Muscles And Automail
by j.d.y
Summary: Sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to. Edward Elric didn't want Aria Renaldie traveling with them. He didn't want her dating Roy Mustang. He didn't want to fall in love with her. He especially didn't want her to die.
1. Changes

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Word count:7,112, without author's note

Release date: October 26, 2009

* * *

The Elric brothers finally arrived in the town of Levy. One of them was a suit of armor. Alphose or Al as he was called by everyone was the suit of armor, having lost his body when his brother and him tried to bring their beloved mother back to life. The shorter of the Elric brothers was Edward or Ed for short. He had bright blond hair; it was braided to a few inches past his shoulder. He had an automail right arm and left leg, but you couldn't see that. He wore a red cape that covered his arm and gloves, long pants and boots covered his feet. He looked just like any other person this way. The automail had given him his name in the military, Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed was just happy to finally be off the train. He could finally get something to eat. They had been on the train for several hours. The two of them had come to Levy as a stopping point. They were traveling around looking for a way to restore their bodies. Recently it seemed that they didn't have any breaks. They refused to make a Philosopher's Stone, they wouldn't sacrifice a human to restore their bodies. They weren't monsters. So here they were looking for an inn.

"Brother?" Al asked, looking over at his older brother.

"Yes Al."

"When are we going to check in at an inn? I know you're tired. It looks like it might rain too. You know how your auto-"

"I'm fine Al. I want to get something to eat first. The rain doesn't bother me." Ed said. They both knew he was lying. His automail always hurt him when it rained. It hurt where the nerves of the automail attached to the nerves of his body. Ed just didn't want to admit that he was in pain. The continued to walk down the street. They stopped once to eat, nothing fancy just a simple sandwich and drink. Al tried to get Ed to order some milk, but he knew it was pointless. Ed hated milk, with a passion. He almost hated it as much as being called short. They continued walking down the street, still not finding an inn.

"God damn! Doesn't this damn place have one inn?" Ed shouted angry. A few people turned their heads to look at the two, giving them strange looks. They shrugged it off as seeing a suit of armor walking around.

"Brother calm down. We have only stayed on this one street." Al said trying to calm his older brother down.

"Shut up! This is the main street in this town, there should be a God da-"Ed's yelling was cut off. Something collided with him, knocking him flat on his butt. He rubbed his head, looking around for the thing that knocked him over. He quickly found the source. It wasn't a thing but a person. The girl looked to be about his age, fifteen, sixteen. She had dirty blond hair, so dark it was almost brown that hung to the middle of her back. When she opened her eyes, he saw blue-green-you couldn't tell which, it all depended on the way the light hit them-eyes. She wore a plain yellow t-shirt and shorts. He thought that she could be considered pretty til the words that came out of her mouth.

"Hey shorty, what the hell? Why weren't you looking where you were going?" She stood up, dusting herself. Edward stood up too. _Damn she's taller than me._

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT YOU OVERSIZED GORILLA GIRL?!" Edward yelled huffing and puffing. He noticed that she was lean but had some muscle on her._ Brother what did you just do? _Al thought to himself a few feet away.

"Who are you calling an oversized gorilla girl, you shrimp?!"She yelled. Her fists were at her side already shaking. Al thought that now was a good time to intervene before the two got any worse. He walked over quickly, stepping between the two. _I feel like I just entered a battle zone._ He thought.

"Brother calm down. This is just a big misunderstanding." He turned to the girl. "Excuse me, but I'm sorry that my brother called you an oversized gorilla girl. I'm sorry to point out though that you ran into us, miss." The girl seemed to do a one-eigthy from this. She looked around realizing that she had indeed ran into Edward. She had been running and indeed not been looking where she was going.

"Opps. I'm sorry, I was in a hurry and wasn't looking where I was going and well I guess I sorta just ran into you." She said looking elsewhere, she really hated to apologize. She looked up briefly before looking away once more. "I'm sorry I called you short. It's just I was upset that I fell and blamed it on you." Al nudged Ed.

"I'm sorry I called you an oversized gorilla girl. You're not really that big. You aren't much taller than me." Ed said unhappy that he had to tell her that she wasn't much bigger than him. But wasn't it okay for girls to be short at their age? _I don't know. Girls are a mystery._ Ed thought briefly.

"It's okay. You guys aren't from around here are you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No. We were just looking for an inn when we bumped into you." Al answers. Before he added. "You wouldn't happen to know where one is would you?"

"Yep. Right this way." And with that the girl turned around and began walking the opposite direction. The brothers quickly took after her, not wanting to lose their chance of finding a place to sleep for the night. The both made sure to remember where they were going so they could leave the town without getting all mixed up. They finally stopped infront of a biulding. It was about four stories high, simple, but it looked nice. "It shouldn't cost you too much, but it's a decent place to stay. The beds are comfortable and they're clean." She said.

"Thank you for helping us. Sorry again for running into you." Al said, trying to be nice.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have been running. Well have a nice stay." The girl said before turning around and leaving.

"She was nice. You really shouldn't have called her a gorilla, brother."

"She should have been watching where she was going. And she shouldn't have called me a shorty." And with that they went to rent a room.

It was a nice night, not to cold or hot. Edward Elric lay on his bed, relaxing. Al sat up against the headboard of his bed reading an alchemist book. He had read it maybe a hundred times but he had nothing better to do. The peaceful night was disturbed when they heard shouting. They both got up and looked out the window. What they saw surprised them. The gentle people from the town, the ones they had saw tending to shops and restaurants had the girl who they had ran into earlier pinned against a wall. Her back was to the wall, she was facing the crowd. They were but a couple of feet from her, cutting any escape off. The boys rushed into action, leaping out the window. They managed to push themselves into the crowd, through an opening. When they finally reached the girl, Al stood infront of her. Ed ready to fight if need be.

Ed could tell that there was something wrong with people. Their eyes were glazed over. They didn't seem to care that they had been pushed around when the boys had run through the crowd. The ones they had knocked over were right back up again. They looked like a pack of wild animals, ready to strike. They each carried a weapon, even the small children. Yes right in the front of the group was a child of about four with a very sharp knife pointed towards them.

"What's going on here? What are you all doing ganging up on gorilla girl for?"-He heard a mutter of damn shorty jackass-"I mean sure she likes to knock people over, but why you all going after her, like you want to kill her?" Ed asked, looking at the people. He noticed an old woman who looked like she was about to die was creeping closer. She had a hammer in her hand. He really didn't want her to use that on him.

"Kill, kill, kill." Were the only words he heard in return. The crowd got this savage look on their faces. Their eyes went wild, he felt like he was looking at a hungry monster stalking its prey. He could see the old woman take another step closer. The whole crowd seemed to do the same. Ed was about to put up a wall when he heard a cry. He turned around to see if any had escaped his attention to see the girl charging forward. She reached him and screamed.

"Move!"She yelled as she punched the ground, a large crack in the earth separating them from the crowd. The mob was shaken and most of them had fallen over. A large cloud of dust rose up, making many cough. Ed had to cover his mouth. He felt someone grab his hand and he went to push it off. He looked up to see the girl, her other hand held Als. She began running; at first she was slow, since the boys didn't get it at first. When they did they took off after her.

They ran through the now empty streets. All the lights were off, the people gone. It seemed a lonely and desperate place. Ed wondered what had had happened to all the people to get the look in their eyes. It reminded him of the creature they had brought back when they tried to bring their mother back to life. Finally they reached the city limits, but they didn't stop running. This confused the boys, where was she taking them. Why wasn't she the same as the others? Both Ed and Al were confused. When they finally stopped they were among trees. You could see the town, but barely. The once nice night was shrouded in darkness; it seemed like a bad omen.

As always Ed was the first to speak. "What the hell is going on? First everyone is fine and now they're like wild animals, ready to attack." He yelled, swinging his arms around. Al nodded next to him. He was wondering the same thing. The girl sat down on a rock, she looked like she was mentally preparing herself. Relief seemed to ooze from her every pore.

"Well I was trying to save you two. I didn't want the townspeople to kill you two. Well they wouldn't kill you so much as hand you over to that man. I figured that if I let myself get caught, I would be the sacrifice and you two could travel on tomorrow. And if you didn't leave tomorrow you'd still be fine. It is another month till the next sacrifice. You should have been leaving by then." She stopped momentarily in her rambling. Ed and Al stared at her for a second. They didn't like the word sacrifice. She was about to begin talking again, but was interrupted.

"What do you mean sacrifices? There's sacrifices? Why aren't you gathering sacrifices? Why didn't you warn us? What the hell is going on here?" Ed shouted, confused.

"Miss please explain why the townspeople are acting so strange and what about this man?" Al asked, in a quieter voice.

"Well this man somehow put alchemy over the people. I think he drew a transmutation circle around the town. I wasn't affected because I came here months ago. You don't get put under the alchemy spell once you enter the place. You had to be there when he created it. I only know because I've been here a few months, it's been in affect for quite a while. A few people know about this. They have saw what happens. As long as they don't report it to the authorities or tell the tourists they are allowed to live. The alchemy spell allows him to take over the people once a month. He uses this time to gather sacrifices. These people are never seen again. I think he experiments on them. I know you're going to ask why I haven't told people and it's the same reason as the others. I didn't want to die. I have goals I want to accomplish, but now they'll probley never happen. I helped you escape, I'll be killed. I can't leave. Someone I knew tried to leave and get help once; the man sent some creature after him. The creature brought him back, dead. He was bloody and his limbs were tore off. It was one of the worst sights I've ever seen. No one knows what to do. Most don't even know it's going on; they don't remember what they do when he calls them to bring him his sacrifices." The girl sighed, she looked very tired. She had her head in her hands.

"Why then? Why did you try and take our place?" Al asked. He was confused. Why would this girl want to save them? They didn't even know her. Yea they had met her once, they bumped into her. So why would this girl try and save their lives. Ed had similar thoughts running through his head.

"I don't know. I never met one of the other sacrifices. I only saw who they were. I never met them beforehand. I guess when I met you two, I couldn't just let someone I had met died. Armor boy here was so nice. You even apologized for something that your brother did. Shorty here isn't so bad either. I guess I didn't think you two deserved to die. And well maybe I never helped the others, I was too afraid. In a way it was away to attone for letting those others be taken. I feel guilty about it. I let my own goals get in the way of what was right and wrong. I don't know, honestly. It could be anything. Part of me tried to save you because I have no other way out. I wasn't ever going to leave anyway. I'd rather die young instead of seeing this for the rest of my life. So trust me I didn't just save you to save you. I did it mostly out of being selfish. But now that we're all going to die, it really doesn't matter anyway." The girl said, her voice sounding hollow and defeated. She sounded like someone who had seen way to many horrors, like she just really didn't care if she died ot not anymore.

"Well I'm going back. So are you coming or not, gorilla girl?" Fullmetal asked. He looked over at Al, who nodded his head. They knew that they had to stop this from happening any longer.

"What's the point? We're going to die anyway. Actully if we leave now we might actully have a chance on getting out of here. I'm leaving. And if he sends one of his monsters, I'm killing myself. At least my death would be quick and painless." The girl said, looking up. She had a fierce gaze. She truly looked like she didn't care about those people. But Ed and A l knew that she did. Her guard had been dropped a minute ago and she showed that she really did care for the people of the town. She was trying to cover that up now. She looked much different now than she did earlier. They realized that that was the side a mask. Well maybe she did like to yell, but she wasn't all smiles. It was something to make people believe she was different, but really she was a scared girl who was blaming herself for what happened in this town.

"We'll be fine you really shouldn't have tried to save us. We can take care of ourselves. And I mean if you're going to try and just give up and die really at least go out in style." Ed said. He turned to leave, Al close behind.

"Do you want to die? If you leave now, you might be able to leave. Sorry but I have a goal that needs to be completed. So I have to stick around and live. I'm taking my chance to leave. Fine go die if you want."She said. Inside she really didn't want to see someone else die. These two didn't deserve to die. She thought that they deserved to live. So why were they throwing their lives away? She really did want to help the townspeople, but she couldn't. The best solution was to go get the military. She was sure that they would come for something of this magnitude. She would leave after this and complete her goals.

"No I also have goals and vows that must be fulfilled, but I just can't leave this town like this. Especially not when I have the power to help them. Its not right to leave these people. We dogs of the military just can't allow this to continue." Ed said walking away. _Dogs of the military? They couldn't be state alchemist could they? I have to admit they're brave. But bravery doesn't get you anywhere. They're just brave idiots._ She thought. She watched them walk away.

"Brother do you think it was right to just leave her there? She could be trageted by those monster things." Al asked, before they reached the town.

"She'll be fine. We'll take down the man before he can send anything." Ed vowed, as they entered the town.

The two of the managed to not run into anyone. Finally after a while of searching they found the large mob of people. This time they all had their weapons by their sides. They were also much quieter. They weren't talking and the savage look was gone. They almost seemed like normal people at the moment. Al and Ed wondered why they were so quiet. They all seemed to be waiting for something._ They're waiting for the man the girl mentioned._ Ed concluded.

A few minutes later a man came out a house, it was a modest house. Nothing to fancy or showy. Just something that wouldn't draw attention, no one would think a murder who had alchemy cast over a whole city lived there. The man himself was nothing special. He had black shaggy hair. He had coal black eyes, those were what bothered Ed. They seemed to see through things. They looked like a madmans eyes. He was normal height. The man looked among the crowd once, his eyes narrowed after he saw no sacrifices.

"Where are my sacrifices? You were supposed to bring me those two boys who arrived today. They were easy, just teenagers." He seemed to snarl. His voice was deep and it sent chills through both boys spines. None of the mob spoke.

"What happened? Now one of you tell me the story. My pets, where are my sacrifices?" He asked again, looking among the crowd. His eyes fell on a young woman. He pointed at her, using in his finger to draw her closer. "You what happened?"

"Master, one of our own distracted us. She offered up herself instead. We thought she would have been a better sacrifice." He cut her off.

"Then where is she?" He yelled.

"She and other two ran away. The boys came down to see the commotion. They were trying to help her." She whispered. The man thought for a moment.

"I'll send the monsters. You my girl will have to be my sacrifice this time." He said, turning around and walking through the door. The young woman followed after silently. She didn't even look back. When the woman was through the door and had closed it, the mob began to disband. They all seemed lifeless shells that didn't care. Ed and Al knew that these people wouldn't be like this tomorrow. They'd be happy and lively. Their eyes would shine, they would have a bounce in their step. The brothers silently vowed to never let this happen to this town again.

Once the mob was completely gone, the two brother's dropped from their perch on a nearby rooftop. They looked around, making sure there was no one out. Ed opened the door to the house, cautiously. He silently jumped for joy when the door didn't creak. Ed and Al walked through the house. They noticed how the house looked normal. A picture here and there. Ed noticed how there was a picture of a little girl on a shelf, another with the same girl with a family. He noticed how she looked familiar, but he couldn't just place the face. They entered the the living room. A chair was in the corner, a tv against the far wall, just kinck-knacks here and there. But the most surprising thing in the world was a hole in the floor. A trap door was in the middle of the room, the door was clearly seen and open.

Ed and Al looked over into the underground room. It had an eerie look, the lighting was bad. You could see shapes and things. A few noises were coming from below-moans and creeks. Ed and Al looked looked at one another, nodding. Ed went down the ladder first, looking around as he went. When he finally got down, he waited for Al. Al was by his side not long after. They took a quick look around, noticing how they were in a room. This room had selves on one side, the shelves were lined with books.

The books seemed to be about the human body, a few on animals. The medical books were right next to the books on alchemy. There were a few books on a table in the middle. They were open ones. Ed saw how an alchemy book and medical book were side-by-side. Things were circled and compared. A notebook was next to them, notes about the two books were written. Ed realized that this was research. That the girl was right, the man was experemiting.

"Brother?" Al asked, hesitantly. Ed didn't turn his head, he was to busy looking over the guys notes. "Brother, take a look at this." Ed turned his head in the direction of Al. He was facing the towads the latter. Ed would never forget what he saw. Cages lined that back wall. Inside were creatures of every shape and side. Some looked like a cross between humans and animals, others looked like humans morphed into other things. One creature looked like it had once been a human girl, but now seemed to be a creature with wings and claws. The only thing that reminded Ed that she was a girl, was her hair and face. She had the face of a young child, and her hands were small. Ed walked over and noticed a tag on the cage door. It read:_ Experiment 8, failed, age:6, experiment couldn't fly, her mind stopped functioning as a human one should, date of termination:October 10th._

Ed and Al were appalled. The way these people were being treated were like experiments. They knew that they had to help the other woman who the man had taken before she ended up the same as this girl. They both realized that today was October 10th. The girl-creature was supposed to be taken care of tonight. _The monster! He's more of a monster than the things he creates. _Ed thought, anrgy. His hands were knotted in fists. Al was just as angry. They both turned to the door on the other side of the room, towards the door. Before Ed went through the door he whispered:

"We'll bring the bastard who did this down. He will pay for won't allow this to happen to anyone else." Ed could have swore he heard a child-like voice say thank you.

When the brothers entered the room, they saw the young woman from the street chained to a table. There was a transmutation circle drew around the table. There were a few wires hooked up to her. She had a heart rate moniter hooked up to her. She was breathing quietly, her breaths filling the room, the beat of the heart rate moniter the only other sound in the room. The man from earlier appeared out of the shadows. His gaze wandered over the brothers, calulating. He stared at them, the brothers stared back, hatefully.

"My, my, my what are you two doing here? I was going to send one of my pets after you two. Did you bring the girl with you? How did you two get down here anyway?" The man asked, rubbing his chin. His head was tilted to the side, as if in thought. "Not much of talkers are you? Or are you just scared that you're going to become my pets?" He asked, his expression smug.

Ed being Ed didn't respond with words. No, his answer was to run forward. He rushed forward, using transmutation on his automail arm, transforming it into a knife thing. The man didn't even seem to care, he raised a gun and fired a shot. Al had saw the gun and pushed Ed out of the way, the bullet bouncing off of him. Al moved to try and swip the transmutation circle away, but was pushed backwards by Ed being thrown into him. Ed had once again rushed forward, but when he got close the man had somehow fired alchemy at him, sending him flying into Al. Ed and Al went flying into a wall, Al against the wall.

The man prepared to fire another shot at Ed, since he was still getting his bearings after crashing into Al. When the man raised the gun, he was plowed over. Ed had looked up just at that moment to see the girl slam into the man. Ed was surprised. But before the girl could get up and move, the man being quicker, shot her. Her scream eoched through the room. Ed and Al both hurried up and got up. Ed rushed forward, punching the man, effectively knocking the gun from his hand. Ed looked over seeing that the girl had been shot in the stomach, her wound bleeding. Before he could go to help her, the man charged at him. Ed dodged, preparing to hit the man.

Meanwhile Al was untieing the chains around the other girl. He finally managed to get all the chains untied. He lifted her up in his arms. His eyes wondered over to the bleeding girl on the floor. His body quickly moved over to her. He tried to help her.

"No. Get her out. The man's alchemy will still affect her til she gets out of this house." She exclaimed. Her words coming out in gasps. She could barely talk. Her breathing was ragged and uneven.

"But you need help. Your bleeding really bad. You might di-"

"I don't"-gasp-"care. Just get her out of here." She mananged to shove away the hand Al had extended to her. Al finally complied, reluctantly, running out the door and out the house.

Ed watched from the corner of his eye as his brother left. He knew he had to hurry up this fight, if the girl was going to survive. The amount of blood she was loosing was extremely bad for her health. He knew that she could die from it. _I need to hurry up and finish this guy._ During his moment of distraction, the man was able to cut Ed's arm. Ed looked at his arm to see how bad he was cut, he frowned when he realized that it was about a four inch long cut and was deep. _And damn does it hurt!_ He thought. The man managed to punch Ed in the face, knocking him into the transmutation circle.

"You'll be my new sacrifice." The man said about to clap his hands together and put them on the ground. Before he could do it though, the girl from earlier hit him over the back of the head, managing to knock him out. She fell backwards, passing out from blood loss. Ed hurried up and picked her up. He thought about tieing the man up, but realized that it might cost the girl her life. He managed to get her up the ladder and out of the house, quickly. Ed noticed the mob from earlier, he thought about running away from them, but Al waved him over.

"We need a doctor, this girl's been shot. Is anyone here a doctor or knows where the local hospital is?" Ed yelled getting impatient, when the crowd was just staring at him. After a moment of silence an old woman stepped up.

"I'm a doctor. Please come this way." The woman lead them towards her house, quickly. The brothers follow, being followed by the crowd. When they enter the old woman has them place her on a table. "Please go get the sissors in the cabinet over there, while you're at it get the first aid kit. We're going to have to fix her up the old fashion way." The woman murmered. Ed listened to her, hurrying up to do as she asks. The old woman started boiling water, placing herbs in it. Edward brought the medical kit and the sissors.

"What now?" He asks to no one in particular, confused.

"Cut her shirt open. I need to have the bloody material out of the way, so I can extract the bullet and sew her back up. Now chop chop." The woman snapped, continuing to add herbs into the boiling water. She bustled around the room gathering a needle and thread. Ed did as she said cutting the girl's shirt away. He saw how her wound was still bleeding. "Here take this and try and stop the bleeding." The doctor said, handing him a towel. Ed did as she said. Finally the woman appeared, she took a scapel and opened the wound a little wider.

"What are you doing? She doesn't need a larger hole." He yelled, looking over at the woman like she was crazy.

" I can't reach the bullet with this small hole. It needs to be removed. I don't think it hit any thing vital. Her biggest problems are bleeding and infection." The doctor said, pulling a pair of forceps(what hopitals use, they're like pliars) out. She reached in and a minute later she pulled out a bullet. The woman quickly put it down on a tray. She carefully wiped away some of the blood. Using the needle and thread, the woman sewed up the wound. Then the woman carefully spread the herb mix on her handywork. "Sit her up gently." Ed did as he was told and watched as the woman bandaged the girl. _Maybe I should learn to do that. I could avoid hospitals more this way._ Ed thought.

While the elder brother, was helping save the girl's life, Al got the job of telling the townspeople what had happened.

"You're telling us that once a month we became controlled by a madman who used us to capture tourists and let him experiment on them? I don't remember doing that." A man asked. There were crys of ' yea what he said' through out the crowd. Al was just not getting through to these people.

"I'm telling the truth. The man used alchemy on you people. Why would I lie?" Al asked.

"Well we don't believe you. Nevermind we'll just leave you to whatever you crazy people are doing." The man said, leaving. Several others left along with him. Out of the people who stayed, Al knew were either the people who knew about what was going on or truly believed him. The one woman they had rescued tonight stayed.

"Will she be okay? I mean no one really knows all that much about her, but we know that she wasn't a part of this. She wasn't born in this town, she's not part of the tradegy here. She just wound up in it all. She desperately tried to help us several times, but we always told her to be quiet. We didn't want trouble." A woman said, sadly. Her head facing down.

"So that gives you an excuse to just let people die here? Why didn't you try and stop it. Surely you could have told someone passing through on a normal day. Tell them to get the military! Yet look what you allowed to happen. You allowed people to become experiments and when someone finally tried to help she nearly dies in the process."Edward yelled. He had finally some out of the house. He had heard the crowds words. And he was livid.

"What do you know? We couldn't have done anything. We didn't want to die. That girl in there she sat by as well. Sure she tried to help. She even tried to tell someone once, but one of the local venders who knew dragged her off the street. But still she's the same as us. She did nothing. She didn't want to die. What would you have done? You would have done nothing, just like us." A man yelled, his temper getting the best of him.

"That's where you're wrong. I wouldn't have done that. I would have stood up and fought. We just saved your asses. Anyway you people have a chance now to live on with your lives never do this again. What are you going to do wallow in your past? You all should move one, start anew." Ed said. He began walking by the people.

"You never answered our question. Is she going to be alright?" The woman who had been taken as the sacrifice asked.

"She should be fine." Ed asked, walking back towards the man's house, Al not far behind. When they got there, they were surprised. The whole house was in flames. You couldn't go near it.

"Damn it, what happened? Did he escape and set his house on fire? Or did one of the townspeople who understood what was going on burn it? What about the people he had experimented on?" Yelled Ed. He punched the ground angry. He had at least wanted to see if he could maybe help those people. Now he would never get a chance.

"Brother, it's not your fault. You had to make sure that girl was safe. You saved her life. Be happy that you at least accomplished that. You also saved the girl who was going to become the sacrifice. This town will never have this problem again. They're safe." Al said trying to comfront his brother. He wasn't happy about this either. He felt that he had failed the people who were locked in those cages. Ed knew his brother was right. But he felt guilty as well.

"You're right." Ed said, the two of them went back to their inn. They knew the townspeople were taking care of the fire. Neither of them slept that night.

The Elric brothers were waiting at the train station a few days later. They had called the Colonel. Ed remembered how that conversation had gone. Roy had been surprised and demanded details.

Flashback:

"_So you're telling me that someone took control over the town with alchemy?" Roy asked over the phone._

"_Yes Sir. He was using people to make experiments." Ed was still pretty messed up over it. When he had tried to sleep every night, he would have nightmares. One's of seeing the little girl-creature. It reminded him of what happened in Central city with Nina and Alexander._

"_Did you find the man's body?" Mustang asked._

"_No. The place was too badly burned_ _to tell things apart." Ed said, hoping to get off the phone._

"_Well Fullmetal what else did you find? How are the townspeople?" Mustang asked._

"_Most who were under the alchemy don't believe me. The other's are truly sorry for what happened. I don't think they should be punished." Ed answered._

"_Thank you for this information Fullmetal. I expect to see you in Central in a few days." The colonel said. Ed didn't answer._

End of Flashback.

Ed and Al sat on a bench now. They were happy that they could finally leave this place. They could see the train pulling up. Ed stood up, grabbing his briefcase. When the train finally got to them they got ready to board. They were about to, when a voice called out to them.

"Hey shorty! Wait up I'm coming with you!" A voice called. Both boys turned around to see the girl who had gotten shot. The one they had run into. She had a pack thrown over her shoulder.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY, GORILLA GIRL?" Ed yelled at her. She chuckled.

"You of coarse. So what time does the train leave? I'm ready to go." She said, placing her hand on her hip, rolling her eyes.

"You are not coming with us gorilla girl. We do dangerous things and you are not cut out for that." Ed said, frowning.

"Yes miss, we wouldn't want you to get hurt. Aren't you just now allowed to get up and move around? We could hinder your recovery." Al said, trying to be polite. He looked over at his brother. The girl was clearly unhappy with their decision.

"Yeah. You really shouldn't be coming with us. Anyway don't you have things you have to accomplish? I doubt you could do hanging with us. So just go home gorilla girl." Ed said, hoping she'd just leave. Ed all of a sudden felt some thing hit him upside the head.

"My name isn't gorilla girl! My name is Aria, Aria Renaldie. You got that? I am going with you. I am not staying in this town any longer. I can finally leave and that's what I'm doing." She yelled, after hitting Ed upside the head. Al stared at her, she reminded him of Ed. They both had tempers.

"I don't care what your name is. You are not going with us! If you want to leave this town so bad then leave, but you are not going with us. You got that gorilla girl?" Ed yelled, getting in her face. Al stepped back a few feet. He did not want to get any closer. _Scratch_ _having tempers, they have anger management issues. _Al thought, from a few feet away.

"What are you stupid? You must not have a brain in that short body of yours. My name is Aria, shorty. Call me that. A-R-I-A! Aria! Learn it!" She yelled, right back.

"Who are you calling short? You gorilla girl!"

"I am not a gorilla girl, I am a perfectly normal size for my age. You are the one who is short. I thought boys were supposed to be taller than girls. You are not. You are clearly short than you should be for your age." Aria said, looking quite pleased with herself. _Yes I shut that shorty up._ She thought. Ed glared at her. Al knew that this wasn't going to end well. Ed all of a sudden clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. A cage rose up out of the ground around Aria. She looked surprised. "Hey that isn't fair. You can't do this." She yelled.

"Well you insulted me. And if this gets you to stay still for awhile, while we leave then its okay. Well we have to leave. Good-bye." Ed said, beginning to talk towards the train.

"You really wouldn't leave a poor girl who has just recently been shot would you? I mean I did help you guys out. I saved your life. If I hadn't distracted them, they wouldn't have woken you. You would have been captured and turned into sacrifices. You owe me, at least enough to let me out of this cage. If you let me out I promise not to travel with you." She said. Aria smiled at them.

"Brother you should let her out. She did promise to stop trying to go with us." Al said, looking between his brother and Aria.

"Fine, but you are not coming with us." Ed said. He undid the alchemy. He turned around and began walking towards the train. He felt a presence beside him, at first he thought it was Al, but when he looked over and saw Aria, he stopped. "You promised that you wouldn't go with us." He said, annoyed.

"I'm not going with you. We just happen to be going the same way. You're heading to central too, right? Well I'm heading that way, so we just happen to be traveling the same way." Aria said. Al looked at the two. They both had stopped and were facing each other. They were both staring each other down.

"Brother, lets just allow her to come with us. We are all just traveling the same direction, she'll just be hanging around with us. I mean the more the merrier right?"Al said. He looked towards his elder brother.

"Come on, we're going to miss our train." Ed said simply, turning around. He got on the train, followed by Al and Aria.

"What's your names? I don't feel like calling you armor boy and shorty." Aria asked, looking up at Al.

"I AM NOT SHORT!"

"My elder brother is Edward Elric and my name is Alphose Elric, but I'm normally just called Al. Most people just call Edward, Ed." Al answered, getting on the train, followed by Aria.

* * *

well people are going to kill me. i started another story. but i have this one planned out. im making sure to keep planning a few chapters ahead. i know what i want in this fic to happen. well i like this story. also to ike1440 thanks. u helped alot. u helped to encourage me. well people please review. also this is eventully going to be an EdXAria(oc) fic.


	2. Central City

Date of release:October 29, 2009

Words:14,941

I dont own Fullmetal Alchemy, i wish.

* * *

"Oh my God! How long are we going to be on this train?" Aria asked, getting impatient. Aria was leaning against the window, staring out at the passing scenery. She noticed how there was nothing along the road. _Nothing but stupid trees and shrubs. But at least it's better than looking at shorty. _Aria thought.

"Aria don't be so impatient. The train ride shouldn't be all that longer." Al said, looking over at her. She had been asleep til alittle while ago. That was til some of the occupants of the train booth next to them decided to get loud and drunk. Actully Ed had been asleep as well. Al had been happy that the two of them were asleep. It seemed that every moment that the two were awake, they were arguing. Al wished he had earplugs to tune the two of them out. Al remembered the fight the two of them had gotten into over a sandwich.

Flashback:

_The train attendant walked into their booth. "Excuse me, what would you all want for lunch?" The woman asked. A paper and pen in her hands. Al looked over at his brother and Aria, they were both out cold. Aria was laying on the seat, her jacket being used as a blanket. Ed was propped up against the window, facing the door of the booth. Al mentally prepared himself. He knew he had to wake them up or they'd complain about missing out on lunch, that would eventully end up in an argument. Al just couldn't for the life of him figure out why they argued so much. He was beginning to think that they were just stubborn. "If you want I can come back later?"_ _The lady asked, pulling him from his thoughts._

"_No, let me just wake them up. They should eat." Al said. He decided that he'd wake up Aria first. She was somewhat better in the mornings than Ed. He had learned that from comparing the two. Aria had gotten up and been okay, while Ed had complained about having to be woken up. That had ended up with Aria calling Ed a crybaby shorty, ending in an argument. Al wondered if he should just deal with Ed first. But he decided to just wake up Aria first. "Aria wake up." He shook her gently._

"_Go away. Stupid shorty Ed." She mumbled, swatting his metal hand away. She pulled the jacket over her head, ignoring Al._

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY, GORILLA GIRL?" Ed screamed, standing up. His fists were shaking. Aria at that moment jumped up off the seat, wide awake._

"_Who are you calling gorilla girl? You are the shorty, I'm the one who is normal height! You stupid little shorty!" She yelled, getting in Ed's face. Al looked on the scene, worry in his eyes. He really didn't want them to get physical. If Ed ticked Aria off bad enough, then she would sometimes hit Ed upside the head. She had taken to the pratice after the first time he refused to call her by her name._

"_Brother, Aria? The train attendant is here to ask what we want for lunch." Al said, making the two forget about their argument. They both turned to Al and the train attendant who was already half-way through the door. "Miss come back! They're ready to order." Al called out the door hoping to get her to come back. She turned around with a look that a mother would give a child._

"_All right, but I want no more arguing. Honestly you're parents are stupid for allowing you children to travel alone, let alone together." She rambled on. The three of them all seemed to stop in their tracks when the train attendant mentioned parents. "Now what would you three like to eat?" She asked, ready to write down their orders. All three of the teens, snapped out of what they had been thinking._

"_Ummm, I guess I'll just have a turkey sandwich on white bread, nothing else on it, but pepper. Lot's of pepper please. Oh and can I have some chips please. I'm really hungry." Aria said, smiling at the train attendant. Ed and Al stared wide-eyed. They had only seen her smile a few times. She didn't smile a lot. But both had learned that she only smiled in thanks, not when she was happy. _Well except that time she had outsmarted Ed. _Al thought._

"_I'll have a turkey sandwich with cheese, pepper, mayonnaise, and a slice of tomato. I'll have some water and some chips." Ed said, going back to staring out the window._

"_Oh can I have some water too please?" Aria asked, remembering to ask for something to drink. She looked over at Ed, rolling her eyes._ He could have said please at least. _She thought._

"_I'll be right back with your orders." The lady asked, leaving._

"_Thanks." Aria said, as she left. "You know shorty that you could have thanked her, right? I mean is it to much to ask for some manners? I mean I know you're short and all, but even midgits have manners." Aria said, smirking. She had turned her head towards the window. You could see her smirk, reflecting on the glass, her gaze on Ed's face. Al knew she was waiting for the blow up. _Three, two, one, kaboom!_ Aria thought, enjoying it._

"_YOU GIANT OVERSIZED GORILLA GIRL! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET?" Ed yelled, his temper once again getting the best of him. Al knew that Aria did it just to upset Ed. It seemed to be the girl's goal in life: to tick his brother off. Al could see though that this time his brother had actully made her mad back._

"_I am not an oversized gorilla girl. My name is Aria. Do I have to spell it out for you?" _

"_You are! Look at you. I mean for a girl, you're more like a gorilla. You hit like one." _

_Before another word could be said, the train attendant walked in, the food on a tray. _Thank God. I thought they were going to kill each other! _Al thought, train attendant looked nervous, Al noticed._

"_Umm, I'm sorry but we only had enough turkey for one sandwich. So I had one made plain and then the extra stuff put on the side, so whoever gets the sandwich will get it the way they want it." The women said, looking between Ed and Aria. Al also looked between the two. He could see them both looking at the tray. Thoughts very simliar ran through their heads._

There is no way in hell that shorty is getting my sandwich. _Aria thought._

There is no way in hell that gorilla girl is getting my sandwich. _Ed thought._

_Then they lunged. _

_Ed being smaller was able to duct under Aria to get to the sandwich first, but when he went to dodge under her, she used her height to reach over and pull the sandwich from his hands. She went running out the booth door, nearly knocking over the train attendant. Ed took off after her at full speed, jumping over the knocked over tray. He had just gotten out of the booth, when he saw her dash into another booth. _She thinks she can hide, does she?_ Ed thought. He crept close to the booth door. He kicked it open, hoping to surprise her. To his surprise, she wasn't in the booth. He walked in, looking around._

"_Hah! Gottcha shorty!" Aria yelled, jumping out from behind the door, knocking Ed over. She landed on his back, effectively pinning him to the ground._

"_Who are you calling short, gorilla girl? Get off!" He yelled. Finally he managed to roll over, placing himself above her. Al had finally managed to find them; he was meet with an odd sight. Edward was stradling Aria, and he didn't even realize it. His only focus was on the sandwich in her right hand. She was managing to keep it away from him. She had one hand on his chest, using all her strength to push him back. Her right hand holding the sandwich as far away as she possibly could. Ed had his hands reaching for the sandwich, which he nearly had. Ed had began to push himself up further, leaning over her hand. Aria couldn't keep the sandwich any further from his reach. He got ahold of one corner and pulled; pulling it apart. The poor sandwich was torn into pieces. Neither of them got the sandwich and Al had to apologize for the mess._

End of Flashback.

_You'd think they would act more their age. I'm a year younger and I act better._ Al thought. Ed had taken to reading an alchemy book, while Aria was still staring out at the scenery.

Aris was bored. Normally she would take this chance to get shorty riled up, but she just didn't feel like arguing with him. _I wish I had a deck of cards or something. Must shorty always be reading that stupid book?_ Aria thought looking over at Ed. She had decided if there was anything she could do, looking around the cabin. Her eyes had landed on Ed. He reminded her of her little brother. He was short and hot-headed. And like her little brother he was brave, he wanted to help people. Just like her little brother had tried to help people that day…. _No don't think of that day. Shorty is nothing like him._ Aria said, shaking her head.

"Aria, we're here." Al said, shaking the last thoughts from her head, snapping her back into attention.

"What? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." She quickly apologized.

"We're in Central city. We can finally get rid of you. Now come on, the sooner we get off this train, the sooner we get rid of you." Ed spoke up, already gathering his briefcase and luggage. Aria snorted at his comment. As if he could get rid of her that easy. "Got a problem with it, gorilla girl? We were only heading in the same direction til Central." Ed said, noticing her snort._ You will not be using tricks to come with us again. _Ed thought.

"My name is not gorilla girl. It's Aria." Aria said. She despised the nickname. Sure she was pretty strong, but she was the not the size of a gorilla. It wasn't her fault the shorty had genes that made him short.

They walked off the train, Ed infront, followed by Al, and Aria brought up the rear. Aria hadn't been to Central city since she was alittle girl. It had changed some, it was busier, louder, and more crowded than she remembered. Well she figured, that living in a small town for so long could make her think that any city was loud. And Central city was huge, it was one of the-if not the biggest-cities in Amestris. She noticed how all the people seemed to clear a space for the brothers.

"Al, why do they move aside for you guys?" She asked, looking over at Al.

"Well Ed's a state alchemist. He's known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. A lot of people know who he is. When we're in Central, we get special treatment." Al answered. Aria had heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist, but she didn't think that Ed was him. She didn't think the Fullmetal Alchemist would be so short. _Well that goes to show you that things aren't always as they seem._ She thought. Aria looked around her, watching how people just stared at the brothers and then they would stare at her. She didn't like being in the spotlight, it reminded her of being alittle girl again.

"Why are they staring at me? I'm not famous." She said, glaring at a man who looked her up and down.

"Maybe because it's just normally us. We normally don't have anyone with us." Al answered, eyeing Aria. He could tell that she didn't enjoy being stared at by all these people.

"Fullmetal, Al over here." A voice called.

"Can't the bastard leave us alone for five seconds?" Al and Aria heard Ed mutter. The three of them turned to see Roy Mustang. Behind him was a few members of the military and Hawkeye.

"Al who are they? Who's the one shorty called a bastard?" Aria asked, looking over at the officers.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, GORILLA GIRL?" Ed yelled, whirling on her. Before he could block, Aria had hit him upside the head.

"I told you to stop calling me that! My name is not gorilla girl, it's Aria. A-R-I-A! Learn it. You stupid shorty. You being short must have damaged your brain. I think it's from too many people stepping on you." Aria yelled right back. _Oh no! Not know! Couldn't these two behave for a few minutes? _Al groaned.

"Brother, Aria would you please calm down." Al asked, looking at them. "Aria, the one with black hair infront is Colonel Roy Mustang. He's known as the Flame Alchemist. The others behind him are some other military personnel. The woman to his right is Liza Hawkeye." Al answered. If he still had his body he swore he would have had a headache.

"So now that you've met the bastard, let's go." Ed said, trying to leave. He really didn't want to talk to the Colonel. Aria whirled on him, much like he had done to her earlier.

"Why are you calling him a bastard? I mean does he not know who is father is?" Aria said, laughing mentally at Ed's expression.

"No gorilla girl. He's just a bastard." Ed answered.

"What did you just call me, shorty? I know you did not call me gorilla girl. Because if you did, I swear I will hit you." Aria threatened, cracking her knuckles.

"I AM NOT A SHORTY! YOU WANT TO GO, GORILLA GIRL?" Ed yelled, getting into Aria's face.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but may I ask who you are?" Roy asked from a few feet away. He had been advised by Al to stay a few feet away. Roy and many of the other military personnel there were wondering who this girl was. The Elric brother's never had people traveling with them. They prefered to travel alone and yet here they had this girl with them.

"This is gorilla girl." Ed introduced, pointing at Aria. Aria promptly wacked him upside the head.

"My name is Aria, Aria Renaldie. It's nice to meet you." Aria said, smiling. Aria glared when she noticed how Roy looked her up and down. "You know that you shoudn't look up and down a girl, they might get angry." She said folding her amrs over her chest. Roy had the decency to look sorry.

"Sorry. It's a pleasure to meet you." Roy said, holding his hand out, smiling. Aria looked at it, staring for a moment before shaking it. Roy noticed how Ed seemed to be staring, watching Aria. He didn't seem to notice that he was staring. Roy raised an eyebrow. _What is this girl's story? Why is she traveling with them?_ He thought. Aria turned around, facing Ed. She looked like she was about to do something extremely unpleasant. Yet she knew she had too. It was better to be nice with this question.

"Hey Ed where are we staying in Cental? I want to drop my luggage off and look around." She said, politely as possible. You could tell that she did not want to call Ed by his name, she looked like you were killing her.

"Why do you care? You are not staying with us. We were only going the same way til Central, we're in Central, this is where we part ways. And you are definetly not staying with us, or leaving with us." Ed said, before muttering: "Stupid gorilla girl, do I have to put you in that cage again?" Ed really wasn't paying attention, he hadn't meant for her to hear the last statement. _Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Brother please don't tell me you just said that._ Al thought. He was already backing away. Aria had a temper as large as Ed's and she seemed to get violent more often, well at least when it came to Ed.

Ed still wasn't paying attention, he was actully about to turn and walk away, when he fell over. Well more like was knocked over. He felt a weight on top of him, looking up he saw Aria. She was holding him down, cracking her knuckles. He could see the promise of pain in her eyes, he was instantly reminded of his master.

"You will NEVER put me in a cage again. You stupid little shorty. I told you not to call me gorilla girl. My name is Aria. And I am not an animal to put in a cage." She said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY? YOU DO BELONG IN A CAGE GORILLA GIRL!" Ed yelled. Aria saw black, she began pulling her fist back to punch him. Before she could, she felt metal arms pull her off Ed.

Al had Aria around her waist, hauling her off Ed. She did not go quietly. "Al put me down, I'm going to kill him! Let me at him! Al let go! Shorty I swear if he didn't have a hold of me right now, you'd be six feet under! Let me go! Let me go! This isn't fair Al, you know I won't hit you. Put me down, so I can make that pretty face of his become so ugly that no one will ever want to even go near him!" She yelled, kicking and screaming. She didn't even realize that she had called Ed pretty.

"Aria I won't let you go til you calm down. If I let you go you might be carried away by someone else. I don't think you want to end up in jail for assulting military personnel. I really don't think you want that." Al said, holding on tighter. He could feel her trying to slip out of his arms. _Brother why do you have to get her so worked up? Do you want her to kill you? I'm starting to think you have a death wish._ Al thought.

"Al let her go, she won't be able to lay a finger on me." Ed said, now standing. He had a cocky look on his face, Aria just wanted to punch it off his face. _You got lucky shorty. I swear I will get you back for this. _She swore.

"Brother I think that would be bad for your health. Do you really have to get Aria so worked up?" Al asked, conscious of the still flailing girl in his arms.

"It's her fault! She's the one who insists on coming with us. We work alone, she is not needed. To us she is pratically worthless, we're better off without her. We made a deal and she is constantly breaking her word." Ed said, brushing himself off. Aria stopped flailing. It reminded her so much of the past. She had heard those words before. _She's just worthless…. We don't need her, turn her away…. Go away we don't need someone like you here. You're not even worth killing._ Aria hated those words. She hated the word worthless. She was going to kill _him_, but first she had to kill the shorty infront of her.

"You better start running shorty." Aria said, her hair covering her face. She wasn't looking up and she had stopped flailing. Al had momentarily thought that she was going to stop and had loosened his grip, he tried to tighten his grip once he heard her words, but it was to late. Aria slipped out of Al's arms, running towards Ed. Ed managed to dodge her first strike, but the second one he wasn't so lucky. She punched him, sending him a good twenty feet the opposite direction. She ran forward to get another punch in, when she felt a cage pop up around her. She looked up seeing Ed with his hands on the ground, he had put her in the cage. She looked with satisfaction at the bruise on his right cheek. She wished there was another one to match.

"Damn you hit hard, gorilla girl." Ed said, rubbing his cheek. He spit out blood that had gathered in his mouth. He really didn't think she could hit that hard. Where he had crashed into the ground was an indent. She had been able to make an Ed-shaped hole of about three inches deep.

"Wait til I get out of here and see how hard I hit you." Aria threatened, glaring first at the bars of the cage and then at Ed. Al had a feeling she was trying to figure out how to get out of the cage. He had seen when she had cracked the ground, if she was that strong she could break out of the cage. He was waiting for it.

"Fullmetal let her out. You shouldn't lock up civilians. They aren't able to fight back." Roy said, trying to help Aria out. He could see that her temper was rising every second and the longer she was in there, the more irritable she would be. Roy liked her already, she hit Ed. It seemed that she was a spirited girl and he was starting to want to know her better, maybe he could ask her out to dinner.

"Why? She was the one who assulted me." Ed said.

"And I'll do it again."

"Miss. Renaldie you are not helping your situation." The Flame Alchemist said turning to her." He turned back towards Ed. "Fullmetal that's an order. Let her out. We won't allow her to assult you again or is Fullmetal scared of a girl? If you are that scared of her, leave her in there and we could get her out when you are out of sight." Roy continued.

"Like you could stop me." Was heard as a certain short alchemist screamed in rage.

"I AM NOT SCARED OF GORILLA GIRL!" Ed shouted, undoing the alchemy. He glared at Roy. Aria as soon as the alchemy was undone, run forward, intending on punching his lights out. She felt someone grab her arm, pulling her back. She looked over at the person who was holding her from punching Ed out.

"If you continue to attack military personnel, then you will be arrested. I really don't want that to happen. I was hoping to ask you to dinner tonight, but if you're in jail that can't happen." Roy said, smiling at her.

"Fine, I won't attack him, but those two aren't leaving my sight. I will be leaving Central city with the Elric brothers." Aria said, looking at the colonel. Roy once again wondered why she wanted to travel with the brothers. Ed was miserable to be around and Al was okay but still why would she want to travel with the two teens. An idea popped into his head.

"Fine. You'll stay in the military barracks with the boys." He turned towards, just as Ed was about to open his mouth to protest. "Fullemtal, that's an order. She will stay with you." Roy leaned in, so Al and Ed wouldn't hear him. "Miss. Renaldie I expect you to tell me what thost two are doing, especially the short one." He said. He watched as she smirked at Ed being called short. He smirked as well. Their smirks got bigger when they heard Ed muttering about 'stupid bastards and gorilla girls'. Even if Aria looked like she wanted to kill Ed over hearing him calling her a gorilla girl.

Aria was happy, she had gotten her way. She was staying with the boys, at least while they were in Central city. She knew Al didn't mind having her around. She knew that a part of him liked having her company, but who wouldn't when they were just with the shorty all the time? But Ed was the problem, he hated her, he did not want her to travel with him. But Aria wasn't going to give up, she couldn't. She had her goals she had to accomplish, she would do anything to accomplish them, even travel with shorty. Now she had to report to the Colonel about what the boys were doing, so at least he supported her going with them.

Ed on the otherhand was furious. He had to deal with her, while he was in Central. And he was slightly suspicious about what the Colonel had whispered in her ear. He knew that Roy didn't want them to hear. He knew that the Colonel couldn't order her to leave with them. But then there was the possibility of her following them. He could always lock her up in the cage again, but that might get him in trouble. He really wished that he could get rid of her, she was annoying, stupid, annoying, and well just plain annoying. _Must she always point out that I'm short? But of coarse, she loves to annoy me._ Ed thought, frowning.

Al was having mixed feelings about this. He liked having Aria around when Edward and her were getting along. She was also nice to talk to, when Edward and her weren't arguing. She was a nice enough girl. He had to admit that she made things entertaining. Well more so than usual. Even if he didn't like to admit it, he had secretly thought that their sandwich fight was funny. The mental image of his brother straddling Aria was hilarious. He secretly thought they were flirting in their own way. Both of them had tempers and they only acted that angry around each other. He really did think they were flirting, but neither of them realized it. Al was happy about it but he was worried about all the arguing he was going to have to stop and the destruction of property that would probably happen over time.

"Well come on boys, I want to put my stuff away. I also want to go shopping for my date with Roy tonight." She said. Ed gasped, she was actully going to go?

"How are you supposed to make sure we don't leave while you're shopping?" Ed said, annoyed.

"Al is going with me, unless you want to go." Aria said, making it sound that she much rather have Al go with her. Al was at a loss, he was being made to go. _But hey I might get to learn some things about her. _Al thought. "Well you don't mind do you Al? I could make shorty go with me." She said, turning to look at him.

"I don't-"

"WHO ARE YOU-"

"mind-"

"CALLING-"

"going with-"

"A SHORTY?"

"you."

The brothers both finished their sentences at relatively the same time. Both turned to look at each other. And then at Aria. Then they looked back at each other. They looked back several times to check to see if what they were seeing was actully happening. Aria was laughing. She wasn't chuckling or snickering, but actully laughing-abeit it wasn't loud at all, it was a small laugh, but definetly a laugh. Aria was trying to hide it with putting her hand over her mouth.

Al decided that he liked her laugh much better than her yelling. Her yelling was a high-pitched and hurt his ears. Her laugh was everything she wasn't, it sounded like bells. She herself was a loud and very independent person. She was very closed off and defensive. Yet her laugh was child-like, filled with innocence usually found in a child. It was carefree and happy. Al wanted to hear her laugh more often.

Ed decided that she was so much better to deal with when she was laughing then at any other time. He knew he wouldn't hear her laugh for awhile. The laugh reminded him of his mother's laugh. Before he could think more on it, Aria stopped. She had gained control over it.

"What? You act like you've never seen someone laugh before."There it was, the closed off Aria.

"Nothing." Ed said, starting to walk off. "If you're coming, come on. We need to get to the barracks. You were the one who complained about putting your things away." Ed was secretly happy to be leaving. He wanted to go check out the alchemist library. See if there was anything else that could help Al get his body back.

"It's the same room as always." Roy said. He turned towards Aria. "I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Yes. Well I have to get going. It was nice meeting you all." Aria said, taking after the boys. Aria silently followed after the brothers, making sure to recognize land marks and such. She didn't want to end up lost somehow in this city. She would have rathered to be traveling or staying in a small town. Big cities didn't make her feel comfrontable, maybe she had been in small towns for to long. Finally they reached a large biulding. Aria notcied how it was in good condition and had the military's symbols on the biulding. It looked like there was a training ground behind the biulding. Next to the biulding was an aparment looking biulding, it looked more like a prision to Aria.

"Please don't tell me we're staying there." She groaned.

"Well you could always go rent a hotel and leave us alone. But you don't just listen." She could hear the smirk in his voice. They continued walking, and straight into the apartment-prision looking biulding. They are stopped by a military officer.

"Do you have clearance? State your name and purpose." He was looking at his registory book.

"We're staying here move." Before the man could respond, Ed knocked him over by kicking him. The man slammed into the wall. When he looked up and saw who it was, he yelled.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric! It's been awhile! How you two been?" Jean asked.

"Fine." Ed answered.

"Who's this?" Jean asked pointing at Aria.

"Her name's Aria, Aria Renaldie." Al said.

"Hello, I'm Jean."

"Nice to meet you." Aria said.

"We got to go." Ed said, walking by.

"Still rude as ever. Well see you later." Jean said, going back to guard guty. The three of them continued in silence. Finally they reached a door. Ed took out a key from his pocket, unlocking the door. He stepped inside. Aria was behind Al so she couldn't see him put the pack down, but she definetly heard it. _He could have at least put it by his bed. Slob._ Aria thought.

When she entered the room, she could tell that only Ed and Al used this room. It seemed like no one had been there for months. There was dust over everything, she decided that she would dust that off. If she was going to be staying in this room for a few days, it atleast wasn't going to have everything covered in dust. She noticed only two beds. She frowned at that. _Where am I supposed to sleep? In the closet?_ She thought. She noticed how the sheets and comfronter were just a plain brown, nothing special, the carpet matching. There was a small counter on the other side of the room, a mini fridge next to it. She dropped her bag by the door, taking off her shoes. She wanted to sit down for a minute. She plopped down in one of the chairs, stretching out her legs. This chair was so much more comfrontable then the train, she could just fall asleep.

Well she could before the door slammed shut. She opened her eyes-when did she close them?-to see Edward gone and Al sitting on one of the beds.

"Where's shorty going? You'd think he'd want to sit down." She muttered, closing her eyes again. She sunk deeper into the chair, yawning. Maybe she'd take a nap.

"He went to look in the state alchemist library." Al answered. He wondered why she was curious.

"Why? He seems to know so much about alchemy already? I mean he made it to the state alchemist level? What, he wants to climb up the ranks?" She asked, souncing uninterested. Yet in truth, she really was. She wanted to know why one of them always seemed to have their head in a alchemy book.

"Don't you have to go shopping?" Al asked. He didn't know if he should tell her or not. He wondered what Ed would say. Would he be mad? Aria wondered what he was trying to hide. She decided to let it go, she would corner him while they were shopping. She got up, Al following her lead.

"Yes, lets go. I want to get a dress. Do you know of any place I can go to?" She asked. Al shook his head yes.

"Yeah, downtown. Come on." He said, leaving. Aria followed behind, wondering how she could get him to spill what he was hiding.

Meanwhile Ed was searching the library. He was going over muscule structure again. He knew what the human body was made of. It was just actully getting back Al's body that was the problem. He could summon another monster, he instantly shivered. He remembered how scared he was that day. He wanted to get Al back his body without having another accident. Now he had to deal with Aria. She would just hinder their progress, another reason for her to leave them alone. Maybe she'd fall in love with Mustang and leave them alone.

"Still looking for a way to restore Al's body?" Roy asked. _Speak of the devil._

"Yes, do you see Al with his body? I wouldn't be here if I wasn't looking for a way." Ed asked, never taking his eyes off the page he was reading.

"You've read these books so many times, what else could you find?" He asked, picking up one of the books that were on a desk that Ed had piled up.

"You have added some new things. I'm reading the new books to see if any of the information is helpful." Ed said, turning towards Roy.

"Why is Aria with you? You normally don't have others traveling with you." Roy asked, like he couldn't care. Ed knew better, he knew that Roy was curious.

"She wouldn't leave us alone. End of story." Ed said, looking back at the book. Muscules were so complicated, but to actully be able to generate it, without all the other ingrediants? Impossible, but then again Ed had stopped beliveing in the impossible a long time ago.

"Is there something more to this? I don't want to be taking out your girlfriend on a date." He asked, smirking.

"I WOULD NEVER EVER DATE GORILLA GIRL!" Ed yelled, his face getting all red from anger. Roy thought he was blushing too.

"I was just asking. But why is she with you? Where did you meet her? You met her in Levy didn't you? By the way you're going to have to file a report for that." Roy said.

"Don't worry I'll give you a report." Ed said, more interested in his book.

"Fullmetal, what is she doing with you?" Mustang said, not liking the way he kept getting put off. It was driving him insane.

"Nothing. And even if there was something it wouldn't be any of your damn business." Ed said, getting fed up and walking away. He'd research later when the bastard wasn't there. Roy watched him leave, now he was really curious. He was having Liza check out Aria. He wanted to know who she was. He had been hoping to get some answers from Ed, but the teen wasn't cooperating.

Ed was going back to his room. He was hoping that Aria and Al had went shopping, he needed to be away from the girl. She drove him insane. At least this way he could go over some the information he had gotten. He hoped it would bring them closer to restoring what they had lost. He really wasn't expecting to get hugged though.

"Young Edward it is good to be seeing you." Armstrong said, hugging the life out of Ed. When he finally put Ed down, Ed was choking.

"Must you do that every time you see me?" He choked out. His day had just gotten more annoying.

"I've missed you!" He pulled Ed up into another hug.

"Stop that!" Ed exclaimed.

"How have you been? Have you been having lots of adventures? Are you any closer to restoring Al's body?" The large man asked after setting the teen down.

"I've been fine. I'm not much closer to restoring Al's body." Ed said, sadly. Armstrong seemed to notice the teens discomfront, he patted him on the back.

"You'll get his body back someday." Armstrong said, smiling. "I hear you have a new travel companion." Armstrong said, hoping to change the subject. _Must everyone be asking about her today?_ Ed asked himself.

"Yes. You mean gorilla girl." Ed said, frowning.

"That can't be her name. What is it?" Armstrong asked, before asking. "Why do you call her that?"

"Because she hits hard. She has a nasty right hook. Ask her yourself what her name is." Edward said, walking forward, Armstrong walking beside him.

"Well can I met her? I would love to met your lovely companion. Especially if she's anything like your mechanic." Armstrong said. Ed paled, having them both in the same room. Fate was truly not kind to him.

"She's shopping. She has a date with Mustang tonight." Ed said. Hoping the man next to him would leave him alone.

"Is my young friend upset because he isn't going on a date with the girl?" Armstrong asked.

"NO! HOPEFULLY SHE'LL LIKE THAT BASTARD, SO SHE'LL LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT HER AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS POSSIBLE!" Edward yelled.

"Why?"

"SHE'S ANNOYING, SHE CALLS ME SHORT, SHE HITS ME, AND SHE IS JUST ALL AROUND ANNOYING!" Ed yelled, it seemed like any topic involving Aria would get him yelling like a wild banshee.

"But you are short, maybe if you drank your milk, you would be taller?" Armstrong suggested, looking at the teen.

"I AM NOT SHORT! AND I REFUSE TO DRINK MILK, ITS NASTY!" Ed yelled, he was really yelling a lot today, more than usual, well when he was not around Aria.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. Well lets go wait back in your room at the barracks. I wish to see Al and meet this girl, you have fallen for." Armstrong said, walking forward.

"I DO NOT LIKE GORILLA GIRL!"

Aria was enjoying her shopping. Al was not a bad shopping buddy, he would actully look before saying if it looked good or not on her. Plus he would actully carry the bags for her. She had needed some new clothes, her old ones were holey and were frayed. Most were getting to tight. Her last good decent shirt had been cut open to take the bullet out of her stomach. She still hadn't found a dress, but it was okay. She still had plenty of time. It was only three-thirty.

"Hey Aria?" Al asked, he had been quiet for awhile.

"Yes?" Aria asked, looking in store windows.

"How did you split the ground back in Levy? You just punched it. Did you use alchemy?" Al asked, looking away. He had wanted to ask and decided that now was a good time. Aria wasn't expecting that, but she didn't think it would hurt to tell him. It might be easier to get the reason why he was always in a suit of armor or why he never ate.

"Yes." Al's eyes widened. How did she do it? She had used her fist to punch the ground, how could she have done it?

"How? I mean all you did was punch the ground, you didn't use any tools." Al wondered if maybe she had seen the gate as well.

"I use alchemy on my muscles. I use it to increase my muscle strength to insane levels of strength. Trust me when I punched Ed earlier, that was nothing." Aria answered, looking over at Al. They had stopped. Al was amazed, what she did was amazing. She used alchemy to transmutate her own body but there was no signs of it ever happening. To be able to do that was amazing. She used no tools either.

"How much can you lift?" He asked, more like blurted out. She didn't answer him, instead she walked to the edge of the street. There was a medium sized car there. Al was wondering what she was going to do. What she did surprised him. She put her hands under the bumper and lifted. She lifted the car over her head, using one hand to hold it up and the other to steady the car, so it wouldn't fall. People in the street stopped and gawked. Al knew his mouth was open, even Major Armstrong couldn't lift that much and she was doing it with one hand.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked putting the car down. " Now I want to ask a question." She continued when Al nodded okay. "Why is Ed in the library? Is he trying to move up in rank? Why do you always wear that armor? Why do I never see you eat?" She asked.

"That was four." Al sighed, he had to tell her.

"They're related and you know it."

"Listen do not judge, okay?" She nodded. "When me and my brother were little we lost our mom, our father had already left us. We learned alchemy to make our mother happy when she was alive. She loved to watch us transmutate things. Well when we were ten we tried to bring her back to life after we learned alchemy from our master. In the process we brought something back, it was a monster looking like our mother, but it wasn't her. In the process I lost my entire body. Brother lost his left leg. Brother was willing to sacrifce his life to bring me back, sealing my soul into this armor, losing his right arm. Eventully we promised to restore what we had lost. He got automail and in one year he was taking the exam to become a state alchemist. He was twelve. Since then we've been traveling, we burned down our house, remembering to never look back." Al finished, watching Aria's face.

Aria hadn't expected that, but it reminded her of her own family. Everything had gone wrong. She understood Ed better now. She actully felt like crying. They had lost their precious mother, she had loved her mother just as much as they had loved theirs. What she did next surprised the both of them. She wrapped her arms around Al as much as she could, hugging him. She thought it would have been awkward to hug Al. The armor didn't bother her, it felt cool. The awkward part was actully hugging him, she hadn't hugged someone in so long. But the awkwardness faded after a second. Al was surprised. He hadn't really been hugged for so long. No one except their master hugged him. It felt nice to have Aria hug him. It was a hug of understanding. They both knew that their relantionship had changed, but both of them were fine with that. After a couple of minutes of standing there hugging they seperated.

"Thank you, Aria." Al whispered.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"May I ask you something?" Aria wondered what he wanted to ask. She nodded yes. Al wanted to know about her past.

"Why are you not with you family Aria?" Aria's face fell. Al guessed it was the wrong question to ask. Aria's breathing came out in gasps, as memories flew through her mind.

_Her mother singing, she had the most beautiful voice….._

_Her father laughing, holding her in his arms, she always felt safe there….._

_Her little brother's first steps, he walked right to her……_

_Blood……._

"Aria! Aria! Snap out of it!" Al was shaking her, she could feel the tears rolling down her face. She wiped her face off, people were staring at the two of them. She just wanted to run away. But before she could, she felt metal arms wrap around her, much like she had done for Al a few minutes ago. "I'm sorry you don't have to tell me." He whispered. She was grateful that he wasn't pushing it. Aria felt her feet leave the ground, but she couldn't care. After a few minutes she finally looked around. She was still in Al's arms, but they were sitting in a park, away from everyone else. He was still hugging her.

"I'm okay Al. I shouldn't have freaked like that." She sniffled. She was really glad that Edward wasn't there, he would have made fun of her. They pulled apart.

"I didn't mean to drag up painful memories. I just was curious. I'm so-" Al tried to apologize. She cut him off with her hand.

"You had a right to ask. You told me personal things and you were curious. I just can't talk about it, not now, maybe not ever." Aria said, she was surprised that she had cried. She very rarely cried.

"So are we done shopping?" Al asked, trying to lighten the mood. Aria was thankful. She was glad to have a friend like Al._ Wait when did I start thinking of him as a friend? I think it was when he trusted me enough to tell me his past._ Aria thought.

"Well I still have to get a dress. But don't worry it's the last thing, promise." Aria said, smiling at him. Al noticed how she smiled, it was different now. He knew that things were different between them. He was glad. He was going to be sad when he had part from her. Aria felt the same.

"Okay. Let's go." Al said getting up, holding his hand out to her. He helped her up, letting go of her hand. Aria thought about what happened to Al and Ed. She still thought that Ed was a shorty and annoying and well nothing would change there, but maybe they could get along just alittle better. She knew that her and Al would definetly get along well now. They had never really had problems to begin with. She wondered if he would teach her something.

"Al?" Aria said, looking up at him.

"Yes?" He thought she looked like a child with, her eyes all puffy and red. She had such an innocence there, for once she wasn't so closed off.

"Will you teach me how to fight? Like spar with me some time?" Al was surprised. Why did she want to learn?

"Why?"

"Well I have such strong muscules, but I'm no good at fighting. " She said. "I want to learn, will you teach me?" She asked, looking up at him. Al couldn't saw no, she looked to much like a begging child.

"Sure. How about we start tomorrow? I don't know how long we're going to be in Central and I don't know the next time we'll see each other." Al said, he really didn't want to leave her.

"Okay. And don't worry I will be going with you guys when you leave, even if I have to beat shorty to a bloody pulp." She said, smirking, clearly enjoying that train of thought. Al grimaced, with her alchemy, he did not want to be able to feel pain, at least when she hit. He felt bad for his brother. He also hoped that Ed could fix him, because when she got good enough to hit him, she was going to leave some dents.

After a few stores, Aria finally found a dress. She was tired though. Between crying and all the walking she was exhausted, maybe she could take a short nap. Al had offered to put her bags inside his armor, she had agreed thankful. Al's armor was good for storing things. She would definetly put her luggage in there if he offered to carry it for her.

"You know I might turn you into my personnel bellhop." Aria said, looking over at Al. Al shook his head, happy to see her back to her normal self. He had learned something about Aria that he knew that probably nobody knew. Aria had trouble talking about her past. She held it in, to the point of supressing the memories. He could see it in her eyes. When he asked about her family, the look in her eyes had changed. It seemed like she remembered them, hurting her. He had also learned that Aria would lose control sometimes, like in Levy. That she might appear that she doesn't care, but truly did. He wanted to help her with that, he wanted her to be able to remember her past and not freak out, like she had done earlier.

Aria was thinking about the day. She thought about how hard it must be for Al, he couldn't feel things. He couldn't eat, sleep, he was never tired. It seemed like it would be awful. She wondered if she would rather die or live the way Al was living. Would she have rather died? To go be with her family? If an attempt to bring her mother back had failed and resulted in what happened to Al, would she have rather died. Then Aria thought about her goals, she would have wanted to live, if it was only to accoplish her goals and die. Plus she knew why Al wanted to stay, he wanted to take care of Ed, he didn't want to die yet. He wanted to desperately have his life back.

Aria wondered how much guilt Ed carried in side him. His brother had lost his whole body and Aria had a feeling that Ed was the one who had made the final plans to bring their mother back. She knew Al had a hand in it, but she knew it was a good bit of Ed's design in there. Ed was a genius, she could tell. He didn't use alchemy tools to preform alchemy. She wondered what it was like to know that your brother lost his body because your plans failed. At least he had managed to save Al. Ed had been able to do something that herself couldn't do, he had saved his brother. She knew Ed felt extrememly guilty, she knew that type of guilt, but at least he still had his brother. She also wondered how bad the automail hurt, she heard that it took three years to be ready to completely rehabilitated. Ed had done it in one year. He had both a leg and arm. She wondered if it hurt when it rained. She knew that metal in most people's limbs always hurt when it rained. It must hurt having a whole metal arm and leg.

_I'm thinking way too much about this. Shorty is just shorty, he has his own problems. I have enough to worry about without adding their problems to my own. It's their problem. But, it just reminds me too much of my past. If I had thought of bringing the dead back to life, would I have tried it?_ Aria thought. She knew she would have tried. She would have done anything to get them back. She would have gave her own life, if she just got to see them one more time.

They were almost at the barracks. Aria wondered if she looked like she had been crying. She really didn't want Ed to know that she had been crying, it would just lead to questions and a repeat of this afternoon. She looked up at Al, should she ask?

"Hey Al, do I look like I've been crying?" Aria whispered, she didn't want anyone to overhear her. She would be so embarrassed, and she really didn't want people to ask why.

"Not really, you look like normal." Al said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She knew that he was trying to reassure her. She didn't mind._ When did I start allowing this?_ She asked herself, knowing that it was about what had been said today that she allowed Al to touch her. She nodded in thanks. She wasn't going to give him a smile though. There was no way she was going to begin to go soft.

Al could see Aria return to her closed off self. Her face lost it's innocence, she lost the look that reminded him of a child. He knew she would go back but seeing the difference now that he knew what to look for was different. He wished she would open up all the time. He knew that even before she hadn't been completely open. He wondered what had caused her to become so closed off, but he knew that it had something to do with her family. Just the mention of them had caused her to go into a crying fit.

He wondered if Ed and Aria realized how much alike they werre. Yes they were both loud, yes they both overeacted when you called them short or gorilla girl, and yes neither of them smiled or laughed a lot. But it was deeper than that, Aria had the same grief Ed had. They both blamed themselves for what had happened to their families. Al wondered what was going to happen now. He hoped Aria would get along better with Edward now, at least a little bit.

Aria and Al walked in on a funny sight. Ed was sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard, holding an ice pack to his head. Armstrong stood next to the bed, holding a glass of milk. Al groaned. Aria noticed, lifting an eyebrow in question.

"Just watch." He whispered. They both turned their attention back to Ed and Armstrong.

"But Edward, you might grow some more if you drink milk." Armstrong said, pushing the milk glass into Ed's hands.

"NO! MILK IS NASTY! I WILL NOT DRINK IT!" Ed yelled, wincing. He used his free hand to shove the glass back to the major. "Oww, my head hurts." He said. He had the biggest headache in existance. Why did fate have to have him deal with the major?

"You know that milk might help you grow?"Aria asked, deciding to leave out shorty. Both the males in the room turned to them. Ed with wide eyes._ She didn't call me shorty?_ Armstrong seemed eager to met her, running towards her, engulfing her in a large hug. He body nearly crushed hers. "L-let g-go. C-can't breathe."She gasped. She felt like she could feel her bones breaking, god why did this man hug her so tightly?

"Major, you're hurting her."Al said, hoping to help Aria out, she was turning blue. The major quickly dropped her. She collapsed in a heap on the floor, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry, miss, I didn't mean-" He tried to say, before he was cut off.

"How dare you just hug someone without at least introducing youself. Could you at least not hug so tight?" Aria yelled, allowing her temper to take control. She knew that she was alittle out of control, but she was tired and now she nearly got killed by a man and his hugs. She could hug someone that tight as well, but she just didn't do that. Al knew that she was going to crack eventully at least she had made an effort with Ed before she cracked. Ed wondered why she had flipped out on the Major, sorta happy that she had.

"Aria calm down. That's just how the major says hello." Al said. Aria did as he said, relaxing, counting to ten. When she finally calmed down, she felt so much better.

"I'm sorry, its just that I'm really tired and wasn't expecting that." Aria apologized, before adding: "I'm Aria Renaldie by the way." She looked away, avoiding eye contact. She seemed to be saying sorry a lot recently. She was starting to remember why she had avoided hanging around people for so long, you end up having to apologize. She had to actully talk to them. Life was so much easier when it was just her!

"It's alright. I didn't mean to scare you. It's nice to meet you, I'm Alex Louis Armstrong, but you can call me Arnstrong. Now look at my muscules, they are wonderful." He shouted the last comment, taking his shirt off. Al and Ed had seen this several times, but still it was something you could never quite get used too. Aria's eye twitched. This guy was nice, but he was seriously cocky and proud. The way he showed his muscules off, wanted to make her challenge him to an arm-wrestling contest. But she didn't want the military to know of her abilities, they would take a more active interest in her. She did not want that.

"PUT YOUR SHIRT ON! NO ONE HERE WANTS TO SEE YOU HALF-NAKED!" Ed screamed, pointing his finger at Armstrong. Aria wanted to thank Ed, but she wasn't going to do that. She wasn't going to try and get along _that_ well with him. Armstrong looked dissappointed. Aria wondered what she had done to end up in the company of these morons. She didn't count Al as a moron, just the other two. One was a shorty and the other was well a giant hugger. Armstrong quickly put his shirt back on.

"So young Aria what are you doing traveling with the boys?" Armstrong asked. He really was curious, that and he had made a bet with a few other of the officers. He bet that Aria and Ed were a couple.

"Oh nothing much. I don't like being stuck in one place." Aria answered, it was her business. The boys didn't even know the real reason. Armstrong could tell that she was dancing around the subject. She had a decent reason, but there was something more to it. Al and Ed knew she could lie, she had lived in a town full of people who had sacrifices for months, she knew how to lie and make it seem reasonable.

"Why don't you like living in one place?" Armstrong asked. Ed was getting curious, she might actully have to give answers. Al knew that this conversation could led to asking about Aria's family, while he was curious, he didn't want to see her break down like that again. He knew something had happened to them, that much was obvious, but he wasn't sure what.

"Boring. One place is too boring, same faces, same places, I like to see new things." Aria said putting her new clothes away. She started sorting through her old clothes, trying to figure out what she could still wear. She figured that some of theses old clothes could work for sparring with Al. Plus she wanted to keep up her façade of not caring, these questions were getting extremely annoying.

"Yet you want to travel with us. You'll see our faces all the time." Ed muttered.

"Yes but there's still enough new places and people that I can stand to deal with you all the time." She said smirking. She'd rather argue with shorty.

"Hey! I'm the one who can't deal with you. You're the annoying one, gorilla girl." And like that, the time of being nice was over. Al knew that Aria wasn't going to be nice anymore. _They were doing so well too._ He pouted.

"Who are you calling gorilla girl? My name is Aria, shorty!" Aria yelled, dropping her clothes. She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring. Ed glared back.

"I AM NOT A SHORTY! WHAT ABOUT MY NAME? IT'S ED!" He screamed. Al and Armstrong both stood a few feet away, they were smart. They had both learned one of the most basic military concepts a long time ago:_ stay out of the line of fire._

"I don't see an Ed anywhere, all I see is a midget!"She yelled. Her hand itching to punch him, hoping to hit him so hard that he went flying through the wall.

"WELL ALL I SEE IS AN OVERSIZED GORILLA IN A VERY UGLY GIRL COSTUME!" He yelled. Aria couldn't take it. She wanted to punch him so bad. Yet she knew that he would end up in the hospital, as angry as she was she would definetly send him through the wall, if not several. So she opted to do something else instead. Reaching for her hairbrush-she was happy that she had put it out when she had been sorting her clothes-she took it and threw it at him. Ed ended up dodging. It hit the wall, bouncing off. You could see where it had left a dent, she had managed to hold back. Ed had decided to trap her in the cage again.

"Let me out! I swear when I get out of this cage, you're dead!" She screamed. She was debating the pros and cons of using her strength to get out of the cage. Al knew of her alchemy, Ed did not, but he knew that she was strong. The major did not know. _I could always hold back._ She thought.

"Fullmetal what have I told you about putting civillians in cages?"

"Nothing bastard. And she's staying in the military barracks, making her in my book a part of the military." Ed answered, glaring at Roy as he walked in. He was wearing a black dress shirt and nice slacks.

"Let her out." Roy commanded, staring at Ed, daring him to disobey. "I have a date with Miss. Renaldie, I wish to be on time for our reservations." Ed continued to glare, but let Aria out.

"Thank you. That's the second time you've saved me from that damn cage." Aria said, sending a quick glare at Ed.

"You do remember that we have a date right?" Roy asked, seeing her state of dress. Aria looked over at the clock. It was almost seven.

"Oopps. I didn't forget at all, I just lost track of time. Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go."Aria said, grabbing her dress. She ran into the bathroom at full speed.

"You'e going to be late for your reservations." Ed said, uninterested.

"Why do you say that?" Roy asked.

"All girls take forever in the bathroom." Ed said, walking over to his bed, dropping down onto it. He layed down, covering his eyes with his arm. Roy nodded, it seemed that all girls did take forever in the bathroom.

"Fullmetal, I have to wonder what happened in Levy." Roy asked, he had to got more details on the incident. Ed hadn't given him many answers, he needed them though.

"I told you everything."

"Why exactly did you allow the prisioner to escape?" Roy asked.

"We did not allow him to escape. There was something more important that needed to be taken care of. He could be dead, we'll give you a description so others will know what to look for." Ed asked. Roy was getting annoyed. What the hell was more important?

"Well please explain what was more important then bringing a culprit who could control others by using alchemy into custody?" Roy roared.

"My life. Ed carried me to the nearest doctor, helping to extract the bullet in my stomach. So if catching a criminal is more important then saving a human life, then leave. I will not go on a date with someone who doesn't value a human life." Aria said, glaring at Roy. Her expression clearly showed that she meant every word she said. Ed looked at Aria amazed, she had stood up for him. Why?

"I didn't mean it that way. I wasn't told why he left the criminal. I was told that there was a fire in the house and they hadn't found the body. I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way." Roy said. He hoped that she listened. Aria relaxed, he wasn't one of the cold-hearted military personnel. Roy took this time to look over her. She wore a dark red dress to her knees. It made her blue-green eyes stand out. Her hair was put up, in a nice bun. A few pieces of hair hung down. She wore a pair of red high-heels. Al remembered when he had first saw her in the dress. She looked different. He had thought it looked good on her and suggested she buy it. Ed was surprised, he did not think that it was his gorilla girl companion. She actully looked like a girl, he admitted begrudgely.

"Okay. I just think it's right that someone values human life." Aria said, she smirked at Ed. The expression on his face was comical. He seemed generally surprised that she was a girl. Before she could think much more on the subject, she was pulled into a large hug.

"You look beautiful, my young friend." Armstrong exclaimed. Aria gasped for air. She silently begged for someone to get this man off of her.

"Please Major put her down. I want my date in one piece." Roy said, watching as Armstrong put her down. "Well we have to be going now. Good night to you three." Roy said, holding his arm out to Aria. She hesitated for a second, before taking it.

"Don't wait up." She called over her shoulder.

"Whatever."She heard Ed call before the door close behind her. Aria allowed Roy to lead her to a car, he opened the passenger door for her. She looked out the window, watching the streets go by. Her eyes caught briefly to a figure, his eyes caught hers before they went past. They seemed familiar, but from where?

"So have you been in Central before?" Roy asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked over, to see him staring at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, when I was alittle girl. It wasn't so busy then, that or I've lived in small towns for way too long." Aria said.

"How are you feeling?"

"What?"

"You were shot correct? How are you feeling?"

"Better. Much better. I guess I owe shorty for saving me, even though I got the wound protecting him."

"You protected Fullmetal?" Ed never let anyone help him.

"He was down and Al wouldn't be able to push him out of the way, I tackled the guy who was going to shot Ed and he shot me when he got up. I just didn't get up fast enough. I ended up hitting the guy over the head awhile after that, he was going to experiment on the shorty. I swear does he always get into so much trouble?" She asked, curious. Roy chuckled, this was going to be interesting.

"Brother?"

"Yes Al?" Ed never looked up from his alchemy notebook.

"Aria can use alchemy." Al had thought about his decision. But in the end he had decided to tell Ed. He hoped that Aria wouldn't be angry with him.

"What? When did you discover that?" Ed asked, his mouth open. Al was glad he hadn't yelled.

"Today, while we were shopping." Al knew Aria was going to kill him. He wasn't going to tell Ed about her crying fit. He decided that Aira might spare his life if he didn't tell that part of the story.

"What does she do? I bet she's only a third rate alchemist." Ed said, going back to his notebook.

"She increases her muscule strength. Brother she was able to lift a car over her head." Al heard the notebook drop.

"WHAT? THERE IS NO WAY GORILLA GIRL CAN DO THAT?" Ed yelled, his studying forgotten. Al turned to see his brother's mouth wide open. He was staring at him, surprised.

"She can. She uses alchemy to increase her muscule strength."

"Do you know what this means?" Al wondered what his brother was talking about. "She does something that doesn't change the body. We might be able to use her alchemy skills to restore our bodies. She's transmutating her own body, flesh, and bones. She could help us get our bodies back." Ed yelled, running off. Al took aff after his older brother, wondering what he was up too. Ed continued to run through the barracks til he reached the main office of the military. He ran in, upsetting the guard.

"Sorry!" Al yelled as he passed then man. What was his brother doing now?

"Hawkeye! Where are you?" He heard Ed yell.

"Ed what are you doing barging in here?" He heard Liza ask. He finally came to the pair, Ed was infront of Liza.

"Where was the bastard taking gorilla girl?" He asked. It seemed to take Liza a second before she understood.

"I am not allowing you to mess up the Colonel's date." She scolded.

"Yes brother, this can wait." Al tried to tell Ed.

"No it can't!" He yelled. "This is extremely important. I need to know where they are right now." Ed said, hoping Liza would tell him. Liza knew the look in his eye, he was close to a breakthrough. He had a clue about how to restore Al's body. She knew there was no stopping him, so she gave in.

"A place called 'The Tavern'. It's on the corner of Fifth Street and Central Avenue." She called, Ed taking off as soon as she was done.

"Thanks Hawkeye." Al yelled, running after Ed.

"So you're telling me that shorty was in the hospital because he got beat up by this guy named Scar?" Aria asked.

"Yep. He was beat up pretty bad. He had to go to his machanic and get a new automail arm." Roy said. "The thing that Ed got in trouble for with Al was he made Scar promise not to kill Al, if he allowed Scar to kill him."

"So the great Fullmetal Alchemist is just a big softie?" Aira asked, she was enjoying herself. Ed being a softie made her laugh.

"Yep. What about you any funny stories?" Roy asked. They had been eating for awhile. She was actully great company. He liked her a lot, he wanted to know more about her.

"Well on the way here from Levy, shorty and I managed to get into a fight over a sandwich. We actully ended up crushing it, after knocking over a tray and the train attendant. It was his fault, he should have gave me the sandwich. I had ordered before he did, so really it was mine." Aria said, thinking about how funny it sounded. Roy raised an eyebrow, they knocked over a tray and train attendant? Was it just him or did Edward revert back to a child around Aria.

"Ed can be pretty stubborn. What about from when you were a child?" He asked, he noticed her stiffen for a second.

"Well once when I was little I fell into a river. I had been playing with some of the other kids and slipped in the mud, sliding into the river. It took four adults to pull me out. The funny thing was that I was wearing a white dress, it was ruined!" She said, smiling at the memory. It was one of the few she could think about.

"So where is you fam-" Before he could finish, Ed ran in. He was followed by Al. Ed was panting and Al just looked like Al.

"Hey gorilla girl I need to talk to you!" Ed said, once he caught his breath.

"Do you not see that I'm busy, shorty?" She asked, her eye twitched. She really wanted to yell, but they were in a restaurant.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY? YOU OVERSIZED GORILLA GIRL!" Aria gripped the table edge, she wanted to punch his lights out. Why couldn't she? Oh yea she was in a nice restaurant on a date. Before she could respond, someone did for her.

"Fullmetal I suggest you leave before I make you leave." Roy said, promising pain. Ed didn't look scared.

"I'm not scared of you. I'm not leaving til I talk to gorilla girl." Aria noticed Al mouthing 'sorry' to her. She mouthed back 'it's okay'. He seemed to be blaming himself.

"Leave or you will find out how hot my flames are." Ed's eyes narrowed.

"Is that a threat Mustang?"

"It's a promise."

"Brother, please we can talk to Aria after her date. I'm sorry Colonel, Aria." Al apologized.

"No, I need to talk to her now!" Before he had even finished his sentence Roy snapped his fingers. Ed's sleeve burst into flames. Al quickly grabbed a cup of water, throwing it on Edward's sleeve. The alchemist wasn't happy.

"You bastard! When I get ahold of you-" Ed was cut off by the restrains on his arms. Both Aria and Al had each of his arms. Aria had his flesh arm and Al had his automail arm. Aria was squeezing, he could feel it, she had a firm grip. She leaned in and whispered:

"If you don't leave, then'll I'll break you arm. I might think about breaking it so bad you will have to have another automail arm, got it?" Ed looked at her eyes, she was serious.

"Fine but when you get back, we're talking." Aria let go of Ed, allowing Al to lead him out. Aria quickly sat down, she was annoyed. That damn brat had to ruin her date!

"What did you say to make him leave?" Roy asked. He had saw how she had whispered something to Fullmetal, he wondered what could have made Ed leave.

"Oh nothing, I just promised to break his arm if he didn't leave." She said, smirking. Roy raised an eyebrow. Was she serious? She really couldn't break his arm could she? Roy thought she was joking.

"Seriously what did you tell him?" He asked. Aria realized that in her annoyance with the shorty she had almost told Roy that she knew how to use alchemy.

"That I would talk to him later." Aria picked at her food wondering what Ed wanted to talk to her about. They didn't get along, but it seemed like he was deperate.

"Are you alright, Aria?" Roy asked, she had been sitting in silence. She had a look of thoughtfulness on her face.

"I'm sorry. It's just-"

"He ruined our date." Roy guessed.

"Yea, it's just that shorty never wants to talk to me. So I'm just curious about what he wants to talk to me about. I'm sorry." Aria said, feeling sorry.

"Let me take you back to the barracks. We can have another date another time. Next time, I'll have Ed guarded by some of my men. Knowing him though, he'd escape." Roy mused. He rubbed his chin.

"Thanks. We'll go out again and I swear if he messes that one up, I will hurt him." Aria vowed. Roy nodded. The drive back was quiet, they chatted about nothing in particular. When Aria got out, Roy walked her to the room.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Roy." She said, standing infront of the door.

"I did too. By the way you looked really nice tonight." Roy said, smiling at her. Aria felt her heart speed up, no guy had ever told her that before. Well she hadn't really been on any dates before either.

"Thank you, You too. I had better get in there before shorty blows a gasket. Good night." Aria said. She was turning to open the door, when a hand on her own stopped her. She turned to see what he wanted. When she turned, several things happened at once.

One, the door opened.

Two, Ed yelled:

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY, GORILLA GIRL?"

And three, Roy pressed his lips against her own.

It wasn't a long kiss. Just a simple peck, but Aria enjoyed it. She had never been kissed before. Also this was her first date with Roy, do you even kiss on the first date? Well apparently Roy Mustang kissed on the first date. She also noticed how shorty wasn't yelling anymore. With all these thoughts running through her head, she didn't notice when Roy pulled away.

"Good night, Aria." Roy said, turning around and walking down the hallway. She knew she looked like an idiot, damn she felt like one too.

"Did he just steal my first kiss?" She wondered aloud. Searching thorugh her memories wondering if she had ever been kissed before. Two yells woke everyone who had been sleeping in the barracks.

"THAT BASTARD STOLE MY FIRST KISS!"

"THAT BASTARD JUST KISSED GORILLA GIRL INFRONT OF ME!"

Outside Roy smirked, he knew he was going to end up with matching bumps on his head.

"Are you two just going to stand there in shock?"Al called from inside the room. Aria and Ed seemed to break out of whatever trance they were in. Both entered the room, closing the door behind them. Aria collapsed on the bed closest to the door.

"Get out of my bed." She heard Ed growl.

"Too tired. Move me." She said. Her head was jumbled. Then she remembered what happened at the restaurant. Her anger came back, abeit lesser than before, but she was still angry. "What the hell was that at the restaurant? What did you want?" She growled out tired.

"Al told me you can use alchemy on your muscules." Before he could continue, Aria shot up. Her eyes searched for Al.

"Where is he?" Aria asked, still searching. Ed pointed to the bathroom. He would never admit it, but he was secretly scared of her right now. "Al why did you tell shorty?" She was pissed. Ed decided it would be better just for once to keep quiet. Al gulped from inside the bathroom, she was going to kill him.

"I just thought he should know. I mean shouldn't we know if the person we travel with can use alchemy or not?" Al asked.

"She isn't traveling with us!" Edward was ignored.

"So? Why should he know?" Had he told Ed about her crying episode?

"Aria because you can help us restore our bodies. Well that's what brother said." Al said from behind the door. He was prepared to jump out the window, should Aria decide to come after him.

"Al come out of the bathroom." Aria called. She didn't sound angry, but for some reason he didn't believe her. "Al I promise I won't hit you. I just want to know how I can supposely help you get your bodies back?" Her voice was softer. Al decided to risk it and come out. He cracked the door and peeked out, Aria was sitting on the bed. Her eyes met his and he didn't see any anger in them.

"Wait you know about Al's body and mine?" Ed asked. _How did she find out?_ Then he whirled on Al. "Al you told her?" He asked, glaring at his brother.

"Yes. She asked. She told me about her alchemy and I answered her questions." Al said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Don't worry Al, if he attacks you, I'll hurt him." Aria joked. "Why do you guys think I can help you?"

"You use alchemy on the body, in a way it's human mutatution. Yet you aren't losing anything. Who taught you how to do that?" Ed asked, curious. He had a notebook in his hand, with a pen.

"My mother." Aria whispered, she really didn't want to get into this.

"How? What did she teach you?" Ed asked.

"Listen my mother taught me the basics of alchemy. She knew how to do the same thing, but my mother always said my alchemy was stronger than hers. I can help you, but it'll take time. I won't teach you how to do it. My mother always said it was for our family and our family only to learn. I will honor that wish. But I will tell you how it enhances the muscules. If I help, you gotta help me too. I want to learn to fight. Al already said he'd help me, but to learn effeciently I need to stay with you guys. I'll help but I get to travel with you. That's my deal, take it or leave it." Aria said. She knew it was low, but this was to help her accomplish her goals.

Ed knew that she was manuipulating him, but she had information that he needed. He would agree so he could get Al's body back, he had promised after all. A few fighting lessons, how hard was that? Also she got to travel with them, that was really going to bug him. He still wondered who was getting the better deal, Aria or them?

Al on the other hand was happy. Aria got to travel with them. He considered her a friend and was happy that he could be traveling with someone besides Ed. He loved his brother, but sometimes his brother was just too anti-social. Aria would talk with him and he knew that she needed people in her life too. He knew something though. The next few months were going to be interesting.

"Alright you can travel with us. You had better live up to you're part of the deal. I want to know how you do it. Okay?" Ed waited a few seconds, he wondered why he hadn't gotten a reponse yet. He was about to yell, when a cool metal hand was clamped down on his mouth. He looked over at his brother, confused.

"Shh, she feel asleep right after you said that she could travel with us. Let's not wake her." Al whispered. Ed looked over at Aria, meaning to glare at her. Yet when he went to glare at her, he couldn't, she was smiling in her sleep. She looked really happy, to Ed she just reminded him of his mother. He decided to take the the other bed in the room. Ed feel asleep quickly, while Al watched over the two of them. _They look like little angels in their sleep, why can't they act like it when they're awake?_

* * *

well heres the second chapter, its even longer... hehe.. well i updated my friday. thanks ik1440 for encouraging me. hehe.... if people have any questions, just ask... hehe


	3. Memories

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist

Date: November 2nd, 2009

Word Count:8,623

* * *

Here the three of them were waiting, again. It always seemed like they were waiting. That was one thing the two who hated each other actully agreed on. Al watched the two, wishing the train would come. Ed was pacing and Aria was sitting next to Al. Aria let out a sigh every now and then. Her eyes followed Ed. He was giving her a headache. She didn't understand how he could be so full of energy. The shrimp had woken her up too damn early.

Ed had decided that this morning was a good time to leave. He had woken her up early. She knew that Ed had gotten up earlier, he had actully got up and bought tickets. He had woken her up at five saying that their train was leaving at six-thirty. Aria had been enjoying her sleep. She was having a strange dream, but it made her happy.

Dream:

"_Aria. Aria, come here." Her mother called. Aria turned her head, she was sitting on the floor. She wondered what her mother wanted. Aria was looked about seven. Her hair was all the way to her butt. It seemed to be a lighter shade of dirty blonde. She had been playing with a toy, her one year old brother sleeping next to her. Aria got up, dropping her toy. She wanted to see what her mother wanted._

"_Yes mama." She called as she entered the kitchen. Her mother stood next to the stove, she was cooking. The smell of beef stew filled the kitchen. Aria loved the smell, it was her favorite food. Her mother looked so much like her. Aria's mother was woman of normal heigth; her hair was a light blonde. She kept her hair long, much like her daugther's. She had beautiful blue eyes, they were a deep ocean blue color. Aria's mother turned towards her, smiling softly._

"_Aria, would you do me a favor?" She asked, drying off a dish. _

"_Yes mama." Aria said, quickly. She adored her mother, abosolutely adored her. She was happy to do her mother a favor._

"_Will you go take this to your daddy? He forgot it again. I'm starting to think he does it on purpose." She said, rolling her eyes. Even though she rolled her eyes, you could see the love for the man she had married. Aria vowed that one day, she would find someone to be with that would make her as happy as her father made her mother. _

"_Mama, why would daddy want to forget his lunch? He would go hungry." Aria asked, with all the common sense of a seven year old. She tilted her head to the side. She for the life of her couldn't figure it out. Why would her father want to go hungry?_

"_Because he wants alone time with mommy." Her mother answered nonchantly. She walked over to the cutting board and began cutting vegtables. Arai walked over to her mother, standing beside her. She pulled on her mother's skirt. She was still confused. Her mother looked down at her, understanding her unspoken request. Aria always pulled on her mother's skirt when she was confused. "Aria, you'll understand when you're older." She said simply, smiling at her._

"_Why not now? Mama will you please explain?" Aria asked, she was always so full of questions. Aria's mother chuckled, she knew her daugther would ask that question._

"_Because you're too young Aria. I promise I'll tell you why eventully. You have to be older." Aria pouted._

"_That's the same answer you used when I asked where babies come from. I know that Leon came from inside your tummy, but how did he end up there?" Aria asked, she was such a curious child. Just like when she had saw her mother lift a giant boulder, off of an injured man, she had begged to know how her mother did it. Aria then had began to learn alchemy._

"_Aria there's just some things that you should learn when you're older. It's all apart of life. Like when I make you wait for a birthday present, you must wait to get it. Or when I say you're not ready to learn something. You have to wait for the time when it's okay to learn it." The woman said, signing. Really why did her daugther have to be so curious?_

"_But mama I want to know now. I'm old enough to know." Aria complained, pouting. She crossed her arms, blowing a piece of hair out of her eye. _

"_I'm sorry baby. I promise when you're old enough I'll tell you." Aria's mother bent down, placing her left hand on her knee. She held out her right hand in the shape of a pinky promise. "Pinky Promise?" She asked. Aria nodded her head, quickly. Aria quickly placed her pinky in her mother's. _

"_I'm sorry mama." Aria apologized. She felt like she had something wrong. She didn't want her mother angry with her._

"_Oh Aria you did nothing wrong. You just have to wait." Aria's mother said, her arms surrounding the child. Aria's mother pulled back after a few minutes. "Now Aria will you please go take your daddy his lunch? He's going to be hungry without it." _

"_Yes mama!" Aria exclaimed. She was handed her father's lunch. Aria left the kitchen, taking her father's lunch with her. She loved where she lived. The town was a small town called Kachept. She walked down the streets, watching people. The people waved at her. _

"_Aria!" A voice called. Aria turned around, she spotted the owner of the person who had called her name. A boy about her age ran to her. He had short black hair and brown eyes. His name was Leroy. The two of them were always together. Everyone always said that the two of them would grow up and be together. Aria waved, showing that she had heard him._

"_Watcha doing, Aria?" He asked, smiling at her. Aria smiled back. Now she wouldn't have to walk alone._

"_Taking my daddy his lunch." She answered, laughing at him for breathing so heavy. "How far did you run to find me?"_

"_I went to your house and your mom told me that you were out and that I would find you in town. I ran to find you." He said with a blush. Aria looked over at him. He was her best friend and she told him everything. She wondered if she should ask him if his mother was having another baby. In the end she decided to just ask._

"_Hey Leroy, is your mama really having another baby? I overheard mama and daddy saying that your mama was having another baby." She asked, curious. _

"_Yep! I get to have another baby sister or brother to play with! I hope it's a little brother though." He said, throwing his hands up in the air. Aria rolled her eyes at her friend, but laughed at him anyways. He was so excited easily._

"_Why do you want a little brother instead of a little sister?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion. _

"_Because girls are icky!" He exclaimed. Before he could think about what he had said, he was knocked over. Aria had hit him. She stood over him, her hands on her hips. Her long hair, tossed over her shoulder. "Ar-aria. What did I do?" He asked, scared. She really hit hard for a seven year old._

"_Girls are not icky! I am a girl, does that mean that I'm icky?" She asked, throwing her hands up in the air. Leroy slid backwards, he did not want to be close to her in her rage. Some of the people around them stopped and stared, before chuckling. This was one of the reasons why they believed the two of them would be together eventully. They fought like an old married couple._

"_N-no. You're not icky. But little sisters are icky. I think you're nice." He said, afraid she would hit him. Aria seemed to eye him for a second, before offering him her hand._

"_I'm not going to hit you." She said when he didn't take her hand right away. Leroy seemed to think it over, before taking her hand. Aria helped her friend up. "Come I need to take this to my daddy." She added, as they began walking. Neither of them let go of the other's hand. It was just normal for the two of them. Eventully they reached the stables where her father worked. _

_Aria knew that her family had once lived on the property, since they owned the stables, but she didn't remember it all that much. There had been a flood that had destroyed their house, but they had got out in time. After that her mother and father had decided that they wanted a house farther from the river and some property where they could take the horses in case of an emergency._

"_Daddy! Daddy where are you?" She called, looking around. Her eyes caught the sight of a man with sandy hair. She made her way over to him, pulling Leroy behind her. "Mr. Resse where is my daddy?" She asked when she had made her way over to the man._

"_He's in the stable, one of the mares is giving birth. You should just wait out here for him." He said, but Aria was already to the stable door. She loved horses, she briefly wondered if it was her favorite mare giving birth. She checked every stall she passed, until she reached the right one. Her father sat next to a foal, you could tell that it had just been born. The foal's mother stood to the side. Aria walked into the stall remembering her father's words to be careful around a mother and her foal. She sunk into the hay next to her father, quietly._

"_Isn't she beautiful Aria? She was just born a few minutes before you came in." Her father whispered softly. Aria looked to her father, his short black hair plastered to his head. He must have been stressed. His green eyes were focused on the filly. Aria knew why her hair and eyes were neither like her father's or mother's, they were a cross between them. She watched as her father let loose a sigh before leaning back, laying down in the straw. Aria followed suit, enjoying the quiet. It was never awkward in her father's presence, he had a way to make any one comfrontable around him. Aria remembered what he had asked her._

"_Yes daddy. I think she's beautiful." Aria said, smiling. The filly really was beautiful, she was a gold color, with a dark brown mane and tail._

"_I'm glad you like her. She your's." He said softly. Aria's head whipped to the side. Her father was gving her the filly? She looked over at him, his eyes were closed._

"_You mean it daddy, she's mine?" She asked, excited. Her father opened his eyes, looking over to her. He could see the hope and excitement in her eyes. He loved making his daugther happy._

"_Yes. Why do you doubt me? Have I ever lied to you before?" He asked, sitting up. He pretended to have a hurt look on his face. Aria sat up as well. She tilted her head to the side, thinking._

"_No, but I just can't believe it." Aria said, laughing at her father's expression._

"_You actully had to think about if I have ever lied to you before or not?" He said, another pretend hurt expression on his face. She laughed again. _

"_Yep!" _

"_Then I guess I don't feel bad about this." He said, slyly before he began tickling her, Aria tried to get away but her father was just too cunning. Aria was eventully crying from laughing, her father laughing next to her._

"_Daddy, mama had be bring you your lunch. She said you forgot it again." Aria said, remembering the reason she was here. Then she remembered someone that she had forgotten. "Leroy!" She yelled, sitting up quickly. She began to get up, scrambling around._

"_Aria calm down, you're scaring the horses. Do I need to take back my gift?" Her father asked._

"_Indian Trader!" She exclaimed. Seeing the expression on her father's face, she quickly added: "But no daddy. It's just that I forgot all about giving you your lunch and I also forgot about Leroy. I just hope he's not mad at me." She bite her lip._

"_Don't worry about my lunch, you brought it here. As for Leroy, I'm sure he's enjoying himself interacting with the horses. But you should go see him. He is your future husband." Her father said. Her father was one of the biggest supporters of the two._

"_Daddy!" Aria whined, blushing. She decided to get back at him. She leaped at him, tackling him. She knocked him over. Aria sat on her father's back for a second before exclaiming: "Daddy I beat you!"_

"_I swear you've been taking lessons from your mother." He grumbled. He had his face planted into the straw. Aria had a big smile on her face, laughing. "Kiddo you can get up now." He said._

"_But daddy, I don't wanna." She wined, a pout on her face._

"_Hunny, please get off. Don't you want to name your filly?" He asked, hoping to divert her attention. It worked. Aria jumped right off, excited. Her father on the other hand, sat up slowly, wondering how such a small child could be so strong. Aria was standing next to the filly, who was drinking from her mother. Aria's father noticed the look of pure wonder on her face. She was softly petting the filly, not even bothering it._

"_Daddy, I want to name her May." Aria said, smiling._

"_May I ask why sweetheart?" He asked, puzzled. Aria giggled._

"_She was born in the middle of may, daddy. See it's simple." Aria said, giggling softly. Their laugther filled the stable._

End of dream.

Aria was surprised, she never had just dreams. Normally her dreams weren't dreams, sure she dreamed, but they weren't dreams, they were nightmares. It had been so long since she had had a happy dream, that she had forgotten what it felt like. She had sorta wished that Ed had allowed her to sleep, but then she knew that the nightmare part would have eventully come. So she was thankfully that she had been woken up before the part where the dream went bad came. _Maybe I should be thankful to him. _She thought about it for a second._ Naw, he did it just to wake me up and be a jerk_. She thought.

"Aria, why are you smiling?" Al asked, curious. For the last few minutes she had been sitting there smiling. It was the sweetest smile he had ever seen on her face. Al noticed how his brother was looking at Aria. Ed had to agree with his brother. He had watched how a smile had crept up on her face. He had also been wondering why she was smiling.

"I was just remembering a funny memory." Aria said, looking up at the morning sky. It was only six-fifteen, and the sun was barely peaking over the horizon. Aria looked up at the stars, she loved it when you could see the stars and the sun at the same time. It was different, more beautiful. Aria closed her eyes, maybe she could sleep for a little bit. Ed decided to voice his curiousity for once.

"What was so funny about it?" He asked. Aria's head snapped to attention, she hadn't expected that little question. Ed never asked her about herself or things like this. Al did, but he learned that when it came to memories of the past, to not ask about it.

Al and her had gotten pretty close over the last few days. He helped her train on the military training grounds. She had saw how some of the cadets and officers would come over sometimes and watch. Armstrong had even came and fought with her. She had to admit that he knew what he was talking about. He was a very good figther. She also now knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of Edward's punches.

Flashback:

_Aria stood one side of the practice field, Edward on the other side. He wore a tight tank top and tight pants. They were easy to move in, she had realized. Aria wore a pair of tight shorts and a tight tank top. She really didn't want to get her butt kicked again. The first time she had worn bigger clothing, Al had grabbed ahold of her pant leg, slamming her into the ground. She had vowed to never wear big clothes to fight in again. She noticed that half the people who worked in the military biulding were there. Roy, Liza, Armstrong, and several others that served under them. She really didn't understand why they came and watched, Ed had muttered that they were all bored and that she served as the form of entertainment._

"_Are you two ready?" Al asked, neither of them moved. Al decided to take that as a yes. "GO!" He yelled, but to his surprise neither of them leapt forward. Aria had gotten better, she waited for her opponent to make the first move, unless they didn't move and then she would attack. Both seemed to realize that the other wasn't going to move forward first._

"_Hey pipsquek, come on, attack me." Aria said, smirking when he got all riled up. This would be so easy. She didn't think that Ed was that good at figthing. His field was alchemy, so how much did he actully focus on training his body? Plus if she got him riled up, then it would be truly easy to beat him. Her assuption was right, he ran forward. To her surprise, he was much faster than he looked. He brought up his leg to kick her, Aria ducked under it, hoping to land a punch under his guard. He jumped away from her punch. Aria was surprised, how was he so good at dodging? Aria wished that she could use her strength to knock him off balance but she wasn't going to show that infront of all the people._

"_You're not bad at all." She said, looking for any signs of an opening. Maybe he was going to be harder to defeat then she had thought. Ed smirked, he was going to have so much fun beating her. Aria decided that she was just going to try and attack him herself. She lunged, her fist pulled back ready to hit him. Ed dodged by a few centimeters._

"_Too slow." He said, punching her in her stomach, following it up to a punch in the face. Aria tumbled backwards, managing to just barely stay on her feet_. Damn that hurt!_ She thought. She used th sleeve of her shirt to wipe the blood off of her jaw. She decided to try another form of attack. She pulled out twin knifes, these were allowed, as long as she didn't aim for any crucial places. "Using that trick already. You're little knives aren't going to do anything." He said, smirking. Ed had watched her fight some of the others. He noticed how she used knives when she didn't have any other options._

"_Maybe, maybe not. I don't know until I try." She said, running forward, throwing the one in her right hand. Ed dodged it, waiting for the follow up punch. It never came. Aria jumped over him, landing in a roll. She threw her other knife, picking the other up from the ground, throwing it as soon as it was in her hands. She lunged at Ed again, her fist hitting his face. He flew back a couple of feet, but managing to stay on his feet. "Still think they're worthless?" She said. Ed glared at her. _

_He wasn't going to be nice and play fair anymore. He transmutated his automail, making sharp points on the automail knuckles. Aria could feel the pain if he even connected just one hit with that hand. She knew that getting hit with the automail would hurt worse, then his flesh arm would. She really didn't want to be hit with the automail, especially with those knuckles. Ed ran forward, hoping to hit her once and knock her out. He knew he wasn't being fair, since she wasn't using her alchemy, but it was fair game once she brought the knives into play. Aria managed to stay away from his fists for a while but she was quickly getting tired. He has fast and he had more stamina than she did. She knew that it wouldn't be long before he hit her and she'd be screwed. She jumped back when Ed nearly clipped her._

"_What do guys think?" Roy asked. He kept his eyes on Aria._

"_She has potential. We should give her a gun. I wonder how'll she'll do." Hawkeye said, as Roy took a step away. _

"_We do not need another trigger-happy girl. So please keep guns away from her, sir." Jean whispered in Roy's ear. They heard a click of a turned their heads to see a gun right next to their heads._

"_Now what were you saying about trigger-happy girls?" She asked, her eyes serious. _

"_Nothing, nothing at all. We think that she'd be excellent with a gun." They said, stumbling over their words. _

"_Oh I plan on giving her a few lessons on how to use a gun, since neither of the brother's use one. They need someone to cover them from a distance." She reasoned, all the guys gave her a look, stepping away from her. It seemed like an idea had came to her. "Hey Al." She called, waving him over. _

"_Yes? Do you need something Hawkeye?" He asked, wondering what the woman wanted._

"_Well when is Aria free? When she's done training could you send her over to me, I want to show her how to use a gun. You need someone who can cover your backs from a distance." Hawkeye said, a sadist smile one her face. Al looked to the others. They were all afriad of having another trigger-happy girl around. Al could just see Aria putting a gun to Ed's head. Liza moved away, thinking of the perfect gun for Aria._

"_Do you think it's safe to give Aria a gun, she has quite a temper?" Jean asked._

"_Well she might be able to keep him in line." Roy said, hoping that Aria didn't take to the gun._

"_But what if she actully fires it at him." Al asked, worried. _

"_Well then no more Fullmetal to deal with. No more problems with shorty." Roy said._

"_Colonel! How dare you say that!" Al said, sounding a little angry._

"_Let's watch the figth instead." Roy said turning the attention away from him._

_Aria had managed to pick up one of her knives. She had it in her hand and she was still dodging Ed. She wasn't going to hold out much longer, that much was sure. She was sweating, her hair sticking to her neck; the pony-tail torn from her hair a while ago. Her body ached, she realized that the others had been going easy on her. _Ugh! I feel like I got hit by a truck._ She thought. In a last ditch effort she swung the blade towards Ed, hoping to get him far enough away, so she could land a punch that would knock him out. Instead of dodging, Ed put his automail arm up, effecively blocking her strike. He brought his other hand up, grabbing her hand holding the knife and punching her with his automail arm. He had hit Aria on her right cheek. He allowed her to skid backwards, til she stopped. Ed walked away, as everyone began to disperse. Al stayed, seeing how bad Aria was hurt. Liza stayed, waiting to show her how to work a gun. _

End of Flashback.

"Hey! Hey! Hey, I asked you a question. I want to be answered." Ed demanded, angry. His face was very close to her's. Aria realized how stupid she looked.

"I was just remembering of when I was a little. I'm sorry I didn't mean to space out like that." Aria said looking to the side, she was really doing a lot of remembering today.

"Well what happened?" Ed asked, he was very curious this morning. Aria wondered if he was curious every morning, or if it was just today.

"It's none of your business." She answers, finding her feet more interesting.

"Hell if it isn-" Ed was cut off by the sound of the train. Ed stopped pacing, turning to look at the train. Aria jumped up, happily. The train had taken the attention off of her. She was happy that she didn't have to worry about answering him. Al stood up slowly, the calm one of the goup. At that moment their group was joined by another.

"Aria, it's good to see you." Roy said. They had went on another date since Aria had been in Central. The two of them had gotten used to each other's company. Behind him were Liza and Armstrong.

"It's good to see you too Roy. So you all came to see us off." She said. Ed looked over at the two, he did not understand how they could be dating. How could he put up with her? Aria was a pain in the ass, she was loud and annoying. Why didn't Aria smack Roy all the time like she did him? Was there something that Roy did right, that he didn't? Well he did tend to annoy her? Calling her names and starting fights with her but still, did she have to hit him all the time?

"Hello Colonel. How are you this morning?" Al asked, suddenly feeling protective over Aria. He wanted to keep boys away from her. He wondered briefly if this was what it felt like to be protective over a sister.

"I'm well. And you?" Roy wanted to laugh, he really did. Ed was staring at them, while looking angry and Al seemed to becoming more protective over two were starting to really care for her. Roy wondered if he could get Ed to actully strike out at him, an idea formed into his head.

"I'm fine. The train is leaving soon, thankfully. These two will probably be out cold soon." Al said. Aria and Ed both turned on him. He thought they acted like little kids. Seeing their looks, he quickly added. "I mean you're tired right? You can sleep on the train." He said while holding up his hands. Neither Ed nor Aria looked like the believed him, but they let it go.

"Aria come here for a second." Liza called. She had a box in her hands, about six inches high and eight inches long. Aria wondered what was in there. Roy was afraid of what was in there. He really hoped that it wasn't a gun. With Liza helping her, Aria had passed all the tests to carry a gun on her. She was even certified to carry a hand gun with her every where. He had to admit that her aim was good, she with some practice could one day get to Liza's accuracy. Aria walked over to the gun loving woman.

"We had better hope that there is not a gun in that box. I don't think Aria having a fully loaded gun around Ed would be a good thing." Roy said.

"What? You would allow her to carry a gun?" Ed asked, surprised. He knew that Aria would end up putting the gun to his head, at least once if she had one.

"She passed all of the certification tests. She has great accuracy as well. She may not be apart of the military, but since she hangs with you too, she needs to have a weapon. Hawkeye also says that you need someone to watch your back in a fight." Roy said, he just hoped Aria and Ed never got into it.

"That's what the knives are for. Her weapon is knives. Seriously a gun? She'll become all trigger-happy." Ed said, alittle to loudly. Al, Roy, and Armstrong backed away. Hawkeye was known for putting a gun against someone's head, but Aria they didn't know what she would do. Ed wondered if she was going to do anything at all, after a minute he decided that since the two girls were in a heavy conversation about guns, they hadn't heard him. He turned around and that's when he heard it. He gulped.

"Who are you calling trigger-happy?" Aria asked, he could feel the metal of the gun against the back of his head.

"I said you could become all trigger-happy, not that you were." He said, trying to get out of this alive. He kept seeing himself dead. After a second he felt the barrel of the gun leave the back of his head.

"Fine but if you ever call me trigger-happy, you're getting a bullet in the back of the head." Aria asked, putting the safety of the gun back into place. She had heard him call her trigger-happy, so she had waited until he was turned around, to put the gun to his head. She had to admit that the gun was a nice gun, it was a pretty silver color. She could tell that it was engraved with something on it. She looked closer, on the gun, it said in fancy letters: _Aria Renaldie._ She looked at Liza. "You bought me a gun Liza. It must have been expensive." She said, tracing the letters of the writing. It was nice. She felt that with the gun in her hand that she was one step closer to her goals.

"Yeah. You need a gun. You need to keep those two out of trouble from a distance. They can't guard their backs, that's your job now. You watch their backs from a distance." Liza said, smiling at Aria.

"Thanks Liza. I'll pay you back eventully." Aria said, vowing to pay her back. Liza put her hand on Aria's shoulder.

"The only thanks I need is knowing that you protected them with that gun." She said, smiling at Aria. Aria smiled back.

"Hey we do not need trigger here to watch our backs. We don't need her help." Ed yelled. He realised what he said a second later. He actully got worried that she would take the gun and shoot him.

"Trigger? I kinda like it." Roy mused. "Hey Liza, don't you think that Trigger is a nice nickname?" Hoping that Aria wouldn't kill Ed. She had a temper like a trigger, ready to fire off at a moments notice. She also had very good aim with a gun. It could be her nickname, like how Liza had the nickname 'a hawk's eye'. It fit her. Aria wasn't so happy about it.

"What the hell? My name is not Trigger, it's Aria. Don't you dare call me that, midget." Aria said, extracting her revenge. She had been trying to stop calling him short. It worked sometimes, but when he pushed her buttons, she lost it.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET. AT LEAST I'M NOT A TRIGGER-HAPPY GORILLA!" He yelled, he wanted to hit her. Aria's hand was itching to either punch his lights out or shoot him. She knew that she couldn't shoot him, she did not want her gun taken away or thrown in prision. She could hit him, but that would only make them get into it. She knew for a fact that she couldn't defeat him and that made her mad. She didn't like that he could beat her.

"Boarding for the train to the east. I repeat boarding for the train to the east." The intercom said. Looked like it was time for them to go. Both Ed and Aria were engulfed in a hug, at the same time.

"L-let go." Ed gasped. His face was against Armstrong's chest, his shoulder against Aria's chest.

"Oww. Let go, I can't breathe." Aria said, trying to wiggle free, she didn't want to use her true strength. Armstrong finally let them go. The two teens fell to the ground, gasping for air. Why that man loved to hug so tight was beyond them.

"I can't believe you three are leaving. I feel like I haven't got to spend any time with the three of you." He wailed. Aria had the sudden urge to put the gun to her head, she wouldn't hear the guy's mouth anymore. Ed was having the same thoughts.

"Hey how about we escape to the train, he can't come on board without a ticket." Ed whispered. Aria thought it over, it wasn't a bad plan.

"Okay, I say we go off one at a time." Aria said. Ed looked surprised that she had agreed with him.

"I say we all go together." Ed said, trying to have an argument. If they went together, they were all safe.

"One at a time. He'll notice us if we all go off at the same time." She said.

"If we got together, no one's left behind. No man left behind principle." He conducted.

"He'll notice us. It won't be sneaky. Sometimes its better to move parts of the army then the whole army at the same." Aria said, she had been reading some books on the military since arriving in central.

"What if he gets ahold of one of us. They're done for, what just leave that person behind?" Ed conducted. This was getting further and further from the matter at hand.

"Well if it gets the objective done. That's what it says in the military books. And I'm not saying to leave people behind, just do what you can." Aria concluded. She was right and she was going to prove it. They both turned to Roy, Liza, Al, and Armstrong. They all suddenly feared for their lives. One was because Aria had a nasty right hook-though only Ed and Al knew how nasty-and Ed was a genius when it came to alchemy. He would do something to them. On top of that the two had gigantic tempers.

"Umm, this is just really a way you look at things. It's important to get the objective done and it's important to save as many lives as possible, so both of you are right." Roy concluded after a moment of silence. Liza decided to speak again.

"If you don't want to miss your train, I'd get on it." Liza said. Before Aria or Ed could move, they were pulled into another giant hug.

"I will miss you both, so much!" Armstrong said, tears flowing. Armstrong let the two go, hugging Al. He made sure to avoid the spikes on Al's armor. After a minute he let go of Al.

"We'll miss you too Major Armstrong." Al said, Aria and Ed nodding.

"It was nice to meet you. I'll see you the next time we're in Central." Aria said, grabbing her suitcase. Ed already had his bags ready to get on the train. Aria wanted to elbow him. He could at least say good-bye.

"Well see you later. Bye bastard, see ya Hawkeye, bye major." Ed said, turning to get on the train. He held his hand up in good-bye.

"See you soon. Take care of Central. We'll call if anything happens." Al said, turning around and getting on the train.

"Bye Ed, bye Al." Liza calls to them, turning towards Aria. "Here. This box has a decent amount of ammo in it. You'll have to buy some more if you get into a gun fight. Remember watch their backs, those two get into a lot of trouble. Keep that gun in good shape, you'll be surprised how many times it will save your life. Also keep up your shot and get better. I expect you to be much better the next time I see you." Liza said, handing Aria a box of ammuntion and a gun belt. Aria put the belt on, slipping her gun into place. She really wished that she had a jacket to hide it, but she didn't have one. She vowed that she would get one soon. She really didn't want to flash that she had a gun.

"Thank you Liza. You've been a big help to me. I promise that my aim will be much better. I'll be able to hit the center of the target from just as far as you can." Aria said smiling at her teacher.

"Good luck. I have to get back to work. Come on Major, we got to go get the car pick up paperwork for the Colonel." She said, making Roy grimace at the mention of paperwork. Aria watched Armstrong follow after Liza.

"So where are the three of you heading?" Roy asks, turning to Aria.

"Towards the east I think. I think we're just winging it." Aria said, the morning breeze blowing her hair around. She swore that she was going to start putting it back. Roy tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"That's the brothers when they have no new leads. They just wing it. Well be careful, I really don't want to hear that you've been killed." Roy said, grimacing at the talk of death. He didn't like the people under him or the people close to him to die.

"Don't worry I have things in this life that I have to do before I die. I also promised to help the boys get their bodies back." She said. She wondered what was going to happen now. She knew her life was changing. She hadn't been close to anyone in so long and now she was getting close to a whole group of people. It was scary to her. She was still trying to keep her distance, but eventully the walls were going to come crumbling down. Well she kept lying to herself saying that these people ment nothing to her, but she knew that she was lying, she just wouldn't admit it.

"What are you thinking about? You seem to be upset by whatever you are thinking about." Roy observed. Aria's face had scrunched up in thought. A frown on her face. When he spoke her face went to a nuetral look. Roy wanted to uncover what was under that mask.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking over something trivial." She answered. "I have to get on my train. Ed would just love it if he left me behind." She said. Roy was shocked, she had called him Ed? She didn't even seem to realize that she had done it.

"You'll be careful right?" He asked, worrying over her. He did care for her a lot.

"Don't worry Colonel." She said.

"Take care of those two, they like to get into trouble." He said before, adding. "We'll go dancing next time you're in Central." He suggests.

"Sure, I'd like that. You'll have to help me though. I really don't know how to dance." Aria said.

"I'll help you, don't worry." Before another word could be said, Roy leaned toward her. His lips touched hers and Aria pressed her lips to his. She didn't mind kissing him, she enjoyed it. It had just been a surprise the first time. Ed who had been watching, annoyed, suddenly got even more annoyed. He was not happy. He realized that she was going to miss the train-at least that's the reason he justified his next actions-and yelled out the window.

"Hurry up! You'll miss the train! We do not need to some back for you, gorilla." He yelled. Aria pulled away, her hand itching to pull her gun from it's holster. She wanted to shoot him.

"You do have to go. I'll see you next time you're in Central." He said, kissing her on the cheek before leaving. Aria hurried up and got on the train, ready to kill a certain someone. Aira got on the train, intent on finding her traveling companions and murdering one of them. She was debating on using her gun, chopping his head off, or beating him to a bloody pulp. She liked the beating him to a bloody pulp idea, just for the simple reason that he would feel every strike.

Al could feel the murder intent form the other side door. He felt like death was literally on the other side of the door, like the devil was after him. Oh no, he knew the anger wasn't directed at him, no it was director at his older brother. He could see the dark clouds pouring into the room from the other side of the door; he was teriffied of the door opening. Time seem to slow down as the door opened. Al could see her opening the door. When he was able to fully see her, he could see the anger and the promise of pain in her eyes. She looked like a fierce God going to war. Then it all melted, her anger dissapeared, her face softened. Al followed her gaze.

Aria was fully intended to kill Ed. She was ready to beat him, so that every bone in his body was broke. He wasn't going to have a single bone left unbroken. Her fists were going to leave his skin forever black and blue. He wasn't going to have any teeth left. She knew that he would be in the hospital for a long time, that was until she saw his face. He was asleep. She wouldn't-couldn't hurt him with that face. He was leaning against the window, his head on the window pane. His hair was falling in his face, the braid coming loose. His bright blond hair falling around his face, creating a halo. His face was calm and peaceful, unlike how it was when he was awake. He looked happy, and Aria couldn't shatter that. She smiled, softly, wishing that she could see his face like that more often.

Al was confused. She hadn't yelled, kicked, punched or destroyed something yet. He looked at the smile on her face, it looked so happy and peaceful. He wondered what had made her smile, she followed her gaze. If he could have smiled, he would have. Ed looked peaceful in his sleep. He knew why Aria was smiling. He liked when Aria smiled, it brought out a light in her eyes, it seemed to make them glow. He could tell that Aria was getting closer to them, even if she didn't want to admit it. He watched as she came and sat beside him, Ed on the other side of her.

"Al why does he keep going?" Aria whispered, looking at Al.

"What? Please explain." Al asked confused.

"Why hasn't he given up yet? Most people would have given up a long time ago. They would have excepted their fate and moved on. Yet he doesn't, neither of you do. You move on, trying against the impossible to get your bodies restored. Why?" Aria asked, her gaze wandering around the booth, stopping on the sleeping blond.

"I think it's because he's just stubborn. He wants to get me my body back because he thinks it's his fault. He blames himself for what happened to me. There might only be one person who he blames more than himself. And that's out father. Trust me, you've never seen the way he acts towards our father." Al said, realising what he said. Then he remembered that he had told her that their father was still alive.

"How does he act around your father?" She asked, her gaze still on Ed.

"He refuses to get along with him. Father left, causing our mother to always work, in the end getting sick and dying. Ed blames him for that." Al said, watching Aria. Her face seemed unguarded and different than normal. She looked sad.

"I wish you would have had a father like mine." She whispered softly. Neither of them knew that a certain someone was awake and listening. He had been awake since Aria had asked why he kept on going.

"What was he like?" Al asked, curious. He hoped that she wouldn't cry. Aria kept her gaze on Ed's face. She knew she was staring but she couldn't meet Al's gaze. She wanted to answer his question. Ed could feel her gaze on his face, even with his eyes closed.

"He was kind and nice. He used to forget his lunch all the time. Mama or me would always have to take him his lunch. He used to be able to make me laugh over everything. His smile was contagious, he had a way about him. You were comfrontable in his presense." Aria was crying, tears streaking down her face. She missed him so much. His smile, his laugh, just the way he treated her. Ed felt bad for her. He could feel the tears on his arm, she was so close. He wondered what it was like to have a family like that, to have a father like that.

"What do you remember the most about him?" Al asked. He was hoping she would tell them more. She clearly needed to get it off her chest, she needed to let it out.

"When I was in his arms I always felt safe. I felt like no harm could ever come to me." Aria answered, her tears flowing harder. Everything was blurry. She wondered why she was talking about him. It was none of Al's business. So why was she telling him?

"Aria I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just wanted to know." He said, he was glad that she wasn't flipping out like the other day. He really didn't want her to do what she did the other day.

"What was your mother like?" She asked, surprising both the brothers. Why did she want to know?

"She was kind. She was always interested in our alchemy studies. She loved us very much. She tried to do everything by herself, never letting anyone know how hard it was on her that our father left her." Al answered. He could deal with talking about their mother. Aria could definetly not deal with talking about her family. Al was glad she had gotten some of it off her chest though.

"I understand." She said.

"What? Aria what do you understand?" Al asked. He was confused. Ed was slightly confused as well.

"Why you keep on going. You do it so you don't have to look back. You do it to keep you from wallowing in your past. Ed's the same as me, he moves forward to escape his past. He has a goal to keep the hauntings of his past away. It's his light in the dark, without it he would have surely given up a long time ago." Aria said, closing her eyes. She leaned heavily on Ed. She didn't seem to care what she was doing. Aria just wanted to sleep, she wanted to forget her shadows. Both of the boys sat in silence for a few moments.

"Al do you know what happened to her family?" Ed asked suddenly. Al jumped, thinking his brother was asleep. He would have laughed if this was under different circumstances.

"No. But I asked once and she broke down crying. I think something bad happened to them. Brother whatever happened to them, broke something inside Aria." Al answered. He watched his brother allow Aria to keep leaning on him.

"I want to know what." Ed said, looking at Aira. She had tear tracks down her face. Her eyes were closed and her face was calm. One side of her face rested on his chest. Her hair was spread around her like a curtain. The train went around a bend and Aria's body shifted, before she could fall off the seat, Ed grabbed her arm, keeping her against him. He let go once they were around the bend. "We're never going to get rid of her are we?" Ed asked suddenly.

"Nope. I think she's stuck with us brother. I really don't mind, though." Al answered. Ed groaned.

"Looks like another person that I'm going to have to look after." Ed said, staring down at the head of dirty blond hair. Ed wondered if he had mistreated Aria. Sure she was pain in the ass, hell she was the world's largest pain in the ass, but could he have went alittle overboard? He realized how similar they were. They both had issues with their past, he could tell that she blamed herself for something. He had a feeling that it pretained to her family. "Why us? Why couldn't someone else have gotten stuck with gorilla girl?" Ed asked, annoyed. He knew that nothing would really change between them, they would still argue and fight, but he would try and be nicer. He also knew that he would protect her now. He wouldn't allow her to die while she was with them.

"I don't know brother. But come on Aria isn't bad at all, she's just rough around the edges, like you." Al said. He knew what was coming next.

"I am nothing like her!" Ed whispered, loudly. He really didn't want to wake her, he thought that she had had enough to deal with and deserved to sleep.

"But brother you are! You're both stubborn, you both like to use violence, and you both have tempers the size of volcanoes." Al said, moving his arms to prove his point. Ed sighed. His brother was right, but he wasn't going to admit it, at least not at loud.

"I am not like her." Ed said, hoping his brother would drop it. He was tired, since he had woken up so early. He wondered what had made him get up that early. It didn't matter now, he supposed, it just pissed him off. He closed his eyes, trying to not focus on Aria leaning on him. _Why couldn't she have leaned on Al?_ He asked himself.

"Brother, I'm glad that she's with us." Al said. He didn't get a response. Ed had fallen asleep, his head, resting on Aria's._ Where is the camera when I need to take these pictures? They'd be perfect for blackmail._

* * *

well heres the newest chapter. this originally was going to be alot longer, but i split the chapter in half, the next half will be the next chapter. well thanks to ike1440 for helping me with this chapter. also thanks to anyone who put this on their alert lists and people i love reviews. they make me smile, so please review. hehe... also if anyone can draw and would maybe draw Aria for me, i'd be eternally grateful, i cant draw. well thanks for reading...


	4. Train Problems

Word Count:9,594

Date of Release:November 7th, 2009

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, i wish but sadly i do not. i do own Aria and whatever her family, background and any other ocs i create.

* * *

Aria was surprised, there was a bright light shining down on her. A light shined in her eyes. She closed them quickly, the light hurting her eyes. Under her hands, she could feel cloth. Her head was against something she realized. It was soft, but hard at the same time. She was extremely began to open her eyes, much slower this time. Aria lifted her head, staring into the face of Edward Elric. His bright eyes were open and he was staring at her. Aria was confused, why was she leaning on Ed? Better yet why was she sleeping on him? Then all her memories from that morning came flying back. She wanted to go running from the booth, she had cried. And then fell asleep on Ed.

Ed was wondering when she would wake up. He really didn't mind her leaning on him, it was just he was getting weird looks. Everytime the train attendant came in, she smiled at him. It was that really goofy smile people get when they are thinking about lovey-dovey stuff face. Al kept looking over to him, his eyes glowing. If he would admit it-which he wouldn't-Ed would say that it was nice to have Aria leaning on him. She wasn't heavy at all and she was warm. It was getting colder and Ed hated the cold. His automail hurt in the cold. Just jolts of pain here and there since they weren't in freezing temperature, but it still bothered him. Aria was keeping the automail warm, which eased the pain. He wondered briefly why she didn't lean on Al? Weren't they closer? Another part of Ed told him to shut up, it didn't matter. He listened.

That's when he felt her move. Ed looked down, waiting for her eyes to open. She had her face facing his. Ed took the chance to study her. Aria was always wearing something simple, she wasn't a girly-girly. He really didn't care, but he was glad that he didn't have to wait to leave when they were traveling. Aria was a determined girl, she had the same look in her eyes that he had. She had a spite-fire personality. She never let anyone control her. She stood up for what she believed in. Ed wondered which of her parents she got her eyes from. They were a different color than you normally see, but then so were his. He really did think she was pretty, she just wasted it, with her nasty attitude. But he would never ever admit that he thought she was pretty. That was like saying that he liked her. Ed snorted at that, before asking.

"Awake yet, sleepyhead? I swear you'd think you haven't slept in days." Ed said, chuckling. He watched as she cocked her head to the side. She looked younger like this. Her face had innocence that was normally not seen there. She seemed much younger. He innocently thought that if he wanted to kiss her, it wouldn't be to hard. Her face was just inches from his. He had never been this close to her.

Aria was stunned. She was just so close to him! He wasn't yelling or screaming, he was joking with her. She wondered if this was some weird dream. _Maybe I got drunk or something. Wait, I've never even drunk alcohol. So what is this one big dream?_ Aria asked, herself. She remembered that she was still leaning on him. Aria quickly scrabbled up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eye, yawning.

"Yes I'm awake. You know you could have moved me, if you didn't want me leaning on you." Aria snapped, hoping to avoid why she had been leaning on him in the first place. She looked around noticing the absence of Al. She was wondering why she hadn't gotten a response back from shorty. Ed should have known that she would return to her normal self. He had to bite back the retort on his tongue.

"It's fine. You deserved to sleep. I just can't believe you actully feel asleep though." He said, hoping to calm her. He could tell that she was nervous. Ed looked around, it was strange not having Al in the room. He had never really been alone with her before. He didn't know how to talk to her, they were normally arguing.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just fell asleep and the train went around a bend, causing me to lean on you." Aira lied, she did not want him to know the real reason. Ed didn't like that she was lying to him. He decided to tell her that he knew.

"I know you were crying, and I know it was because you talked about your father. I was awake." Ed said, simply. He watched Aria's face drop. Aria was freaking out. He knew! He was going to make fun of her. He was going to ask questions that she did not want to answer. Al wouldn't pry but she knew Ed would. He would want to know everything. She should have never allowed herself to talk about her family. She banned herself from thinking about them, for that reason. So she wouldn't cry, so people wouldn't know how much it hurt. She made sure not to think of them so she wouldn't hurt so bad, so she could continue as a normal person.

"I was not. And if I was, it's none of your business!" Aria said, standing up. She wobbled on her feet though, her legs were alseep. She fell back onto the booth seat. There _went my escape plan._ Aria thought. She had been heading to the door to leave the room. She really didn't want to talk to Ed right now. She didn't want to talk to anyone, especially him. Ed saw her nearly fall and was ready to help her, until he realized that she was trying to avoid the subject. He decided to use this to his advantage.

"You can't run away. You were crying, admit it." Ed said, sitting across from her. He put his left automail leg over his flesh leg, resting his face on his left hand. Golden eyes watched her. He was enjoying seeing her try and avoid the subject.

"No I wasn't. Why didn't you tell me you were awake?" Aria asked, avoiding his eyes. She really wanted to escape, but her legs were still asleep and he wouldn't probably let her leave anyway. He would probably put her in the cage again. Ed's eyes narrowed. He should have known she would use that to try and turn the attention away from her. He wasn't going to allow it though.

"Why were asking Al about me? It's none of your business why I keep on moving forward." Ed said, calmly. For some reason this was entertaining. Aria wanted to kill him. He was turning her actions back on her. She had to admit that he was smart, in an annoying kind of way. Right now she wished that he was really stupid.

"I was just making conversation. I want to know the reason why you are so pig-headed." She said, smirking. This was turning into a game, both trying to outsmart the other into giving up. Neither of them were quitters though. Ed would admit that he was pig-headed, but he was proud of the fact. His pig-headedness was one of the reasons that Al had a chance of getting his body back. It was what had gotten him through so many near death battles. And she was just as pig-headed as he was.

"You were the one who pushed until we finally decided to allow you to travel with us. Even traveling with us at first because-air quotes-'we were just going the same way'-end of air quotes-. So who's more pig-headed?" Ed asked, smirking. Her smirk had fell from her face. Ed silently cheered, he had won. He thought he had won until he saw her smile. It was too innocent, at least for the awake Aria. He silently cringed at what she was going to do.

"Who's the one that was so pig-headed that he wouldn't give up on a town that had given up on itself?" Aria asked, a smirk forming. Ed knew that she was starting to win their little game, but he wasn't going to give up. She was not going to beat him, no matter what.

"What do you mean by that? The people didn't understand what was happening, you said so yourself. Unless you know more than you told us?" Ed asked, tilting his head. He was truly curious. He wondered if she was talking about her herself giving up that night. Was he the one that had brought hope to her?

"The people who did know, had given up on finding any solution, myself included. We didn't think that it was ever going to end. We truly believed that we would be stuck in that town for the rest of our lives, never being able to be free. The townspeople who didn't know what was going on, couldn't leave. When they tried, they felt like they couldn't, like they didn't want to. They were trapped, truly everyone had given up on ever being free." Aria said, resting her chin in her left hand. Ed thought for a minute over the information. So she was talking about herself. That was the main part of what had struck him.

"So I was so pig-headed that I was able to bring hope into that iron clad prision of a heart of yours?" He asked. He nearly burst out laughing at her expression. She clearly wasn't expecting him to turn her answer against her. Aria looked like she was going to fall over. Aria wanted to hide, she hadn't expected him to ask her that. If she was being truthful then her answer would be yes. They both knew it. But Aria didn't want to be truthful. She didn't want him to know how much hope he had given her that night. She had been ready to die that night, but now she had hope in the future. She wanted to live, at least to complete her goals.

"Nope. I would have eventully found a way out. I was just waiting for the perfect time to escape." Aria said, looking at Ed. He truly looked like he didn't believe her. He knew she was lying. He knew what she had said and that there had been nothing else that would have suddenly given her hope. He wondered why she lying. He guessed that it had something to do with her pride. Ed decided to challenge her claim.

"Was part of your escape plan dying?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow. Aria's hand twitched, but he continued anyway. "Because the way I see it, is that you would have died. You even admited that you were going to die." Ed finished. When she didn't respond right away Ed got worried. He really didn't want her to stop talking. He was enjoying their conversation. He was learning a lot about the dirty blonde girl before him. Aria could see his point. He was right, she was trying to find away to outsmart him again. The it hit her, a smirk appeared on her face.

"Was part of your plan on freeing the town becoming an experiment yourself? Because the way I see it, is that I saved your life. You might forever be another experiment of his, if I hadn't knocked him out." Aria said, smirking. Ed gritted his teeth, she was right. Damn he hated when she was right. He knew a smiple way out of this though.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed? I mean you got shot with a gun and then you refuse Al's help to help you outside." Ed said, turning the tables on her once again. Aria had to admit that he was smart. He kept her on her toes with this little game. She was actully liking it.

"I was trying to get the girl out. I didn't think your brother could carry both of us. You see the alchemy would have still worked on her until she was out of the house. It was part of the transmutation circle. Do you think you could have actully took a look at the transmutation circle and see what it did, before charging full blast in? I ended up saving you from getting shot." Aria said, her eyes boring into his. She was right, he could have checked the transmutation circle, but was just to worried about the girl. The man was about to start experimenting on her.

"The girl's life was the top priority. We didn't have time to be careful, we needed to save her. The bastard was about to start experimenting on her." Ed said, sneering the word bastard. Aria could hear the hatred in the word. At least she wasn't the only one who hated the man. Aria knew he was right, she hated when he was.

"I know. It's just you could have taken a quick look. At least at the major parts of the transmutation circle. You know for a state alchemist, you can be pretty dumb." Aria said, sending him a smile. Ed growled in response.

"You know for a girl, you act more like a boy." He said, glaring at her.

"I'm not about to act all girly. I like to hit people, well if I'm angry. Always have, always will. That will never change. Don't get me wrong I don't mind getting dressed up everyonce in a while, but I prefer fighting and pants to dresses and dolls." Aria said. Ed considered the information he was given. So Aria was always more towards a tomboy, even when she had a happy family. It made Ed happy to find something else about her that he figured that no one else knew. _No she probably told that damn bastard Colonel. I bet Al knows too._ He thought. He didn't mind Al knowing, but for some reason Roy knowing irked him.

"So you had a temper even when you were little?" Ed asked, curious. He could see her with one.

"What about you? Have you always yelled and got angry when people called you short?" Aria countered. They both glared at each other. She really didn't call him short, she just asked is he had always gotten angry, so he couldn't yell at her. He was just asking is she had a temper when she was little, not saying she had one. Technelly.

"No. Actully my height only started to really bother me after the attempt at human transmutation. I was a normal height before." Ed answered truthfully. He still wanted his question answered. "So did you have a temper when you were little?" he asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't as bad. I once hit a friend of mine because he said girls are icky." Aria laughed at the memory. Ed chuckled with her. He could imagine her doing it. The thought of her having her strength at a young age sent shivers down his spine. Aria wished to know more about the two brothers. "Why is your hair so long?" Aria asked. She hadn't ment to ask that question, it had just blurted out of her mouth. Ed was surprised. Where had that little question come from?

"I don't know. I guess when I got my automail, it took me so long to get used to it. Well I only took one year, when it's supposed to take three years. I just let it grow long and liked it so much I never cut it. If you're insinuating that I look like a girl, I will put you in a cage." Ed joked. Aria glared at him.

"Don't make me put my gun to your head." She muttered, before continuing. "I wasn't saying you look like a girl. I was just curious. I think you look good with your hair like that." She said, turning her head to the side. She used her hair to cover her blush. She really didn't know why she had said that. She was sorta dating Roy, sure they hadn't made it official but they had another date planned. Ed was blushing too. She had just called him good looking. He was not used to people, especially girls, telling him that he looked good.

"Thanks. Why do you always have your hair all over your face? I mean most girls at least tie it back somehow." Ed asked. He figured since they were talking about hair, he could ask.

"You better not be calling my hair messy. And for your information, my bangs are the only part of my hair that really gets in my face. They are not long enough to tie back and I do not have hair clips. I like my bangs the way they are. Are you trying to say nicely that you don't like my hair?" Aria asked, raising her eyebrows. She also cracked her fists once, so he would get the message. Ed wondered why he had frazed his question like that. They were having a nice conversation and he had to go and open his big mouth.

"No, no, no. Listen I only ment that it could get in the way of fighting. You won't be able to see. I think your hair is just fine." Ed said, wondering how he got himself into this. Thankfully the Gods sent him some help. Al walked in at that moment.

"Hello, I see that the both of you are awake. That's good." Al noticed the atmosphere, he looked between the two.

"Hey Al. Where were you?" Aria asked, sending Ed one last glare before turning to Al. Ed hoped she didn't kill him.

"I was helping the engineers on the train. One of their steam engines broke and they had me fix it." Al said, hoping to calm down whatever was going on.

"Good job Al." Ed said, looking at Aria's back. Could she really be that mad over it? He didn't think her hair looked bad at all. He was just wondering why she always had her bangs going crazy. They looked good on her like that. He couldn't see Aria looking all proper, it just wasn't her. She was wild as wind, she had a fighting spirit, she wasn't ment to be tamed. She was like himself in that way. They were who they were and no one was going to change that.

"So what did I miss?" Al asked, looking between the two. He wondered if they would tell him what they had been talking about. He had heard voices as he walked closer, but they didn't sound angry. The two sounded like they were being civil. He had actully stood outside the door and listened to their banter. They were clearly were being friendly, well considering the way they usually acted between them. He had only came in, when he heard the conversation turning into an unfriendly direction. Aria and Ed made eye contact with one another. They both didn't know if the other wanted Al to know about their conversation.

"Nothing much, Al. We just talked about what happened in Levy. How we kicked ass, took names and all that." Aria said, waving it off with her hand. The comment had a ghost of a smile playing on Ed's lips. Aria was good at lying. But he didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Oh. So have you two eaten yet, it's nearly lunch?" Al asked. They really hadn't lied, just not told the whole truth. Al wished he could frown, because then he could be frowning at the two infront of him.

"Nope. I haven't ate at all today." Aria said, frowning. She was really hungry now that she thought about it. Aria looked over at Ed, he had the same look on his face.

"Well I should have knew that the two of you haven't ate yet. I mean you slept all morning." Al said, not realizing what he had started.

"I wouldn't have slept so long if I hadn't been waken up so early." Aria mumbled. She looked over at Ed, a scrowl passing over her features. Ed glared at her in response.

"It was the earliest train out of Central, I wanted to leave. If I remember correctly, you were the one who nearly missed the train." Ed said, putting his finger to his chin in a look to show that he was thinking. Aria felt the urge to shoot him.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't know that they were going to see us off. I was just being nice and saying good-bye, you were the one who rushed off and rudely might I add." Aria said, putting her hands on her hips. She looked like a mother scolding her child. Ed did not like that look.

"So sucking someone's face is how you say goodbye properly. Why haven't I gotten a proper goodbye?" Ed asked, turning the tables on her. Aria didn't know what to say. _Did he just ask me why I haven't kissed him? _Aria wondered. She had had a retort on the tip of her tongue til those words came from his mouth. Aria even had her mouth wide open and one hand in a pointing position. Ed was trying so hard to not laugh, her expression was so funny. He had never seen her face make that kind of look. Al was surprised. His brother had just asked Aria why she hadn't kissed him.

"You want to have proper goodbye? If that happens then it will be at least an hour before you see me." Aria was smirking. Her mind wondered how he would react, how they would both react. Aria walked forward, keeping eye contact with him. Ed wondered what she was doing. Her smirk made a weird feeling appear in his stomach. Especially when her face was only inches from his own. He could feel her warm breathe on his face. Ed stared into her eyes, they were a lot deeper of a color than he thought. He was amazed that her eyes were actully two different colors. Around her pupil was a ocean blue and then changed to a emerald green, the closer it was to the white part of the eye. Ed's own gold eyes were wide with the deer in headlights look. Al watched, fascinated. Ed wasn't pulling away, he was subconciously leaning forward. Aria hadn't stopped in her little game. Al wondered if it was really a game, he could see how different the two acted around each other.

Ed closed his eyes, he couldn't understand what was going on. Aria was dating the bastard Colonel Mustang. He had say her kiss him this morning, so why was leaning into kiss him? Ed just couldn't understand why he didn't pulled away, it was like his body wouldn't react. He was frozen in shock, his mind screaming. _MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! DO NOT ALLOW THIS! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!_ Was the only thing that really went through his mind. He opened his eyes to see her lips about an inch from his own. He heard her ask something.

"W-w-what?" He stuttered out. He tried to focus more on Aria's voice than her pink lips that were dangerously close to his own.

"I said, do you want me to say goodbye properly?" Aria asked, her eyes boring into hers. Aria was laughing inside. Her stomach was doing flips from laughing, that was her excuse. She noticed that Ed was blushing, his face a bright red. He must have never been kissed before. Aria could relate, Roy had stole her first kiss, which she had wacked him up the head for. Ed still hadn't answered, she wondered if she had heard him. She decided to do something about that, but different. Instead of kissing him on his mouth, Aria used her hand to make his head face to his left. She kissed his right cheek. She moved back a few centimeters. "So I'll see you in alittle bit. I'm going to go find a train attendant, I'm hungry." Aria whispered, before turning around and leaving the booth. Ed collapsed on the seat, confused.

"What just happened?" Ed asked after a minute. He had his head in his hands. Al heard him groan. Al studied his brother. He seemed upset, Al could tell that Ed was just confused.

"She kissed your cheek." Al said, like it was a daily occurance. Ed looked up, surprised. Now his brother was teasing him? Ed's eyes were still large with shock. He looked surprised. He still couldn't figure out what was going on. He decided to go to the person who had made him this confused. He got up and stormed to the door of the booth. He walked out, trying to put up an angry façade. Al chuckled, it was so like his brother to try and hide everything by acting angry.

Ed stormed down the halls, angry. He really wasn't angry, just confused. Why had Aria done that? He didn't understand. Was it just a joke or did it mean something more? He hated this. He was just to starting to get along with her and she does this. He doesn't know how to handle soemthing like this. The kiss on the cheek was surprising, even if it was a kiss on the cheek. No girl, besides his mom, had ever given him a kiss before, cheek or not. He continued to walk on the train, wondering where Aria could have gotten off to. He finally found her, she was leaning on the railing. Her eyes watched the scenery flow behind them. Long dirty blonde hair blowed in the wind, blue-green eyes closed. Ed leaned on the railing beside her.

"The train attendant should be bringing our lunch to the car soon." Aria said, softly. Ed searched her face, it was like she hadn't done anything. It sorta pissed him off that she wasn't affected like he was. Aira was just as confused. She had done it to get back at him. But she really didn't know why she had decided to take that course of action. She could have hit him or something, but no she had to go and kiss him to the cheek. She just had an impulse to do it and she did it. Aria wondered if she had messed their shaky friendship up.

"What did you get me?" Ed asked, curious.

"I just had her get you a sandwich and some chips. She is also getting you milk." Aria said, smirking. She waited a second before adding. "And you will drink your milk. I don't want to hang with a shorty forever." Aria waited for the reaction.

"I REFUSE TO DRINK MILK! AND I AM NOT SHORT!" Ed yelled. Aria was happy to be arguing with him

"You are so drinking your milk, even if I have to shove it down your throat." Aria said, turning to him.

"NO I AM NOT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU CAN NOT MAKE ME DRINK MILK!" Ed yelled, following after her.

"I'll make you a deal. If you can beat me back to the cabin, you don't have to drink the milk, if you don't you do have to drink the milk." Aria said, taking off.

"That's cheating. You cheater." Ed yelled, running after her. She had a headstart, with her little trick. Ed swore the he wouldn't let her win. He raced forward hoping to pass her. Aria saw this and when he went to pass her, she pushed him into the wall of the train. Ed nearly went through the wall. Ed cursed and went after. She was almost to the door of their cabin. Ed clapped his hands together, slamming them onto the ground. He smirked, when Aria cried out.

"This isn't fair! You can not put me in a cage!" Aria cried. She was not happy. How dare he put her in a cage. They whole train hallway was deformed. Aria glared at Ed, who smugly smirked back in return.

"Well you shouldn't nearly throw me through a wall. That's whats not fair." Ed said, his arms crossed over his chest. Aria's face took on a smug smrik.

"This isn't over, I'm going to make you drink milk." Aria said. Ed wondered what she was going to do. Aria reached out and grabbed a bar of the cage, pulling it. Once the bar was no longer apart of the cage Aria threw it at Ed, effeciently stopping him from fixing the cage with alchemy. Aria continued on with her task. After she had removed six bars, she could fit through. She ran for the door but was stopped when a large wall sprung up infront of the door. Aria turned to Ed, he had a large bumb on his head, but he was smirking.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to go down that easy?" Ed asked, rubbing his head. "But did you really need to hit me with that damn bar? I think I have a concussion." Ed said. They heard a banging on the other side of the door.

"What is going on out there? What was that banging? Aria? Ed? Is everything okay? And why can't we open this door?" Al yelled. Aria and Ed looked at one another, before hearing another voice from the room.

"Please someone help us! We're trapped in the room." A woman's voice called.

"Shit." Both Ed and Aria said. It sounded like the same train attendant they had knocked over on the last train. They were in so much trouble.

"Hold on, let me realease the alchemy." Ed yelled. By now several people were crowding around them. One of the engineers were even watching. Ed did as he said he would. The woman came running out.

"What happened here? It looks like my train has been through a war." The engineer asked. Both Ed and Aria looked at one another. Neither sopke for a moment. "Nevermind, I want you both of my train this instant. Stop this train, they are getting off. Fix this mess both of you and I won't have you arrested. I do have your names here." The man ranted, angry. Ed and Aria were not happy.

"Hey you can't throw us off the train, it's all desert out there. We could die." Aria exclaimed, getting in the guy's face. She wanted to put her gun to his head but it would make thigns worse.

"I don't care. If you fix my train, I won't have the police come after you for destruction of property. Your friend here's an alchemist right? Surely he can fix the train." The man, said crossing his arms.

"If we fix your train and they promise not to break anything else, will you let us stay on board?" Al asked, hoping the man would agree.

"No! I want you ruffians off my train! You're nothing but trouble. You in the armor will be allowed to stay, you've been helpful, but those two will not be allowed to stay on board." He said, pointing at Aira and Ed.

"You can't just do this! We agreed to fix your train and not break anything the rest of the way and you still are trying to throw us off in the desert? Are you trying to kill us?" Aria yelled. She was about to pull her fist back and punch him when a train security officer put a gun to her head.

"Miss I would be quiet if I were you. We don't allow ruffians on this train. And attacking someone gives me right enough to shoot you." The man said. Aria was furious. She wanted to pull her gun out and put it to his head. Al was worried, he didn't like this. These people seemed to really have it out for them.

"Just you wait! No one needs to get shot. Just put the gun down sir." Al said, walking closer to the man. He was prepared to defend Aria if needed. He really didn't like the scene before him. Aria had a gun to her head and he could see her hand twitching. He was glad that her shirt was over top her gun, hiding it from view or it would be a lot worse.

"She tried to attack somebody, I have all rights to shoot her." The man said, staring down at Aria. Aria was glaring right back at him.

"But this is wrong! I swear you will be arres-" Al was stopped by his brother's voice.

"Is this okay? I fixed everything like you said. Now let us get our bags and leave." Ed said, bringing his hands up from the ground. Everyone turned towards the alchemist. They were surprised, they had been too focused on Aria, Al, the train owner, and the security officer. The security guard looked at the train owner.

"Let her go. They are leaving." The man said, as the the security officer put the safety back on the gun and slipped it in his gun belt. Aria was pissed beyond control. She was already reaching for her gun. Her hand was at her hip, ready to pull it out when she was pulled away. She looked up to see Ed pulling her towards the door of their booth. Ed pulled her through the door, he waited til Al had shut it behind them to speak.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have just been shot and you are thinking of pulling your gun out?"Ed hissed. He was not happy.

"Don't put this all on me! If you hadn't put me in a cage, we wouldn't been in this mess." Aria hissed back. Al was getting worried. He really didn't want another fight to happen.

"Well I don't like to drink milk. If you hadn't been so stupid and threw those bars at me, there would have been less damage."

"You were the one who blocked the door and made Al and the train attendant become stuck in here."

"You were the one who suggested that we have a race."

"You wouldn't drink your milk."

"You kissed me."

Aria stopped her retort. This was all because she had kissed his cheek. She really shouldn't have done that and now he was mad at her. She didn't want him to be mad at her. Aria liked their talk ealier, she had maybe messed any chance of another one anytime soon. Aria didn't understand why he was so upset over the gun thing. She had been shot before, abeit it was in the stomach, but she didn't think he needed to be so worried. She would have shot him before he could have ever pulled a gun on her.

Ed was happy that he had shut her up. If she hadn't kissed him they wouldn't be in this mess. He did realize that it was sorta his fault as well but he was too angry to think about that. She was going to get herself killed. She was being stupid. The guy had a gun to her head and she was thinking about fighting him. She could see the idea in her eyes and the way her hand moved towards her hip. Then when the guy finally put away the gun she was going to bring hers out. The chances of her dieing were pretty high. Didn't she realize that? Sure he had done some pretty stupid stuff too, but this was bad. He didn't want anyone who he knew dieing, at least the ones who he were somewhat friends with. He considered Aria a friend, when she wasn't a bitch or they were arguing. He didn't want his friends dieing.

"Come on you two, lets just get off this train and get to the nearest town." Al said, breaking them of their inner thoughts. He wasn't that happy that Aria was thinking of pulling a gun on the guy but he deserved it. He wished for once that they would just use Ed's status of a state alchemist and make them let them stay on board. He also realized that it was wrong. He just wished that the two infront of him could behave for longer than thrity minutes in each others presense. Everyone was silent as they grabbed their luggage. Aria was glad that she only had her throw over the shoulder bag and a small suitcase. She watched as Ed got all of his luggage. They all searched around looking for anything they might have forgot.

They walked in silence towards the cobbose of the train. They were supposed to get off from there. The owner of the train and a few security guards were standing there.

"We thought we'd have to come get you." The train owner said.

"We said we would get off and we are. We had to get our luggage." Ed said, being rude. He stood to Aria's left, whith Al on her right. He was glad that they were on both sides of her, incase she decided to do something stupid.

"Well I don't know if I can trust people like you." The man glared.

"People like us? What the hell does that mean?" Aria asked. She didn't like this at all. She felt a creepy feeling coming from the man infront of her.

"Watch you temper young lady. You should be grateful that we're not pressing charges." An officer said. He sneered the word lady. Aria wanted to punch him, she wasn't the only one. Ed and Al both wanted to hit him as well. They could tell that the man was insulting Aria, he really didn't believe that she was a lady.

"If you're saying I'm not a lady, I don't care. I'm proud of not being one." Aria said, adding fuel to the fire.

"I can already see your future career, if you're not one already." The man said, sneering. Ed and Al were quiet, he wasn't calling Aria what they thought he was calling her, could he? Aria wanted to hear him say it.

"Yeah, what's my future job?" She asked, glaring at him.

"A prostitute." The man said, grinning at her. Aria was pissed off, she wanted to kill him. Ed and Al were shocked.

"What did you say?" Ed asked after a second. He was pissed, he didn't believe that Aria was prostitute. How could this man believe she was? Even the normal peace loving Al was angry.

"She's going to be a common hooker. If you ask me she's already one. Look at the way she dresses. No self-respecting girl would wear such tight clothing. She's traveling with two boys and they share a cabin. She was laying on you this morning and she kissed that man back in Central. Yeah we saw that. You aren't even related. I have half a mind to ask if I can pay her to give me-" He was cut off. Ed rushed forward punching the man in the face. How dare they call Aria a whore? She was nothing of the sort. He was about to race forward again when there was a gun to his head. Another security officer held a gun to his head. Then he heard another click.

"You better drop that gun this instant." Aria said, her voice of anger. First they call her a whore and now they put a gun to Ed's head? No way in hell were they going to get away with it. She pointed her gun at the officer's head, ready to fire if he even pulled his finger back half a centimeter. Al stood next to her ready to fight. They all stood in silence for awhile, the air tense.

"Calm down. This situation can be desolved. Mr. Faurer please put down the gun. Miss please will you put down your gun? A young lady such as yourself shouldn't hold such a dangerous weapon." The man said, you could hear the dislike put into the word lady.

"I'll put down the gun when he does. And you better hope I don't tell Colonel Roy Mustang about the way you treat people on your train. He won't be happy that you put a gun to one of his state alchemist's heads." Aria said, glaring at them. She was pissed. How dare they even put a gun to Ed's head? She could see the train owner visually pale, several others seemed to do the same thing.

" Colonel Mustang? The war hero? You know him?" He asked, strangled.

"Yep, he's my boyfriend. And midget over there's commanding officer." Aira said. She held each of the men's gazes. Ed glared at her.

"Wait you mean that this boy is in the military? You said that he was a state alchemist, that can't be true!" The man said, panicing.

"Check my brother's pocket." Al contributed. He was enjoying the scene. Ed was snickering, yet it annoyed him they were going to search him. One of the officers quickly searched his pocket. He pulled out the silver alchemist pocketwatch. They all gasped at it.

"Now put down that gun." Aria commanded. She glared at them all. The security guard obeyed, glaring at her. Ed walked over to the man who called Aria said Aria was a going to be a hooker and pulled back his fist and punched him.

"What the hell was that for?" The man yelled, about to pull out his gun.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER A WHORE AGAIN! SHE IS NOTHING LIKE ONE! YOU GOT THAT?" Ed yelled, grabbing the man's shirt and pulling him up as he yelled. His mind was racing. _How dare he call Aria a whore! She is nothing like that. She would kill anyone who ever tried to turn her into one!_ Ed thought angry. He was ready to punch the man again until someone grabbed his arm.

Aria saw that he was about to hit the guy again and while she thought he deserved it, shee knew that if Ed did it, he was going to end up with a bullet into his head. Aria decided that she had to stop him. She ran over to him, her gun ready to shoot anyone who dared try and fire and grabbed his arm. She could feel his muscules struggle to overpower her's, but she used her alchemy to increase her muscule strength.

"Let go. Why can't I hit him? Don't you care what he called you?" Ed yelled at her. Aria could see the anger in his eyes. _He really does consider me a friend. And it makes me happy to have him as a friend._ She thought, smiling. Ed wondered why she was smiling.

"I do, trust me. I want to kill him. But we both know that I'm not one nor will I ever be a whore. By hitting him and doing this you give him the satisfaction of believing that I'm trying to stop that from happening. But I'm never going to become a whore, a hooker, or a prostitute. I have goals I have to accomplish and that will just get in my way." Aria said, smiling brighter at him, before adding. "But thank you anyway. It's nice to have someone stand up for me. So come on, I want to get something to eat. You are going to order some milk. It will do good for your short body." Aria said, letting go of his arm. She didn't think he was going to hit the man again. She smiled when she she heard him get up.

Ed knew she was right. He hated it when she was right. If he hit the man again, it would be like saying he was right. That he believed that she was eventully going to be one. Ed didn't believe that Aria would ever be any type of hooker. He knew she was way to stubborn and hot-headed to ever be like that. He walked over her, after giving the man a glare and dropping him. Well more like threw him to the ground, that wasn't hitting.

"You're lucky she took up for your ass. Or your face would meet my fist repeatily." Ed growled out.

"We'll be going now. I'd expect a call from Colonel Roy Mustang if I were you." Al said, as the trio began walking away. As they passed the man who had said Aria was going to one day be a prostitute, Al said:

"My brother was right, you are lucky. If she would let us, I'd put you in the hospital." He said, following after his brother and Aria. Ed had a scrowl on his face. When Aria was a few steps ahead of them, they spoke.

"Al give me a good reason to not go back and kill them." Ed whispered, hoping Aria didn't hear. He kept his eyes on her the whole time, she seemed down in some way.

"She would beat you to death. I swear I think she took lessens from our master." Al said, cringing at the mention of their master. Ed also cringed, that woman was scary. They were both watching her.

"I actully think it would be worth it. That man deserves a good ass kicking." Ed said, as Aria tripped and fell. Both brothers laughed at her.

"Hey it's not funny! I hate sand, it doesn't allow you to get a good grip and then you sink in. That and the stupid wind. It moves the sand and the sand uncovers something and then you don't see what it uncovers and you trip and fall." Aria said, ranting. Al went over and helped her up.

"Just watch where you walk, Aria." Al said. Aria choose to ignore him, walking forward.

"You still haven't given me a reason." Ed asked, when Aria was a good distance ahead of them.

"You would just be telling them that you believe that theirs words are true. You will make them think that you are protecting her and the truth. Only someone who believes that someone else's words are true will act towards that person." Al said. Ed really hated when others were right. He sighed.

"I know but I just want to punch the guy." Ed said, his eyes on Aria.

"Why? Brother why do you care what he called her?" Al asked, hoping to see if his brother would realize how he felt about Aria. Ed wondered why he did care. But he didn't think long because it hit him. Aria was his friend, and friends don't let their friends get called something like that. That was why.

"As much as I hate to admit it"-Al thought he was going to say that he liked Aria-"she's my friend. I won't let my friends be called things like that." Ed said. Al deflated, why couldn't his brother just realize his feelings for her? "Hey Al do you think that Aria looks upset or something?" Ed asked, curious.

"Sorta. It's hard to tell. Aria's good at hiding things. I think she is though. I don't think that even Aria is unhurt by someone calling her something like that." Al said, watching Aria. He wondered what to do about it. They both burst out laughing when Aria fell again, landing face first in the sand with her butt up in the air. "Aria maybe you should be more careful. You're going to break an ankle, if you're not careful." Al warned, worried.

"Shut up! I hate this stupid desert. I'd rather be on that damn train." Aria yelled, gritting her teeth. She had rolled over onto her back while Al was talking. Ed was grinning at her. Both boys wondered why she hadn't gotten up. They were shocked by what she asked next. "Do I really act and dress like a whore?" Aria asked, quietly. Her eyes were only focused on the sky, she didn't want to see their faces. They both took a moment to respond.

Ed was angry. Not at Aria but at that man. He had actully made Aria believe that she was a whore. He knew he should have let him have it. Al really was angry. Someone who he considered a friend was feeling so low. They both wished that they could have hit those guys few more times. They took to long to respond.

"If you think it's true you can just say it." Aria said. She was feeling low. She really didn't like being called a whore. She felt worse that the boys thought she was one. Both boys were surpirsed, she thought that they thought that she was one? It was only a second before they both yelled.

"NO!" They both yelled, causing Aria to look up at them.

"We do not think you are a whore! You are not one at all! You'd kick any guys ass who even tried to touch you." Ed yelled, hoping she would believe him.

"I agree. Aria you are nothing of the sort. Do not believe what that guy said and if anyone else says it, don't believe it, okay?" Al said, hoping to reassure her. Aria seemed to think it over. _Are they just saying that? But why would they lie to me? No they wouldn't lie to me. They threatened to beat the man because he called me that. They really do care about me._ Aria thought, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't have let that bastard get to me." Aria said. Both of the boys turned to continue to walking but stopped after they realized that Aria wasn't following. They both turned around. Aria still sat in the same spot, her head turned away. One the one side of her face that you could see was blood red.

"Hey aren't you going to get up? I'm hungry so come on and get up." Ed sighed, annoyed. He crossed his arms over his chest. Why was she just sitting there? Aria mumbled something.

"What did you say? Please say it again, Aria, we couldn't hear you." Al asked wondering what she had said.

"I said, I can't." Aria said, still looking the other way. The Elric brothers were confused. Why couldn't she get up?

"What the hell? Stop playing jokes and get up!" Ed yelled. He was frustrated now. He had been really nice and she goes and gets under his skin.

"I can't get up, you damn midget! I hurt my ankle!" Aria yelled, back. Ed stopped the retort he had planned. The brothers looked at one another and then Aria and then back. Then they both started laughing. "What the hell are you two laughing at? I don't think this is funny." Aria said, glaring at the two of them.

"It's just that we warned you to be careful and you still go and hurt yourself." Al said, trying to quiet his laughter.

"Well excuse me for not being able to walk in the desert. Like I said I hate sand!" Aria said, angry. She punched the ground with her fist, causing dust to fly around her. The boys only laughed harder. "I swear when I get ahold of you two. Al you'll need new armor and Ed you'll need automail for all four of your limbs." She growled, punching the ground again.

"Like you can catch us. And may I remind you that we're the only way for you to get out of this desert." Ed said, between laughs.

"This isn't fair. I swear if there's a God he has it out for me!" Aria cried, laying back down on the sand, placing her arm over her eyes. She really wanted to kill them, but she realized that they were right. Al and Ed finally managed to stop laughing. Ed walked over to Aria, but stayed just out of reach of arm's reach.

"Alright I'll help you. Just promise not to hit me." Ed said, squatting down.

"Go away, I don't want your help." Aria said, trying to swat him away with her hand. It was really hot and she could feel her skin burning. She cringed when she thought about how bad of a sunburn she was going to have.

"Come on. You can't walk, who else is going to help you out in this place?" Ed said, reaching for her. His hand was swatted away.

"Don't touch me." Aria said. Man was it hot!

"Aria allow brother to help you. You can't walk." Al said trying to get her to listen.

"No. I don't take help from people who make me mad." Aria growled. Honestly was it to much for them to take no for an answer?

"Aria we're sorry but you just looked so funny sitting like that. Please Aria allow us to help you." Al said, knowing that he had more of a chance of getting her to let them help her. Really did she have to be so stubborn?

"I want an apology from him too." Aria said. She could feel herself sinking into the sand.

"I am not apologizing." Ed said, glaring at her.

"Brother please apologize."

"No."

"It's okay Al, I don't need his help. I wouldn't want a shrimp like him to help me anway." Aria smirked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP? YOU DO NEED MY HELP AND I WILL HELP YOU! I'M SORRY, HAPPY?" Ed yelled.

"Yes. I accept your apology." Aria said, sitting up. Ed couldn't believe it, he had allowed her to manipulate him. He swore he would get back at her.

"Al get the bags, you're in charge of carrying them. I'll carry bull here." Ed said, getting closer to Aria.

"Why the hell did you call me bull?" Aria yelled, annoyed. Ed snickered before talking.

"You're clumsy, like a bull in a china shop." Ed smirked. Aria was not happy. Why was he always coming up with some weird animal name to call her? "Can you get on my back? I'd rather carry you piggyback then bridal style." Ed said.

"Maybe." Aria scooted up, until she was sitting on her knees, with her hurt ankle bearing no weight. She placed her hands on his shoulders. Ed managed-after some struggling-to get his hand under her thighs. He lifted her effortlessly up. Aria allowed her arms to hang over his shoulders.

Ed had to admit that she had muscular thighs. He knew she had great upper body strength-with her alchemy-but he hadn't known if her legs were strong as well. He was sorta embarrased that his hands were so far up her thigh. Even when he carried Winry like this, his hands weren't so far up her had to say that he prefered carrying Aria instead of Winry. At least Aria hadn't made any cracks about his height, while he was doing her a favor.

Aria was surprised by how easily he had lifted her up. She hadn't known that he was so strong. She could feel his back muscules through his clothing. They were strong. She noticed how he also had strong shoulders. _I wonder why I never noticed how strong he is before?_ She wondered. Aria didn't mind that he was carrying her either. She needed the help and it was better than walking on a hurt ankle. That and she just wasn't ready to show _that_ yet. She also had to admit that she was comfrontable where she was. He was also being very nice and not trying to feel her up, like she knew most boys would have done.

"Hey Al, how far is the nearest town?" Aria asked, over her shoulder. Al was just closing his chest panel, a map in hand.

"It will be a couple of hours to walk there. But it's on the way to the town we were going. So if we continue to walk east and follow the map we should get there in a few hours." Al said, watching the two of them. Ed and Aria groaned.

"I have to carry her for hours?"

"I have to be in this heat for hours?"

They both complained. This time Al groaned with them.

* * *

well heres the newest chapter. this was originally supposed to part of chapter 3 but it was too long. the next chapter will also be part of the orginal chapter 3. but i decided that all this stuff was needed. hehe. if anyone has any questions just ask away. also go ahead and push that little review button. its amazing! well i should post the next chapter by tuesday. hehe.


	5. Sandy Eyes

Word Count: 9,921

Date of Release: November 16th, 2009

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist

* * *

"Could you walk any slower?" Aria questioned, annoyed. It was hot, she was sweating, and she just knew that she was sunburned. Her think clothes did not help any.

"Do you want me to drop you?" Ed responded automatically. She really wasn't heavy, but it was hot and she complained a lot.

"Fine then put me down!" Aria exclaimed, her temper ready to explode. Ed complied. A large cloud of dust flew up, causing them to cough. "Ow! I wasn't being serious." She yelled. When the dust finally cleared there were only the two of them. They both looked around for the third member of their group.  
"Where's Al? He was here a second ago, I mean I saw him right behind us." Aria asked, from her place on the sand. Ed was wondering the same thing. He scaned everywhere he could look, even turning around, but he still couldn't find his brother. Then he heard it.

Ed turned around as fast as he could, fearing the worst. Something was wrong. She screamed, in fright. Aria was never scared, she never screamed in fright. _Oh God! What happened? When I turned around everything was fine._ Ed asked himself. His face fell when he saw what had scared her.

Aria really couldn't figure out what happened to Al. One minute he was right behind her and Ed and the next he was gone. She couldn't believe that he just dissapeared. She was actully getting worried. Even if she wouldn't admit it out loud, she really did care about Al. He was the first friend she had had in a very long time. All he had ever done was try and help her and now he was missing. It unnerved her somewhat. She turned her head to look the opposite Edward was looking, to try and see if she could find the tall suit of armor. She opened her mouth ready to call out Al's name, when she felt something grab her ankle. A scream came from her mouth for three reasons. The first one was that whatever had grabbed her ankle was a metal hand. The second reason was that something had grabbed her period. And the last reason was that whoever or whatever had grabbed her was squeezing her hurt ankle. All together Aria screamed.

Her screaming stopped when Al popped out of the sand. Ed couldn't help it, her face was too funny. Plus the fact that Aria had never looked scared and for one second she had. He busted out laughing. Al and Aria turned to him. Al wondered for the thousandth time since they had met up with Aria if his brother had a death wish. He could already feel the temper of the girl flaring and his brother's laughing wasn't helping. Yet what happened next surprised him, he went flying.

"Al what was that for? I can't believe that you would just pop out of the sand and scare people! And on top of it you grabbed my hurt ankle. Do you know how much it hurts now? You made it worse!" Aria yelled, shaking her fist at him. Al looked down, he had a dent in his armor. Hearing Ed laughing Aria turned on him. "What are you laughing about? You should not be laughing about this. It is not funny! Did you know that your brother easily sinks into the sand and if so, why didn't you tell me? Do you know how worried I was?" Aria yelled, wishing she could hit them or at least throw something at them.

Both of the boys stopped and stared. She had just admitted that she worried. They knew that Aria didn't say those type of things normally. She was a closed off type person, except at rare moments. They both had to admit that those moments were Aria would open up were happening more and more.

"What are you staring at?" Aria sneered. Her blue-green eyes were glaring at the two of them. Both boys wondered briefly why she was so moody, only one actully commented.

"Why are you so moody? I mean first you're worried about Al and now you're all mad at him. I don't get it. You remind me of Winry when she's in a bad mood for a while. I just don't get why girls get like that." Ed said. Aria stopped. Really were the two that stupid? Or was it just Ed.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Aria asked, looking at both of them. She really didn't understand the two of them sometimes.

"Yeah. Maybe this way we can figure out why all girls are so moody." Ed said, curious. Maybe he could avoid getting hit so many damn times. _He really doesn't know? Or is he just playing around with me?_ Aria thought. Then something occurred to her.

"Your mother died before you both hit puberty, right?" Aria asked, figuring that this was the reason why. Both boys were confused, what had puberty to do with this.

"Yeah, why?" Al asked, since his brother wasn't answering. Aria groaned, she should have known. No one had ever explained this to them. Well she had never had this explained to her either until one of her mother's old friends explained it to her. This was going to be awkward as hell.

"Because this has something to do-" Aria was cut off.

"This has nothing to do with it. We all already went through that! So how could your moodyness be linked to that?" Ed asked, shaking his fists. Aria knew she had her answer. _I really don't want to explain this. Maybe I should just tell them why and then let them look it up in a book. That would be a good idea. But knowing midget, he wouldn't let it go. Why couldn't someone have took the time to explain this to them?_ Aria wondered.

"This has everything to do with it, you idiot! I could explain why, but it's sorta an uncomfrontable conversation. I'll make you a deal, I tell you what it is and if you don't know what it is, go look it up in a book or ask somebody you know." Aria said, her face blood red. This was already an awkward conversation. Al could see that Aria was getting worked up over this and he thought that maybe droping it would be better. He was about to tell Ed to be quiet but his brother had already opened his mouth.

"Deal. Now tell us!" Ed yelled. He just couldn't understand why this was such a big deal. Aria could tell that she was probably blushing more. Aria really didn't want to say it out loud. She decided to do something else.

"Hey Al can you get my bag out of your body? I need some paper and a pen, I am not saying this out loud." Aria said, hoping he'd listen. Al listened, handing her her suitcase. After a few seconds of ssearching Aria pulled out a notebook and a pen. "Yes found it! I thought I'd never find it." She said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Just hurry up and write it down." Ed growled, rudely. He didn't understand why this was such a big deal. Al wondered why Aria was freaking out. He decided to speak up.

"Aria if you don't want to tell us, you don't have to." Al suggested hoping to calm her. Ed jumped up.

"Yes she does! I'm sick of moody girls! Seriously they're always moody." Ed yelled, running after his brother. Al had already began to take off. They ran in circles around Aria for a few minutes. They kicked up a huge dust cloud, causing Aria to cough while laughing at the the two. _They're pretty funny when they act like this. I swear they act much younger this way. Al has that childish voice anyway but it's nice to see Ed look more like a kid. I wish they'd act this way more sometimes. _Aria thought, a brief smile appearing on her face. She quickly wrote on the paper, folding it closed. She whistled, getting the brother's attention.

"You said you wanted to know right? Well come on and get it. Here's the answer to your question of why girls get moody." Aria yelled, showing them the folded paper. Ed ran forward, snatching it from her hand. Al followed at a much slower pace, but you could tell he was curious as well. Ed opened the paper, looking it over quickly, Al looking over his shoulder to look. Ed went to open his mouth, before being stopped. "Don't say a word. Wait to to talk to me about it after you figure out what it means." Aria said a blush on her pale face. She really didn't like this conversation.

"But-" Ed started.

"Brother you got your way, we'll figure it out later. Let's get going, you both look hungry." Al said, saving Aira from an argument. Aria nodded towards Al, as a sign of thanks. Al nodded back. Ed just frowned, unhappy with the end result. He didn't understand what the words on the paper ment. He walked towards Aria, knowing that he had to continue to carry her.

"Come on. We had better get moving, I'm hungry." Ed said, crouching down.

"Yeah, I am too. We haven't ate yet." She said, placing her hands on his shoulders. She moved her body, so he could get his hands under her thighs. She nearly yelped when she felt is cool automail hand touch her thigh. It was much cooler than her skin. She wondered how it stayed so cool in this heat. Normally metal got hotter, when exposed to the sun's ultra violet rays. Standing up, Ed followed behind his brother, as Al read the map. Aria couldn't contain her curosity anymore, she had to ask. "Why is your automail arm so cool? You'd think that it would get hotter in the sun." She asked, resting her head on Ed's shoulder.

"Do you have to put your head on my shoulder? It just makes me hotter than I already am." Ed grumbled, before adding. "The automail stays cool because it has a mini fan inside. The fan keeps the metal cool, so the mechanisms inside won't overheat and melt. Also I think it has something to do with the metal Winry uses when she makes the automail." Ed said, eyeing her from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't see very much of her, but her hair and a little bit of her face.

"Wow you know a lot about automail. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, though, you have automail. You should know a lot about it." Aria said, allowing more of her hair to fall forward.

"Would you do something about your hair?" Ed yelled, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, it's hard to put your hair up when you're hanging onto someone." Aria growled back. Al knew easily how to solve this, he just hoped Aria would allow him to do it.

"Aria if you'd like I could put your hiar up for you?" Al wanted to stop their arguing before it got much worse. Ed turned towards him, which made Aria turn towards him. They both seemed surprised.

"You don't mind?" Aria asked right away. She was thankful, her hair was making her hotter. Ed was glad that he didn't have to deal with it in his face anymore. It really got annoying. Al nodded quickly. "Here." Aria said, taking her hair tie off her wrist handing it to Al. Al took it quickly, as Ed faced the other direction. Al was able to pull all of Aria's hair up, putting in the hair tie. Aria had to admit that it was some what cooler with her hair up. When Ed turned around, Aria smiled him. "Thanks Al, it was really starting to bug me." Even with it up, Aria's hair was long.

"Thanks Al, it was getting annoying with her hair getting in my face." Ed said, as he continued walking. Aria realized something.

"Hey who taught you so so much about automail?" Aria asked, replacing her head on his shoulder. Ed rolled his eyes at the gesture, but allowed it to slide, just this once.

"I don't know that much, nothing compared to Winry. The only things I know are what she's drilled into my head, literally, with a wrench. She hits really hard, I hate it when she throws it at me. I bet you she's planning the next time she can beat me to a pulp with a wrench." Ed said, thinking about Winry. Aria could tell that he was fond of her, even if tried to sound like he didn't like her.

"So who's Winry?" Aria asked curious. Al answered.

"A childhood friend and brother's automail mechanic that he has a crush on." Al said, sounding innocent. He wanted to see if Aria was jeolous.

"I don't like Winry! I could never like her!" Ed shouted, nearly dropping Aria. Aria was thankful that she realized what he was going to do, wrapping her legs around his waist. She used her hands to grab onto the front of his shirt. Ed flushed when he realised that Aria was holding onto him so tight. He quickly used his hands to grip Aria's thighs again, holding her up. "You can unwrap your legs from around me, I'm not going to drop you." Ed said, blushing, suddenly glad she couldn't see his face.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to fall." She said, unwrapping her legs, embarrased that she had done that. She loosened her grip on his shirt.

"It's okay." Ed said, trying to put it behind him.

"So you like this Winry girl?" Aria said, ready to cling to Ed if he freaked out again.

"No! How many times do I have to say it? She's more like a sister or something. I've known her since we were children." Ed said. Al watched as Aria sighed, it seemed like she was grateful that Ed didn't like her. Al could have sworn that his brother was trying to reassure Aria that he didn't like Winry. He just wished they would realize that they liked each other.

"Okay. I was just wondering. You talk like you're fond of her." Aria said, strangely happy to hear that he didn't like her. _But he could be lying. Well he sounds like he isn't lying. I'll get to meet her eventully right?_ Aria wondered, before thinking. _Why do I care if he loves her? Oh yeah, it's fun to annoy him. _

"She's just an old friend. I couldn't like her, plus I could never like someone my younger brother likes." Ed said, smirking. Aria turned her head towards Al.

"You like Winry? Tell me more." Aria asked, watching Al. She could tell when he was nervous, he wouldn't look her in the eyes. He was doing that now.

"Well, ummm, sorta." Al answered, looking everywhere. Then all of a sudden he sunk in the sand. Aria and Ed both stared at where he had been, before they continued on walking. He would appear soon enough. A minute later Al popped out of the sand. He got up and caught up with them.

"Al there is no sorta when you love someone. It's yes or no. So do you love her?" Aria asked, staring at him. Al felt trapped, he couldn't lie to her. Her eyes seemed to bore into his soul. They were sincere and honest but commanding at the same time. He had to answer honestly.

"Yes." Al answered, his eyes on the ground. He was worried that she was going to laugh at him. He was surprised when a hand was waved infront of his face. He looked to it's owner. Both Aria and Ed were looking at him.

"Al don't be ashamed to admit that you love Winry. I think it's sweet. You should tell her, you never know when you die. Wouldn't you rather she knew instead of something happening and she never knew you loved her? Also she might love you back." Aria said, smiling at him. Both boys took note that she sounded like she knew what she was talking about.

"But I'm scared to tell her." Al said, quietly. He didn't know how to tell Winry how he felt. Aria wanted to groan, boys were so stupid.

"Just walk up to her and tell her. Say those three little words with her name. It's not hard." Aria said, rolling her eyes. Ed listened, wondering if he would ever need to take her advice.

"But I just cant't tell her, I want it to be special. What if she rejects me?"

"Then I'll beat her face in." They both heard a cracking of her knuckles. "If you want it to be special then take her on a picnic or something and tell her. But I still say go with the direct approach. And if she seriously says no, then she's the world's biggest idiot and I will beat her face in." Aria said. They could both hear the promise of pain in her voice.

"I'm still scared-" He was cut off.

"You are not serious. You faced that guy in Levy. I hear that you fought a guy who was killing state alchemists. You assisted in the defeat of that group that was trying to overthrow the government and helped overthrow King Bradley. You two are known as the 'Hero of the People' and you're afraid of telling a girl that you love her? You are such a coward." Aria said, scoffing. She was looking ahead. It hit Al, he was acting like a coward. He should just tell Winry.

"Alright. Next time we see her, I'll tell her. I mean brother hasn't broke his automail in awhile, he'll probably break it soon." Al said. Aria smiled.

"I resent that!" Ed yelled. He was ignored.

"Good. I can't wait to meet her. You'll all have to tell me the story of how you guys defeated those people who were trying to take over the country some time." Aria said, excited at hearing the tale. Both brothers wondered how much they could tell her, but decided they would eventully.

"Sure, we'll tell you sometime." Ed muttered, as they continued walking. It was only five minutes before it started.

"Hey runt who do you like?" Aria asked, bored. She needed to talk, it was boring. The only thing to see to all directions was sand. Sure at first it might be pretty but after awhile it got boring. It blinded her eyes. She could see here and there cactuses but, she couldn't touch them, because she knew the needles would prick her.

"I AM NOT A RUNT! I AM GROWING!" Ed yelled back. Just at that moment the wind picking up, sending a lot of sand at them. Ed slid backwards, only stopping when Al grabbed his arm, holding them in place.

"The wind is really picking up. Maybe we should find shelter." Al suggested, seeing Aria gripping Ed's overcoat.

"Let's keep walking for now. We need to get to that town." Ed said, walking forward, once the wind had stopped.

"Aria what do you think?" Al asked, wanting her input.

"Whatever get's me out of this blasted desert and into a clean bed, I'm good." Aria said. "Hey you never answered my question. Who do you like?" She added. Ed knew she was talking to him, but he really wasn't sure who he liked. There really wasn't anyone, he might have used to like Winry, but that had changed. He really didn't like anyone.

"No one, really. I don't have time for girls. They just get in the way." Smirking, he said. He couldn't wait for her reaction.

"Hey! I'm a girl!" Aria shouted in his ear. She smirked, when he cringed. _Did she have to scream in my ear?_

"Exactly! You are always in the way!" Ed yelled back, an evil thought popping into his head.

"I am not always getting in the way! I'm helping you restore your bodies, remember?" Aria yelled.

"Well when are you going to start helping then?"

"When you stop being such an ass, you little midge-Oww! What the hell was that you damn run-Oww! Stop doing that!" Aria yelled. Everytime she had started to call him midget or runt, Ed had pinched her thigh. Ed snickered.

"That's what you get for calling me short. Everytime you call me any version of short I will pinch your thigh." Ed snickered again. He liked this little idea. She might stop calling him short.

"That is not fair! I can't respond back!" Aria said, not enjoying this game.

"That's the point. You stop calling me any version of short and I won't pinch you." Ed said, smirking when he heard her huff of annoyance. Al watched on in amusement. Those two were the quite the entertainment. He liked it when they acted this way. They made him laugh.

"Whatever you say shorty." Aria said, he hadn't pinched her. Yes! Then: "OWW!" Aria yelled. He had pinched her partically hard.

"I told you not to call me short." Ed said, amused. He was not amused on what she did to retalate. Aria took her hand and twisted her it so she could flick him on the nose. "Oww! What was that for?" He yelled.

"Everytime you pinch me, I will flick you." Aria vowed. Al could see the smug look on her face. _She got you back brother. What will you do now?_

"Stupid girls." Muttered Ed. Another flick. "Hey! I didn't even pinch you that time!" He exclaimed. The short blonde was confused, he hadn't done anything to deserve to be flicked.

"You called me stupid! Everytime you insult me then I'll flick you!"

"Fine then. Everytime you flick me or call me short I'll pinch you."

They both were slient for a few moments, as they walked. Al wondered how long they would be quiet. They were normally never quiet unless they were asleep or one was without the other. Al knew that if he ever lost one of them, all he'd have to do was follow the yelling or the sound of biuldings being collapsed, in Ed's case.

"How much longer are we going to be in this desert?" Aria asked after a few minutes. She had her head turned towards him.

"I don't think that much longer. Why?" Al asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom and I'm hungry." Aria answered, her eyes scanning the horizon for a town or anything resembling it.

"Don't worry it shouldn't be that much longer." Al assured her. His eyes took in how she was sweaty and Ed wasn't much better. They both didn't look well. Aria was sunburned, her face blood red. Most of her was sunburned. Ed looked better. He wasn't nearly as sunburned, but he looked more tired that Aria. He felt bad for the both of them. He wished he could help, but he couldn't.

"Good, I can stop carrying Bull here." Ed said. Aria flicked him. He pinched her in return. She went to flick him again, but before she could do it, Ed jolted her with his arms, causing her to grab ahold of him.

"Hey not funny! I thought you were going to drop me again!" Aria said, as Ed began to laugh. "I'll get you back, I swear I will." She vowed.

"Like to see you try." Ed muttered, thristy. Ed was beginning to really get tired. The sun was beating down on him, zaping his strength. He hadn't eaten yet and he hadn't had much to drink either. The stupid winds were starting to pick up too. Like he didn't have enough to worry about. It was starting to get dark, which wasn't good. It got cold out in the desert at night. He didn't think that either Aria or him could deal with the cold night. They needed to reach that town, quickly. Aria wasn't much better. She was sunburned everywhere her skin wasn't covered by clothes. She was sweaty and tired. Her ankle was beginning to hurt everytime Ed jolted her. At first he hadn't been jolting her, but now that his foot steps were becoming sluggish and dragging, she was jolted more often.

After another half an hour Aria saw something. She could barely see it, but it was definetly something. She placed her palms on Ed's shoulders, pushing herself higher on her shoulders. Her eyes hurt, but she pushed them open.

"What are you-" Ed asked, annoyed.

"Shut up. I think I see something. Can you get me any higher?" Aria asked. She focused on the spot on the horizon that seemed to be getting bigger.

"Yeah, can you sit on my shoulders?" Ed asked, hoping she really did see something. Now that he looked, he could see something coming up. Al looked closer too, hoping it was a town.

"Yeah. Damn, if my ankle wasn't hurting this would be a lot easier." Aria muttered, trying to get up on Ed's shoulders. Al decided to help her out. He grabbed her around the waist, placing her on his brother's shoulders.

"Brother, grab her legs, so she doesn't fall backwards." Al said in his gentle voice. He stepped back after he made sure his brother wouldn't drop her.

"Thanks Al." Aria said, scanning the horizon. Aria could see it, it was definetly a town. And since she wasn't the only one seeing it, it wasn't a mirage. " Yes! Yes! Yes! We finally made it. We can eat something!" Aria said. She pumped her hands up in the air. Ed jumped up, happy. When he jumped, he lost his balance with Aria on his shoulders and he fell. Aria went tumbling off and they both landed on the sand. Al had to chuckle at them. Aria was laying flat on the sand, her face facing the sky. Her legs were laying overtop Ed, who was laying facedown in the sand.

"Brother, Aria are you okay?" Al asked, walking over to the two.

"Stupid over there dropped me." Aria muttered, rubbing her head.

"Get your legs off me." Ed muttered back. You could barely tell what he was saying, thanks to his mouth being full of sand. Aria and Al giggled. "Hey what's so funny?" They giggled louder.

"It's just that -giggle- you sound so funny -giggle- with your mouth –giggle- full of sand." Aria said, giggling. She really couldn't help it, he sounded so different.

"Sorry Brother." Was the only thing Al was able to get out, before he burst into a fit of full blown laughter.

"This is not funny!" Ed yelled, jumping up, shoving Aria off in the process. This started an argument, of coarse.

"But Brother, it is!" Al exclaimed.

"Yeah shorty, it is pretty funny." Aria said, from her place on the sand. The glare she was giving Ed was one of those 'if looks could kill' looks. Al hoped his brother wouldn't say what he thought he was going to say. It just seemed to make the situation worse, much much worse.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY, YOU BIG UGLY RHINO!"Ed screamed. He stomped over to the sitting girl, until he was right infront of her. He squated down, putting his face only inches from hers. His once braided hair, finally left the hair tie. It hung around his face in a golden halo. Aria's hair had done the same thing; it hung down, completely straight, from being drenched in sweat. It also seemed to be darker. Al watched the two, why did they have to fight now? It was so hot and they were using their remaining energy to fight.

"Brother, Aria, please sto-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" They both yelled, turning their heads towards him. Al decided that their tempers only seemed worse in the heat. A voice rung out in the desert.

"You shouldn't yell at someone who is only trying to help you." They all turned towards a man. He looked about mid thirties. He had sand colored eyes, a hat covering his short matching hair color. He was about six feet, and was wearing what could be clearly known as work clothes, plain brown pants and a shirt. His skin tone was dark, he clearly spent a lot of time in the sun. A sack was threw over his right shoulder, it looked like it weighed about forty pounds. He had a bucket in his left hand.

"Hello." Al said, after a moment of silence. The three teens stared at the man and he stared back. It seemed like none of them knew what to say.

"Hello. May I ask what the three of you are doing all the way out here?" He asked, smiling at them. Aria didn't like this man for some reason, she got a weird feeling from him. Something about him reminded her of _him._ She shivered, she would not think about that. She made sure to pay extra attention to the conversation.

"We are headed to the nearest town. Which I believe is that way."Al answered, pointing toward the town. The man's eyes followed, a glint Aria did not like.

"I was heading that way as well. How about we walk rest of the way together? My family will be glad to meet you." The man asked, smiling, before adding. "My name is Sandy Kisho by the way. What's yours?" Aria wanted to tell him to leave but her two companions didn't seem to share her idea.

"My name is Alphonse Elric, my older brother is Edward and-" Before Al could finish, he was cut off.

"Aria Renaldie." She said, glaring at Sandy. This man was just driving her insane. She turned her head towards Al. "I can introduce myself just fine." She said, her voice cold. Al could tell that she was not happy with him. He just couldn't understand why. Ed wondered why she was suddenly so cold towards them.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Aria. I didn't mean to." Al apologized. He didn't like it when she was angry with him. It hurt.

"Don't let it happen again." She gave him a nod. "Why are you out here, Mr. Kisho?" Her voice suspicious, eyes narrowed.

"I went to another nearby town and bought flour for my wife. She needed it to cook." He asked, his tone light. He sounded too innocent to her. Al and Ed were about to stuff something in her mouth, well Ed was. Al wanted to ask her to be quiet. They couldn't understand why she was so suspicious.

"Ed, Al may I talk to you? Alone?" She asked, her eyes still on the man. "Sir, would you please walk that ways a way. I need talk to my companions for a minute." Aria asked, her voice daring him to object.

"Sure, call when you need me to come back." He turned walking away. Both boys walked closer to Aria, wondering why she was reacting this way.

"I don't trust him." Was the first words out of her mouth.

"Why?" The older Elric asked, frowning.

"There's just something, okay? I just don't trust him."

"Who cares?" Ed retorted, angry. She was just being stupid.

"I do. I will not go anywhere with him. He just feels off. I don't know. He reminds me of someone from my past." Aria said, frowning. Why couldn't he just listen, she felt like something bad was going to happen.

"Aria please explain what feels so off about him." Al asked, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen. I didn't have this feeling before he showed up. He seems suspicious to me." Aria concluded.

"Well then he can be suspicious, because we're walking to the next town and he's probably coming with us." Ed announced. Aria glared at him.

"Then you can go by yourself. I'll wait for some other person to come by or I'll just wait for my ankle to heal." Aria said, crossing her arms. She wasn't going to go anywhere near that man again. There was no way in hell.

"Aria you can't stay here. You could die." Al asked, worried. She was being stubborn.

"I don't care. I ma not going anywhere near him. You can, I don't care, but when everything turns out all wrong, don't blame me." Al could see the resolve in her eyes. She was determined to get her way.

"Fine then. You won't be going anywhere near him, at least on your own." Ed said, an idea popping into his head. He had a mysterious glint in his eyes that suddenly made Aria a little nervous.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing." Ed said, walking towards her. Aria concluded that she really didn't like this. Something was going to happen and she wasn't going to enjoy it, that was for sure.

"Don't you come anywhere near-" She didn't finished her sentence. Ed placed both hands on her hips, lifting her. He threw her over his shoulder before she had a chance to object. He placed her over his flesh shoulder, using both his arms to hold her in place. He wasn't taking chances on her escaping. Aria wasn't happy, was the understatement of the year. "Put me down! I swear shrimp if you don't put me down, I'll kill you! Put me down, this instant!" Aria yelled, pounding on his back. She couldn't use her alchemy or she might break his spine or a few ribs.

"Hey Sandy come on! We're ready to go." Ed yelled. Sandy trotted over to them.

"Are you sure about this? You're girl there doesn't seem happy." He observed. Ed shrugged, damn she had a hard punch.

"It doesn't matter. Lead the way." Ed said, turning around, towards the town. Al wondered if this was a good idea.

"I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp! There won't be any way to tell who you are! I'll get you! Edward Elric put me down. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Put me down." Aria yelled, every word Ed got a hit. She hit harder when she said hate. Ed winced, he was sure to have bruises.

"Brother maybe you should put her down." Al said, wincing every time Aria hit Ed. His whole back was going to be bruised.

"Hell no." Was all Ed said, continuing to ignore Aria's words and the pain in his back. From ahead of them, Sandy smiled evilly. Everything was falling into place. It was definetly her.

Later

Aria concluded that she hated Ed. Actully hate wasn't a strong enough word, she needed a stronger word. But she couldn't just think of one. Her feeling of suspiosion toward Sandy hadn't changed. She just couldn't place it, but she felt like he had met her before. There was something about him that reminded her of _that man._ Everything about him was familiar. The hair, the eyes, she just couldn't place from where. She wished he would be far away from her, he was making her uncomfrontable just being a few feet from her.

Al watched Aria. She seemed nervous and upset. Her eyes glanced back and forth, wearily. He noticed how they always seemed to shift to Sandy, who was now walking right next to Edward. Her elbow rested on Ed's back, holding her head up. He didn't like how her blue-green eyes were closed off. _Was all the progress we made as friends, ruined? _Al asked himself, hoping that it wasn't true. Everytime he had tried to talk to her, she wouldn't answer or she would make a smartass comment at him.

Ed listened to hs brother's pleads to try and get Aria to talk. Why was she being so stubborn? He didn't think that anything was wrong with this guy, she was just being paranoid. He wanted to snap at her to stop moving around-he could feel everytime her head moved, because her ponytail would hit him-, but he decided against it. It would only make things between them worse. He knew that she wasn't going to get along with him for awhile, but he didn't think it was going to be a big deal. Seriously, she had to talk to him sometime, didn't she? He hadn't messed up everything had he?

"Aria what are you in the mood to eat? This town has to have something you like." Al said, trying to get her to speak with him. His glowing red eyes met her blue-green ones. He hoped she would answer. Ed also waited to see if she would answer.

"Nothing." She responded. In truth Aria was very hungry, it was nearly dark and she hadn't ate anything all day. Aria turned her head away from Al and took to looking at the biuldings that lined the streets. They had entered the town only a moment before and Aria was curious.

The biuldings all seemed to be made out if clay, with straw and clay roofs. They were an ugly yellow brown color. Most of the biuldings had windows and she could see that several of these biuldings were houses. The ones that were shops and taverns all seemed to have a family living on the second floor. Some of the shops had everyday needs, like clothing, furniture, dishes, and other things. You could tell that there wasn't many streets. It looked like there was a fourway intersection in the middle of the town that made it go four different ways.

"I see you have a State Alchemist watch. So I'm going to say that you're a State Alchemist?" Sandy asked Ed. Aria turned her head towards Sandy, glaring. She wanted to see if there was anything odd about him that she could prove.

"Yeah. Why?" Ed asked, turning to look at the man.

"We don't see many alchemist in theses parts." Was Sandy's answer. Ed was wondering how he knew that State Alchemists have pocket watches, Al had the same train of thought.

"What do you know about alchemists?" Aria asked, suspicious. His question had only proved her resolve that there was something off about him. She kept her eyes trained on his face.

"I just know basically that State Alchemist are called living weapons and that you have to be pretty good at alchemy to be a State Alchemist." He said, his eyes staring into hers. There it was, that familarity. His eyes, that sandy color. Where had she seen them before?

_Blood splattered the floor, the walls, everything. Her once dirty blonde hair was no longer a dirty blonde but was turned red by blood. Her blue-green eyes were wide with fear. Her clothes were bloody, mixed from her own blood and theirs. Three bodies lay before her. A woman, a man, and a little boy. Each were bloody as well. There was one difference they were dead, she was not. Inbetween the bodies and her was a man. His eyes closed hiding the eyes. He opened them to reveal cold mocking sandy eyes._

Aria nearly cried out at the sudden memory. She hadn't thought about that in so long. She tried to keep that memory locked away. That was simply one of her rules since _that day_, never ever think about that. Aria wanted to cry away at that very moment and avoid the two brothers. Everytime she ever thought about _that day_, it wasn't long before she broke down. She didn't want to to break down around the two of them. Aria knew she was going to have a nightmare that night. She normally had them anyway but this one would be much worse. Aria used her one hand to pull her hair tie out, allowing her hair to hide her face. She prayed that someone wouldn't notice that something was bothering her.

"Aria is something wrong, you look pale." Al asked. He had seen her expression change. Her eyes had grown wide, her face had changed. She looked sick. Her mouth had opened as if she was going to scream, but it looked like she had stopped her self. Al didn't like it that Aria was so visibly upset. Ed had stopped, listening to his brother. His brother sounded worried. He had felt Aria's body tense up a minute ago.

"No." Aria said. It was the only word she could get out. Her mind wasn't really paying attention to Al or her surroundings, it was speeding back to that day. She couldn't stay with them at the moment. She had to get away. She used her finger and pressed the pressure point on Ed's neck, effectively knocking him out. Aria scrambled to her feet after her and Ed hit the ground, taking off.

She didn't know or care where she was running. Those eyes haunted her, those damn sandy colored eyes. Aria knew she was making a scene but she didn't care. She felt her body hit someone elses, heard their shout, but just kept on running. She couldn't stop. Her heartbeat thudded in her ears. The sound for some reason comfronting. Biuldings rushed past her, creating a blend of colors. Aria felt herself hit the ground, feeling the blood gush from the cut on her head, she didn't care. The dark night air was refreshing to her hot skin. The air slowly returned to her lungs once she stopped. She sunk to the ground lost. As she leaned back to lay down, her back hit something. Her head turned to see what it was, she was leaning against a fountain. Her head was a jumbled mess.

Aria pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, placing her head on her knees. Her hair became a curtain to block out the rest of the world. The only noise she didn't block out was the water in the foutain, it soothed her more than any words could. _Thud, thud, thud._ The noise bothered Aria, she couldn't block it out. She didn't want to think, but everytime there was that damn thud it made her think. She wanted to forget about her life, about her past, just about everything, but that thud kept bringing her back to reality. Right now reality wasn't good for her. She lifted her head enough to see a few men infront of her. They all were glaring down at her. They smiled noticing they had got her attention.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A tall muscular man infront asked. He had a long knife in his hand Aria noticed.

"Go away." Was her quiet response. She really didn't want to deal with them at the moment. The man seemed offended.

"We came all this way to look for you. So why would we just leave?" Another man asked, he was slimer than the first man.

"Well whatever you want I am not interested." Aria said, getting up. She couldn't escape reality here. These people weren't going to leave her alone. The first man grabbed her arm, when she turned to leave. Aria turned her head to glare at him. Maybe knocking around these men would help. She was seriously considering it until a voice called out for her.

"Aria, Aria are you okay? I'm so happy we found you!" Al yelled, running towards her. Ed followed behind, actully looking alittle worried. Al reached her first and grabbed her, hugging her.

"Can't breathe Al." Aria said. For some reason she felt better in the brother's presense.

"Sorry. I'm just happy you're okay, we were getting worried." Al said, setting her down on her feet. Ed breathed a sigh of relief to see her okay. He allowed his eyes to travel up and dowm her body, noticing how most of her weight was on her hurt foot and she had dried blood on her forehead, but no gash. He wondered how that happened.

"What the hell happened to you? You just hit me and then take off." He asked, stepping closer. He had been worried. Aria looked to the side.

"Nothing. I just didn't want to be carried. I'm sorry that I knocked you unconscious." Aria muttered, keeping her head turned the other direction.

"It's okay, right Brother?" Al asked, hoping his brother would just except the apology and let it blow over. He knew that something was seriosuly bothering Aria but she didn't want to decuss it.

"Yeah, yeah." Ed muttered. He turned his attention to the men behind them, wondering what was going on. They seemed like they were going to be ganging up on Aria. That was the reason they had began running when they seen the group of men closing on Aria. He didn't think it was right that they had done that to her. He also didn't like them ganging up on her. "What are you guys doing here?" Ed asked, stepping infront of Aria. His eyes traveled over all of them, he wondered how long it would take to take them all out if he had to.

"We were just wondering why a girl like her is sitting outside at thiss time of night. It's not safe, someone could come and do horrible things to her." The first man spoke, he made his knife glitter dangerously in the light. Ed caught the pretense of what the man was saying.

"As if you could hurt me." Aria said, moving up to stand beside Ed. If he was going to fight, she was going to help. She might not be the best but she thought that she could take down a couple of thugs. She cracked her knuckles, the prospect of chasing her memories away with fighting, making her eager.

"I'd be careful with what you say little girl." A tall man said, stepping forward, Aria did the same. She was now infront of Ed, her arms crossed over her chest. She wanted-needed to forget and this was fueling that. She felt a hand on her arm, the grip was strong. She turned her head to see Ed, his face was only a few inches from her own.

"Stop." He told her. Aria didn't want to, she wanted to forget, but she couldn't. Seeing Sandy's eyes had made her remember that day. She needed to tire herself out so she couldn't even dream. She didn't want to have those nightmares that were so much worse than the others. She didn't want to wake everyone in the biulding she was staying. She didn't want them to hear her screaming, her cries. She just wanted to have a nightmare free sleep.

"Why?" She asked, staring into his gold eyes.

"Do you want to walk all night in the desert?" He asked. His eyes pleaded with her. He could tell that she wasn't thinking straight. He added. "You'll regret it later, just calm down. Let's go eat something. We also need to get that cut on your forehead cleared up." In response Aria scoffed.

"There's not a cut there anymore, see." Aria said, as she walked over to the fountain and used the water to wipe the dried blood away from her forehead. She turned around and there wasn't even a mark from where she had earlier cut her head.

"How the hell did it heal so fast? That was your blood right?" Ed yelled, leaning closer to examine her forehead. Al also seemed to do the same thing, but he kept an eye on the men who were watching the exchange.

"Alchemy." Aria said, leaning away. Ed leaned with her though, using his hand to brush away her hair to take a closer look at her skin. He then realized something.

"You used alchemy to heal your ankle?" He asked, his gaze on her ankle. He couldn't tell if it was still swelled or not.

"Yeah." She said, leaning back again. "Must you stay so close?" Aria growled, pushing him away. Her mood was not a happy one.

"Why the hell did you make me carry you, if you could simply heal your ankle?" Ed yelled at her, getting right in her face. Aria placed her forehead against his and pushed. Ed pushed back.

"Because I didn't want you to know that I can use healing alchemy." Aria yelled back. Pushing her forehead against his.

"So because you want to be secretaitve you made me carry you?" Ed yelled, he was pissed off.

"It's none of your business what I do!" Aria yelled, her eyes staring into his. Al stared at the two of them. He could tell their tempers were high.

"It is, when you travel with us. Is there anything else you want to share? I'm not putting my brother in danger because you have something to hide. So is there anything else that you would care to share?" Ed yelled, his forehead pushing against hers.

"No! I just didn't want to tell you I can use healing alchemy. I don't like to use it, because it reminds me that I couldn't use it to save my own family!" Aria yelled, her breathing coming in gasps. She stood still, before remembering what she had said. Aria nearly ran at that. She turned to run, but her hand was grabbed before she could move a step. She didn't turn around as she jerked to try and get free, but the hand jerked her backwards. Aria lost her balance and fell into a chest.

Ed was stunned. She felt guilty that she couldn't use her healing alchemy to save her family, that's why she didn't use it. Ed felt sorry that he had made her bring up something from her past. He thought maybe she was trying to hurt them in some way. But no she was just trying avoid her past. When he saw that she was about to run off again, he grabbed her hand pulling her backwards. He felt her struggle to run away, but he pulled back, causing her to fall into his chest.

Al could see that their argument was going to end badly. When he heard Aria scream at Ed that she didn't like to use her healing alchemy because she couldn't save her own family, he felt sorrow. She blamed herself for something that probably wasn't her fault. He saw her about to run, and was going to stop her until he saw her brother reach for her. He watched as Aria tried to struggle against him, but was pulled into Ed's chest.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Aria asked. Her voice weak. She didn't care that Ed was holding her up, his arms wrapped around her. She was resting her head against his shoulder, her face was right next to his.

"You were the one who insisted on coming with us." Ed said, hoping it would make her argue. It didn't. "Because you don't need to be alone. When you're feeling guilty it's always best to have someone around to make you feel better." Ed said, his breathe tickling her face. Aria thought about it. He was right, she liked having the brothers around to comfront her. It seemed easier. Aria wondered when she began to rely on them so much. She had never relied on someone since her family had died. It felt nice to be able to have someone stand by her and to be there when she needed them.

"Thanks." Aria whispered, allowing herself to relax in Ed's arms. It for some reason felt right to be there.

"Aww how cute. Two lovers getting over a spat." A tall man said. Aria and Ed turned, they had forgotten that they weren't alone. Both had blushes on their faces.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS! WE COULD NEVER BE! SHE'S DATING COLONEL BASTARD ANYWAY!" Ed yelled, his face blood red.

"Yeah, I would never date him. He's a total idiot." Aria said, crossing her arms over her chest. Ed rounded on her.

"What do you mean, I'm an idiot?" Ed asked as he turned on her. _At least she didn't call him short. _Al concluded, from beside him.

"Don't worry about it. We don't have time for that." Aria said, ignoring him. She still wanted to punch something but she wasn't going to start a fight unless they started it. Ed decided to let it go, for now.

"We don't want any trouble. We're just wondering where the nearest place to eat is." Al asked, hoping this little conflict would dissolve.

"Why, they won't serve you." The tall one said. Aria walked over, stopping a few feet away from him.

"Why?" She asked, her anger easily seen. Ed could hear it, that tone. It was the one she used when she was pissed off and ready to hit something.

"We don't serve people like you." A woman asked, stepping forward. She had on an apron. Aria turned towards her, a glare on her face.

"For what reason? What have we done?" Aria asked, once again doing all the talking. Ed and Al silently watched her every move, ready to interven if she needed them.

"Why should she serve you?" A man asked, he had dark brown hair.

"Because we haven't done anything wrong." Al spoke up. Aria turned to the man who had asked the question Al had answered, smirking. The man didn't seem to like it. He glared at her.

"I'd shut your mouth if I were you." He spoke. Aria rolled her eyes at him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Aria sneered. Before any of them could do anything the man ran at Aria, intending to punch her. Aria saw it-she silently thanked Ed for his speed-and ducked, punching him. He went flying, hitting the wall infront of her. He crashed through it, sending up dust and debris. Several people in the crowd rushed at Aria angry, but before they could reach her, a wall sprung up between them.

"Did you have to do that?" Ed screamed, from next to her. He really didn't seem that angry.

"He attacked me and I defended myself. Not my fault that I don't know my own strength." Aria countered. Al came to stand on her other side.

"Now we have to deal with this. Honestly why do we attract trouble?" Al muttered, looking at the wall. It was holding, but it wouldn't be long before people came around the other side. "Brother, Aria what should we do? We do need to eat and I don't think these people will just let this go." He asked after a second.

"Well we could steal the food?" Aria suggested, coming up with nothing. Both the boys turned to her, giving her weird looks. "Hey when you're hungry and have no money, you'll steal for food." The looks got worse. Aria held up her hands in a sign of innocence. "I made sure it was from a rich family, I didn't steal from some poor family." Aria had to yell over the noise the crowd was making.

"Why were you out fo money in the first place?" Ed asked, curious.

"Well it was stolen from me. Some girl in Rush Valley stole my money. I heard later that she was some famous thief in those parts." Aria muttered, keeping an eye out for any people who might try and get around the wall. Both the boys looked at each other, they'd have to make Bunny apologize next time they went to Rush Valley.

"So Bunny stole from you too? Figures." Ed muttered. Aria raised her eyebrow at him, leaning against the wall behind her. She could feel it begin to sway, the people were really pushing on it.

"We might want to make this wall stronger, it's starting to sway." Aria said, pushing against the wall. Al ran over and pushed against it with her, it really was starting to sway and move. When Ed clapped his hands together, the two of them moved away from the wall and allowed him to strengthen it. "Really what are we going to do? Since you both decided that we aren't going to steal." Aria asked, her back to the wall.

"I don't know. We do need food and water." Ed said, he was wondering if they should just steal, it would save their lives.

"Why don't we take what we need and leave the money on the counter?" Aria suggested.

"How are we going to get away from the crowd?" Al asked, not sure if he liked the idea, but if it saved his companion's lives he would do it. Aria tilted her head to the side, thinking.

"How about Aria or I go get some food and then whoever is left here holds up the wall?" Ed suggested.

"Why can't I go?" Al asked.

"Your armor would cause to much noise and you're more noticeable then one of us." Ed answered.

"I'll go." Aria said, walking forward.

"What?" Ed said, he had mostly been thinking that he would go, with his ability to create doors in walls. Aria didn't seem to have the ability to do much alchemy but what she did on her muscules or healing.

"Simple, I can't hold the wall up like you can. I only use alchemy on my muscules or healing. Also I know how to steal, I'm not I promise, but I know how to sneak into places. I don't think you can do that." Aria said, already walking towards the fountain.

"How are you going to get away from the crowd?" The suit of armor asked.

"Cloud of dust." Was her response. Ed and Al saw a smirk on her face, before she punched the ground, creating a large cloud of dust to fill the air. When it cleared, she was gone.

* * *

Well sorry if this took a little longer than I thought it would. Well i already have 3000 words done for the next chapter so thats good, expect a faster update for that one. Thank ike1440 for all the help he gives me and if you like gargoyles read his fic Legacy! Its awesome! well thats all for now.


	6. Glass Windows

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry that i haven't updated but im having computer problems. and still am im actully surprised that i was able to update with this chapter. i might be able to get it all fixed within the week, so cross your fingers! i hope that people aren't mad at me. well once again i hope u like it and im really sorry it took this long to update, but hopefully updates will be faster. i really hope they will so leave a review for me, okay?**

Words:8,958

Date of release: March 7th, 2010

Also big thanks goes out to ike1440, because well thats my beta. u only saw the first part of this chapter but i hope everyone likes it!

* * *

Aria ran the edge of the fountain, hoping the cloud would cover her until she got away from the crowd. She made it to an alley, sending one glance over her shoulder at the boys who were looking around for her. She continued along the alley, avoiding the filth of the alleyway. She wondered how a place like this could be so dirty. She had to stop when she heard someone talking to someone by an open window.

"I hear those kids are putting up quite the resistance. Send more people down there and get those kids. They shall pay for being State Alchemists. I'm glad Sandy told us who they were." One voice said. Aria made sure to be quiet. She stood beneath the window angry. _Sandy! I knew it! He was up to something. Those two had better listen to me more often. _Aria thought. She heard some people passing the alley; Aria pressed her body as close to the wall as she could, hoping the darkness would cover her.

"Yes Mr. Kinder. We'll make sure those kids pay." Another voice added. Aria waited until she hadn't heard them for a minute, before continuing on. She didn't want them to know she had been there. _I have to get back to the boys. They need my help._ Aria thought, at the end of the alleyway. Lifting one foot up, Aria took her shoe off, before doing the same with the other. She left them in the darkness of the alleyway. Her footsteps didn't need to be heard. She carefully stuck her head out, looking back and forth. She saw no one and slowly but surely left the alley, she had to find a store. She silently padded down the street, happy that she had observed the town so much earlier. For the streets being empty, Aria was glad. Finally Aria found a store, where she could get several things.

"Finally." Aria whispered. Before she could take a never step forward, a voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Aria spun around, looking for the person who had spoken. Aria saw a child about the age of six. The little boy had shaggy brown hair and was of average height. That wasn't what bothered Aria. His eyes were a deep purple and they were much to wise for a child. They showed the eyes of someone who had seen way too much and lived much longer than the child had been living. "Well aren't you a smart one?" The child mocked in a cold voice, again a voice a child should not have.

"Who are you?" Aria asked, her hand sliding towards her gun. She didn't know what this child was, but it was definitely not a child.

"You don't need to know that." His eyes darted towards her hands, and up. "I would stop trying to reach for your gun." He said simply. Aria stilled, how had he known what she was going to do. "It's simple your hand was reaching for your waist. Normally a weapon is concealed there. A gun is the weapon normally stored at someone's waist. By your reaction I was right." The child said, simple, like he was stating the time of day.

"What are you?" Aria asked, worried. This child was scaring her. What was he?

"You _are _smart. You figured out that I'm not a child and that I'm not human in only a minute or two and mostly by just looking at me. I'll give you credit, most don't figure it out that fast." The child look-a-like grinned.

"What do you want?" Aria asked, using her eyes to try and find a solution.

"Stop that." He commanded. Aria snapped her eyes to where the child had been, he wasn't there. "Look at me, not around you. I'm more important that your little human life." The voice came from behind her. Aria spun around, the child only two feet from her, a dagger in his hand. "You should pay more attention. As prey you should watch yourself. You never know when a predator will come and try and gobble you up." He said, a glint in his eyes. Aria watched as the child spun the dagger around his finger. "Are you just going to stare at me and wait for death or are you going to do something about it." He asked, his eyes boring into hers. Those eyes continued to hold her in place. They scared her. "My master was wrong, you aren't strong, you're just a weak little girl." He said, grinning like a child who had won a game. Something inside Aria stirred.

"_Aria never allow someone to define you, define yourself, be strong my little angel." Her father whispered._

"_Sweetheart you can do anything you put your mind too. Never allow someone to tell you, you can't do something." Her mother's smile promised her._

"_Big Sister is the strongest person I know! Big Sister will you teach me to be just as strong as you?" Leon yelled, excited, a smile on his face._

"I am not weak." Aria said, glaring at him. She cracked her knuckles, ready to hit the child-look-a-like. Her eyes glittered dangerously. The child grinned happily.

"Maybe master wasn't wrong." He said, as Aria ran forward. He ducked down, using his height to get under her. While he was under her, he grabbed her wrists and threw her. Aria went crashing through the store's window, finally stopping when she hit the back wall. Aria felt the bits of glass in her back. She knew that she couldn't heal herself, until all the glass was out of her back. She decided to try and pull out some of the larger chunks of glass. Aria pulled out the largest chunk, mending her skin to pull itself back together. It would have to work for now. Aria stood back up, ready to face the child. She looked around, wondering if he had followed her in.

"Where are you?" She called, her eyes scanning the room.

"Behind you." She heard, before she was sent flying once again. Aria managed to dig her hands into the sand, slowing her momentum, effectively stopping her from hitting a wall. She slowly got up, the movement making pain shoot through her back. Once again she scanned her surroundings, knowing there was no way he could have gotten behind her. She saw him a few feet away, just standing there. "I was sure you would have stayed down after that. I guess you have more guts than I gave you credit for." He said, his eyes excited. He clearly enjoyed beating up on her.

"You gain that after sparring with the Elric brothers." She said, her breathing heavy. She hadn't ate at all today and she had only drunk a little bit of water. She knew she had lost a good bit of blood too. Her body wanted to rest, but she told herself that that would be the death of her. She wished that Ed or Al were there to help her.

"Yes the Elric brothers. They are quite handy to have on your side in a fight." He said. His expression seemed darker once he mentioned the name Elric. Aria was shocked, he knew of them.

"How do you know about them?" She said, watching his every move. He didn't even seem a little out of breathe.

"I've fought them before. The short one is annoying once he is angry." And with that the child ran towards her. Aria pulled back her fist and hit the ground, a cloud of dust blinding them. Aria ran the opposite direction the boy had come from, leaving the dust cloud. She didn't have a chance of fighting him, she knew that. But if she could fight with the boys, she bet they could win. The way the child had sounded, had made her believe that Ed had beat him before. She hoped that that was the case. She ran down the alleyway, forgetting about her shoes. She felt several pieces of glass and other debris cut her feet, but she ignored the pain. She had to keep running. Her body was screaming at her to stop, to rest, but she didn't listen. She pushed herself forward.

"You really shouldn't run. I can keep up." She heard a voice say. Aria turned her head to see the child running next to her, effortlessly. He grinned at her again. Using her muscle strength, Aria was able to shove him away and through a wall. She kept on running, hoping it put some distance between them. Aria could see the end of the alleyway that opened up to the boys, she pushed herself harder.

"Where is she?" Ed yelled, dodging another punch meant to hit him. After a few minutes of Aria leaving several more townspeople had showed up. They had ran through the fountain to get to them. After a while the group on the other side had managed to push it down. Ed had a few scratches and bruises, while Al looked pretty much fine.

"I don't know! Brother do you think something happened to her?" Al yelled, shoving away a man from him. Ed created a fist from the ground, pushing several people back. He really didn't want to hurt these people but they were leaving him no choice at all. Ed ducked under a hammer aimed for his head, punching the man swinging it. He was getting tired, but he had to hold on. When Aria got back with the food they would leave, but not before hand. "Brother look!" Al yelled, over the noise.

Ed followed his brother's gaze to Aria. She was emerging from an alley, looking flustered. He could see the blood on her clothes. Her hair blew behind her as she ran, her shoes were gone and her feet were bloody. Ed wondered what had happened. She looked like she was running from hell itself. Aria pushed through the mob, managing to get to him.

"What took you so long?" He yelled, his eyes traveling up and down her frame. He noticed that her arms also were bloody; he could see some glass on her arms and in her hair.

"I was attacked. I don't know if it is still following, I managed to shove him through a wall." She yelled, as she ducked under a fist aimed at her head. She punched the guy sending him crashing into a few other people.

"Where's the food?" Ed yelled, using alchemy to create a fist and send a man flying who was sneaking up on Aria.

"I was attacked." She yelled again, tackling Ed to the ground.

"What the hell was that-"He yelled, before Aria rolled them. He heard a thud, looking to where they have previously been. A large pitchfork was there. "Oh." He said, as they got up.

"Yeah." Ed flipped backwards to avoid a punch and when he looked to where Aria had been, she was gone. He searched the crowd for her, worried. She already looked banged up; she didn't need to be banged up anymore. He found her punching a man who was about to attack Al. He went back to fighting, sending worried glances over to his brother and friend every minute or so.

"Hey Al, need some help?" Aria screamed, from beside Al. Al looked over to her. He cringed at the state her back was in. Her shirt was definitely ruined. The shirt was torn and out of her back you could see glass. She had a few big pieces in her back. It looked like she had healed a rather large wound on her back; her arms had small cuts all over them, glass being the cause of it. She looked tired as well. Al saw something coming towards her from the corner of his eyes.

"Duck!" He yelled, using his hand to push Aria out of the way. He looked to see a large dent in his arm. If Aria would have been hit with that, it would have surely killed her. The man was sent flying a second later. Aria bent down and picked up the hammer that had been dropped, when she had sent its owner flying.

"You alright?" She asked, eyeing his arm.

"I didn't feel a thing." He answered, before adding. "Are you okay?" He asked, seeing her sway.

"Not really, but I can't do nothing about that." She said, her eyes scanning the mob. They were standing a few feet away. It looked like they were trying to make a plan to attack. "Can you pull a few of the shards of glass from my back? I can heal my back once the shards are gone." Aria asked, eyeing the crowd. Al snapped his attention to her.

"You sure?" He asked, reaching his hand towards her.

"Do it quick. We don't have much time." She answered, her attention on the mob. Al reached for one shard, wrapping his metal fingers around it. He pulled on it quickly, feeling Aria cringe when he did it. He heard her gasp in pain. "Quicker please." He heard her whisper. Al reached for the next shard he saw, pulling it out quicker than the first. He really didn't want to cause her any more pain than he already was. Al continued to do this for a minute or two, before his hand was batted away. "They're about to attack again." Aria hissed. Al looked down at her back again. Blood flowed down her back, but he could see that some of wounds were closing.

"Are you sure you can fight?" Al asked, eyeing her body. Her knees were shaking and her breathe came out in gasps.

"I have no choice. We have to make it out of here. You're the one who has the most chances of survival out of the three of us." Aria said, turning her head to scan the fighting that surrounded Ed. He had about ten people surrounding him; he was dodging, while trying to strike back. His automail arm was transformed into a blade. She watched as used it to stop a knife that was aimed for his head. Aria had to admit that he was a much better fighter than her. "Ed!" She screamed, when a woman tackled Ed, trying to stab him. He caught the blade, but another woman had a blade ready to stab him. Aria raced forward without even thinking, tackling the one woman off of Ed. The woman rolled on top of her, trying to stab her.

Ed felt the woman tackle him. He grabbed her hand holding the knife, keeping it from entering his heart. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another woman approaching him with a knife. From the corner of his other eye he saw Aria running towards him. The terror on her face scared him. What really got him, was that she was terrified, not for herself but for him. He felt his flesh arm losing ground against the woman. He had been fighting for too long and he was tired. He tried pushing her off, but it was of no use, she wouldn't get off. The knife she held was only a few inches from his heart before the woman was thrown off. Ed looked to see Aria be pinned to the ground by the same woman. Only this time, Aria was holding her own against the woman. Ed got up against the protest of his muscles and managed to pull the woman off Aria, throwing her away from the two of them.

"Brother, Aria! Are you okay?" Al yelled, running towards them, knocking anyone out of his way. He stopped in front of the two teens.

"Do we look okay?" Ed sneered, feeling the pain in his arm. Al noticed the blood gushing out of the wound. "Brother what happened?" He asked, worried.

"I think that the other woman managed to clip me with a knife before Aria was able to knock them away." Ed said, preparing to use his cloak as a bandage.

"Hold your arm still." Aria said. Aria looked at his arm, examining it. It seemed that the mob was trying to plan another form of attack. Ed's cut was from his shoulder almost to his elbow. It looked to be pretty deep. Aria wiped the blood away from it, before clapping her hands together and placing one hand on his cut. The skin mended back together, slowly, before closing like a zipper. Ed looked at his arm, noticing how there wasn't even a scar. Ed looked at Aria, who had her eyes half closed and was swaying.

"Aria what's wrong?" Al asked, placing his arms on her shoulders, trying to steady her. She looked extremely tired.

"Tired, just tired." Aria muttered, her words slurred. She was fighting to keep her eyes closed. Aria couldn't think straight.

"Aria come on! Tell us what's going on!" Al called, frantic. Aria couldn't open her eyes. She tried to, but she was just too tired. Her eyes felt heavy, her whole body felt heavy.

"Aria wake the hell up! We need to get out of here!" Ed yelled, he sounded worried. Ed freaked, she wasn't waking up. Her breathing was slowed and she wasn't moving around that much. He didn't want her to die, it scared him. "Damn you! Wake up! I swear damn you gorilla girl! Wake up! Aria if you don't wake up, I'm telling everyone that you cried." Ed yelled, pounding a fist on the ground. He was scared, she wasn't getting up. He felt a tear roll down his face. She was one of his friends and she wasn't waking up.

"You tell anyone I cried, you're dead." Aria said, tiredly. Ed and Al stared at her.

"Aria-"Al started to ask.

"If you ask if I'm okay, I swear I'll hit you." She muttered, falling back into her peaceful slumber.

"Don't worry Al, I think she just needs to rest." Ed said, looking her over. Her body was bloody and she looked pretty pale. Her dirty blonde hair was streaked in blood, her clothes ruined. Ed was surprised that her clothing was still attached to her body. Ed was worried; he didn't know much about medical alchemy. He wished that he was the in this state instead of Aria. He knew that she would know what to do.

Al was just as worried. It hurt him to see Aria like this. She looked defenseless and like a small child. He might have wished that she was like this more often, but this wasn't the way he wanted it to be. He wanted her to be awake and healthy-at least asleep peacefully. He looked over to his brother, scared. He didn't want to lose either one of them. Aria had somehow managed to weave her way into their lives and he knew that she was just affected as the two brothers-even if she didn't admit it. He lifted his head to scan the crowd, they were staring. He glared at them, silently telling to back off.

"Al we need to get out of here. I want you to create as many walls between us and them, block the town streets up. We'll grab some food and water while we run. I will carry Aria." Ed finally whispered, sliding his arms under Aria.

"Okay. I won't allow them to get any closer." Al promised, standing between the other two teens and the crowd. He clapped his hands together, before slamming them up in the ground, a wall sliding between the crowd and them. Al and Ed took off, Al stopping to place up walls every hundred feet or so. Finally they reached a market part of the town. Al made sure the area was secure before running in the nearest one.

Ed waited outside, silently. He looked down at the girl in his arms, she seemed to fit there, it was weird. He had to admit that she wasn't as bad as he first thought she would be, but she was still the most annoying person in the world. Yet he knew that now they were stuck with her, he knew because she loved to remind him of the small fact. He lifted his eyes off Aria, scanning the place around him. He didn't want something to happen because he had been careless. Something attracted his gaze to his right. Ed turned his head, meeting the eyes of Sandy.

"So I'm taking it as you have escaped the main crowd." He said, glaring at Ed. Ed glared back, his eyes full of hatred.

"Aria was right about you." He hadn't meant to say that, but he realized that the words rang true. If only they had listened to her, then they wouldn't be in this mess. He would have to make it up to her later.

"Yes you should have listened to your little friend. I wonder why you didn't." The man said, his eyes scanning over the two of them, his gaze centered on Aria. Ed noticed the staring, glaring at the man.

"What the hell do you want?" For some reason the man looking at Aria like that, had bugged the hell out of him. He wanted to rip the man to shreds.

"The military dead. You dead." He said, his gaze harsh and unforgiving. His hands were clenched in fists, his face dark.

"What did the military do to you?" Ed asked, having a feeling that this guy was like Scar. He kept his eyes trained on the man, watching for any signs of attack.

"They killed my family. They're responsible for the death of them. It's your fault they're dead." He yelled, before racing forward. Ed only had a split second to think. He dropped Aria, jumping over her, to stand between her and the upcoming attacker. It took all it had for Edward not to sway, but he was determined to protect Aria. Sandy swung his fist at Ed, Ed managed to block with his automail arm. Sandy swung his left leg up, catching the teen off guard, sending Ed flying. He pulled a knife from his sleeve intent on slitting the defenseless girl's throat.

Ed opened his eyes, his body erupting in pain. He really didn't want to open his eyes. He was in a lot of pain. He couldn't remember why he was even opening his eyes. He opened his eyes to see Aria on the ground, Sandy standing over her. He strained to understand, his brain not quite processing the information. When Sandy began pulling a knife his sleeve, his mind kicked into overdrive. Memories flashing by.

"_Hey shorty, what the hell? Why weren't you looking where you were going?"_

"_Hah! Gottcha shorty!"_

"_Hey pipsqueak, come on, attack me."_

"_I was just making conversation. I want to know the reason why you are so pig-headed."_

"_I don't trust him."_

All the memories of him and Aria talking. All the words she had said to him echoed through his head. The times they spent together, all the arguing, the few times she had smiled at him, and just everything between them. He didn't understand it, but he didn't care. He didn't care if she annoyed him, if they argued all the time, the only thought that was in his head was:_ No! No! No! I will not lose her!_ His mind yelled that over and over. He ran forward, desperate to get to her, before the man hurt her. His heartbeat thudded in his ears loud and fast. He pushed himself harder. Many years later he would say that he should have realized what was happening but at the time he didn't understand.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" He roared as he crashed into the sandy haired man, sending them both flying. Ed hit the ground, rolling, preparing to get up. He saw the other man get up as well, more cautious this time. Sandy seemed to eye him for a second, before charging him again. Ed dodged under the strike, kneeing the man in the chest. Before the man could even try and retaliate, Ed used his flesh hand to grab Sandy's shirt, using his other hand to hit Sandy five times in the face. Sandy managed to shake the enraged teen off for a second, but untimely there was no escaping Ed. He lunged forward tackling the man, repeating punching him. He was seeing red; the only image in his head was of Aria.

_Aria lay on the ground, her face deathly pale. She had no color to her, her eyes cold and lifeless. Red blood oozed from a cut on her neck; the killing blow. Sandy stood over her, a knife in his right hand. The blade covered in blood, Aria's blood. Her dead eyes seemed to stare at him, piercing him. _

He knew that he had blood all over his body, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. The image haunted him; it shook him to his core. It scared him just as bad as losing Al would. He kept seeing it over and over, it seeming to get worse. Eventually he felt a hand pull him back. He went to strike out at the person, before a voice pulled him out of his trance.

"Brother, stop it! You'll kill him!" Al's voice yelled out. Ed finally took notice that it was Al's hand that pulled him back, that kept him from killing. He looked at Sandy-even if he didn't resemble anything human-with hate in his eyes. Al followed the gaze, his own filling with hate. "Brother, it's not worth it. Let's just take Aria and leave. I got the food and some water, please let's just leave." Al tugged at his brother's arm, hoping to leave.

"He was going to kill her. He deserves it." Ed said, darkly. Al had never seen his brother so angry. His golden eyes were full of hate; his hair was out of its braid, hanging around his face. It made him look scarier. The teen's gaze fell on the bloodied human, wishing to kill him. He had never been so angry before. This _scumbag_ had nearly killed Aria. He had nearly took the fire from her eyes, stopped her from completing her goals (even if he didn't know what they were).

"Brother stop. I hate him just as much as you do, but we can help Aria more if we leave, she needs a doctor. We can't fight the whole town off again. We are too tired. Unless you want her to die, we need to leave brother." Al said, tugging his brother away from the man. Ed allowed his brother to pull him away, the both of them glaring at the man, hatefully. They both wanted to do a few more things to him, but they needed to get Aria away from there. Ed picked Aria up carefully, allowing his hand to touch her pulse point briefly, releasing the breathe he had been holding, feeling her pulse rage. She was strong she would be okay.

"Come on, we need to find those kids." A voice in the distance yelled. Ed and Al immediately took off. They heard other voices in the distance.

They ran down the streets, checking every time they went around a corner before leaving the comfort of the shadows. They didn't want to get into anymore fights at the moment. The duo finally left the town behind, running over the dunes, until the town was a blur behind them.

"Brother do you think they'll search this far for us?" Al asked, watching his brother drop to his knees. He could tell how much effort it took to avoid dumping Aria on the ground.

"I hope not." Ed gasped out, his limbs going weak. He felt a headache creeping up on him. He carefully laid Aria on the ground beside him, before falling back on the sand.

"Brother! Are you okay?" Al called, a cool hand touching his forehead. Al worried over his brother and Aria. Aria was knocked out and Ed looked extremely tired.

"Fine Al." He muttered, before adding. "Can you carry Aria for a little bit? We need to move on. She needs a doctor." He said, his eyelids fluttering.

"Brother you need rest!" Al insisted. He opened his chest compartment, looking around for the water he had stored in there. He pulled it out, putting his hand under his older brother's head. "Drink." He ordered, worried. Ed complied, gulping down, it felt cool going down his dry throat. He sat up after a few moments, knowing they had to get moving. Ed shakily got to his feet, wobbling. Al watched his brother's every move, carefully. He could carry his brother if he had to. "Brother wait!" Al called, when he saw his brother walking.

"What Al?" Ed yelled, half turning towards his brother. He wondered what his younger brother wanted. He saw his brother open his chest compartment, standing still. "Al we need to hurry!" He yelled, wondering why his brother was wasting time.

"We need to look at a map brother." AL said simply pulling out a map from his chest, reclosing the compartment when he was done. Ed walked back the few towards his brother, the few steps being painful. His flesh leg was bothering him; he thought that it might be fractured. He dropped down next to Aria, looking over her. He could tell that she was bleeding from somewhere, his gaze followed along her face wondering why she looked so peaceful even when she was covered in injuries. He decided that her back needed to be looked at, closer.

"Al help me turn her over, we need to look at her back." Ed concluded, his eyes never leaving Aria. Al walked over and-very slowly-turned Aria over. He turned her until she rested on her side, her hair covering her face. Ed scowled. Aria's back was covered in glass, blood smearing the pale skin of her back. He wanted to find whoever did this and make sure they pay. "Al did this happen to her when she was with you?" Ed asked, his voice tight, controlled. Al could hear the anger in his older brother's voice. The older Elric's eyes were a blazing molten gold.

"No. It must have happened when she left the first time. I pulled a few of the really big pieces of glass out of her back, earlier though." The younger Elric said. As Al was talking Ed was pulling off his jacket. He knew that when Aria woke up she would kill him, but he didn't care. He would do anything to make sure she was going to be okay. He transmutated his automail into his knife thing, using it to cut away the tatters of what was left of Aria's shirt. Her shirt fell away, leaving the top part of her bare. Ed quickly placed his jacket over her, just leaving her back uncovered. "Brother, what are you doing?" Al didn't think his brother was a pervert, but you never could be too sure.

"We need to get the glass out of her back, Al. It cannot stay there." Ed said, untransmutating his automail. He reached for a piece of glass, that didn't look like it was deep in Aria's back. Golden eyes didn't leave Aria, looking for a sign that she felt anything; he didn't want to hurt her. Holding his breath, he yanked the shard out quickly; the girl next to him not even moving. "She didn't even move." He whispered, for some reason that horrified him._ She should have moved or did something, right?_ _Oh God what if she's dying and I can nothing to help her?_ Ed asked himself, worried. Al could tell that his brother was upset with the way Aria was hurt.

"Brother what do you think happened to her?" Al asked, quietly, keeping his hand on Aria's shoulders, keeping her on her side. Ed wondered the same thing. The amount of glass in her back, suggested that she had either fell in it, a window was knocked over her, or she was thrown through a window. Ed had a feeling it was the later, with the way the glass was lodged into her back, she had to have been thrown pretty hard.

"I think with the way the glass is stuck in her back she was thrown." Ed growled out, pulling another shard out. His eyes trained on his hands, hoping he wasn't doing more harm than good. His whole body cringed when his hand landed on a piece of glass, through the shard he could feel Aria's body cringe as well. The shard was about five inches long and around two and a half inches wide. A good two inches of it was lodged in Aria's back. It looked like it was right next to her spinal cord if not touching it. He wondered briefly how she wasn't paralyzed. A blow to the spinal cord could paralyze someone.

"Brother, maybe you should leave the shard there." Al chirped in, making Edward nearly jump. He had been so focused on the large shard that he had completely forgotten about the youngest Elric. Moving his hands over the girl before them's back a few times looking for any more shards. Ed silently decided to just pull out the rest of the shards and then check on the big one.

"We'll worry about it later." Ed said, feeling a piece of glass in Aria's lower back. He pulled it out quickly hoping to not hurt the teen more. Ed silently worked, remembering things about the girl before them. She was so much different then so many. She kept herself distanced from others most of the time. She acted like she didn't need anyone but the more Ed looked the more he realized how much Aria needed people. She was a lonely spirit, someone who watched others, but never allowed herself to join in, at least not fully. She might be there, but her heart wasn't there. Her heart he knew was in elsewhere. He still hadn't figured out exactly where yet, but he knew that it wasn't there.

Al watched his brother care for the dirty blonde. He could see the care his brother used gently pulling out the shards. His brother's fingers carefully caressed Aria's back, searching for any wounds. The younger Elric wondered why his brother didn't show this side of himself more or if it only came out when it came to Aria. He had begun to notice a gentleness that only seemed to appear from Ed when Aria was involved. Al wished he could see this part of his brother more often. The older brother's eyes seemed to darken each time he came across another piece of glass. Al himself was angry; he couldn't understand why the people of the town had done this? What had been the point?

"Brother, why would those people do those types of things?" Al asked, once again looking at the largest shard in Aria's back. He watched his brother pull another shard of glass out of her back. The elder alchemist seemed to stop for a second before answering.

"Sandy did it because the military killed his family. And since I'm part of the military he decided to take his hatred out on us. I don't know why the town would attack us, but I wouldn't be surprised if something had happened to the people there." Ed answered, running his fingers down Aria's back looking for tiny glass shards in the dark. Finding another one, he pulled it out. Al knew his brother blamed himself.

"Brother it is not your fault." Alphonse said, watching his brother pull shards from the hurt teens back. His brother was hurt too, he noticed. Ed's ankle looked swollen and scrapes littered his arms. He had a scratch on his right cheek. The younger alchemist watched another chunk of glass fall into the rather large pile at his brother's feet.

"We need to keep moving." There was no mention of the comment, but the younger of the two brothers knew. His brother hadn't agreed with it, but the way he had brushed it off was practically a confirmation. Alphonse scooped the wounded girl into his arms, allowing his brother to follow behind. Edward caught up and placed his jacket that had been discarded over the sleeping girl.

"Steer the way." They began walking towards the way Edward pointed them, making sure to make sure they weren't being followed. They continued on through the night. Alphonse was glad it was dark because it was cooler out and he didn't think his brother could stand it. As they walked, both brothers worried about how far away the nearest town was. Finally one of them couldn't take it. A little after sunrise, Ed collapsed.

"Brother!" The younger Elric cried, placing Aria down gently on the sand. He kneeled next to his brother, worried. The elder Elric was sprawled out on the sand, looking towards the sand. His gold eyes were shut and he was breathing heavy. There was no way he could go any further.

"Just hold"-pant-"on a"-pant-"second." The teen was clearly in pain and shouldn't have been trying to get up, but he was doing so anyway. Ed sat up, panting. As he went to stand up, he was pushed down.

"Brother don't strain yourself!" The younger Elric urged worried. His brother was going to die of exhaustation. But the older alchemist kept on trying to get up. His thoughts were turned to getting Aria some help, instead of trying to keep himself alive.

"But she needs help! Look at her!" He panted. Aria had been looking paler and the large shard was still in her back. Neither of the brothers wanted to pull it out. They both had a feeling that it wasn't a good idea, so they had left it there. The younger Elric was worried for the both of them. His brother looked exhausted beyond all belief; the older brother had even allowed his hair to fall from its braid. Alphonse had no idea what to do. He could follow his brother's example and keep on walking or he could make them rest. Both options didn't seem to have a happy ending.

"You three look like you could use some help."Alphonse turned to the voice, ready to defend his companions. Ed simply turned his head, his eyes scanning the woman who had spoken. The woman was probably early-forties with long honey colored hair, her gray eyes shown true sincerity for the group. She was sitting on a wagon pulled by two horses, a black one and a chestnut colored one. The wagon seemed to be carrying several boxes. Both brothers wondered if she was trust worthy. They both knew what happened last time they trusted someone.

"What do you want?" Ed asked harshly, sliding himself between Aria and the wagon. His eyes were focused on the strange woman, eyes full of accussion. He prepared to transmute his automail into his sword. The woman wandered her eyes over the group, taking in their appearance. Finally she rested her gaze on Aria, surprise littering her face.

"I just want to help. Please I mean you no harm." She said, softly. Her attention was now back on the two brothers. Alphonse noticed the way her eyes kept fluttering back to Aria. It was like she knew her.

"Where are you from?" Al asked, keeping his eyes on the woman. If she was from that other town, they were leaving. He thought of ways to carry both of his companions.

"I come from a town that is near the forest that borders this desert. There's plenty of water there and the three of you can be safe. It's a small town called Caracole." The woman smiled at the teens, getting out of her wagon. She wore a long light blue dress, a white apron over it. She had boots on that looked wildly out of place on the motherly looking woman. "So what happened to you three?" She asked once she had gotten closer. Both boys exclaimed glances. She seemed okay, but if she attacked them…? It was a question both brothers had answering. They nodded at each other a minute later, deciding to answer.

"We were attacked in the last town we were in." The boys pointed in the direction of Sandy's town. The woman seemed to think it over. Placing her right hand on her hip and her left on her chin, she thought before smiling.

"Let me guess you're part of the military?" The Elric brothers nodded. "The townspeople don't like people in the military. During the civil war with King Bradley not too long ago the town was attacked by King Bradley's men. During the Ishinbul conflict they had problems too. It's understandable that they would hate the military." The woman said softly, bending down to eye level with Ed. Her eyes raked his body. The Fullmetal Alchemist was covered in bruises, scrapes, and cuts. He had a decent amount of blood on his sleeve. She examined Alphonse as well, noticing how his armor was dented in a few places._ The armor must be pinching him._ She thought, her eyes filled with concern. Her eyes wandered over to the Aria. The girl was covered in blood, bruises covered her body, and a large glass shard was stuck in her back.

"Are you saying it was right of them to attack us? For God sakes we fought against King Bradley. It wasn't like we were on his side." Ed practically yelled, his temper getting the best of him. Alphonse shushed his older brother.

"No it wasn't but they had their reasons." She paused for a second before adding, "Did you try and remove this large shard from her back?" The woman asked pointing at the shard in Aria's back.

"We didn't think it would be a good idea. It's so close to her spinal cord." Al whimpered, worried. He looked over the injured teen again and noticed how she looked like she was in pain. Edward shifted his gaze over to her as well. Something occurred to him.

"Who are you? And what are you doing out here?" Edward asked, his golden eyes glaring. He knew that Aria needed the help but he wanted to make sure this woman wasn't going to hurt any of them. The woman looked up and that moment puzzled.

"Oh I'm sorry! I should have told you my name. My name is Lauren Kisha. I am a doctor in Carasole. I actually have a few kids of my own." She smiled once again at them. The boys knew she wasn't lying. The way she acted she screamed mother. "May I ask who you are?" She asked smiling once again.

"My name is Alphonse Elric and my older brother is Edward." He said. Pointing at Aria he added, "That's Aria Renaldi." The younger Elric shifted his eyes to the sleeping teen, knowing she'd kill when she found out her name was given without her permission. Lauren seemed to freeze when she heard the name. Her eyes turned to the dirty blonde before focusing once again the two boys.

"Like the Elric brothers? The famous alchemists who helped liberate this country from under King Bradley's control?" She seemed surprised, but they always did.

"Yeah. We kicked that bastard's ass." Ed said matter of factly, proudly. He was happy he had defeated that bastard. Especially after the homunculus had threatened Winry and at that time he had loved her.

"Wow. But enough talking about that. Your friend here needs to be moved. She needs the shard out of her back." The honey haired woman spoke. She walked towards the unconscious girl, bending down beside her.

"Wait wouldn't it be safer to do it somewhere else?" Alphonse asked, clambering over to the two. Ed didn't care if his injuries were bad, he got up anyway. He managed to get over to the left side of the woman and collapsed, gasping for air. Edward grasped the hand the woman had on the shard, not allowing her to pull it out.

"I agree, how do we know that you're not going to do more harm than good?" He asked, staring into the woman's gray eyes. The woman held his gaze, stormy gray to molten gold. _He really cares for Aria. Aria what good friends you have. The one in armor also seems to care much for you. _Lauren thought, smiling.

"It can't stay there. The longer it's in there the more of a chance it will cause damage. I don't think it's caused any damage but if it's left in there too long it could. Plus we'll have to bandage her back after it's pulled out. Alphonse would you please go get some bandages from the crates? It should be the crate on the right, farthest from the front of the wagon. Oh and get some needle and thread. It should be in the same crate." Ed hadn't let her hand go and he wasn't going to. His eyes roamed over the woman's face once again wondering if he could trust her. "I won't hurt Aria. I would never hurt her." The woman's voice was full of warmth, like she knew Aria. He wondered once again if the woman knew Aria.

"If you do hurt her, I swear you'll pay." He let of Lauren's hand. He kept his gaze on the woman, watching incase she tried anything. She smiled at him before turning her attention back to Aria. Al decided to come back at that moment.

"Here you go." He said handing the items over the gray eyed doctor. Thanking him, she carefully placed her hand on the shard, careful not to cut her own hand. The minute she even tugged a little, Aria's whole body shook. Ed immediately grabbed the doctor's hand stopping her. Al looked on in worry.

"That's another reason we didn't take it out." Ed muttered, watching for any other movement from the unconscious girl.

"The shard is in deep. Looks like I'm going to have to pull it out after opening a larger hole." She said, keeping her eyes trained on the shard. "One of you hold her still. She is in a semi-conscious state, which means she might wake up." Ed carefully moved himself in front of Aria, making her body lean into him. Her head was right next to his; he made sure he could see everything that was going on. Taking her hair, he pulled all of it over her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her lower back making sure, she wouldn't be able to move. The only thing separating her skin from touching him was his jacket. Alphonse sat to the side, ready to help if he was needed. "Okay you two ready?" Both boys nodded.

First Lauren pulled a scalpel out of her apron pocket, carefully cutting around the shard on the side opposite Aria's spinal cord. Aria's body cringed, making Ed hold her tighter. He could feel her breath quicken when the scalpel had first punctured her skin. He was worried, how much of this did she feel? After making the area around the shard much larger, she carefully tugged it. Aria cringed once again, but at least it wasn't as bad as the first time. Alphonse grabbed a few pieces of hair that were falling back over her shoulder, holding them back. Lauren slowly and surely began pulling out the shard, keeping it away from the girl's spinal cord. Finally when it was out, she dropped it to the ground beside her. Pressing a rag to the wound she carefully tried to prepare a suture. Al took the rag with his free hand and put pressure on the wound. Lauren quickly used the needle and thread to close up the wound.

"Lean her back a bit; I need to wrap the bandages around her front to hold them in place." Ed did as he was asked, making sure to look away. He still caught a glimpse, his face going red. Alphonse had already turned his head. After a few minutes Lauren spoke up. "You can look now." She concluded, as both brothers turned their heads back in her direction.

"Is she going to be alright?" Alphonse asked, worried. He looked at her back and noticed something. Aria had a strange tattoo on the back of her neck. Her hair even when it was up in a pony tail. Looking closer he noticed that it was a transmutation circle. It was very small and difficult to understand, he allowed Aria's hair to cover it. He would tell his brother about it later.

"Yes. She'll be back to her old self in no time. But how about you come with back to Carasole? You can ride in the back of the wagon. We'll be there in a day or two, tops. So how about it?" Lauren asked, standing up and wiping her hands off on a rag she pulled out of her apron. Alphonse looked over at his brother. Ed had his eyes closed; his face was tired beyond all belief. He looked like he couldn't argue even if he wanted.

"Thank you. We do need the chance to rest." Alphonse answered, quickly.

"Hold on just let me move some things out of the way!" The woman seemed happy to have them coming. Al looked over to see his brother looking right at him, sleepily.

"Brother you can't walk and I think it's safe." He saw the indecision in his brother's eyes before the older Elric nodded his head yes.

"Fine but we stay close together, okay?" The suit of armor would have smiled if he could have. His brother was worried about their new friend and he hoped it would turn into something more. His older brother was sixteen now and in a few short months would be seventeen. He needed someone.

"Come on! I want to make sure my oldest didn't set fire to anything while trying to cook again!" Lauren hollered. She watched as Edward got up, rather ungracefully, carrying Aria in his arms. He managed to get in the cart before collapsing. Aria settled against his chest. Alphonse squeezed in the back, pulling the tailgate into place so no one would fall out the back. As the wagon lurched forward, Al looked over to find his brother already asleep, Aria leaning against him. He smiled, yes his brother did need someone and he thought his brother had found that someone.

_**Off in the distance, a dark room….**_

"She's under the protection of the Elric Brothers. This will be much harder." A voice said, he sneered the name Elric.

"I'm not like your pathetic Father; I won't let two boys ruin all my plans. Trust me the Elrics won't be a problem." Another voice said.

"You let them get in your way twice already, once in Levy and when you played the gig of Sandy." The first voice snickered. He clearly thought it was funny.

"If you value your life I would shut up. That underling in Levy failed not me. I left her in the Elric's hands on purpose. I'd rather her be stronger, it always makes it better when the prey is feisty." Both voices were clearly male. "Plus as I remember you failed in capturing her when you played the child, Envy."

"It wasn't my fault; she shoved me through the wall! She's stronger than she looks you know!" The one known as Envy yelled, angrily. He hated being this man's servant.

"Don't worry about it my friend. All will be well. I shall get Aria and you can kill your brothers happy?" He asked, sweetly.

"Fine, but if this plan looks like it's going to fail, I'm skipping out on it." There was a loud bang as Envy slammed the door behind him. Only the other man was left behind in the room.

"You won't be going anywhere. You're my slave Envy and soon will the rest of this sorry country." The man laughed, happily. It wasn't a happy sound; no it was chilling and scary. He prepared to leave as well. He couldn't wait to see her again. It just hadn't been long enough before. He wondered if Aria would remember the him, the one who had killed her family.


	7. I Wish

Well I finally got another chapter out. I'm sorry but life has been crazy. I have so many things coming up, with finals, HSA's, and concerts. Life just seems to be crazy. PLus this chapter seemed to b kicking my ass, the ending wouldn't be nice. But hey it worked out in the end! By the way if I make any mistakes tell me, I just wanted to put this up so fast.

I also want to thank my beta ike1440. He kept telling me that he couldn't wait to read it so yeah! Thanks! I owe you one!

Date Uploaded: May 10th, 2012

Chapter Word Count: 9,573

* * *

"Brother, brother wake up!" Edward went to move but something stopped him from moving. A weight was against his left shoulder, making it difficult to move. He normally would have moved, but a part of his mind told him not to. His automail arm was wrapped around something-the weight on his chest. He wondered briefly what it was. What could be leaning on him that he wouldn't want to move? As he opened his golden eyes he saw hair. His face was buried in hair, dirty blonde hair, smelling like strawberries and blood. He moved his head up to look around and saw his brother. Alphonse was sitting across from him in a wagon. His little brother looked quite cramped between the crates and the tailgate. That was when Ed looked down.

Looking down, he noticed that it was Aria who was leaning against him. Her head was in the crook of his neck, her arms hanging limp at her sides. She sat between his two legs. Her face was pale and her breathing shallow but even. The only clothes she wore were pants. Bandages covered her from her rib cage up to her neck. She didn't have her normal shoes on and her feet were covered in scabs, scratches, and cuts. They were quite bloody. When he looked at her closer he noticed that her pants were torn and ripped as well and covered in blood. He briefly remembered that she had been wearing light green tight pants, but now they covered in blood, lots of it. Her arms were covered in scratches and scrapes as well and Ed felt anger flare up inside of him. Who had done this?

Then he remembered. He remembered that Sandy had double crossed them. The whole town had attacked them. Aria had went off by herself to get food and came back all beat up. They had eventually escaped only for some woman to later come and pick them up. She had taken the really large shard of glass out of Aria's back and then let them ride in her wagon. They were going to some town. What was it called? Carabole? Carahole? Carasole? Yeah that was it, Carasole.

"Al where are we?" He asked, looking around. He moved his automail arm off of Aria. As he stretched it he felt pain flare up in his ports. He wondered if the doctor who was driving could give take a look at it. His eyes noticed that they were on a road much like a road he'd find in his hometown of Resembool. Trees lined the road, indicating that they were out of the desert. The forest was thick and looked full of life. Off in the distance he could hear a song bird, making him feel at home. A cool breeze blew his hair everywhere. He looked down at the unconscious girl in his lap and asked. "Has Aria woken up yet at all?"

"Well look who decided to join the world of the living. We're not far from Carasole. It's only half an hour from here. We'll get there soon. And Aria hasn't woken up. She lost a lot of blood so that's to be expected." The doctor called over her shoulder. Ed remembered that her name was Lauren. She was upfront driving the wagon.

"Brother how do you feel?" Al asked, worried. He looked over his brother, noticing the bruising. His brother's flesh arm, from what he could see was bruised. He wondered how much of his brother's skin was covered in bruises. Especially since his brother's clothing was torn and ripped in quite a few places.

"Fine. I'm sore though." He responded. He had to admit that his back was sore, probably from when Aria had hit him; also from when he had been tackled to the ground by that one woman. His arm hurt a lot and he just knew it was covered in bruises. He had a feeling that his face didn't look to good. There had to be a couple of bruises there as well. His ankle hurt from when he had gotten into that fight with Sandy. He wondered if a rib was cracked or broken from when Sandy had kicked him. And on top of it he was tired.

"Are you really okay brother? You wouldn't let us check you out and we might have while you were dead to the world but you had Aria in front of you and you had such a firm grip on her." Alphonse said, watching his brother's face. He watched as his brother's face turned blood red, amused.

"Yeah kiddo. You had a really tight grip on her. You even muttered something about not letting anyone touch her. Even though I think you exact words were 'Don't you fucking touch Aria' but hey whatever." The honey haired woman teased, smiling. She was paying quite a bit of attention to their conversation, even though she was keeping her eyes on the road. She wondered briefly how Leroy would react.

Even though Aria had left years ago, he always talked about her. Everyone still joked that the two of them would still get married one day. He would sometimes be caught staring at the road that entered town, hoping to see her coming home. Lauren wondered how her son would react to these two boys hanging around Aria. Would he be jealous? That was a definite yes. She just knew her son would be overjoyed to see Aria; even after all these years he still had the biggest crush on her.

"How long was I out?" Ed asked, after a minute. He was blushing and he choose to ignore the two's comments. He looked at his brother for an answer hoping it wouldn't be the doctor who answered this time. She seemed to like mocking him. Al thought it was funny to see his brother being teased, but in a good way.

"You were out for two days brother. I wanted to wake you but Mrs. Kisha said you needed your rest." Alphonse said; a hint of worry to his soft childish voice. He had really been worried. Edward turned to look at the woman wondering why he couldn't have been woken up. Now that he thought about it, he was hungry and thirsty. He worried about Aria and himself; they hadn't eaten or drank much in the last three days.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" The elder Elric asked, hoping to get an answer. Turning his face, he looked to the doctor, trying-unsuccessfully-to keep the hair out of his face.

"Both of you were suffering from physical exhaustion. You needed your rest. I have a feeling you wouldn't have woken up even if we tried. Neither will Aria. Try and wake her up but I doubt she will." The doctor said, turning to look at them and smile. The teens had to admit that she was friendly.

"Hey Al, where's some food I'm hungry?" Ed all of a sudden asked, hearing his stomach growl. He watched as the younger Elric rooted through a bag sitting on top of one of the crates beside him. After a minute the younger alchemist pulled out an apple, tossing it to his brother, who caught it effortlessly. "This all you got Al?" He asked, biting into it. He tried not to jolt Aria too much, who still leaned most of her weight on him.

"Sorry brother. It's all you can get for now. Until Aria is no longer leaning against you, you can't really eat much else." Alphonse apologized, seeing the disappointed look on his brother's face. "Mrs. Kisha, shouldn't we be worried about Aria eating? We don't want her to get sick." Al asked turning his head towards the driver.

"Don't worry Aria is strong. Always has been, always will be. Just like her mama." Lauren said, joyfully. But the brothers could hear the sadness creep into her voice towards the end. Something occurred to the brothers at the moment. Ed looked between the two women, could they be related?

"You know Aria don't you? This isn't your first time meeting her. You knew her mother too, didn't you?" Alphonse asked, curiously. Ed listened carefully. Lauren figured she'd answer truthfully.

"Yeah. I've known Aria since she was born. It's been a long time since I've seen her, though." The woman said thoughtfully. She didn't know how much the two knew about her Goddaughter. She wondered how much the young girl had told her two companions. Her mind pictured the little girl she once knew. Aria's family had died when she was only ten years old. Now six years later the young girl was sixteen and had changed a lot. Lauren could tell that the little girl who had left and the teenager who leaned on Edward were two different people. It made her sad that Aria had changed so much.

"How do you know Aria?" The Fullmetal alchemist asked, turning to look at the woman driving the wagon. She seemed to sigh before answering.

"Well her mother and I grew up together. I was there when Aria was born. She's actually my God-daughter." Lauren said, sighing. She had a feeling that Aria wasn't going to like her telling her business. But it wouldn't kill for her to tell a few things. Both boys were surprised. They never knew that Aria had family, well a God-mother. Ed looked down at the girl in his lap and wondered why she didn't live with Lauren.

"Why doesn't she live with you?" Alphonse asked, his gaze on Aria. This woman seemed nice, why wouldn't Aria want to live with her. Maybe they didn't get along? Ed was thinking the same thing.

"I believe it's because Carasole reminds her too much of her family. Her family lived here and well when they died, she left. Sure she stayed awhile, but eventually she left. I believe she was eleven almost twelve. Many didn't want her to leave, but there was no stopping her. She's tough and can protect herself, well most of the time." Lauren said, softly her mind going back to the day the dirty blonde had left. Leroy had cried for her not to leave. Some of the other children had asked her not to leave, but Aria didn't listen._ That _day had changed something in the little girl; she was never the same again. She wasn't a child anymore.

Both boys thought it over. Edward looked down at the dirty blonde in his lap. So Carasole was her home town. He wondered what really happened to Aria's family. Was he doomed to never know the fate of them? It was obvious that they hadn't died naturally. Something had happened to them and Ed wanted to know what. For some reason any information on Aria just seemed to interest him. He wanted to know everything about her.

Al wondered if Aria left her home town for the same reason his brother and him had left Resembool. The ideas why she could have left floated around his mind. Did she leave because the memories hurt her that bad? He knew that the memories hurt Aria. He had seen what happened when she allowed herself to think about them. It broke her. Another possibility was that Aria didn't feel safe there. Was she afraid that whatever had happened to her family would happen to her? He didn't think that that was a big possibility because Aria was pretty brave. The last possibility scared him. Could Aria be out for revenge for what had happened to her family? _No the man must have been caught_, he thought.

"So she's even more like us than I thought." Alphonse heard his brother mutter. It was under his breath and there was no way Lauren had heard. Ed looked to his brother who was now trying to use his automail hand to keep his hair out of his face. "Damn it! I swear whoever took my hair tie will pay!" His brother screamed angrily. Lauren up front was laughing.

"Hey kid, I think you lost it in that fight you were in. And unless you want to go retrieve it, you're not getting it back." Lauren laughed; these boys were fun to have around. She hoped they didn't fight with Leroy, but she had a certain feeling that he was going to fight with Ed. Just the way Edward acted around Aria screamed that he would be jealous and knowing her son, he would be jealous.

"Oh shut up!" He hoped Aria would wake up soon. Even if she was a pain in the ass, she was an entertaining one. He had a feeling that she wouldn't be too happy about coming home. Realizing something he had to ask. "Hey Aria's sixteen right?" For some reason he wanted to know. Part of him hoped that she was younger so she could rub it in his face, but knowing her she would turn it around to make fun of him in some way shape or form. Lauren seemed puzzled and then laughed. "Hey what's so funny lady?" The loud blonde yelled.

"It's just that I'm not surprised that she hasn't told you. Ever since she was left, she has been rather with holding of information. I guess I should have guessed that she wouldn't have told you." Lauren laughed, before asking, "How old do you think she is?"

"Well she looks about the same age as brother and he's sixteen. So Aria is about sixteen?" Al guessed, turning to look at the rather joyful woman. He was surprised his brother hadn't yelled by now, but looking over showed that his brother was fuming.

"Correct Mr. Elric. Aria is sixteen. She'll turn seventeen in April. Its funny her middle name if April. Her mother almost named her April but in the end they decided on Aria. Her father thought it suited her better; I remember the day she was born. The couple still hadn't chosen a name for her. They were so excited to be having their first born. Now Leon was a different story. They picked his name out before hand well Aria did. I remember she told everyone that her little brother was going to be named Leon and in the end they just named their son Leon, because everyone thought that was what he was going to be named. I remember the day she told me, she came running into my house yelling that she was going to have a baby brother named Leon. Her smile was so large. Does she smile often? She used to be such a happy and smiling child." Lauren said, chuckling. She missed her God-daughter.

"Aria smiles a lot, yeah." Alphonse lied. He didn't want the happy doctor to know how bad her God-daughter was hurting. Ed nodded at his brother, glad he had lied. He thought it was a good thing that his brother had lied. The doctor didn't need to know. At that moment Ed felt something shift against his chest.

Aria heard voices and a laugh that sounded familiar. It wasn't a bad familiar just familiar. She wondered where she was. The last thing she remembered was Edward leaning over her, his beautiful golden eyes watery. _Did I just think that Edward had beautiful eyes?_ She thought. _Oh never mind, he does have beautiful eyes._ God was she in pain. Her back hurt her. She remembered that she had been thrown through a window. She silently vowed to avoid being thrown through windows. Her arms were bandaged as well, she could feel it. Her feet were open to the air; she could feel a light breeze tickle her feet. Opening her eyes, she saw a black torn tank top.

"Aria are you awake?" It was Ed; his voice was soft and gentle. Normally she didn't get that tone. She decided that she liked it all the same. Looking down at herself, she only had pants on and the top half of her was mostly only covered in bandages. She tilted her head up to look Ed directly in the eyes. His face was only an inch or two away from hers. She could see his golden eyes shining into hers, there was worry and happiness there, happy that she was alive, and something she couldn't quite identify.

"Yeah." There was nothing but him; she couldn't understand why he was so close. But she was happy that it had been his face she had saw when she woke up. She realized that she was sitting in between his legs. At any other time it would have been weird, but for some reason this time it felt right. Looking over him, she could see that he was pretty bruised up; there was blood on his clothes. His clothes were torn and looked older than they should have; his skin was covered in scratches. She hoped he was okay.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" The moment was ruined when Alphonse wrapped his arms around Aria and hugged her to his chest. "You worried Brother and me so much!" The suit of armor chanted, happily. Al had watched as his brother stared into the teen girls eyes. He could see the look his brother was giving her. It even looked like they were leaning closer, but he decided to intervene. He knew it was stupid but for some reason he thought it was a good idea. He didn't want the Colonel to try and roast his brother.

Edward watched as his younger brother hugged Aria to his chest. For some reason he was annoyed. He hadn't wanted the moment to end. Aria was so close. Her hair had been crazy as usual, but it had been blowing in the breeze. The sun had seemed to be shining down right on her skin, making her shine. He had been happy to see awake. _Why do I care? God what is wrong with me? _He asked himself.

"Hey Edward are you alright?" Aria's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She was rubbing her hands over arms, shivering. She was sitting in between the two boys, still sort of between Ed's legs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. How are you feeling?" Aria knew he wasn't fine, but she also knew that he wasn't going to tell her anything else. She wondered what they were doing in a wagon. She was sore too and cold, but if Ed was going to look tough then so was she.

"I'm fine. Where are we?" She asked, shivering again. Damn was it cold. Turning to look at Alphonse, she noticed that his armor was full of dents. Her eyes fell over the place where he had been hit with a hammer because of her. She felt bad. "Are you okay Al? You look pretty banged up." She asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm not in any pain Aria. If you haven't forgotten I can't feel anything with the armor on." He hoped that the teen got his meaning. He realized that she had when she winked at him. Noticing her shivering, he added, "Aria are you cold? I can get something out of your bag if you want." He could tell that she was cold.

"I'm fine, Al. So seriously where are we?" She asked again, not even a second later something landed on her shoulders. Edward had noticed that she was still rubbing her hands on her arms, trying to create friction. He had reached down and picked up his jacket, which had somehow ended up on the bottom of the wagon, draping it over her shoulders. "Are you sure you don't need it? I mean, your clothes are in tatters, you have got to be cold." The teen asked, turning her head towards the older Elric.

"Don't worry about it. All you have around you is your tattered pants and bandages. You need it more than I do." The Fullmetal Alchemist nodded, slightly smiling at her. Aria smiled back before leaning back against the tailgate of the wagon. Seeing Aria smile made the young alchemist happy, it assured him that she was okay.

"So seriously where we and who the hell is driving this wagon?" Aria asked, her voice rising in volume. The brother's could hear the hidden threat in her voice. They knew that if she wasn't answered soon, she would hit one of them and they both had a feeling that it would be the older of the two brothers. Aria really wanted an answer, the forest around her seemed familiar, and so did the woman who was driving the wagon. She could only see the woman from the front but the hair and shape of the woman reminded her of her God-mother.

"Well Aria…" Al started figuring that it would be easier if he answered. He had a feeling that Aria avoided this place and now she was here. She was like Edward in that way and she wasn't going to be happy to be home.

"Aria it's been a long time since I lost saw you. You're not the little flat chested child I remember. You've grown into a wonderful young lady. I hope you do remember me and your hometown." Lauren chimed in, easing the discomfort of the two teens. She turned her head and smiled at Aria, laughing at the expression of pure shock on her God-daughters face. "Well aren't you going to say something? I know your mama taught you better manners than that."

Aria was in shock. Part of her mind finally just clicked. The second she heard that voice, everything had clicked. The woman was her God-mother, Lauren Kisha. She wondered what had exactly had happened while she was out, wait how long had she been out? She knew that they were a few days away from Carasole last time she checked. Wait they were going to Carasole? Part of her rebelled against it. She had tried to do everything she could to avoid the place of her childhood. Another part of her was happy to be back. It made her happy to see Lauren too.

"Hi Mrs. Kisha! It has really been a long time, huh?" The teen said, realizing that she was supposed to respond. She returned the smile that Lauren had sent her. Both boys watched the exchange, anxiously. They wanted to see how she acted with the woman. Would she act differently?

"About six years, I'd say. Maybe give or take a few years. I've gotten a few phone calls here and there from you, but still a visit once in awhile would be nice." Lauren said, jokingly but there was a truth to her words. They all heard a hint of pain creep into her voice. Aria felt guilty; just for the simple reason that she had hurt the woman who had been like a second mother to her. But the feelings her hometown swelled within her hurt. She had thought about all the times she had nearly come back, but the memories of what had happened had kept her away.

"Well I've been busy. So how is everyone?" Aria asked changing the subject. It was a simpler subject she could talk about. She didn't want to admit that she had found nothing, that six years later, she still hadn't found out the truth of _that _night.

"Well Leroy is fine. He misses you. Libby loves to tease him. They get into arguments all the time. Lisa is seven now by the way. Leroy hates being the second child which, Lucy constantly reminds him of. I swear. Lilly is four. You saw her that one time I saw you in the city. I remember how happy all the children were to see you. Lucy is in college and Libby is twelve. They'll all be so happy to see you." Lauren smiled, her children would be so happy to see Aria.

"That's a tongue twister." Ed muttered under his breath. Aria sent a quick glare his direction, half heartedly. Ed glared at her back, but happy he could see the playfulness in her glare. It was different.

"Aria don't glare at him. Zeke and I named our kids like that to confuse people. It's fun to watch their faces when they try and say them all in order: Lucy, Leroy, Libby, Lisa, and Lilly." The older woman giggled, the three teens joining in. It was funny to hear it said.

"I remember mama teasing you about it once." Aria said, looking down at her hands. The words had just slipped out of her mouth. She hadn't meant to say it. Ed wondered if she was going to cry. He knew Aria had a problem with talking about her family. Both brothers knew that. Al scooted closer, ready to wrap his arm around the teen girl if it was necessary. Lauren cleared the air.

"Your mama had no room to talk; she did name her own son Leon. Ryan and Claire were weird like that. But they were good people. Oh how I miss your papa and mama." She said good naturedly. Ed watched as Aria sank lower against the tailgate. The aura around her seemed dark and sad. Both boys slid the closer to her, Al's shoulder right against the girl's. Ed was pretty close to being shoulder to shoulder, but something held him back. Something had happened back in the other town, something had changed. He didn't know what, but it made him want to protect Aria. He was still figuring it out and that was what made him not get any closer, but if she needed him he knew he would help.

"I miss them too." Was the only thing Aria said, as the town came into view. Both brothers watched her sink further into despair. Her voice in those four little words, sounded so defeated; like she was giving up. Al put his arm around his friend, pulling him closer to his body. Aria seemed to stiffen up and try and get and wiggle away, but Al wouldn't let go. And after a minute she stopped moving, seeming to except the embrace. Ed feeling left out, turned away and studied the town.

The town was small, again like Resembool. Small shops lined the main road. It looked like the middle of the town was a small market place. Away from the town was a river, from what Ed could see, it was clean. A large barn was near the river and horses were seen grazing in a small fenced in pasture. The forest could be seen on the distance along with a house on the top of a hill. There were houses here and there in the distance but the one on the hill stuck out to Ed. There were no lights on and it seemed barren. A fenced in area was right by the house as well. He wondered why it was empty. All in all it seemed a nice place to live.

"We're going to drive to my place. You three can stay there for the night." Lauren said, driving through the town. Ed noticed that Aria was using Al to hide the town from her eyes. It was also effectively covering her from other's eyes. Only some of her straight hair was seen. He wondered briefly why she cut it the way she did. Looking at her now, he noticed that it was not one length, making it all jagged. He knew her bangs were crazy, but they were jagged, unstraight. All in all it was just Aria. After a few minutes they reached the borders of Carasole and stopped at a large house.

The house was two stories tall and looked like it had an attic. The walls were painted white and there was a white fence around it. A small garden was off to the side, inside the white fence. A rather large black dog was sniffing around the front yard. When it noticed the wagon, it immediately wagged its tail and ran to the wagon. The doctor parked the wagon in front of the house, getting down. The dog ran to her quickly, expecting to be petted.

"Now, now Max, don't knock me over." She said, rubbing the large dog's head. "Hey kids, come down here and help me empty the wagon." She yelled, her voice carrying. She looked back to Aria, Alphonse, and Edward. "Come on, get out." She said, walking into the house.

"Isn't she going to help her kids?" Ed asked, staring after her. He heard Aria snort beside him. "What?" He asked, turning towards her.

"That's why she has all those kids. And well she's probably tired from driving so much." Aria said, looking around the place. _It hasn't changed much. I feel like I'm a little kid again. _The teen girl thought. It hurt her to be there though. She hadn't been in her home town since she had left six years ago.

"Well someone move. I hate being cramped up in this stupid wagon." Ed said, loudly. He was copped up and he was going to move. His body felt jittery.

"Rude much, huh shorty?" Aria muttered under her breath, but Ed heard. Al groaned the peace as he knew it was over. Ed whipped his head around to glare at the girl.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, YOU UGLY ELEPHANT?" Ed yelled, his face a few inches from Aria's. He had been trying to be nice and now she had to go and ruin it. Al watched, already getting out of the back of the wagon. Lauren watched from a window, all of her girls around her. They all giggled, hoping to see Aria toss the boy.

"WHO ELSE DO YOU SEE AROUND, THAT'S SHORT, HUH? AND I AM NOT AN ELEPHANT! YOU STUPID BLONDE MEGA MIDGET!" Her fists were shaking at her sides. She hated that he called her animal names. God she wanted to hit him so bad! He had to be rude, didn't he?

"AT LEAST I DON'T WRECK TRAINS!" Ed yelled, blaming her for getting kicked off the train. Aria's temper flared again.

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T PUT PEOPLE IN CAGES AND TRUST PEOPLE WHO ARE UP TO NO GOOD!" Aria yelled. She was going to hit him; she prepared her strength to knock him out of the wagon. Ed could see the look on her face. He prepared for her to hit him, raising his arm to catch her fist when it came at him. It never came. The tailgate of the wagon the two had been leaning on was dropped and they went with it. They landed on their sides, lying half in the wagon and the rest of them resting on the tailgate.

While the two had been arguing, Al had been getting out of the wagon. Once he was on the ground he had looked around, watching his brother and Aria fight. The two had been going at it like an old married couple. It was pretty amusing, he admitted. If he could have smiled, he would have smiled because of the two's antics. He loved watching the two of them argue, but once he saw that it was getting worse, to the level that violence was at hand, he had to intervene. He let down the tailgate, watching the two hit the tailgate, laying in the bed of the wagon. It had made him laugh.

"AL!" Both of them yelled, looking at the young alchemist. They turned their heads, glaring at him. Al didn't like the look he was getting, but he was amused. Especially with the way they had yelled his name at the same time. Ed had his automail arm under Aria; his other arm was swung over her. It looked like his brother had thought there was danger and went to protect Aria. It was a very compromising position. He laughed even louder, making the two teens angrier.

"Alphonse why did you do that?" Aria asked, unhappily. She clearly wasn't happy. Al noticed how they both hadn't moved from their positions.

"Seriously Al when I get a hold of you!" Ed yelled, looking like he wanted to lunge at his brother. Al was wondering if he should run.

"You two were fighting! Both of you are hurt, you were about to get physical!" Al cried, ready to run. Al watched a young man walking towards the house. He was only about thirty feet away. Once he spotted Alphonse, he began running towards the wagon.

"That didn't give you the right to make us fall. Do you know how much that hurt?" Aria asked, yelling. She was going to hit Al and then let Ed fix the dent she left.

"Yeah Al that wasn't fair!" Ed complained. Neither of them had noticed the position they were in or the boy approaching. They didn't notice until he yelled.

"Who are you? You are trespassing!" He yelled. The boy had short black hair, cut short with brown eyes. He was tall and had an athletic build, but Ed was stronger. Al noticed that Aria's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Leroy that is no way to talk to a guest!" Lauren came out of the house, scolding her son. Three girls followed after her. It was funny in a way how her four daughters-they had to be-were from tallest to shortest behind her except Lilly who was being carried by her mother. Leroy looked confused, as he turned to his mother. "Now you two please keep it PG in front of the little ones." Lauren said, joking. The two teens finally figured out how they were laying. Both of the alchemists blushed and untangled themselves from each other, sitting up.

"Hey! It's not our fault, Al dropped the tailgate and we were leaning on it!" Aria muttered, angrily, sending death glares towards Alphonse. The younger alchemist was ready to run if he had too, especially since his brother was sending glares as well. Leroy looked at the three, his eyes falling on Aria. He seemed to stare at her before the comprehension lit up his face.

"Aria!" he yelled, running towards her and pulling her into his arms. Aria responded to his hug, wrapping her arms around the boy. She was still sitting in the bed of the wagon, but the top half of her was hugged against the boy's chest. Al watched his brother glare at the new addition to the little group. Ed seemed to get an angry glare in his eyes, it was pretty funny. "Aria, it's been so long! How are you?" Leroy asked, excited. He released her, watching her every move. Ed snorted in response, but as ignored.

Edward was furious. He really didn't understand why, but he was. This black haired boy had hugged Aria. He watched as she quickly wrapped her arms around him, unhesitant. The boy had his hands a little too low down her back, as well. Any further and Ed was sure that the boys hands would have been on her butt. Ed had half a mind to just punch the guy; he didn't think he would be that much of a challenge. He wondered if Aria would have even cared if this boy's hand was on her butt. He had a feeling that his fist would have meet that guy's face if that would have happened. He had to admit that he felt somewhat better when the guy released her. He had to snort when he watched the guy watching Aria's every move. Part of him wondered why he cared, until he just figured that Aria was a good friend and he wouldn't want anyone to do that to a friend. Aria was starting to earn a place in his life right alongside Winry.

"It's good to see you too, Leroy! I've been okay I guess! How about you?" Aria smiled at her old friend, happy to see him. He had really changed in the last few years. He was much taller now and had an athlete's body. Leroy's hair was still short but it looked cute that way.

"I've been working at the stables a lot. I finished school and have half a mind to enter the military." Leroy said, his tone light. His eyes traveled over his friend. She had once been a scrawny tiny girl, who was without a doubt the strongest person around and now she was an athletic looking girl. He had to admit that she had changed a lot. "Aria what happened to you shirt?" He had to ask. He liked the view and all, but he was worried. Plus he didn't like these other two boys who were with her, _especially_ the short one.

"Well I got into a fight. Well actually all three of us did." Her eyes slid over her companions wondering if she should say more. Then she turned to Ed and said, "Hey what are we going to do about the dents in Al's armor?" Both brothers had forgotten all about the armor problem. Both brothers stared at each other for a second, before Ed seemed to get an idea.

"Al come here." The younger Elric listened to his brother, stopping to stand in front of the older one. He had a feeling that he knew what his brother was going to do. He silently watched as his brother clapped his hands together and put them on his armor, using alchemy to push out the dents. Once the blonde had pulled his hands away, the suit of armor was completely fixed. Aria smiled, happy that Al didn't look so dented up.

"Thank you brother." Al said, grateful. He was glad his brother had done that for them. He watched as the small crowd of people all stared, transfixed. Even Leroy seemed amazed. He watched as Ed got down off the wagon.

"You have got to show me how to do that one of these days." She muttered, about to jump down. She needed to move around. Leroy extended his hand to her but she declined the offer. "I can help myself, Leroy. I'm not a little girl anymore." As she put her feet on the ground her legs gave out on her. She knew she was going to hit the ground and probably bang her head against the wagon, but she never did. Aria felt an arm under her back and a metal arm, under her knees. She looked up into Ed's face, who seemed agitated, she noticed. "I told him not to help me, why do you think I'll accept your help?" She asked, crossing her arms._ Looks like I couldn't walk for the moment, just great._ She thought, unhappily.

"I don't think we need to add a head injury on top of the other injuries." Ed said. She noticed that his grip on her was tight. She knew there was no way he was going to drop her. "Plus I don't want to deal with your damn complaining. I swear, you never stop." He added on. Ed watched as the boy called Leroy seemed angry that he had caught Aria. Edward had gotten pretty annoyed when Leroy had tried to help her down, but had felt better when she had refused his help. When he saw her about to fall, he made sure to grab her, so Leroy wouldn't. For some odd reason, he didn't like Leroy. The guy just rubbed him the wrong way.

"I'm actually surprised you can walk Ed. Aria I'm not surprised that you can't. You have been out for two days and you had a lot of injuries, your body needs its rest." Lauren said, grinning. She could tell that her son was pissed. Actually he was seething. She enjoyed watching him be jealous over Ed. She especially enjoyed watching the elder Elric being jealous as well, even if she realized that he didn't know that he was. She did feel bad for her son though, because she had a feeling that Aria and him would never be together. Well then she would just have to play match maker. The thought made her giggle.

"Well guess what, I'm going to complain all the more now." Aria said, wishing she could hit him, but she didn't think it would be a good idea to hit the ground. Plus she knew Ed had a lot of injuries himself and she didn't want to hurt him anymore. "So can I walk now? I'm not some doll to carry around." She added, annoyed. She used her hand to brush the hair out of her eyes, wishing she could put it back. The breeze was blowing her hair everywhere. She watched as it began to blow Edward's around too. His hair tie was gone as well and it blew everywhere.

"Do you really think you can walk? I mean if you want I can drop you to the ground." The alchemist said, loosening his grip on her. He had no plans to really drop her but she didn't know that. Aria glared at him.

"You drop me to the ground and I swear I will send you through a wall." The teen threatened, wrapping her arms around her neck. If he was going to drop her, then he was going to fall too. Ed had a feeling that she would make good on her threat. It was just the way she was. He grinned an idea coming to him.

"What did I do last time you annoyed me?" Ed asked, his grin getting larger. Aria had a feeling that she wasn't going to enjoy what was coming next. She glared at him, eyeing his face. Edward was happy that he had thought of the idea.

"I swear if you do anything you damn midget, I'll ge- OWW!" Aria jumped, feeling Ed pinch her thigh with his automail hand. Were they really going to play this game again? Well two could play. Using her left hand, she reached up and flicked him in the nose, before he could do anything, effectively wiping the smug look off his face. "And I told you that I'd flick you in the nose every time you pinch me." She glared into his eyes, holding his gaze. The rest of the group smiled, except Leroy.

"Why the fuck do you have to be so damn annoying?" Ed asked, having half a mind to actually drop her, but decided it would be mean. He pinched her thigh though, hoping she wouldn't retaliate. His hopes were dashed when he felt a particularly hard flick to his nose. He narrowed his eyes at the teen girl, choosing to ignore her. He wondered if he should retaliate before deciding that it wasn't worth it. He turned towards Lauren, asking, "Can we go into the house now? Rhino here needs to rest." He smiled slightly at calling her rhino, allowing himself to look down at her. From the glance he could tell she wasn't amused, but he didn't care. Lauren nodded, leading them into the large house.

_The Next Morning...._

Ed and Al marveled at the utter chaos at the breakfast table. Zeke(Lauren's husband) was at the head of the table, watching everyone else go crazy. Libby and Lisa were arguing over a piece of toast, while little Lilly was just watching. The boys had met Lucy, who had the moment was scolding Leroy for taking her seat.

"Good morning." Aria mumbled sitting down, next to Ed. Ed noticed that she looked tired, her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and she had dark bags under her eyes. He imagined that she hadn't slept well.

"Good morning, Aria." Al sang, leaning back to examine the teen girl. "So how are you feeling this morning?" He asked, seeing as how his brother wasn't going to.

"I'm tired." The dirty blonde groaned, resting her head on the table. She really did look miserable.

"Did you not sleep well Aria?" Leroy asked, suddenly paying attention to their side of the table. Ed nearly growled, why did this idiot have to begin taking an interest in their conversation?

"Not really. I tossed and turned all night." Aria didn't specify, but she didn't have to. Most of the people at the table, excluding Ed and Al, understood that Aria meant that she had had nightmares. It was no secret that the girl had had nightmares after _that_ day all the time.

"So what do you want to do today? We should head out to the stables." Leroy said, changing the subject when Aria started staring down at the table. The teen seemed to think it over, even tilting her head to the side.

"Well I actually was thinking about getting some training in. I wanna spar with shorty here." She grinned, looking towards Ed. She knew that he would except her challenge.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A GIRL!" Ed said, jumping up, slamming his hands on the table. Aria jumped up at the "sorry excuse for a girl" part.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A GIRL YOU MINI FLEA!" Aria screamed, her eyes glaring into his. Their faces were only inches apart and both looked ready to fight right there.

"Brother, Aria please sit down. You haven't even ate breakfast yet and you're already at each other's throats." Al sighed, hoping they'd listen. Blue-green met gold in a silent battle of wills.

"Both of you sit down and eat. Breakfast is ready and if you're going to wrestle take it outside." Lauren scolded, carrying more food into the dining room. When both teens didn't comply, she added, "If you two don't sit down, I swear I'm going to make you sleep outside. And I hear that there's going to be a storm outside tonight." And with that the argument was stopped and everyone practically dug into the food.

"Aria what are we gonna do today?" Leroy asked again, impatient. Aria stopped mid-chew thinking over her answer.

"I'm not sure. I haven't been home in so long. It's been what, five years since I've been back? I'm not really sure I can call this place home anymore." Her head was tilted to the side, as she thought, wording her answer carefully. There were so many things she could do. She could go to stables and help out, her family still owned them. Going to the market crossed her mind. She squashed the thought to go see her family's grave.

"How could you not call this place home?" Leroy asked, his hands balled up into fists on the tables. The muscles were bunched up in his arms, anyone could see that he was upset.

"Leroy, I have been traveling around for years. I'm used to moving around. It's just been so long and I'm not exactly the same person I was before. I mean I really don't even understand what is going on here. " Aria said, her eyes watching the expressions of those at the table. The Elric Brothers were listening but seemed to not care much, while everyone else seemed surprised at her words.

"Well why don't you just move back then?" Aria was already shaking her head, before the words were completely out of Leroy's mouth.

"No." Her eyes showed no sign of wavering.

"Why not?" Lucy asked, remembering the child she had babysat.

"I don't want to." Aria answered. She had half a mind to get up and leave.

"Why not? Why can't you just come home? Is because you still want to find your family's murderer? We all know what happened, why can't you just except it?" Leroy yelled all of a sudden, standing, his hands slamming down on the table.

In that moment everything stopped.

A hush had fallen over the occupants of the table.

No one moved.

No one made a noise.

Alphonse realized that Aria wanted revenge.

Edward also realized that Aria wanted revenge and at that moment the silence was broken.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ed yelled, standing, his eyes trained on the female alchemist nest to him.

Hell broke out.

At that moment Aria took off, knocking over the chair in the process. Her past was hers alone, it wasn't any of their business. They had no right to be questioning her, it was her life, not there's. She had just passed the door when, something hard slammed into her back, sending her to the ground.

Ed saw her ran and he wasn't going to let her escape. He was going to know. His instincts were screaming at him to get his answers, to know what happened to her family. He wanted to know why she was traveling so he took off. Ed tackled her as soon as she made it over the doors' threshold.

Al knew what was going to happen, he knew that Aria would run, he knew that his brother would go after her and he knew that this wasn't going to end well. He raced after the two stubborn alchemist, watching as they crashed into the ground, sure it wasn't good for ether one of their injuries.

"Get off!" Aria yelled, ready to knock him off of her. But before she could get her hands under her to pick herself off the ground, Ed had grabbed then, bending them behind her back. The blonde alchemist knew she was in a weakened state and couldn't easily manipulate her arms with the way he was holding them.

"No!" He yelled back, using all of his strength to hold her down, hoping it would be enough. Aria tried to move her arms, but a sharp pain erupted in her back, momentarily freezing her. "I'm not going to let you get up and punch me! I'm not getting off until you give me answers damn it!"He yelled again, keeping his grip on her strong.

"It is none of your business! Stay out of my life!" She yelled, her anger rising. She really wanted to try and get out, but her back hurt.

"It is! You made it my business when you began traveling with us. It became our business when you found out about our past. You promised to tell us about your alchemy secrets and you haven't told us a damn thing! I'm not getting up until you tell us everything! What happened to your family? Why are you traveling?" He yelled, angrily. He was tired of knowing nothing about her, sick and tired of it. He wanted his damn answers.

"My business is my own, I only promised to teach you about my alchemy and to help you restore your bodies. I never promised to tell you every ounce of my life. Now get the fuck off of me!" She screamed, managing to get one arm free. Quickly before he could grab it again she managed to do a push up, knocking Ed off. She jumped to her feet quickly, taking off. She didn't get far before Ed had grabbed her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere." He hissed at her, eyes narrowed, angry.

Once again hell broke loose.

_Crunch_

The sound was off Ed's nose being broke. He landed several feet away from where he had been standing. Ed got to his feet, looking angrier than he had before.

"You're get it for that." His voice was angry but quiet and air between them seemed to be negatively charged. And with that Ed charged forward.

As he charged, he pulled his fist back, reaching to get underneath her guard, punching her in the stomach. He followed it up with a quick kick to the side of her head. Aria was able to get her arm up in time to absorb most of his attack, but she still felt some pain from it. Aria's glared at her opponent before she went to punch him, but he dodged by flipping over her, landing behind her. Growling as she turned, she saw that he had transmutated a fist out of the ground, coming straight for her. Using her alchemy to amplify her strength she prepared to destroy the fist made out of rock. As she had expected she managed to destroy it, but dust blocked her eyesight. She coughed trying to find Ed, looking in all directions. He could be anywhere and she tried but it didn't work.

All of a sudden she felt the cold of metal touch her cheek briefly before she was sent flying, at least she was out of the smoke., her body skidded across the ground painfully. She saw Edward running at her ready to get another punch in and she brought her arms in front of her to absorb the attack, but it never came.

"You two are gonna stop this, right now!" Alphonse yelled, grabbing his brother. He wasn't going to let this fight progress any further. Normally their fights were started out of their personalities and playfulness, they truly didn't want to hurt each other. This time they had been out for blood, this was savage, angry, and vicious. The younger Elric had been afraid that they would kill each other.

"LET ME GO! I'M GONNA GET HER FOR THAT!" Ed's nose hurt and he was pissed, beyond that really, furious. He was tired of knowing nothing about her. He wished that he would have been able to get in a few more punches but since his brother wouldn't let him, he couldn't. "I WISH SHE DIDN'T TRAVEL WITH US. I WISH WE WOULD HAVE NEVER SAVED HER LIFE! I WISH SHE WAS DEAD! I'M GONNA KILL HER!" He screamed, fighting against his brother's arms.

Aria stopped. Her fury was just as high as Ed's and she wanted to kill him, knock him through walls, anything to cause him pain. He had no right to demand answers that were none of his business.

"Yeah let him go Al, I'll kill him." She said, glaring at him. She wouldn't admit it, not even to herself but his statement had hurt and she wanted to hurt him all the more now.

"NO! I'M NOT ALLOWING YOU TWO TO KILL EACH OTHER!" The suit of armor screamed. It wasn't very often that you saw the younger Elric raise his voice like that. Both angry blondes stilled, wondering how this was going to end.

"Why do you care?" Aria asked, she still wanted to kill Ed, but she wouldn't dare harm Al. Never in a million years.

"Because you're like a sister to me." There was a pause. "And Ed is my brother. I can't stand to see the two of you fight." Al said, softly, feeling the hatred in the air dissipate. He released Ed, but was ready to grab a hold of his brother, if need be.

"So what if we fight? You two have no right to know about my past!"

"We do too! Why won't you tell us about your past? You know about ours!"

"You know someone who wishes I was dead has no right to know anything."

Ed felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He had been mad and he couldn't believe he had allowed it to get to him so bad. He was known to act before he thought and that had been one of those times. He felt guilty for saying that he wished Aria was dead. He wanted to apologize but he also wanted answers. He was still angry, that hadn't went away but the guilt was there.

"Aria you know Brother didn't mean it. He was mad!" Al cried, before ed had a chance to even open his mouth.

"It doesn't matter, just leave me alone." And with that she turned around, stalking off. Both brothers knew that it wouldn't do any good to go after her and Ed doubted his brother would even let him.

"Brother, what have you done?" Al asked, sadness in his voice. He was worried that this was the end of the three of them traveling together. The two brothers stared out in the direction Aria had went, hoping she would come back.

Edward Elric came to one conclusion: that he had never been more stupid in his entire life. He just hoped that she'd forgive him.

* * *

So yeah if you have any questions for me, just ask. Please leave a review, they make me smile. Oh and Thanks for reading!

-j.d.y.


	8. Trust

Well hi everyone! Well sorry for the late update, but it's faster than the last one right? I'm finally done with finals and everything! I'm not a junior! Yay me!

I have to thank someone! ike1440, for always helping me whenever I have a problem with the chapter and otherwise! Thanks for being a great beta and telling me when something is completely wacko(like that one story). Also if you're a Gargoyle fan check out a fic called Legacy!

Also just saying I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did Ed would not be with Winry, Al would, and I'd be hugging all the free Ed, Al, and Envy plushies I would get! Haha!

Word Count: 8,493 without author's note

Date of Completion:June 23rd, 2010(at like 4:44 in the morning)

Also please look at the author's note at the bottom. It's rather important, kinda, maybe, yeah sorta. Please?

* * *

Aria walked along the street, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She could still feel the adrenaline rushing through her system. Her blood felt like it was on fire, she wanted to punch something with all her might. Her anger was still there, but it was slowly fading. The anger in the young blonde was slowly being replaced with hurt. Edward's comment had bothered her.

"_I WISH SHE DIDN'T TRAVEL WITH US. I WISH WE WOULD HAVE NEVER SAVED HER LIFE! I WISH SHE WAS DEAD! I'M GONNA KILL HER!"_

The words echoed through her head over and over. The fight was nothing like they were normally. She could handle the normal fights, they were playful and entertaining. But this? This was hatred, pure hatred. She had just gotten so angry at him for asking about her past. It was a subject that she had never really discussed. Aria chose to talk to no one about it. She didn't think of it, she thought about other things. There was a wall around those memories. She kept them out of her mind, never remembering them.

"That damn Shorty doesn't even need to know about my past. He doesn't trust me anyway." She muttered, thinking over it. Ed didn't trust her, so why should she trust him. He didn't want her knowing anything. He never told her their secrets, Al did that. Maybe she would tell Al but then he would tell Ed, so she couldn't trust Al on that one. _Why should I trust someone who doesn't trust me? _Aria thought.

A part of it was that, Ed had broken through the wall. When he had began asking, the memories had started to come through. Not much, but all of the things she kept hidden were starting to show. Her feelings toward the man that had killed her family had flowed into her veins and she had taken them out on the person who made her remember: Ed. When he fought back with such viciousness, it had only encouraged her hatred.

"_I wish we would have never saved her life! I wish she was dead!"_

Those words got to her the most. Edward wished she were dead? He regretted saving her life? Sure they didn't get along, but did he really hate her that much? Why did it even matter what he said, did, or thought? Her mind was full of questions. She felt like she hadn't slept for days. Her body ached and her mind was confused. She hadn't even got to finish her breakfast.

"I bet I even look like I haven't slept for days." Aria muttered, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. Where in the world had she been heading? She was on the outskirts of town, opposite of Lauren's house. The busiest part of the town was in the middle and she had somehow walked through it subconsciously. Now around her there were few buildings, more homes than shops. The female alchemist noticed that she was close to the woods and to her house. After all those years her feet still pulled her in the direction of home.

Yet Aria didn't consider it home anymore. It had been so long since she had even been in the town, let alone the house. What had happened? She wondered if the people even remembered her anymore. Did they know who the dirty blonde was as she walked down the street? She was just probably another nobody to the people of the town, a passer through.

Aria shook her head, clearing her mind of all the nagging thoughts. After another look around, Aria wondered what she was going to do. She could go to the stables and help out. She could go to her family's graves. She wondered if that was appropriate. It had been several years. Aria decided to figure it out later when the idea to practice her aim with her gun entered her mind. As she entered the woods to practice, a part of her mind wondered why she hadn't pulled the concealed gun on Ed.

* * *

Ed wandered the streets looking for Aria, Alphonse close behind. After Aria had stormed off they had decided to give her a few minutes to calm down and then go after her. Now as they were walking, they could find no sign of their super strong companion.

Ed wandered why he had to be such an idiot. The alchemist blamed it on the fact that he wanted to know everything. Ed wanted to know, he craved knowledge. There had never been a time when he didn't want to know how something worked. That's why he loved alchemy so much. It was an absolute science, no ams, ifs, or buts. Either it could be done or not, either you knew or you didn't.

Ed counted the different times he had done something like this. He had wanted to know how to bring his mother back to life and cost his little brother his body. The young alchemist had also had tried to find a way to bring his brother back and inspired another alchemist to blend his own dog and daughter together into one creature. It had always gotten him in trouble all those times and this time was no exception. He had wanted to know what was going on with Aria and now it had cost him. She probably hated him.

Ed wasn't even sure why he and Aria had fought that bad. The desire to know had burned through him. The realization that Aria wanted revenge had angered him. She would really abandon people who cared for her, just to find that one thing? And then when he had tackled her and she still hadn't given her answers, his temper had flared again. Then as she said that her life was none of his business, hatred at began to fill him-not at her, he could never hate her-, but at the fact that he had no right to know about her life. What she had said was true, but it made him feel angrier. And then she had punched him and any self control he had went flying out the window. He said those words in anger and in hatred.

"_I WISH SHE DIDN'T TRAVEL WITH US. I WISH WE WOULD HAVE NEVER SAVED HER LIFE! I WISH SHE WAS DEAD! I'M GONNA KILL HER!"_

Why had he said those words? The moment he had said them, she seemed to stop. It froze her. He couldn't tell why, but he regretted that he had said them. He didn't wish Aria was dead, he didn't regret saving her, and he would never kill Aria. The very thought of her being dead scared him and for that he didn't know why. He just wanted her trust.

Why wouldn't she trust him? Sure they fought, a lot, but did she really not trust him? He had even saved her life those few times. He had never done anything that would make her not trust him. Ed thought they were friends and don't friends trust each other? The whole situation was confusing.

"What have I done to make her not trust me?" The elder Elric muttered, annoyed. The whole thing was confusing him and he hated being confused.

"Do you trust her brother?" Al asked, making the older brother jump. He had forgotten all about his brother's presence. Al knew his brother didn't mean what he had said. He also knew that the two fighting teens would make up eventually. He just figured that he'd help them make up faster.

The question made Edward stop in his tracks. Did he trust Aria? He felt that she was a friend; he didn't think she would attack them. But did he really trust her? The older Elric realized that he had never been really forth coming with information, Al had provided it all. She basically knew nothing about their past, besides the incident with their failed human transmutation and that was because of Al. Ed wasn't so sure if he trusted Aria.

"I'm not sure." Ed sighed, sitting down on a bench he had noticed.

"What do you mean, Brother?" Al asked, joining his older brother on the bench. The two sat in a moment of silence before the Fullmetal alchemist said anything.

"I mean I know she won't attack us. Can I trust her not to tell our secrets? I'm not so sure about that part." Ed felt like a hypocrite, if he couldn't trust Aria, how could she trust him?

"Brother, Aria wouldn't tell our secrets. Also you should trust her more and she might trust you more. Also stop pushing her about her family, she'll tell us eventually." Al said, watching his brother. Ed's eyebrows were twitched together, his face etched in concentration.

"Why do you think she'll tell us eventually?" Ed asked, after a moment of thought.

"Because she's like Brother." Al concluded getting up. He began to walk off in the direction of the stable, wondering if Aria had decided to go there.

"What do you mean by that?" Ed yelled, following after the suit of armor. "WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE!" Al chuckled, before taking off running. His brother was mad now and he decided it was best not to get caught. He might become a metal figurine.

* * *

It had taken a while but eventually Aria had found the clearing she had used to play in as a child. As she had entered it, she had almost dashed right back out. The place held memories of when she was a child, playing with Leroy, learning alchemy, and horseback riding. She remembered all the times her mother had taken her there to show her alchemy, even allowing her to practice there. It made her smile, but sadly. A tear even leaked down her face at the sight of the beautiful place. She remembered all the times she had ran through the tall grass, Leroy chasing her. At that time the grass had been as tall as she was; now it reached a little above her waist. She missed riding on a horse. Her father had always said that she had a natural talent with horses.

Aria sighed before falling back into the grass. She had originally decided to have target practice, but for some reason, she couldn't stand to damage the trees around the place. It would have damaged the memories of this place. Her mind was filled with memories of her time spent in the small town.

"_Aria slow down, I can't keep up!" Leroy called to her, as she ran through the tall grass, her hair blowing behind her. The two small children were running back to town for dinner._

"_Keep up; I don't want to be late for dinner! I want apple cobbler!" The blonde girl yelled over her shoulder, increasing her pace. She could still hear Leroy's laughter at her attitude towards cobbler even when they reached the house._

"_Daddy, I bet we can beat you back to the house." Aria sat on to top of a chestnut colored mare, her hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her father was riding a tall bay mare, smiling at his young daughter._

"_Sweetheart, your mother said that we can't race through the woods." He said, sternly. His attitude changed when his daughter pouted. "How about we race to the edge of the woods? That way mommy, won't know? Just promise not to tell her, it's our little secret, okay?" Aria shook her head quickly before, making her mare gallop off, her bell like laugher floating through the woods. _

"_Mommy I want to have the tattoo put on my neck like you!" Ten year old Aria, exclaimed. They were standing in the middle of the meadow, the elder Renaldie shaking her head._

"_No. You are not ready for it. Why don't you just use transmutation circles?" Her mother asked. The woman sat down and began to absentmindly trace transmutation circles in the ground. _

"_I want to get stronger than mommy." Aria said, looking her mother in the eyes. Pure determination shown in her blue-green eyes, her hands were clasped in fists. She wasn't going to give up._

"_Why?" Her mother asked. _

"_So I can help everyone." Aria exclaimed, smiling. Aria's mother took on a look of pure shock, before she began laughing. The little girl also looked stunned but at her mother's laughter. The woman pulled her daughter into a hug before telling her:_

"_You are just like me when I was your age. Don't ever change Aria." She allowed her daughter to move away, getting up. "Now come one. We need to give you a tattoo of the transmutation circle." Both of them headed back to the house, giggling and smiling the whole way._

Aria smiled at the memories, sadly. Everything had changed so much since then; she no longer had those tender moments with parents. Her mother no longer taught her alchemy and her father no longer raced her through the forest on horses. Those were some of the memories that she would always treasure, even if they made her sad to think of them. Her mind began to think of other things.

_Aria was running down the street, late for work. She had to become stuck in this town all because she had seen the murders that were happening. Aria briefly wondered again of a way to help the people of the town get from under the alchemist's spell, before CRASH! The teen ran into something and was knocked backwards, flat onto her butt. She rubbed her head, looking around for the person that had ran into her._

_A blonde guy was in front of her. The guy had long bright blond bangs that came to his chin; the rest was put back into a braid that looked like it came to past his shoulder blades. He seemed to about her age, sixteen. He had golden eyes that were so strange to her. They made her want to stare; she had never met anyone with gold eyes. He had on tight black pants on with black boots. A red jacket was all you saw of his top. She actually thought he was pretty good looking until she noticed how short he was. It ruined the whole image for her. Plus he looked fun to annoy._

"_Hey Shorty, what the hell? Why weren't you looking where you were going?" She got up dusting herself off, wondering what the guy was going to do. _

"_WHO YOU CALLING SHORT YOU OVERSIZED GORILLA GIRL?" _That jackass did not just compare me to a gorilla. _Aria thought. _

"_Who are you calling an oversized gorilla girl, you shrimp?" _Right back at ya Shorty. _Aria thought._

Aria let out a laugh at her first encounter with the Fullmetal Alchemist. Looking back on it, it was really a simple misunderstanding, but at the time it had been the biggest thing in the world. She didn't know why she had thought about the short alchemist. The dirty blonde looked up at the clouds as they moved across the sky. It had been a habit since she was little. The girl could feel her eye lids drops as she stared upwards, maybe she'd just take a short nap….

….Or that was her plan until she felt the rustling of grass beside her. She silently hoped it wasn't Edward or Leroy. She could handle Alphonse; the boy always had a knack for making her feel better. Edward well just seeing him would start another fight, since he hated her. And then there was the possibility of Leroy being there. He had a normal life, everything he wanted, so he didn't need to make judgments on her own life. He had no right to talk about what she did.

"Don't worry it's just me." Aria opened her eyes to discover Lauren looming over her. Aria watched as the doctor set herself down in the tall grass next to her, laying back next to her. They sat in silence for a moment before Aria decided to speak.

"What are you doing out here?" Aria asked, not quite sure what Lauren was doing. She watched Lauren from the corner of her to see the woman with her eyes completely closed.

"I came to enjoy the breeze." Lauren answered. The wind bellowed through the grass. "What do you feel about him?" The question was sudden and unexpected.

"Who?" Aria asked, turning her head towards the doctor. "Do you mean Leroy?"

"No. I mean the blonde alchemist who you travel with." Lauren wasn't being sarcastic.

"I think he's an asshole." Aria spat.

"No you don't." Aria turned her head completely to look at Lauren, surprised. She thought Edward Elric was the biggest asshole on the face of the planet.

"Yes I do! He hates me!" Aria shouted, sadly. For some reason, Ed hating her made her sad.

"Why do you say that?" Aria bolted up into a sitting position. Who could Lauren think that Ed didn't hate her?

"Because he said that he wished I was dead. He regrets saving me." Aria watched as Lauren finally opened her eyes, looking at her.

"He was angry. You know he didn't mean it Aria." Lauren looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"So? The damn shrimp has always hated me. If it hadn't been for Al I would have never traveled with them. It's only because of Al that I know anything about their past. Ed simply doesn't trust me, because he hates me." Aria explained, ranting about Edward. Lauren could tell that the girl was deeply upset about the words the Elric boy had spoken.

"Well do you trust him?" Lauren asked, seeing Aria stop. She could see the problem between the two. They didn't trust each other. Or they only trusted a little bit but not enough to really have a relationship. Lauren also knew that the two teens had conflicting personalities. They often argued because they both had the same personal issues and they both aggravated the other's issues.

"He doesn't trust me." Aria answered, she wasn't going to turn this back on her. Lauren sighed, why was the girl so damn stubborn?

"To get trust you have to trust in the other person, or they will never trust you." Lauren counted. She knew that she could win this if only she could appeal to Aria's beliefs. "It's like equivalent exchange. You give him your trust, he trusts you." Aria closed her mouth; she had begun to start a counter argument until Lauren had mentioned the equivalent exchange.

"That is not fair." Aria groaned. She knew that Lauren was right. She would have to begin trusting Edward more, if she wanted to be trusted. She flopped back into the grass, her arm covering her arms.

"My job is not to be fair, but to help. And sometimes to help I have to be unfair." Lauren laughed, smiling. The girl was just like her mother.

"He still hates me though." Aria concluded after a minute. She didn't think he liked her at all. Lauren sighed, what would it take to get it through her stubborn god-daughter's thick skull? A lightning bolt? Divine Intervention?

"I told you, he was just angry. Edward Elric likes you, more than both of you realize." Lauren said, smiling. It was true; the two of them didn't realize each other's feelings. Aria shot up quickly, her eyes snapping towards the older woman's face.

"And what does that mean?" Aria growled out, her eyes were glittering dangerously. Lauren stood up unafraid. The woman looked at Aria like she was a cute little kitten that could do no harm, while anybody else would have thought she was a lion ready to attack them.

"Nothing, now come on. We need to get you some new clothes. I have the feeling like you haven't gone shopping in years." Lauren said, leaving. She gave no way to say no to the shopping, so Aria followed behind, all the while wondering what Lauren had meant.

* * *

"Alphonse get your ass back here!" Ed yelled, as he chased the younger alchemist towards a big wooden stable. The pair of alchemist was making quite a pair, with a large suit of armor running away from a short teen who kept screaming insults at the suit of armor, with the suit of armor's response being something akin to no. They two were attracting a lot of attention among the town's people.

Al continued running towards the stable, hoping to find Aria there. The place itself looked quite large. There was a large meadow of to each side of the rectangular building. The whole thing seemed to have a long entrance that spanned from both ends of the building. On each entrance there were large barn style doors. The horse stalls seem to open up into either meadow depending on which side the stall was located.

"No Brother!" Al called over his shoulder, nearly reaching the stables. He might need to find someplace to hide as well. Al spotted Leroy brushing a horse and decided to head for him.

"Why not? It's not like I'm gonna do anything?" Ed yelled, starting to catch up to his brother. The horses had begun to pick up their heads and look at the pair. Leroy had noticed them by now as well, and was watching them.

"You're going to turn me into a metal figurine!" Al shouted, he could tell that his brother was catching up to him. He prepared to duck behind Leroy and the horse as soon as he got close enough.

"No I'm not!" Ed yelled, only a foot behind his younger brother. Al put on an extra burst of speed, mortified when his brother did the same thing. His brother really did excel when he was angry.

"Yes you are!" Al yelled as he ducked behind Leroy and the horse. All he heard after that was a large crash as his brother rammed right into the horse, knocking himself over. The horse seemed to get an evil aura around it, as it kicked Ed in the head sending him flying. Al ran from behind the horse to see if his brother was okay. "Brother are you okay?" He asked, frantically. His brother was laying on his back with his hand on a bloody gash on his head. The blood was already running down the side of his head and mixing with his hair.

"Why do I always end up getting hit? Better yet why do I always seem to get a concussion when I'm not even fighting?" Ed groaned, taking his hand away from his head to see all the blood on his hand. Al kneeled down to examine his brother's gash. It was from the hairline on the left side of his head to a little bellow his temple and it seemed to be about half an inch thick. It would scar.

"Because you're not careful." Al scolded, anxiously. The short alchemist was losing a lot of blood, way more than he should. Ed sat up and tried to wipe the blood from his eyes. "Brother you should lay down." He tried to reason with his brother but noticed that his brother's attention was on Leroy and the horse that had kicked him.

"How is it my fault that animals like to bite or kick me? I still think Winry hits harder with her damn wrench." Ed muttered, thinking of the evil wrench that had given him many concussions over the years. "At least Aria doesn't hit me with metal over the head until I black out."

"Good horse. You did a good job kicking that idiot." Leroy was rubbing the horse's head, and feeding it carrots, smirking. Ed was alterna**t**ing between send glares towards Leroy and the horse.

"You could offer a towel or something, asshole." Ed said, glaring at Leroy. He had finally decided to settle his glare on the boy whose smirk wouldn't go away and was praising the horse that had kicked him.

"Why would I help a shrimp like you?" Leroy asked, smirking. Al silently counted down. _Three… Two… One…_

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP SO SMALL HE CAN'T EVEN LIFT HIS CLAW?" Ed yelled, jumping up. Al grabbed his brother, as he leaped for black haired stable hand. The youth's smirk seemed to grow larger when the short alchemist had been caught by his brother.

"Brother, please calm down!" Al exclaimed. He knew that Ed really would do some damage to Leroy if given the chance. After a few moments, Ed finally calmed down, enough to the point that Al trusted him enough not to attack Leroy. As soon as he had let Ed go he asked, "Leroy do you have a cloth of some kind? Brother needs to clean the blood off his head."

"Yeah, I guess I can spare something for _him_." Leroy sneered the word him. He didn't seem happy to help Ed in any way, shape, and/or form. Leroy walked back into the stable, after tying the horse to a fence post.

"Brother, you should really be more careful." Al scolded, lightly. He wished he could have smiled when he saw his brother's look. It seemed like he was brushing it off.

"It was the horses fault." Ed said, leaning against a fence, far away from the horse that had kicked him. Al chuckled at his brother's behavior.

"You were the one who ran headfirst into it. I think anyone would want to hurt you, if you did that." Al said, chuckling still as a horse that Ed hadn't noticed snuck up behind him.

"Shut up." Ed sulked; his own brother had taken up for the horse! Al carefully watched the scene before him. His brother was leaning against a fence, one side of his head covered in blood, with a horse looming over him. The suit of armor all out laughed when the horse blew into Ed's hair causing the teen to jump. Ed whirled right around, his left hand raised in surprise, facing the golden colored mare. She stared him in the eyes before nudging his upraised hand. Ed petted her head, carefully, making sure she wouldn't bite him. When she didn't bite him, he used his automail hand to rub her neck.

"I think she likes you." Leroy called to Ed, appearing next to Alphonse. Leroy had watched the mare interact with Ed, surprised. May never ever interacted with anyone, except Aria. The mare had barely liked Aria's dad and now it was suddenly taking to this stranger? Ed jumped away from the horse when he noticed that Leroy was watching.

"Here." Leroy tossed the towel he had to Ed, who caught it effortlessly. Leroy walked towards the female horse, raising his hand to it. Maybe it would allow someone to get close now. Leroy figured he was doing pretty good; he was four feet away from the mare. Normally she'd have already run. Leroy managed to get to the fence and reach over, ready to pet the mare, before it went wrong. "Damn it!" He ended up, yelling.

Ed watched Leroy make his way carefully towards the mare. What was the big deal that the mare had allowed him to touch her? The guy was making a really big full of himself in his opinion. Al was sharing the same opinion of Leroy as his brother. That was until they saw the mare bite Leroy on the right hand, hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. The mare decided to take off running after that.

"Not so smug now?" Ed half smirked half laughed in the direction of Leroy, who scowled at him. The black haired youth had his bleeding hand held against his chest.

"At least I didn't get kicked in the head by a horse." Leroy spat back, angry. His hand really hurt, he should have known that the horse would go let him get close enough to bite him. He wanted to take back the towel, Ed had on his gash. He silently wished he had never gotten it for the blonde anyway. Ed stopped laughing, deciding to glare at the other boy. Al shook his head at the pair; they would never get along, never.

"At least I didn't get bitten on the hand by a horse." Ed shot back, quickly. Ed pressed slightly harder on his wound, it was still oozing blood. The two seemed to glare at each other for a few minutes. Al watched the air between them heat up, a silent battle of wills. The whole scene reminded him of the Aria and Ed's fights, except this one paled in comparison.

"Leroy where are the rags?" Al asked, deciding to help the stable hand. It was also an effective way to help dissipate the tension in the air. It didn't completely get rid of the tension but it helped greatly. The two teen boys were still glaring at each other.

"They're in the tack room. It should be about the last room on the left side." Leroy said, never taking his eyes off Ed. Al groaned. Could he even trust the two alone? Would he come back to find them fighting? Why couldn't they just get along? Oh right they were both jealous over Aria. At least that's what Al thought it was. Both of them seemed to not like the other one because of Aria. Leroy saw Edward as a threat to his relationship with Aria. He at least knew why he was that way. Edward in Al's opinion just didn't like Leroy anywhere near Aria. He knew his brother wasn't sure why, he just didn't like it.

"Just go get him something to wrap around his hand Al. We won't fight; promise." Ed said, knowing what his younger brother was thinking. He hadn't taken his eyes off Leroy. Ed wondered if he could get answers out of Leroy, but a part of him said it was wrong. He wanted Aria's trust right? He knew that getting information about her past from Leroy would probably be the worst way to go about it.

"Yes Brother." Al headed off to find a rag to help put pressure on Leroy's hand, leaving the alchemist and stable hand all alone.

For a few minutes both of them just glared at each other, while leaning against the fence post. After a few minutes, Ed decided that he could glare at his enemy and be able to be comfortable. Never once did his eyes leave Leroy's as he hauled himself onto the fence, sitting there. It wasn't long until Leroy had came to the same decision, sitting on the fence as well, to Ed's right.

"You know I could kick you off the property, right?" Leroy sneered at Ed. He had raised his eyebrow and looked rather proud with his threat. Ed snorted, rolling his eyes. He really wanted to punch the day lights out of the doctor's son, but he figured that would really land him in trouble.

"You know that this is Aria's stable. You can't kick me off the property, only Aria can do that." Ed retorted, smug. He enjoyed when Leroy's smug face fell, it was almost as good as if he could have punched him-almost. The two once again sat in silence. All of a sudden Ed felt a tuff of air hit the back of neck, turning his head he saw the golden mare from earlier standing beside him. Using his automail hand he rubbed the mare's snout, before turning himself so he faced her. "Hello."

Most people would say that Edward Elric didn't like animals and that was partially true. He just didn't like the small ones that liked to bite him. He didn't mind dogs or horses or other animals the same size. But since he had grown up in a small town that used horses to pull carts, do farm work, and other things, he had grew up around horses.

"What?" He asked, noticing that Leroy was staring at him. Was the idiot staring at him, because he had stopped their little glaring war? Ed really didn't care.

"She's letting you pet her." Leroy said, watching the two of them together. He didn't understand why she was letting him touch her.

"So?" Ed frankly didn't see the significance of it. The female horse blew into his bangs, rustling it.

"May never let's anyone come near her, let alone touch her. She used to let Aria's dad but barely. The only one who she was ever really nice with was Aria." Leroy said. Ed noticed that there was sadness in his voice as he talked about Aria's dad. He must have really known him.

The young alchemist wondered what they were like to leave such an impact on all the people who had known them. He had never really known his dad, he was just simply too young to really remember him and now he couldn't even stand to see the bastard. So he really had nothing to compare Aria's dad to. But his mind wondered what if Aria was like his mom? Kind, sweet, caring, the kind of mom who's always there when you need her. Aria had a little brother-Al had once told him-what if they had been as close as he and Al were? Aria had lost so much, maybe more than they had. All in all he figured that they were great people.

"What were they like?" The question just slipped out of the blonde alchemist's mouth, without his permission. He didn't really expect an answer, so it surprised him when he got one.

"They were really great people. Mrs. Claire was always ready to do whatever any one needed. She and mom were the town doctors. Her medical and super strength alchemy was a big help to the town. Aria's dad was always ready to work well into the night if need be to help a neighbor. He owned the stables and loaned horses out to people all the time. Leon was so young, he never really had a chance to live, you know?" Leon answered, surprised. He couldn't believe that question had been asked and he was even more surprised that he had answered.

"I wish I could have met them." Ed murmured, his hand was now absentmindingly petting May. The female horse didn't seem to mind at all and just stood there. Ed really did mean it; he wished he could have met Aria's family. The surreal atmosphere that had gathered around them disappeared quickly though.

"Brother, do be careful! That horse bite Leroy, it might bite you!" A suit of armor called as it approached him. Al had been in such a hurry to get back before any fights or bad things-because where there was Ed, there was always trouble-happened, that he didn't notice the calm mood around the two normally arguing teens. All he noticed was the horse that liked to bite people was right next to his brother.

"She's not going to bite me, Alphonse!" Ed shouted, all traces of the surreal mood leaving. Ed turned towards his brother, so quickly that he nearly fell off the fence post.

"Be more careful! And how do you know she's not going to bite?" Al asked, ready to grab his brother, if he was going to fall. The elder Elric looked like he was a little woozy.

"Stop worrying all the time!" Ed said, watching as Al handed Leroy the cloth. Al turned his worried gaze on his brother, causing the Fullmetal Alchemist to shoot him a dirty look.

"She bite Leroy! She'll bite me if I put my hand close enough to her." The suit of armor exclaimed, letting his hand get close to May's snout. When she did nothing, he seemed surprised.

"See she's not a problem." Ed rubbed in his little brother's face. And then _crunch_. The female horse had bite Al on the hand.

"See!" Al exclaimed, jerking his hand back, even though he couldn't feel any pain, he really didn't need Leroy to know that.

"I didn't get bite." Trisha's oldest son muttered, knowing he had lost the little battle with his brother. But then it wasn't very often that he won a battle against his younger brother.

Leroy watched the pair argue back and forth and decided that the two weren't _that_ bad. He actually liked Al and Ed wasn't as bad as he seemed when you first met him. But they were hurting her. The two alchemist weren't hurting Aria physically, but mentally. They allowed her to keep following her goal to get revenge on the murderer who had killed her family. Eventually she would get hurt or worse if she stayed on that path. By allowing her to stay with them, they gave her hope. He could see how close Aria was to the two brothers, even if they did not. Aria couldn't keep traveling with them, they needed to leave her.

"You have to leave." Leroy said, getting the two's attention. Ed snapped his head around towards the doctor's son. So now he was kicking them off the property.

"Like I said earlier, you can't do that." Ed snapped. They had been getting along and now this. Al groaned, why couldn't they get along? But for some reason he felt there was more to that statement than a simple order to get off the property.

"I mean you need to leave and leave Aria here." Leroy sighed; really he should have made it clearer the first time.

Both sons of Trisha stopped. What did he mean by that? Why would they leave Aria behind? Did he think that the fight they had had been really serious? Ed felt a something inside him rebel at the thought of leaving the dirty blonde alchemist behind. There was no way in fucking hell that was going to happen. Al didn't like the idea of leaving Aria behind either. She was a sister to him and there was no way he was leaving his sister behind when she wanted to go with them, even though at the moment she was probably still upset about the fight earlier.

"Why?" Al asked, turning his gaze on Leroy. He could feel his brother's temper rising. When had his brother began to be so protective of the girl? He doubted even his brother knew. Ed had been ready to say no, but his brother had cut him off.

"Because you're hurting her." Leroy sighed, about to continue, before he was caught off by angry yelling by a certain blonde alchemist.

"HOW IN FUCK'S NAME ARE WE HURTING HER?" Ed yelled, jumping down from the fence. He was already in front of Leroy before Al could even try and stop him. Leroy gulped; maybe he had chosen the wrong words. Ed had his flesh arm, pulling Leroy towards him, supporting the taller boy's weight. His golden eyes looked like they were on fire; his face was serious and murderous. He short teen's anger rolled off in murderous waves. His automail arm was clenched in a fist and Al had no doubt his brother would use it to punch Leroy in the face if pushed enough. Leroy could actually say that he was afraid of the blonde at that moment.

"Brother, calm down!" Al shouted, choosing to try and get his brother to not kick the guy's ass. Al used his hand to wrap around his brother's flesh hand, hoping he'd be able to convince his brother to let go. "Let go, Brother! Please!" AL begged. He pulled harder on his brother's arm only to pull Leroy almost completely off the fence.

"Let go!" Leroy exclaimed, pushing at the brick wall that was Edward Elric, getting nowhere. No matter how much he shoved, he couldn't get the alchemist to let him_. What the hell does this guy do, to get so much muscle? _The stable hand asked himself.

"Answer me." Ed said, his voice deadly calm. He acted like this was not a big deal. Al knew that when his brother was like this nothing ever good came of it. He hoped he could pull his brother off of Leroy quickly enough.

"Put me down and I will!" Leroy shouted, rearing his hand back ready to punch the older Elric. Al could see that this was going to end so badly. Just as Al thought that, Leroy swung his fist at the oldest Elric, thinking it would get him off of him. Ed quickly brought up his automail arm to block, effectively taking the hit with the metal arm. _Oh no. Please Brother don't retaliate. Please. _

"Brother don't you dare!" Al shouted, wrapping his arms around his brother, pulling. He hoped he could pull his brother off the black haired teen.

Ed couldn't believe this guy had said that he had been hurting Aria. Sure they got into fights, but they were both hurt in those fights. He had a feeling that what Leroy meant was actually hurting her in another way, a more deadly dangerous way. He didn't like that the black haired boy had insinuated that he a danger to her.

"Tell me what you mean and I'll let you go." Ed said, looking straight into Leroy's eyes. Al tugged harder this time, hoping his brother would be made to let go. Leroy couldn't see any other option besides to tell him.

"You are hurting her because you give her hope! Now let me go, I told you!" Leroy shouted, giving Ed a good shove. And at the same time Al had tugged extra hard, causing Ed to be pulled away from the doctor's son.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Ed growled out, his eyes trained on Leroy. What in the hell did the guy mean? Al wondered the same thing as his brother.

"You let her travel with you. You're giving her hope of finding the man who killed her family." Leroy said, glaring at Ed. He was preparing to fight Ed if he had too.

"So Aria wants to find the man who killed her family." Al muttered, Aria had never really told them why she traveled, except that she had some goals that she had to complete. And now they knew why. Aria wanted revenge on the man who killed her family. But wasn't he locked up somewhere? "How are we giving her hope?" Al asked after a minute.

"Aria is close to the two of you. You give her hope to keep on going towards her goals." Leroy rolled her eyes. Were these two completely morons when it came to Aria? Al sometimes thought they were close to Aria, but at other times she seemed a million miles away from them.

Ed stopped, Aria wanted revenge? Didn't she know that revenge would get her nowhere? It would just land her in even more trouble? Wait Aria was close to them? What planet did this guy live on; he and Aria were barely considered friends. They never got along; they were more likely to throw punches at each other than to say hi in a nice way.

"You consider Aria and I close?" Ed actually let out laugh. "Maybe her and Al, but Aria and I close?" He was still angry that Leroy had claimed that they hurt Aria, but the idea than he and Aria were close was a funny idea. Even though the idea of the two of them being close to him did appeal to him for some reason he could not fathom.

"You are close! She talks to you; she even lets you carry her! When we were little she didn't like to let people help her and even more so after her family's murder, but she lets you help her! She'd rather spar with you than hang around the stables with me. When Aria was little, the stables were one of her favorite places to be. You're closer to her than I am and I've known her for years!" The stable hand exclaimed, throwing his good hand in the air. Really was this alchemist that dense?

"I think you're forgetting that Aria isn't little anymore. She can take care of herself." Al said, noticing the teen kept comparing Aria to how she was as a little kid.

"She's still close to you two, even if she herself doesn't realize it. My mom has even noticed it." Leroy sighed. He used his unbitten hand to rub his temples.

"So what if she's close to us?" Ed still couldn't wrap his head around the idea that Aria and him were close. He didn't even trust her and they were supposedly close! It just seemed so odd to the alchemist.

"Like I said you're giving her hope, you need to leave her here." Leroy said, hoping that it would get through the thick skulled short alchemist.

"No." Al spoke up. The way he said it left no room for argument, in a quiet but firm tone. Al wasn't going to leave Aria unless she wanted to stay and he had a feeling that after her and Ed fixed things everything would be back to normal.

"I agree with my brother no." Ed confirmed, making sure Leroy knew their intentions. Aria was their friend, even if they always didn't act like friends, and they weren't just going to leave a friend.

"Why the hell not?" Leroy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Because Aria's is our friend and I for one consider her to be like a sister. And we don't abandon friends." Al said, shocking Leroy. And Al meant every word of what he said. The way he said it made it a done deal.

"Plus gorilla girl's the stubborn one that won't leave us alone. Even if we did leave, she'd find us." Ed remarked, earning him a chuckle from his brother. Leroy glared at the two Elric brothers.

"You're going to get her hurt or worse, Shorty!" Leroy accused; anger in his voice. Ed looked like he was about to go off over being called Shorty and Al was about to argue that they wouldn't let Aria get hurt, but they didn't get the chance.

* * *

"Aria please pick something out." Lauren sighed. Aria had never really been a shopper and she understood that, but this? The girl was downright stubborn. She only wanted to wear clothes that she could fight in and that were practical. Lauren believed in wearing practical clothing as well, but she still didn't want to look downright horrible in what she wore. The girl was wearing a plain yellow t-shirt and black tight shorts, with a pair old shoes, it all looked like she had them for years.

"I don't need anything." Aria muttered, this trip reminded her of all shopping trips with her mom, except her mom made it fun. Aria's heart sank at being in this familiar place in this familiar situation without her mother. She was in it with Lauren and it made her feel like she was betraying her mother in a way.

"Yes you do. Winter is coming soon and most of what you have are summer clothes. You don't even have a proper coat!" Lauren countered, sighing. Her younger girls didn't even give her this much trouble when shopping!

"How do you know that?" Aria asked, suspiciously. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like this. Lauren looked up from the clothes rack. Her god-daughter had her arms crossed at her with an accusing look on her face.

"I went through your clothes when you were sleeping last night." Lauren answered simply, sorting through the rack. Aria felt her temper fly, today wasn't her day. And to top it off she really hated people going through her stuff.

"Why?" Aria asked, controlling her temper. She really didn't want to be there.

"I am your god-mother. I do need to know what you're up to." Lauren asked, finding a couple of pair of pants she knew would be tight on the girl. She would at _least_ have new clothes. "Here go try them on." It was an order.

"For the last time I don't need new clothes!" Aria exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Lauren sighed, the girl was being difficult.

"Aria you look like you haven't bought new clothes in years. And winter is coming; you need pants and a coat, instead of shorts."Lauren countered; her voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. She was going to get her way no matter what or so she thought.

_BOOM! CRASH!_

The noise sounded like a rock had crashed into a building, but magnified. It reminded Aria of the time there was a mud slide when she was little and several houses had been destroyed. The sound that mud had made as it hit the houses and crashed through them was not something Aria had forgotten. Lauren and Aria ran out onto the streets to see what was going on. There hadn't been any rain in the region lately so Aria knew it couldn't be a mudslide. Other people were already out in the streets appearing at the large cloud of smoke and dust on the far side of the town, close to the stables. Shouts were already being yelled for people to go and check it out.

"Wasn't Leroy in that direction?" Lauren asked, worriedly. Her mind was running through what her son had said to her earlier. Yes indeed he had said he was going to the stables. He was fine wasn't he? The doctor went to make way towards the stables but was stopped.

"Lauren stay here!" Aria commanded, already taking off. She had a really bad feeling and she wanted Lauren nowhere near it. The teen alchemist had to make sure that Leroy was alright, even though she had a feeling that he was. A suspicion that Ed and Al were part of the reason for the explosion also plagued her.

"Aria what are going to do?" Lauren yelled over the people were yelling who were trying to figure out what was going on. Already people were running from the area the explosion had come from.

"I have to go help. I have a feeling that Shorty and Al are the cause of the explosion. I also have to make sure Leroy is okay." Aria shouted. Aria's mind was buzzing with several ideas about what had happened.

"Aria be careful, please?" Lauren yelled, knowing the teen was going to go and nothing she did or said was going to change that.

"Don't worry so much!" Aria shouted and with that she ran in the direction of the explosion. _Alphonse you better be okay, you too Ed; I still need you two. _

_

* * *

_

Well that's the new chapter for you all! So yeah I have two things I want to ask.

1.) Was anyone seriously out of character or Mary Sueish to you?

2.) Has my writing style changed from the beginning of this story?

Okay and maybe a third one, but this one isn't a big deal.

3.) Anyone who can draw? I want someone to draw Aria for me... ike1440 I know you do, but I kinda wanna see what anyone else thinks Aria looks like.

I should have the next chapter out sooner. I don't have school, even though I do have summer reading, so I might get occupied on that for awhile. Also please leave a review, even if it's just a "I liked this chapter." Okay?

-j.d.y.


	9. Lost

So ummm please don't kill me. I know I've taken some time with this, but trust me it's worth it. Also just to say I'm not going to become an updater every week. Sorry but I need time to myself too! Oh and on a happy note, I finally figured out the whole plot! I had most of it figured, but

Also thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter! It made me feel really happy. Also to those people who were anonymous with your reviews, I wish you had a Fanfiction Account so I could reply back to you. You guys left some nice reviews! Also some of the things you guys addressed and I took into consideration. Trust me, the pain thing was covered more in this chapter. Also the RoyXAria romance will be added more to it, but later.

Also I'd like to thank my evil little beta who is always asking when is the chapter coming out? Or how far along with it are you? ike1440 you are a demon brat!

Date of Completion: Saturday, July 24th, 2010(at like five something in the morning)

Number of Words: 7,422, without author's note.(yeah I almost cut this chapter to 4,000, so be happy!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I hope to own this really nice dog tag with a shirtless Ed on it soon, but only time will tell.

* * *

"Brother!" The call of his younger brother was all Ed heard as he was thrown across the stable yard, away from it. The teen's body made a loud _thump_, as he crashed into the ground. Ed groaned, his body was in pain and his head was killing him. He hadn't even had time to heal yet from the last time someone had punched him! Sure his body had felt better that morning-the sleep and food had helped-but the teen alchemist was still not in fighting condition.

The blonde teen coughed, tasting blood into his mouth. Whoever had hit him had a hell of a lot of strength. _Maybe Aria just hit me? _The thought briefly fluttered across his mind, until he heard the one person he had hoped was dead call him by that dreadful nickname.

"Miss me, Fullmetal Pipsqueak?" Envy called, towards his younger half brother. Ed groaned again, it had to be this homunculi? He'd rather have faced any other homunculus but this one. At least the other homunculus didn't have a personal vendetta to kill him in the most painful way possible. Ed cursed his father for having a relationship with Dante so many years before to produce Envy. The eldest son of Trisha swore that next time he saw Van Hohenheim he would punch him in the face.

"Not really." Ed said, wiping the blood from his mouth. He really needed to stop getting hurt today; this was what the third time? Ed looked up at Envy, noticing that he hadn't changed. The homunculi still had his waist long wild green hair that made you think he looked like a girl held back by a purple headband with a strange red symbol on it. His eyes were still the sin's trademark; deep purple. The created human still wore his purple top that didn't even come to his belly button and his matching shorts that looked like a skirt when you looked at it the right way; only coming to mid-thigh. All in all the guy was the same guy he was since he had become a homunculi, never changing, never aging.

Al ran to his brother's side, ready to help him against Envy. The homunculus was quick, strong, and with his regenerative abilities he was tough opponent even for his brother. Al knew the two had a better chance of winning when they fought together. The suit of armor knew that Envy hated them. He hated them simply for the sake that they were children of their father, even if Ed had never accepted Van Hohenheim as their father.

"How have my dear darling little brothers been?" The words themselves weren't threatening or hateful, but the tone was. Envy sounded like having the Elric's as siblings was the worst thing in the world; his tone was spiteful, hateful, and angry. Angry that his father had left his mother, Dante, for the woman named Trisha Elric. They were also at least partially responsible for the death of all his fellow homunculus.

"Do not call us your brothers." Ed growled, his voice low and angry. The blonde glared at his older brother across the field, watching the fake human's every move. If he was going to attack, Ed was going to be ready. Alphonse followed his brother's lead, ready to fight at the drop of a hat.

"Why not Pipsqueak? We are half brothers; we have a lot in common." Envy sneered, angry. The shape shifter stood with his hands on his hips, glaring at the sons of Trisha. His purple eyes glittered dangerously and Al had a feeling that something really bad was about to happen. Ed repositioned his arms to cross over his chest, glaring at the fake human. Al watched his oldest brother's every movement ready for an attack.

"WE HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON!" Ed yelled, completely forgetting the insult towards his height. He was nothing like that bastard. Ed didn't kill people, he didn't start civil wars, and he didn't enjoy other people's pain.

"Why do you say that my dear little Ed?" Envy asked; smirking at the crack he was able to make towards the tiny alchemist. If there was one thing in this world he truly enjoyed doing than anything else it was calling his younger brother small or pipsqueak or chibi-Ed. Well no he also liked to beat his brother to a bloody pulp within an inch of his life, but annoying the oldest Elric was a close second.

"BECAUSE WE'RE NOT MONSTERS LIKE YOU!" Ed yelled, before adding, "AND STOP CALLING ME SMALL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ed's fists shook at his side, his face was red from anger and his eyes were like molten gold. Al suddenly felt the air around Envy shift from kind of playful to full out murderous. The look on the green haired shape shifter's face was pure anger and hate. Al had a feeling that the "son of a bitch" comment had angered Envy, _a lot_.

"We have several things in common Edward Elric. One is that we're both sons of that asshole. Also he did the same thing he did to my mother that he did to yours; he left her. My mother may have been a bitch and an evil homunculus, but at least she wasn't a whore." Envy said, the waves of hate rolling of him. Both Elrics could feel the hate coming from him, just as Envy could feel the hate coming from the sons of Trisha Elric.

"Do NOT call our mother a whore, bastard." Ed defended his mother. The alchemist's voice was low, deadly low. The malice in his voice was colder than even Envy's evil flat out cold tone. He wasn't going to allow Envy to call his mother a whore. Al agreed with his brother, even speaking up.

"Brother is right. Our parents were married."Al said, his voice angry, cold. Al was normally a calm joyful person, but there was a line and once you crossed it that was it. Envy had crossed the line; you don't call Trisha Elric a whore in front of either of her sons unless you wanted to die. Envy smirked, showing off his perfect white teeth. There was something there, he had something planned.

"Well then your mother stole Van Hohenheim from my mother." Envy said, feeling satisfaction from saying that. He enjoyed riling up Edward, but it was an extra pleasure to making his other brother angry as well. He hated the Fullmetal Alchemist more that he hated Alphonse because Ed was more like their father in his early days and resembled Envy when he was still alive and their father. Also it also helped fuel his hatred that Ed killed his mother, even if they didn't get along, she was still his mother.

"YOUR MOTHER AND THAT BASTARD HAD BEEN SPLIT UP FOR HUNDREDS OF YEARS YOU ASSHOLE! IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY THEY SPLIT AFTER THAT BASTARD BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LIFE!" Ed yelled, losing it. Envy has no right to call his mother a whore, and he had no right to say that Trisha had stolen Van Hohenheim. Even the normally calm and peaceful Al was shaking in anger.

Trisha Elric was a touchy subject with the Elric Brothers. She had been there world, their mother and they looked at her with like she was an angel. Especially after the failed human transformation, the Elric's regarded their mother in a higher respect. Their memories of her, they treasured above all others. And no one who spoke badly of their mother would walk away unscathed, if they managed to walk away at all. And Envy without a doubt fit into the not walking away category, also called he's dead category.

"I'm going to make you wish that bastard had left me dead, you fucking brat." And with that Envy charged, making a leap for the oldest Elric. Clearly Envy didn't like to be reminded of the little fact that he had been dead and that his father had brought him back from the dead, turning him into a homunculi.

"Bring it on bastard!" Ed yelled, charging at his older half brother. The eldest of Trisha's sons, reared his automail fist back, ignoring the fact that he had more of an advantage with long range attacks. The teen was seeing red. Envy was rearing his right fist back as well, smirking when he noticed all the bruises he could see on his younger brother's body; the fight was going to be a piece of cake in his eyes.

The two met closer to Ed's starting point; Ed managed to dive under Envy's right fist, hitting the fake human in the jaw. The blond teen smirked realizing the jaw had probably been broke. Envy kicked out his right leg, watching as it caught Ed on his flesh shoulder. He went to follow it up with a fist to the face, but was forced to stop his attack and jump backwards landing on his feet to avoid the giant rock hand that Al had created.

"Thanks Al." Ed called over his shoulder, his golden eyes trained on his opponent. Edward had forgotten that the homunculus were stronger and faster than normal people. He hadn't fought an opponent like them in such a while that his body had gotten wasn't used to the reaction time. He silently cursed, swearing to train more in the future.

Al stepped forward next to his brother, they needed to work together to have a real chance at battling the fake human. "Brother shouldn't we come up with a plan?" Al whispered, watching Envy. The homunculus had his eyes trained on them as well. The suit of armor could hear the teen alchemist's fists clenched tightly at his side.

"I don't think he'd give us time." The theory proved right. Ed managed to drop to the ground quickly, barely able to escape the knee aimed at his face. Al jumped into the fray, blocking a kick aimed at his brother's unprotected head. The homunculus jumped up, rearing his fist back, catching Al on the helmet right above the blood seal, tearing the helmet off.

"Al!" Ed shouted, catching sight of his brother's one weak spot being exposed. Clapping his hands together, he transmutated a wall between the two fighters. Ed ran towards the younger Elric, pulling him away from the wall. "Al are you alright?" He shouted, worried. If anything happened to his little brother, he just wouldn't know what to do anymore. Ed could feel his heart speeding up, adrenaline running through his veins. His brother wasn't speaking, wasn't even moving. He had to be okay, he just had to be.

"Brother, I'm fine. Go get my head, please!" Al cried, effectively calming his brother's speeding heart. Edward breathed a sigh of relief, happiness spreading through his body. He was ready to hug his brother in joy when he was instantly reminded of Envy.

Envy had jumped over the wall, landing onto the younger Elric. The force of his weight left a dent in Al's torso. The created human reached down ready to destroy the blood seal and with it finally kill one of his brothers. He growled out when Al managed to strike him in the face, knocking his hand away. The suit of armor was struggling, but Envy used his superior strength and weight to keep the alchemist from touching the blood seal. The two battled on the ground, hoping to beat the other. _Hurry Brother!_

Ed's first thought was to go help his brother, but realized that his brother needed his helmet so he could fight. Al was more liable to get killed without his sight. _Hold on Al. _The blonde alchemist thought, already looking for the helmet. Spotting it a few feet away, he raced towards it. The blonde threw Al's helmet at Envy, hitting him in the head.

"Couldn't even dodge that, huh Envy? I think you're losing your touch." Ed taunted, smirking. He just hoped Envy would take the bait and if he didn't he was prepared to save his brother. _Come on, take the bait._

"You little bastard. I'm going to make sure you watch your brother die." Envy sneered, glaring at his brother. Envy smirked all of a sudden, ending the staring between them. Quickly-so quickly Ed didn't almost see-pulled his fist back to hit the blood seal. Ed's eyes got all large, before he clapped his hands together transforming his automail, taking off. Even as he ran, he knew it wouldn't work; he would lose his little brother. Envy was supposed to take the bait and come after him, but he didn't.

Time seemed to slow down as Ed ran towards the only family he considered he had left and Envy's fist reached closer towards the seal. Ed could see that it; his brother gone forever, never going to get his body back, never to experience life. In that short time, Ed had began to feel the tears going down his face. This was all his fault; he should have helped Al first. He should have never tried to bring his mother back, he should have succeeded last time he had the chance to get back his brother's body.

And then time picked up again.

Al knew when his brother had picked up his head. He could have cried out for joy if he wasn't so busy fending off his attacker. And then he heard the thump of his head hitting flesh. _Brother what did you just do?_ He thought. The words that flowed from his two brother's mouths worried him; he had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well. The suit of armor heard the clap of his brother's hands, also realizing that Envy was only intent on destroying his blood seal. Using the homunculus' distracted state he jammed his palm with as much force as he could muster under Envy's chin, stopping the homunculus' hand only an inch from his blood seal.

Only a second or two later Ed stabbed Envy in his shoulder with his automail blade, following it up with a punch to the face, knocking the green haired homunculus away from them. The teen made to stand in front of his brother. He heard Al get up behind him and the sound of Al fixing his head in the right place.

"Thank you Brother." Al exclaimed, glaring at Envy. The suit of armor was secretly happy that he could see again. They both watched as Envy's shoulder mended itself. Ed had an idea forming in his mind, if they continued to attack him and not let up, could they destroy the stone?

"Al don't let up on attacking him; don't give him time to regenerate." Ed spoke softly, hoping the fake human didn't hear. And with that he ran at his opponent.

There was one thing about Edward Elric that most didn't know. Even with his automail, the kid was fast, he wasn't as fast as when Winry had made his automail lighter to withstand temperatures below zero, but he was still fast. The teen slammed into Envy, his automail blade, going straight through Envy's head. Envy tilted back from the blow, right as Ed kicked him with his automail leg. At that moment a large spike sprang from the ground, impaling Envy through the chest.

Al quickly transmutated another spike and another and another, impaling envy on all sides. Maybe this crazy plan of his brother's could work? He also hoped this would keep the homunculus from attacking his brother. He knew his brother couldn't handle the barrage of attacks; he was still healing from the last fight.

Envy was barely able to move, the spikes kept hitting him, keeping his body regenerating. Edward kept punching him, stabbing him, anything he could do to cause injury, anything to kill him. And so far it was working, but Envy waited. He knew he had to wait for the Elric's to let up or even mess up for one second too long and he would be able to break free and then it would be a fight the Elric's weren't sure they could win.

The two were so caught up in keeping their opponent busy, that they didn't notice another one.

Ed felt someone grab onto his collar and he briefly thought it was Envy but he realized it couldn't be; he could see both the homunculus' hands being impaled. Less than a second alter he was being pulled off the one known as Envy and thrown, far. The teen felt his back hit a building before going through the wall. _Wasn't I at least 100 meters from the nearest building?_ He asked himself, before feeling the jarring pain of his back. It ached, well more than ached, it _burned_. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe. One particular spot in his back was burning, there was something pushing against it. He didn't think whatever it was had punctured the skin-he didn't feel any warm liquid seeping down his back.

The teen opened his eyes, only to shut them in pain. He hadn't been in this much pain since the time he fell in the mine after Kimblee had collapsed it, ending up with a beam through his stomach. That had hurt like a bitch, but the tiny alchemist had pulled through after using some of his soul's energy. The teen didn't want to do that again, if he could avoid it. He silently cursed when he saw that a table leg had been pushing into his back, the only good part was that it hadn't broke the skin or the Elric was sure he would have been dead or very close to it.

Al raced towards his brother, ignoring Envy and the man with him. Making his way, through the dust and large-and he couldn't understand how his brother had made such a large hole with his small body-hole. He discovered the elder teen with the table leg jammed against his back. Alphonse couldn't see blood by his brother's back, so he knew it hadn't broke the skin. It looked like his brother had managed to curl into a ball, sparing the rest of him but his back. But the force had been so great that Ed had coughed up blood.

"Brother, brother are you okay?" He asked, checking over his brother for any more injuries he could see up close. He found none.

Ed groaned, trying to open his eyes again, seeing stars. Why couldn't he had landed in something soft? And then he felt his body being moved; he could tell it was Al by the cold metal on his skin. Al moved his brother away from the table, hoping it would help. And it did. Ed felt better, not by much, but some of the pain was gone. He could if he truly stressed himself walk.

"No I'm not fucking okay Al." Ed answered, managing to keep his eyes open this time. The stars were still there but they were fading. He hoped he could still fight, because he knew his brother couldn't take on Envy and whoever had pulled him off the homunculus. Which led to who had pulled him off envy? Maybe another homunculus had survived? It wouldn't be the first time a homunculus they thought was dead was really alive, just look at Envy!

"Can you walk?" Al knew they were in deep trouble. He didn't think he could handle Envy and the other man. He hoped his brother could at least walk, if he could do that, then he could use his alchemy from afar.

"Yeah." Ed lied, he wasn't sure at all. He decided that at first he had to sit up and then consider walking. All the teen wanted at this point was to lay down and sleep, but he knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't let his baby brother fight by himself. The alchemist used his arms to push himself into a sitting position, gasping in pain when Al placed his hand on his back to help.

"Sorry." Al mumbled out, knowing that their chances of winning, let alone surviving had just plummeted.

"I'm fine." Ed lied again. His back was screaming in pain, screaming at him to lay back down, but he couldn't, he couldn't-wouldn't abandon Al. Not in a million years. Edward took a calming breathe before trying to get to his feet, feeling Al help him up. God, he can barely stand. Only pure will and stubbornness keeps him on his feet. He silently thanks the Al for helping to hold him, he would have fallen otherwise.

"Did the young alchemist get hurt?" Envy taunted from the outside of the building. They couldn't see him, but they could hear him. Al looked around the room, searching, just in case but he was nowhere to be seen. They couldn't even see through the hole, too much dust had been kicked up.

"Stop playing around Envy. We need to find the girl." Another voice sounded. One both of the alchemist's recognized. The voice filled both brother's with anger and hate, one more than the other. Ed's eyes to molten lava at the sound of Sandy's voice, turning his head in the sound of the voice.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Sandy?" Ed yelled, anger filling him, adrenaline running through his veins. He suddenly felt a whole lot better, the pain was still there, but if he could fight Sandy again he thought he could push it back, just long enough to kick the jerk's ass. Al felt the same way as his brother, he actually wanted to kick Sandy's ass too.

"We had a deal, the brother's were mine!" Envy screeched, angrily. Both brothers tried to find the source of the voices but were unable to.

"They are a problem; they could just get in the way. Look at how they ruined your father's plans to make a philosopher's stone and seal God in his body. I will not have them ruining my plans, you got that Envy? The two die now!" Sandy's growled out, he sounded annoyed. He sounded like you would be when you would scold a misbehaving child. Ed and Al tensed up; what were they going to do?

"Fine, but can I at least be the ones to kill them?" Envy asked, pouting.

"Do you think we can make it through the hole in the wall?" Al whispered, hoping he wasn't heard.

"I'm not sure. I have a feeling that they're on the other side of the hole, waiting." The short alchemist whispered, the gears in his mind already trying to find a way out.

"Well dear little brothers, I'm sorry to say that this will be the last time we play together." Envy called from the rafters. Both Elrics looked up, seeing the homunculus with his hands on the beams.

"What the fuck are you playing at Envy?" Edward yelled, his breathe coming in gasps. _Oh shit, this is bad. If I can't even breathe right, how can I fight?_ Ed thought. Envy grinned at the two of them, before wrapping his hand around a support beam and pulling the beam loose.

Both brothers in that moment realized what the fake human was doing; he was going to collapse the building on top of them. The two automatically turned toward the hole, but it was already blocked. _Shit._

"Brother, when did that get fixed?" Al muttered, confused. They must have really not been paying attention to notice it. _How did Envy get in here, then? And how does he plan to get out?_ The suit of armor thought to himself. Both Elric's looked for a way out before finding there was none. They would have to make one.

"Oh don't bother creating an exit. Where ever you do, Sandy will just kill you the moment you leave the building. And personally I'd rather be the one to kill the two of you." Envy sneered, already reaching for another support beam.

"Al stop him!" Ed yelled. Al quickly listened, using alchemy to create a fist to head straight towards the homunculus. Without the support, Ed dropped to the ground in pain. He ignored the pain to create a fist hoping to hit Envy.

Envy had expected this from his little brothers to start to attack him. He smirked, knowing his plan had worked. He dodged out of the way of both rock fists, watching as they hit a support beam. Stupid little insects they were.

"Brother!" Al shouted, pointing at the knocked over beam. Ed had already caught on as well. Both of them halted their attacks. They had to be careful where they went after Envy.

"So caught on, huh? I guess you guys are smart little ants." Envy smugly declared, starting to tear at another beam. "Are the little ants; just gonna stand there and watch? Well okay, I have no problem with it." He grinned once again. You could see the building shaking. Whoever owned this place was soon going to be out of a store. There only seemed to be one beam left and Envy was already making his way towards it. Ed made a quick decision; transmutating a rock fist from the ground, hoping to cut Envy off. Unfortunately, Envy managed to dodge, ramming his whole body into the last support beam, effectively destroying it.

"Oh shit!" Ed yelled, as the building began coming down. He couldn't think of a way out and it terrified him.

"See you in hell, Fullmetal Pipsqueak." Envy waved at them, before jumping through the wall, creating a new hole. Al considered trying to get up there, but it was too late. There was no way they could make it up there in time. They were screwed. Al covered Ed's body with his own, as the debris fell, blocking out the light.

* * *

Aria pushed herself further, winding between the people in the street. The dirty blonde tripped over her own feet, making her crash into the ground. _Damn it! Stupid injuries! At least I healed myself last night or I wouldn't be able to run._ Aria silently thanked herself for that one. The teen got back up, brushing herself off before once again taking off on her crazy run. Her mind was filled with thoughts.

What was going on? Was Leroy okay? What did Ed do this time? Was Al okay? What in the hell did Ed do to cause the explosion? She had a feeling she might just kill him. The dirty blonde alchemist rounded a corner quickly, running straight into someone. _Damn, I don't have time for this!_ She screamed mentally.

"Aria, are you okay?" It was Leroy. Aria took in his appearance; his hand was bloody and he looked quite upset.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What in the hell is going on?" She growled out. Her eyes kept traveling to the direction she was heading. She really didn't have time for this.

"Some guy attacked Alphonse and Shorty." Leroy growled back, annoyed. Aria groaned; she knew it had to do something with Ed and Al. "Aria where are you going, anyway?" Leroy asked.

"Where do you think? I'm going to help Shorty and Al." Aria answered, already trying to get past her friend.

"Are you nuts? You want to go where there's a fight?" Leroy looked at her like she was crazy.

"If I'm crazy to want to help my friends out, then yes." Aria responded, annoyed.

"He said he wished you were dead, Aria! That guy is not your friend!" Leroy shouted, sure he had gotten along with Ed, but he didn't want Aria hurt. She meant too much to him.

"You think, I don't know that?" She shouted back. _I really don't have time for this._

"Then why are you helping him?" Leroy asked, angrily.

"Because if I was the one who needed help, they'd already be there." Aria softly said.

"You need the help, they don't." Leroy counted; he wanted her to be safe.

"Stop, just stop. Leroy I'm not a little kid anymore; I'm almost seventeen years old. I've lived on my own for years, I can take care of myself. And Ed and Al need my help; they're my friends and I'm going to help them." Aria told Leroy, seriously. She didn't sound angry, but serious, like she was older than she really was. Aria didn't give Leroy a chance to respond, heading off in the direction of the explosion.

* * *

Envy was happy, completely off the world crazy happy. Finally they were dead. His little brothers, the sons of that whore, were dead. He could have jumped for joy, but he knew Sandy would have punished him for it. There was one thing he had learned in the short time since he had been under Sandy's command: Do not give Sandy any reason to hurt you.

"You had your fun, now go find the girl." Sandy instructed, seeming to come from nowhere. Hearing Sandy's voice, Envy jumped. Sandy didn't look any different than he did before; he still had the sandy colored eyes and short matching hair. His skin was still that dark tan.

"You're the one who wants her so bad, you go find her. I really did think you were going to kill her back in that town. Also why didn't you just take her then? You have the power to." Envy said, bored. He didn't want to be here. His goal was finished, at least with the Elric brothers. He still had to go and hunt down Mustang and a few others who were responsible for the death of his brothers, sister, and father.

"Envy go find her, now." Sandy's voice was hard, commanding. He wasn't giving Envy a choice, but it didn't mean Envy was going to listen.

"Go fuck yourself. I only joined in to kill the Elric's, I don't need you anymore." Envy turned to leave, but was stopped.

"You're my servant until I tell you you're not." Sandy declared, his hand around Envy's throat, lifting the fake human off the ground. "Got it Envy?" Each word he said, he squeezed envy's throat for good measure.

"Y-yes." Envy managed to choke out, before Sandy threw him away from him. Envy landed ten feet away from the place he had been standing. He coughed a bit, before getting up glaring at the other being. _I'll kill you one day Sandy, just you wait._ He swore, silently.

"Hurry Envy, I'm waiting." Sandy called, he was sitting on a chair he had created with alchemy, his right leg crossed over the other. His expression was like a cat, watching his prey, with a predatory smirk across his face.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Both men snapped their heads in the direction of Aria. Aria was glaring at Sandy, her blue-green eyes murderous. The wind was blowing in her direction and her hair fluttered back in the wind. It created a threatening image of the girl, but it had no effect on either Envy or Sandy.

"So my prey came to me?" Sandy muttered, his eyes taking in the teen alchemist. She sure had changed since she was a little kid. Sandy was delighted.

"Where are Al and Ed?" Aria asked, her eyes scanning the surroundings. Where could they be? They couldn't be dead could they? _No, no, no. Ed and Al wouldn't give up that easily. They just couldn't._ Aria chanted over and over in her mind. A chuckle brought her out of her thoughts, causing her to glare at Envy. "What the hell is so funny?" She sneered at the green haired homunculus.

"You don't recognize me do you little girl?" Envy choose to ignore her and annoy her instead. Maybe he could get a decent amount of entertainment from this. Sandy shook his head at his servant, allowing him his bit of fun. He was about to get everything he wanted, what would be the harm of allowing Envy some fun?

"No I don't. Now where are Ed and Al?" The teen alchemist demanded, once again searching for them. Just like last time they didn't pop up into her sights. Worry shot through her, where were they?

"Do you recognize me now?" Envy asked, transforming into child from before with shaggy light brown hair with deep purple eyes. "Aren't you a smart little girl?" The Envy-child smirked.

"What are you?" Aria asked, scared. What was that thing? It wasn't human, she had made that decision before but now fear shot through her. She was glad that her voice hadn't shook. Her eyes stayed on both of her opponents now; she couldn't take them of these _things_.

"We are homunculus." Sandy spoke up, enjoying the fear coming from Aria. This was quite the show; maybe he'd keep Envy around longer, he did manage to give him entertainment.

"I don't think she knows what we are, Sandy." Envy said, still as a child. This was one thing about humans he always enjoyed, they always made the same mistakes, they never learned. They were such fun play things.

"You'd think Claire would have taught her these things." Sandy muttered, he seemed to be deep in thought. Maybe the girl didn't know as much as he thought, this could complicate things.

"Maybe we don't need the girl after all. Can I kill her too?" Envy asked, hopefully. He transformed back into his natural body, well as natural as it could be.

The question shook Aria out of her terrified stupor. She had been paralyzed with fear but hearing about her own death and learning that Envy had killed someone else woke her up. She couldn't die, not until she completed her goal. She didn't care if these guys weren't human; they weren't going to kill her too. _Who is he talking about? And how does Sandy know my mom's name? _

"Who are you talking about?" She was about to ask about her mom, before it hit her. _No. They couldn't be dead. No. _"Where are Edward and Alphonse?" Aria asked, deadly quiet. She silently prayed that they were okay, that they were safe. Neither men spoke. Aria forgot all about who or what these guys were, walking up to Envy and pulling him towards her. "Where are they?" She snarled, emphasizing each word. The teen was only made angrier when Envy laughed. "Where are they? Tell me!" She yelled, about ready to punch him in the face.

"I killed them. I made a store fall on them." Envy taunted, laughing. The girl's face was quite hysterical. Her eyes got big with shock, her mouth fell open. And then what got him laughing even harder were the tears that spilled down her face. Aria couldn't believe it. They just couldn't be dead, there was no way. She hadn't met them that long ago, they couldn't just leave her that quickly, could they? The teen pushed Envy away from her, running towards the rubble.

"Ed, Al, where are you?" She yelled, throwing herself into the rubble. They had to be alive, they just had to be. Aria pulled a board away, digging through the aftermath. _Come on, please just answer me. Please, please, please. _"Edward! Alphonse! Come on, where are you? Where are you?" She screamed, breaking a board apart to try and get deeper in the rubble. "Answer me! Please!" The distraught alchemist screamed into the air.

"Look at that. She thinks she can save them." Envy snickered, talking to Sandy. "Hey little girl, they're already dead, you got here too late." He called to her, laughing once again.

"Shut the fuck up!"Aria yelled, throwing a two by four over her shoulder at the homunculus. He dodged out of the way chuckling. _Please, please, please still be alive._

"Envy please knock her out. Her screaming is annoying me." Sandy told his servant. The girl was too loud. His servant in Levy had been wrong, Aria did care about others. Or had she changed in the time she had been with the Elrics? He decided to find out later, he just wanted her shut up at the moment.

"Oh, but please let me enjoy this a little bit longer." Envy said, enjoying every cry, scream, and noise the teen made. If only he was still human, he would be eating popcorn. He debated if this was better entertainment than the Civil War he started.

"Five minutes and then you have to knock her out. Her screams are annoying." Sandy said, watching the girl in front of them cry.

"Make a noise, yell, call me an animal, tell me you hate me, whatever just make a noise, just let me know you're alive!" Aria screamed once again, digging her bloody hands into the rubble. Nails and pieces of the boards had dug into her hands, but she didn't care. Her only attention was on finding her friends. Beneath her hands were small pools of blood that were being added with tears. "Edward! Alphonse! Where are you? Where the fuck are you? Answer me! Answer me, God fucking damn it!" Aria screamed, pulling away whatever she could.

"Would you stop screaming? They are dead, and not even your loud screeching can wake the dead." Sandy sneered from his seat. His right hand was rubbing his temples, the guy looked furious. "Envy shut her up!" He snarled out. Sure he enjoyed watching the girl in anguish, but couldn't she be quieter with her anguish? He briefly wondered if she could be taught to be quiet. _I'm already dealing with Envy and his mouth; I don't need another mouth._

"But it hasn't been five minutes!" Envy whined; he wanted his five minutes of entertainment. "Oh fine, I'll shut her up!" He huffed, throwing his hands in the air, after seeing the glare thrown in his direction.

Aria at the moment caught a glimpse of something shiny. _Please let that be Al, please. _The teen tore at the debris around that patch of silver, leaving her hands even bloodier than before. She ignored the pain as a nail tore apart the palm of her hand, she ignored the rock that embedded itself in her hand; all of it didn't matter. The only thoughts she had were of saving the two boys who had earned such a special place in her heart. At that moment she didn't care if Ed hated her, or if she was angry at him, all that mattered was saving him, saving Al. She pushed more strength into her body, trying, hoping, praying that they were both okay; that she could save them. _Just a little longer, just hold on, please hold on for me._

"Wow haven't you been a busy little girl?"Envy called from behind her. Aria jerked her body around, gazing up at the homunculus. His predatory smirk was on his face. "Say goodnight little girl." He reached down ready to knock her unconscious, but Aria didn't give him the chance. The teen alchemist used every ounce of strength she had to kick him where the sun doesn't shine, following it up with a punch to the gut, knocking the fake human ten meters away from her.

"Stay the fuck away from us!" She yelled. Aria kept her eyes on the two homunculus. The teen still had tears running down her face, Sandy laughing at it. She could feel the smooth metal of Al's body under her right hand.

"Can I kill that bitch?" Envy sneered from the ground, his regenerative abilities still fixing his crushed anatomy._ Oh that bitch was going to die for this! _Envy wanted to make her pay and he decided he would, before he killed her.

"No." Sandy ordered, "I still need her. But if it makes you feel any better you can have that show you wanted." Deciding to allow the shape shifter to watch the distraught teen dig more at her friends' dead bodies, hoping it would stop some of the fake human's whining. Even though Envy knew it had grown back, he would never stop whining about it. And he really didn't want to hear about what Aria did to the homunculus destroyed anatomy.

"Fine, but when you no longer need her, I want to be the one to kill her." Envy had to get the last word in._ Damn ant._ "Go ahead keep digging; all you'll find are two dead bodies. I want to watch the look come across your face when you their dead bodies, I want to hear your screams, I want to see yours tears."

"You're sick, both of you." Aria glared at the two of them. "And they're not dead, they're not." Aria chanted to herself before continuing to remove debris from around Al's body. She had completely uncovered Al's back. "Alphonse can you hear me? Edward?" She asked, her voice was strangled though. Her hope was sinking, they had to hear her? Didn't they? Shouldn't they have responded by now? Oh my god what if they really were dead? _Please no! Ed, Al, you two cannot leave me! You two wouldn't die over something like this, you just wouldn't. _

She sat on her knees on Al's back. The cool smooth metal that she knew only belonged to Al's body assured her that it was really him. She just knew that Ed was right next to him or if she truly knew Al, under him. He would try and protect his brother. Al loved his brother, more than life itself, just like Ed loved Al. They had a bond and now they were just… gone.

The thought haunted Aria; it haunted her more than anything. They couldn't be just gone. The two just couldn't not exist in this world; it left a hollow feeling in her. What would she do now? She needed them to help her complete her goals and if she admitted it, she needed them just for the sake of having someone in this world that she was tied to. They had come to be special to her; they couldn't be another person that passed into her life just to leave it again. Was fate really that cruel to her? To watch everyone she truly cared about to leave her all alone.

Aria started screaming at them.

"NO! NO! NO! ANSWER ME? ED, AL ANSWER ME! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! WAKE UP! THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED BY THIS! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! YOU PROMISED YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO GET YOUR BODIES BACK, YOU PROMISED EACH OTHER THAT! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED, YOU ARE GIVING UP NOW? WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP! YOU TWO CAN'T GIVE UP NOW!"

Aria was sobbing, with each word she spoke; she beat on Al's back, emphasizing her words. Two small dents in the shape of her fists were left. Towards the end of her tirade she bended over her knees, her forehead touching the body of her lost friend. She couldn't think them dead or gone, it sounded to final. Lost made her feel like she could find them once again.

"Please, come back. I promise I won't ever call you short again, Ed. Al I promise I'll be nicer to Ed. I promise to tell you everything, every fucking detail of my life, from the time I could walk until I knew you two. I'll tell you about the time I fell out a tree and the time I lost my first tooth, I'll even tell you about the night my family was murdered, anything you want to know. I'll even tell you about my alchemy. I'll even show you my mother's notes. Just please be okay, please come back to me. Please just come back to me. I need you, I need you both. Please, come back." Aria whispered, crying her eyes out.

The teen allowed herself to start sobbing then. Her hair fell to either side of her face, cutting her off from the rest of the world. Nothing else mattered in that moment, nothing but Al, Ed, and her. They were lost and she was still found, like always. In that moment she wished she was lost with them, but that wasn't what fate had done. It had done the same thing it always did, what it had did last time.

Once again she had lost everything that meant anything to her.

* * *

And the story is over, fokes! I'm done with it!

**JUST KIDDING!**

Like I said, please don't kill me! I can already see someone ready to come after me with fire and pitchforks! And don't worry I'll try and update soon this time! I can't work on it today though because I will be watching little kids in about four or five hours. I hope you all know, I'm giving up my sleep for you guys.

Well come on people tell me, are Al and Ed dead? How will Aria deal with this?

Ans everyone who reviews, please tell me what you think of everything? Good, bad, okay, you hate it, you love it, what? Plus reviewing helps me write faster, well that and my beta: ike1440. So also try PMing him and getting him to bug me into writing faster. Like I said he's a little evil demon brat and he knows it!

Well until next time!

-j.d.y.


	10. Found

Well hi guys! This chapter would have been out yesterday but my internet isn't working and it won't be working until the 14th of August, so I'm stuck using library computers and the library was closed yesterday. It sucks.

Also thank you ike1440 for being such a lovely beta! I got this chapter out sooner. Yay! Also you didn't have to ask a million times!

Word Count: 8,586, without author's note

Date of Completion: July 30th, 2010

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, I want a shirt and a dog tag and hopefully I will get one. Anyone know any stores I might be able to get these items at?

* * *

When you lose everything than ever mattered to you, what do you do? Do you let it drag you under? Do you pick yourself back up? Do you try and go back to the way things were? There are so many choices one can make when everything they cared about has been taken from them. What would happen if you had already went through it once and the way you used to pick yourself back up and keep on living was to forget about everyone else in your life, relying on only yourself, blocking everyone else out, wouldn't work again? And the reason it wouldn't work again was because one short blonde alchemist and his younger armor-for-a-body brother had wiggled their way into your heart? What would happen when the only two you had came to rely on, the only two you had came to car about were gone, destroyed, never to return to you again? What would you do?

Aria didn't know or care. Her body still shook with her sobs; her mind was spiraling down to a point of no return. They were _gone_, not _lost_, but_ gone_. Never to return. Sure she would see their bodies again, but them themselves were gone. It was not the same as seeing Ed or Al moving around, but then she'd never did get the chance to see Al's real body. All she saw was the suit of armor his soul was attached to. And with a shock she realized, she'd never see Al's real body. It made her sick, she wanted to throw up. In fact she did.

The teen girl was barely able to move her head her head away from Al before throwing up in the rubble. She would have never forgiven herself if she had thrown up on Al, never, not in a million years. Aria resumed her position-sitting on her knees, her arms wrapped around her stomach and her forehead resting against the armor that made up of Al's back. Once again her hair made a curtain between herself and the rest of the world.

She was alone.

Aria felt completely and utterly alone. She wasn't alone in the physical sense-Envy and Sandy were watching her, those _mother fucking bastards-_but in every other way she was alone. Sure she had Lauren and her family, but they didn't know her, at least not anymore. And a part of her knew they would never be as close as Ed and Al had gotten. Ed and Al had become her family. She had never realized it before now, how close the three of them were. They had been her lifeline, giving her hope, they made her happy, they filled her life with meaning again. And now she would never be able to tell them.

_I was such an idiot._ She scolded herself. They were gone and she would never be able to tell the two how much they meant to her. She silently cursed herself for every time she had insulted the brothers-mostly Ed-wishing she could take it all back. The thing she regretted most was the fight that morning with Ed. _Maybe if we hadn't fought, we'd all still be at Lauren's. They wouldn't be gone._ Another sob escaped her and if possible she cried harder. Her body was shaking and she wondered if she was going to be sick again.

Why them? Why did it have to be Ed and Al? Why couldn't those two assholes have killed anyone else, why did it have to be the Elric brothers? _God, did I really just wish for someone else to die instead of Al and Ed? _Thinking it over for a moment, she answered her own question. _Yes, yes I did. Does that make me a monster?_ For that one she had no answer and she simple didn't care. She just wanted them back.

"Why did you leave me? You two said we could travel together, you promised! And now you went and left me. "Aria whispered to the boys beneath her, pounding on the body that was once Al. _Did I just refer to Al as a body?_ And with that she pounded on it again. _I wouldn't have to refer to you as a body, if you hadn't left me! _She shouted at Al in her mind. She didn't even care that she was talking to herself. It didn't matter, who was around to call her crazy. It wasn't like green haired guy or Sandy cared, they were probably laughing at her now.

_I must look pathetic._ But one way or another she couldn't care less. What did it matter if she looked the pathetic? The only people who she really cared about looking pathetic in front of were dead. Aria winced at the word dead in her thoughts. _Not dead, gone, lost. But what does it really matter they all mean the same thing. I'll never see them again, at least not as just bodies._

"What am I going to do now, guys?"She whispered to herself and the bodies she was crying on. The teen wished she could get an answer, but knew it was pointless.

"Isn't that cute, the little girl is talking to corpses. Do you think the metal corpse will answer you?" Envy taunted, snickering. This was too great. Maybe this was better than the entertainment he got from the Civil War he started. Sandy sighed, Envy would never change, but he had to admit that this whole situation was amusing. He was definitely considering having Envy around after _it_ happened.

"Go to hell you bastard!" Aria yelling; not even bothering to move. Her heart was breaking, her world shook, and she didn't see a reason to go on. What would be the point if she ever moved again?

"Sorry kiddo, but I've been there. It couldn't keep me." Envy laughed again. His mood once again soaring, this was just one of the good days. Humans never seemed to amuse him, he wondered if he would ever grow tired of their antics.

Aria choose to ignore him, wondering why she was in this situation again. Hadn't she already lost everything than mattered to her once already? Why was she forced to go through that again? There had to be some kind of rule against that, right? _Guess not._ She reasoned, mind falling closer into grief and despair. Life was not fair. _What am I going to do now? _

Before she had pulled herself away from society choosing to find her family's murder and get revenge. There was a difference this time; she knew who had killed Ed and Al. The problem was that there was no way she could defeat them. She couldn't do what she had done before; because she wasn't sure she could close herself off. But that was the only way she could deal with it all. And this time the deaths hit her harder. And that bothered her.

"I hate you!" She yelled in a suddenly. Her yell startled both Envy and Sandy; they both thought she was talking to them. "You made me like the both of you and then you go and leave me! You made me feel this way! You made me not know how to deal with loss! I didn't want friends, I didn't want the feelings that came with losing people, I just wanted my revenge! Why did you two have to take me in? Why did you have to be so kind to me? Why couldn't you have let me die? I hate you! I hate you because you made me love you guys." Aria cried, punching the armor underneath her. The rest of her didn't move.

"Did you hear that? She hates them, but she loves them? Human emotions are so much fun to play with." Envy cheered, watching from behind the girl. "If I could only see her face, it would make it that much better!" The sin had a grin on his face. Sandy just shook his head at Envy, humans had amused him for hundreds of years and yet it never got old. Never once did he tire of seeing them kill each other and then cry over the death of someone close to them. It was endless cycle that would intrigued him time and again, never failing to amuse him.

"I'm glad I allowed her to keep on screaming; it provides some entertainment." Sandy admitted, he watched Envy from the corner of his eye. He wondered how much 'entertainment' Envy could help provide him.

Aria listened to the conversation between the two homunculus and something inside her snapped. Something much worse than when Ed and her had fought. Her anger and hatred seemed to flow from her very pore. She was angry, no pissed. They were taunting her at being upset over the loss of the two most important people in her life. And to top it all off they were the ones who had killed them. She was going to _fucking_ kill them.

"Shut up." She growled, sitting up. Her back was still facing the homunculi and her fists were balled up at her sides. Her anger was rising and she could feel her muscles getting ready to charge, to destroy, to kill. They were going to die.

"Did we make the little girl angry?" Envy snickered, turning towards Sandy he said; "Do you think she'll attack us?" He hoped she would. The idea was exciting to him, he wanted a good fight. This would be the perfect ending to an already great day. He would enjoy beating the girl to an inch of her life.

"Don't kill her." Sandy muttered, relaxing back into his created chair. He wondered how strong she had gotten since she had been a child. Did she still practice the same type of alchemy as Claire? Seeing her reminded Sandy of Claire. Aria might have darker hair than Claire and her eyes weren't the same color but the face and the body were just the same as her mother's at her age. He was excited at the prospect of seeing the girl fight, she reminded him so much of his dear Claire.

"Don't worry I won't be killed, you'll be the one dying." Aria swore, she planted a chaste kiss on the armor that made up Al. The teen picked herself up, meeting both homunculi in the eyes. Her blue-green eyes still had tears leaking from them, but her glare was angry, full of hatred. Her dirty-blonde hair was blowing behind her and in the middle of the rubble she looked wild, crazy, she didn't look human herself.

"Come on and get me little girl." Envy challenged, smirking. He stepped closer to the girl, using two of his fingers to beckon her closer. The green haired homunculus waited and was surprised when Aria didn't lunge for him.

Aria closed her eyes, thinking.

"_Because you're like a sister to me." _Al had said those words with such sincerity and she knew he meant it. Hearing those words made her happy. She wished she could have called Al her brother at least once, but now she'd never get the chance. _You were like a brother to me to Al. Thank you for coming allowing me to travel with you._ Aria allowed herself to think. A tiny smile came to her face at the thought. She still wondered if it was worth allowing them to come into her life, but what could she do about it now?

"_We did not allow him to escape. There was something more important that needed to be taken care of." _Remembering that now, made her feel happy, special. She had been more important than a criminal and he barely knew her. And after being together the last few weeks she realized how close they became. _You were special to me Ed and I'm sorry we fought._ _Thank you for saving me._

"Thank you both. I will never forget you." She whispered, her eyes opening. The tears had stopped, but her eyes were still red and puffy. The teen was surprised it hadn't rained. It always seemed to rain on sad occasions, but this time the sun had chosen to keep the clouds away and provide a nice sunny day. Maybe it was an omen? _It doesn't matter. The sun may be out but there's nothing nice about it._

"Thinking about your death little girl?" Envy taunted, he hoped she would attack him soon.

"You are not allowed to kill her Envy, so please hold back." Sandy advised. Aria scoffed, they were taunting her. They honestly thought she couldn't fight them, even if she died trying she was going to take them down with her.

"She's just a weakling like the Elric brothers. Eventually can I kill her?" Envy asked, turning towards Sandy.

"It depends." Sandy said after a moment of thought. If Aria lived or died all depended on if she could resist _it_ and if she could if she was good or not.

"I want to crush her under a building." Envy wondered how he could make that a terrible death. His mind was already spinning with ideas. A grin appeared on the excited fake human's face. Envy watched as the teenage girl's eyes seemed to blaze, her posture become ridged. Aria was trying to hold back her anger and not lose her control and attack him, until. "Just like I crushed the Elric brothers under one." Envy added as a second thought.

Aria lost control. She lunged.

Envy knew she was going to come after him. As soon as Aria's fist came within striking distance, he jumped into the air. Aria came to a stop, ready to hit him when he came back down. The fake human flipped in the air, using his foot to kick Aria right in the face. The teen's head snapped down with a loud crack, before she dropped to the ground.

"Did I break her neck?" Envy asked when he touched back down. He was actually kinda worried. Sandy would kill him if he had managed to kill the girl. He still didn't know why the older homunculus wanted the girl and he didn't care as long as he didn't get punished for anything he did to said girl.

"Better not have." Sandy muttered walking next to the girl. Envy stood on her other side, silently hoping she wasn't dead. Sandy nudged Aria with his foot before bending down to poke her. She still hadn't moved. Sandy glared up at Envy. The girl was dead. Her neck was bent at an awkward angle and she didn't seem to be breathing. "I'm going to kill you, Envy." Sandy snarled, he was about to leap over the body before him, before it happened.

_**BAM!**_

Aria had already begun healing her neck before the impact. The minute Envy's foot smacked her head down, her neck was almost healed. She knew that the alchemy would take a lot of her energy but it was better than being paralyzed. She waited for her chance to attack Sandy and Envy even holding her breathe. When the two let their guard down, she had her gun ready. The teen emptied the gun's clip into Sandy, before sweeping Envy's legs from under him.

She got up, jumping away from the two created humans. She silently thanked Riza for the gun training. Her aim wasn't the best but as close as she was to the homunculus and after so many rounds she emptied into his body, he should be taken care of._ One down, one to go._ Her gaze never stayed on Envy who was cursing at her.

"You think you're so smart don't you? You are nothing but a damned ant, you got that bitch?" Envy swore, standing. How could he allow that little girl to get the jump on him? He wished he could kill her.

"Whatever asshole." She glared at him, already thinking ahead. How could she kill him? She knew he had to be tough, he managed to kill Ed and Al. Aria cringed. _Dead, dead, dead…_ She cringed again._ Stop thinking like that. Fight now, I can go nuts later._ She thought.

Envy didn't give her time to continue with her inner monologue. The homunculus charged at her, tackling her. Envy landed on top, his hands going around her neck. Hopefully he could knock her unconscious. The fake human banged the teen's head against the ground several times, but she remained conscious. Aria tried to pry Envy's hands off her, but that only caused him to squeeze her throat tighter.

"I'm going to make sure you don't wake up for awhile. And when you do, I'm going to torture you." Envy laughed, shaking the girl. Her head was roughly banged against the ground, even squeezing harder. He noticed with glee that she was starting to turn blue. His hands would probably leave red marks on her neck he also imagined.

"F-fu-u-ck yo-u" Her words were barely legible, they came out more in gasps. Aria could feel her heart speeding up. She was trying to use her alchemy to get him off her, but the homunculus himself was pretty strong and her lack of air was making her have trouble focusing. She had her normal level of strength and then her even more enhanced strength and she could access her higher level of alchemy to make her muscles strong enough to get Envy off her.

"Oh little girl, maybe I can make that a part of your torture." Envy sneered, enjoying the idea. So many new ideas flowed into his mind with the suggestion. Oh he could make her torture so much better.

"Over my dead body." Aria managed to get out, noticing that Envy's grip had lessened enough for her to speak. It seemed like when Envy was distracted that Envy couldn't keep his hands tight on her neck. She considered it a good thing.

"Oh that can be arranged little girl." Envy sneered, grinning down at the teen. Envy knew that Sandy wouldn't let him kill Aria now, but he'd allow him to do so many things.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Envy?" Aria's head snapped in the direction of the voice. Sandy stood there looking like he had just left the house, except for the bullet holes in his clothes. He looked annoyed, but otherwise fine.

"H-how did you do that?" Aria asked, her voice shaking. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth had dropped. Envy let out a laugh at her question, throwing his head back, his body shaking. His hands gripped around Aria's throat tighter; not enough to kill her but enough to stop her from speaking.

"Like we told you earlier, we're homunculus. We are not human." Envy said, shaking the teenage alchemist a few times until her head had left a dent in the ground. Aria could see stars and Envy and everything else was blurry or there were several of them.

"Stop choking her before you kill her." It wouldn't do any good for her to die. "You're causing bruises." Sandy added, not liking the idea of it. He shook his head at Envy, knowing that the homunculus didn't care what type of damage he was causing.

"Good. She deserves it for what she did earlier." Envy glared at the teen, banging smashing Aria back into the ground. _Oh look, she's turning blue again._ And in fact she was.

Aria's mind was running out of possibilities. She could barely think as it was. The lack of oxygen to her brain was making so hard to see, hear, think, and any other motor function. _Can't….. breathe. Need… to get….. him off. Can't think, need… him off….. I promised… Al… and…. Ed… They're….. gone….. I promised them…. They… need…. me… Ed….. Al…. I'm…. sorry….. I…. couldn't…. help… you. _The longer Aria's brain was cut off from less oxygen, her thoughts turned from sentences to single words. She was barely able to concentrate on anything. Her eyesight was leaving her, it was all going black. She couldn't push Envy off of her, she couldn't even think straight anymore. The last thing she saw was the green of Envy's hair. In her mind she saw flashes.

_Her mother's blonde hair swaying in the breeze, singing to her. Her mother's deep ocean blue eyes sparkled with joy. She was smiling down at her. The mother of two was singing the lullaby that had always made the child sleep. The little girl known as Aria was asleep within minutes._

_Her father's shiny black hair was plastered to his face after a hard day of work. He came in the house; his green eyes were practically smiling. He picked up his young daughter, allowing her squeal to fill his ears. The man swung her around a few times, before both of them collapsed onto the couch, laughing._

_Leon Renaldie walked-more like wiggled-his way across the floor. His goal was his older sister who was reading a book on the muscles of her back. The three year old practically fell into his dear sister's lap on top of the book. The girl giggled and it wasn't long before her baby brother was laughing with him._

The next flashes, she wasn't sure if it was real or not.

_A smiling boy with blonde hair and golden eyes stood in front of her. She didn't seem to know him, but he reminded her of Ed, but his hair was darker. And then before her eyes the boy changed. His flesh turned to metal and he grew to over six feet tall. Standing in front of her was Alphonse Elric. He wasn't smiling anymore._

The next flash she knew was not real.

_Edward Elric stood in front of her in much the same way his brother had. At first all of his appendages were flesh, but then his right arm and left leg suddenly disappeared, leaving a bloody mess. She rushed to meet him, but then his missing limbs were replaced with automail. The dirty blonde still reached for him and he held his hand out to her. She took it, allowing him to hold her hand tightly. They both smiled._

The images faded, as her world became black.

* * *

"I think she fainted!" Envy cheered, his hands unwinding from the unconscious girl's throat. He bent down, checking her pulse. The fake human silently thanked that her pulse was there, even if it was faint, but it was there. Sandy just shook his head, ready to take the girl and leave.

* * *

Everything was dark. Not the kind of dark you see when there are stars, but the pitch black of nothing. No light, nothing. At first there was nothing else. Some things poked his skin roughly, probably breaking the skin. Above him, was metal, cold hard metal. The teen searched through his mind to figure out what had happened.

Flashback:

"_See you in hell, Fullmetal Pipsqueak." Envy waved at them, before jumping through the wall, creating a new hole. Al covered Ed's body with his own, as the debris fell, blocking out the light._

_Edward felt his brother's body cover his own and even then he could still feel the pressure of the building. His brother was trying so hard to save him. He hoped his brother's seal didn't somehow get damaged. He couldn't lose his brother. The loud sounds the building was making was deafening; there was no way Al could hear him. _

I just hope Al is okay._ Ed thought, feeling the smooth metal of his brother's armor under his fingertips. The teen could feel some the debris sticking into him. And damn did it hurt, but he knew that Al was keeping the worst of the damage away from him. At least his brother couldn't feel pain. And then something hit his head and he felt himself slipping away._ Was he dying?

Trisha Elric was standing in front of him. She was smiling at him, holding her hand out to her oldest son. She pulled him into her lap, laughing. In one of her hands was a book. She began reading to him, her other hand, running through his hair, much like when he was young. And then she was gone, never to return.

Al hugged him around the middle; he still had skin and his golden eyes and dark blonde hair. He seemed happy to be with his brother, a bright smile across his face. He was the same as when he had been turned into armor. And then in a bright light, Al's body left piece by piece. And then piece by piece armor was put in his place. Al had lost his body.

_With horror he recognized the scene._

A little girl named Nina and her dog Alexander stood in front of him. The girl was chasing Alexander around the yard with a ball. Ed tossed the ball for both of them, smiling when the child giggled. The dog barked at them. All of a sudden the smiles faded and a man appeared and then the child and dog merged into one. Then the chimera exploded in a pool of blood.

_He knew this wasn't real._

A dirty blonde haired teen in a white dress sat in a swing. Upon inspection it was the same swing his father had built. The girl looked happy, she was smiling. Her blue-green eyes shone. She kept swinging, the house beside her on fire. The fire seemed to spread to her, until the girl was completely covered in flames. And then they died out. Sitting in her place was a heartbroken Aria. Ed took her hand when she offered it, trying to get the girl to smile. Smiling when she smiled.

_He woke up to yelling._

End of Flashback.

Ed rubbed his head, once again hearing that yelling. It sounded like Aria was yelling, but it was different. Her voice sounded desperate, sad, and heartbroken. Once again something inside him screamed at him to try and get her to smile just like in his dream. But he knew he'd have to get out of the rubble first and for that he'd need Al's help.

"Al can you hear me?" Ed asked, beating on his brother's chest. He could fix Al's armor later. He had a feeling that something bad was going down and he knew that Aria would need their help.

Al was glad for once about his metal body. It had managed to save his brother and him from dying. Now they just needed to get out of there. He had heard Aria's screams and her whispers, but couldn't say anything because something had his jaw trapped. He hated how heartbroken she sounded, especially when she started screaming that she hated them. He tapped his fingers against something, hoping it was his big brother.

"Al please tell me the blood seal hasn't been erased." Ed asked, frantically. He needed his brother to be okay. He felt something tap his flesh shoulder and he knew that Al was okay, but he had to be sure. "Al tap twice if it's you." Two taps. "We need to help Aria, she needs us." Ed said. Another tap. Ed took that as an agreement. "Can you try and get us out of the rubble?" There was no tap. Ed wondered what that meant. "Okay one tap for no and two taps for yes." One tap. "What do you mean no? Aria needs us." Ed asked, annoyed.

Al had already tried to get out. There was too much debris. He wished he could talk and then this would be so much easier. He silently wondered if they should have learned Morse code. _How can I get brother to understand me? Both of my hands are holding me up which is holding the building up. What to do?_

"Are you even listening Al?" Edward asked, his temper beginning to rise. When there was no answer, Ed nearly exploded. "Al listen to me! We need to get out of here!" Ed's temper was short, but he normally had more patience with his brother but it was gone in this moment. Al got an idea. "Al are you even listening?" Ed asked again, about to go off on his little brother. For once Al thanked God for his brother's deadly temper.

One tap.

Ed lost it. His temper blew up and with it; Ed did what he normally did when his temper exploded. The teen gained that unnatural strength he got when people called him short. Edward was going to kill his brother. The tiny alchemist found the space and the strength to clap his hands together and transmutated a large rock fist, knocking his brother away from him.

The sunlight hit his eyes, sharply, momentarily blinding him. When his sight came back into focus, he noticed several things. One was that his brother had planned that and that ticked him off._ I'll get you back later Al._ Two was that Sandy and Envy were looking his way like they had seen a ghost. _Serves them right, assholes. _And three was that Aria was laying on the ground with Envy straddling her. Sandy was only a few feet away from Aria.

"What the fuck have you done to her?" Ed snarled; his eyes focused on the unconscious girl.

"What do I have to do to kill you?" Envy snarled back. "God what are you cockroaches?" Envy chose to ignore the question, annoyed. Would he ever rid himself of the Elric brothers? He just couldn't believe it. All he heard was the crackle of energy and then Alphonse Elric fly out of the rubble, with the older Elric pop out of the rubble like daisies. They just couldn't be the type of bugs that die easily, could they?

"You didn't do a very good job killing them Envy." Sandy observed. Ed had several cuts and scrapes, but surprisingly was okay. He also was covered in bruises and looked like he needed a good long rest, but Sandy knew the teen wouldn't let himself have it. His eyes searched for the metal Elric, finding him getting up. The suit of armor was banged up and there were many dents, but he knew the youngest son of Trisha Elric could fight._ Damn you Envy. These two have the power to mess everything up._

"What in fuck's name did you do to Aria?" Ed asked, once again. The venom in his tone would have scared normal humans, but did nothing against the fake humans. He glared at the two homunculi. Envy grinned, an idea coming into his mind.

"I strangled her until she couldn't breathe. Look at her color, wait there is none. I think I even left marks." Envy chuckled, placing his hand on the angry red marks on the female alchemist's neck. "See a perfect fit."

Al could have snarled himself. He was closer to Aria then Ed was and he could see the teen better. She looked horrible and Al swore they weren't going to get away with it. Ed did snarl at his brother's words. His heart was beating faster, pushing the blood through his veins and along with it the adrenaline. The teen looked frightening, with his golden hair let loose and his clothing torn and ripped. He looked like the angel of death.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Ed yelled, already charging for Envy. Al decided that Sandy would be his target, creating a wall between Envy, Ed, and Aria and Sandy and himself. Splitting the homunculus up would increase their chances. Al just hoped it would be enough.

Ed swung his automail leg, aiming for Envy's head. Envy ducked, completely flattening himself against Aria. The move enraged Ed further and encouraging him. The teen used Envy's distracted state to grab the fake human's hair and yank him off the unconscious teen. Ed tossed Envy a couple of feet away, bending down to examine Aria.

Aria's clothes were disheveled and her hands were torn and bloody. Ed could clearly see that she had been digging in the debris looking for them. On Aria's neck were the red marks and he knew they would be dark black-blue bruises unless Aria healed them. Some color was beginning to return to her face, but she was still ghostly pale. You could barely tell she was breathing. She looked horrible.

"Aria, can you hear me?" Ed asked, gently. He gently nudged her shoulder, when that didn't work he shook her. His eyebrows nudged closer together in thought. She needed to wake up and soon. He wasn't sure if she needed a doctor or not.

"She won't be waking up for awhile." Envy laughed, sneering at the two of them. The two were a cute couple and they would die together. Hopefully he could kill them and get away before Sandy took care of Al._ Just this once little brother, don't disappoint me._

"Shut up." Ed glared, today had started bad and was getting worse every second. He needed a way to get Aria out of here. The alchemist wasn't sure he could carry her and outrun Envy. His automail would weigh him down and so would his injuries; maybe if he was in top form but he wasn't. If only Aria would wake up; she could heal his worst wounds. _Come on Aria, wake up._

"Do you think I'm really going to let the two of you live?" Envy asked, raising his eyebrow. He was supposed to take Aria prisoner but he hated the idea. He wanted to kill both his brothers and the girl. Ed moved so he faced Envy, keeping himself between Aria and Envy.

"You can never kill me Envy. How many times have you tried? And I don't think Aria will be that easy to get rid of either." Ed smirked, ready to face his older half brother. He would make him Envy pay. The two sons of Van Hohenheim glared each other down. The wind rustled the two's hair, creating the old style showdown image.

"Come and get me little brother." Envy stood with his arms crossed, watching blonde in front of him. The middle child of Van Hohenheim prepared to beat his older brother into a bloody pulp, but was stopped.

"Ed?"

* * *

The dirty blonde heard a voice. The voice sounded like Ed's but it couldn't be Ed. He was gone, dead, lost forever to her. Yet the voice was Ed's, albeit gentler than usual, but it was Ed's voice. When she opened her eyes, she saw the golden halo and wondered briefly if she was in heaven, but thought better of that. When the haze over her eyes cleared she could tell it was Ed.

"Ed?" Had been the first thing out of Aria's mouth. She noticed that he turned ridge, but he quickly turned around, dropping beside her.

"Are you okay?" The Full Metal Alchemist asked. He held his hand out to her, just like in her dream. Ed felt relief flow through him. Aria was okay.

"What do you think?" Aria managed, her throat burned, but she managed to smile. Ed brushed off her sarcasm and smiling at her. If she could use sarcasm, then she was okay. He was happy that she was okay, well more than happy. He was ecstatic and he couldn't explain why but in that moment he didn't care.

"No." Ed answered honestly. He flashed her a smile, before seeing her face drop.

Aria was mentally at war with herself. She wanted to scream at Ed for making her believe she was dead but she also wanted to wrap her arms around him and not let go. The blonde in front of her had come to mean the world to her and she had almost lost him. The side that was saying to hug the tiny blonde idiot won, but the scream part of her decided to wait for later to get him back.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ed asked, curious. Aria looked like she was debating if she should punch him or not. He also noticed that she had tears in her eyes. He silently started freaking out, just like he always did when people cried. _What did I do wrong?_ He mentally screamed, trying to figure out what to do. She looked like she was about to hurt him and he was ready to get hit, even closing his eyes. But the pain never came.

Aria wrapped her arms around the alchemist's neck. Her face ended up in the crook of his neck. Ed felt tears against his neck and noticed that she was shaking. _She's crying? Why?_ _She's hugging me? Why? _Ed was confused, but he wrapped his arms around her regardless. His face was practically shoved right in her hair. So the two made an odd picture, with him on his knees and her crying into the crook of his neck.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked, softly. He wondered what was going on. When had Aria began crying? And when had she begun crying on him? The blonde alchemist kept her in his arms, all the while trying to figure out what he had done.

"You died! You went and left me!" Aria whispered against the boy's throat. She hugged herself closer to the teen.

"I'm sorry." Did he really mean that much to her? Why did that make me happy that he meant so much to the teen? He smiled faintly against her hair.

"You left me alone just like everyone else. I thought you had died!" Aria cried, feeling Ed wrap his arms around her tighter. She really hated that he made her feel this way. He made her feel vulnerable and weak and at the same time it made her happy. She was happy that Ed was okay and happy that she had allowed him into her life.

"Do you really care that much about me?" Ed just let it slip. Suddenly he was afraid that she would hit him for asking. She wasn't very open, normally, but at this moment she was more open than he had ever seen her.

"You and Al are closer to me than anymore else." Aria answered simply, pulling back from Ed. She used the back of her hand to wipe the tears from her face. Aria nearly jumped back when Ed wiped a tear she had missed.

"You're just as important to me and Al." Ed whispered. The Full Metal Alchemist was ecstatic, he was important to Aria and he just had to tell her that. He gave her a smile, smiling more when she returned it. Aria was just as happy as Ed, she was glad that he didn't hate her. In that moment it just seemed to be the two of them. Aria and Edward. "I didn't mean to leave you." Ed added as a second thought.

"I know you didn't mean to! You should have been more careful! You're still injured for God's sake!" Aria scolded, her hands going to her hips. She was angry that she had nearly lost him and was taking it out on him and Ed knew that, so he let it go.

"I know and I'm sorry. Also you've been fighting." Ed responded, holding his hands up in defense. He didn't want to fight with her. Aria once again seemed solemn.

"I was fighting because I wanted to get back at them for killing you. I didn't care if I lived or died." Aria said; her eyes on the ground. Ed stopped, she didn't care if she lived or died? Were they really as close as Leroy had said they were?

"Don't ever think like that!" Ed raged; he hated the thought. The idea of Aria dead shook him to the core. He hated it with a passion. He hated that if he wasn't there then she wouldn't have a reason to live. He placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her lightly. "You got that? Never ever give up. Do not give up on me! Do you understand?" Ed shouted, shaking her again. Aria didn't get a chance to respond.

* * *

Al was thrown through the wall he had created to land right next to Aria and Ed. He and Sandy had mostly been dancing around one another. They had scored some hits but nothing that would kill the homunculus or seriously stop Al. And then out of nowhere Sandy had kicked Al, sending him flying through the wall.

"Al are you okay?" Ed asked, his attention snapping off of Aria and to his brother. Aria took in the sight of Al. The suit of armor was covered in dents. She was surprised that he wasn't in pieces by now.

"Brother I don't feel pain." Al answered, before turning towards Aria. "Are you okay?" Al asked. His glowing eye seemed to be glued to her neck. He wouldn't be surprised if the bruises stayed there for weeks.

Aria's response was to launch herself at him. Al easily caught her, hugging her back. Ed noticed that his brother was quicker and not as awkward to hug the teenage female alchemist. Something inside flared in the tiny alchemist but he pushed it away. Aria didn't cry this time and she didn't think she had any more tears to shed.

"You had better never do that to me again Alphonse Elric." Aria scolded, hugging the suit of armor closer to her. She looked like a child hugging a grown man.

"Do what?" Al asked, confused. Normally the Aria he knew was never this touchy. The youngest Elric had a feeling that they wouldn't see this side of Aria in a while and it would be one of those do not talk about ever again moments.

"Scare me! I thought you and Ed were dead! I thought I had lost the two of you for good." Aria cried out, pulling back from the alchemist. She mock glared at him, before whacking his shoulder hard enough to leave a dent.

"You do realize I didn't feel that right?" Al commented and then noticed her hands. "What happened to your hands?" He asked, grabbing one. Ed also had noticed and hoped she would answer.

"I went digging in the rubble looking for you." Aria answered, cradling her sore hand to her chest. It hurt when Al grabbed it and when she had whacked Al.

"Why don't you heal it?" Ed asked; confused on why she didn't. The teen raised his eyebrow, cocking his head to the side.

"I can't waste energy. I need to conserve my energy and healing takes up energy. I'm not going to heal anything unless it's life threatening or is so bad I can't fight." Aria answered, her gaze searched around for Envy and Sandy to find them about ten meters away from them. "Why haven't they attacked us yet?" Aria asked, nodding towards the homunculus. Envy grinned, noticing that he had her attention.

"Simple little girl, we decided to give you guys some time to have a little reunion before the Elric brothers die and you come with us." Envy grinned, his hands on his hips. Ed and Al turned towards the homunculus as well.

"She won't be going anywhere." Ed growled out. The teen wasn't going to let anything happen to Aria.

"All we have to do is kill you. And my dear little brothers, I will succeed this time." Ed called back.

"Aria is not as weak as you think she is." Al spoke up, putting himself between his oldest half brother and Aria.

"Yet you stand to guard her." Sandy's voice was calm, peaceful like. Ed and Aria glared at him.

"Wouldn't a brother stand to guard his sister? Don't siblings protect each other?" Aria spoke up, stepping between Al and Ed. Al and Ed was shocked. She had called Al her brother in her own little way.

"So does this mean father had another bastard child?" Envy spoke up, his face turning into a grimace.

"Envy I know for a fact that Claire only was with Ryan." Sandy clarified. Aria's eyes snapped to the fake human. Ed and Al also snapped their attention to him. Weren't Claire and Ryan the names of Aria's parents?

"How do you know my parents?" Aria snarled, ready to lunge at Sandy. Al and Ed noticed both grabbing one of her arms.

"Easy does it." Al whispered, keeping a firm grip on her. He knew how quickly she could get out of his grasp.

"None of your business." Sandy answered, watching the angry girl. Ed pulled Aria back, as her rage grew.

"Al hold on even tighter for a second." The blonde alchemist said, letting of Aria's and wrapping his arms around her waist. He silently hoped he would be strong enough to keep her at bay.

"It is my business! They're my parents." Aria yelled, struggling against Ed. Her arms were outstretched in Sandy's direction and she was thrashing back and forth in Ed's arms. Al had a tight grip on her one arms, but it wasn't as effective.

"Aria you should worry about healing your friend with the back injury. He'll be much easier for Envy to kill. And as much as I enjoy hearing you screaming and crying at the heavens that you care for the boy, it does tend to get annoying." Sandy was calm and acted like this was a simple picnic.

"How do you know about my alchemy?" Aria screamed, trying to lunge at the sandy haired man.

"You can scream all you like; I'm not answering your questions." He once again refused.

"Calm down Aria! Please! He's just baiting you, he wants you to lose control and attack him. You'll be easy for him to capture then." Al cried, stepping in front of her. He placed both his hands on her shoulders, helping to hold her in place. "Please we don't want anything to happen to you." He begged, looking right into her eyes.

"Shh, don't let him bait you. The three of us have a better chance of taking him down and getting the information if we work together. Don't worry we'll kick his ass." Ed whispered in her ear.

Aria seemed to calm down but they all knew that her temper was on an even shorter fuse than normal. Al returned to his place, but Ed didn't let go of Aria. He wasn't going to get her get hurt.

"Fine, but I want the chance of kicking his ass from here to kingdom come." The teen growled, mentally swearing to get her answers. "You can let go, I promise not to charge him." Ed let go, hesitantly. He went back to standing on her right side. Aria at that moment noticed his back. There was a gaping hole in his jacket and t-shirt. The skin you could see looked like it had been rubbed raw. _He must be in so much pain._ "What the hell did you do to your back?" She shrieked.

"I got thrown through a wall and then a table leg hit my back." Ed said, before adding, "Do you have to shriek?" Aria ignored the comment though.

"You could be paralyzed!" She reached for his jacket, literally pulling it off of him.

"What are you doing?" Ed practically freaked. Al was focusing on their enemies, but neither seemed to have any plans of attacking first, like they had all the time in the world.

"I need to see the wound. This wound needs to be healed now. You don't want lasting damage do you?" She asked, already tearing the shirt off of him. It looked worse without the shirt; the area around the raw spot was red. The spot was right on his spinal cord and could have already left permanent damage. "Does it hurt to walk?" She asked.

"At first." Ed answered; his eyes were now also trained on their enemies.

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Aria touched it to get a yelp and Ed jumping in the air. "I'll take that as a yes. Now don't move." Aria placed her hand on the spot, feeling Ed's muscles tense under her hand. She knew it must hurt. "Sorry, it'll feel better in a minute." She focused on the cells around the wound, replicating them and replacing the damaged ones. Lucky his spinal cord wasn't damaged but the wound could have caused damage to the surrounding tissue if she hadn't taken a look at it. It would have been weeks or months before he made a full recovery. "I only healed the worst of it. You should be able to fight as normal but you might have a little pain. I'll heal more of it later, but I need my energy." She sighed, that had taken a lot out of her, but it was needed.

"Thanks." Ed said, his back feeling so much better. He rolled his shoulders, the ache gone.

"So are you guys ready to die yet? We even allowed you the time to heal." Envy smiled, cracking his knuckles. "I think I might actually enjoy this, what about you Sandy?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." Sandy's arms were crossed and he staring straight at Aria.

"So what are our chances?" Aria asked. Her eyes shifted to Al and then rested on Ed. She knew he would tell it to her straight.

"Depends on if we can take out Envy first and then go to Sandy. Let's just hope he isn't like Envy." Ed muttered, causing Aria to look completely at him. Ed noticing, added, "Trust me, you don't want that."

"Maybe I'll show you little girl." Envy called.

"How bad could it be?" Aria asked.

"Bad." Both Al and Ed said at the same time.

"Yet I'm not scared." Aria wondered aloud. And it was the truth.

"You are crazy." Ed smirked, feeling the same way.

"You are both crazy." He was the only cautious one out of the three.

"Stop worrying so much Al." Ed muttered.

"If I don't, who will?" The suit of armor could have raised his eyebrow.

"How about none of us worry?" The dirty blonde asked, tilting her head.

"How about you guys actually fight?" Envy snorted from across the field.

"You asked for it." Aria snorted. She felt better for some reason. The girl had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but she knew that she had the two boys by her side. "You know earlier I kept referring to the two of you as lost, instead of dead. Maybe because I believed you could be found again. And I guess you were." Aria said, smiling.

"Lost?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. But you're not lost anymore. You never were, I was the one lost. And now the two of you found me." Aria meant it. The two had found her, when she was no one and had begun to lose sight of what to live for. And then they found her and gave her a reason to move on.

"You weren't the only one lost." Ed muttered. Aria raised her eyebrow, confused.

"Stop talking, I want to kill you!" Envy yelled from the other side of the clearing. None of the teen alchemists responded.

They ran.

* * *

Well does this qualify as a cliffy?

This chapter is longer than the other one. Yay! Also you all might be confused at the dream parts, but they're important. At least for next chapter or a few chapters later.

Also yeah I know Aria is really emotional, but seriously, what would you do, if the people you had come to be your only friends who even understood you alittle bit suddenly were dead? Would you go crazy? The Elric's mean alot to her, just like Aria means alot to them. Trust me, next chapter will have emotion too. Also Aria is opening up to them more.

I haven't gotten any reviews for the last chapter and it's kinda scaring me. Did I do something wrong? Please review and tell me.

Also I have this weird idea. I like the plot I have but this new idea for this story struck me. Everything in the story would be the same up to chapter nine. I'm going to use the plot I have for this story on this one and then when this is finished, do that plot. Don't worry this should get updated faster, without the distractions of my internet.

Well til next time!

-j.d.y.


	11. Hatred

Well hi! This is out slower than the last one, but still fast by my standards, so be happy! Yeah One more chapter after this and this little battle should be done and over with.

Date of Completion: August 12, 2010

Number of Words: 8,261(without author's note)

Thank you, ike1440 for helping when you can. And yeah you're probably happy that it's out. Yeah without my internet I don't have all the distractions.

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, I wish I did, but sadly I do not. If I did well, Ed would have kept his alchemy in the end.

* * *

They ran.

Running was something that most people did every day, even if only for a few brief seconds. But most people would run away from danger or away from the trouble. Edward and Alphonse Elric weren't most people and neither was Aria Renaldie. The three of them were used to fighting and getting themselves in trouble. If the day came that they were running away from someone or something it would be the apocalypse. And today was not the apocalypse; today was just an ordinary day with an older brother who wanted to kill you and some guy that won't die thrown into the mix. Yep just your run of the mill sunny nice day.

The trio ran towards their enemy. Ed took the lead, reaching Envy who had stepped up to face the middle child of Hohenheim. The two slammed into each other with the force of two wrecking balls. Envy and Ed hit the ground with Ed on top, the two wrestling for dominance. The oldest son of Trisha managed being on top, punching Envy in the face several times.

"I'm going to fucking end it here Envy." Ed snarled, once again punching Envy. The fake human rolled them over, straddling his younger brother. If it had been anyone else, they would have looked like two lovers but it wasn't anyone else. They were two brothers who had both given hard lives and chose completely different paths. One to be the evil that plagues mankind and the other to be the hero of the people.

"Oh does that mean you're going to die?" Envy sung. He swung his own fist into the sixteen year olds pretty tan face. The teen was going to be covered in bruises from his neck up. There was a loud crack and Envy let up for a second, roaring with laughter. "Did I break the alchemist's nose?" He laughed again.

"I still look better than you." Ed sneered, knowing that Envy was very considerate of his appearance. He watched the emotions on his half brother's face: anger, rage, and envy before settling on rage. He smirked enjoying it. "What's the matter Envy?" He practically sung.

"I'm going to kill you." Envy snarled, trying to wrap his arms around his brother's neck. He was going to strangle him, making sure he died slowly and painfully and could see the man that killed him. The fake human managed to wrap one hand around Ed's throat but wasn't able to wrap the other one around. He decided to try squeezing the life out of the tiny alchemist with one hand.

"Oh hell no." Ed thrust his palm up under Envy's chin, hearing the crack of Envy's neck snapping. Taking his automail hand he punched Envy in the face, knocking the sin away from him. He got to his feet quickly. Envy was already getting to his feet, his face healed. "You know Envy; I'm really getting tired of your regenerative abilities." Ed offered, offhandly.

"Well I'm getting tired of you being alive." Envy snapped back. The damn brother of his just couldn't seem to stay down, could he? Maybe it was in their blood to be so unwilling to die. Ed shot his brother a cocky smug look and Envy decided he hated him. "And I thought I couldn't hate you anymore than I already did." Envy called to him.

"Trust me I hate you more." Ed muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. Purple met gold in a battle of wills. The two were alike in so many ways, even if they would never acknowledge or admit it. The two were stubborn, crazy, hated their father, really bad tempers, and sensitive about the way they looked and/or their height.

"Well I'll hate you longer." Envy countered, smirking. It was true, even if Ed lived to a ripe old age (and he swore to never let that happen). Envy had hated him since he had known of Ed's existence and would hate him even after his brother's death.

"Quality over quantity." Ed said in a sing song voice. For some reason Ed saw this as a conversation he'd have with Aria, but it would be one where they were joking and they both knew they were joking. He was suddenly reminded of the argument they had had that morning. And he silently vowed in that second to never allow 'I hate you' to be in the same sentence of Aria's name or to say it to her.

"That never stops you humans from breeding idiots, which is why father created us." Envy snapped, his brother was getting on his nerves. He could see the anger rising from the smaller son of Hohenheim like stem rising from a sauna. He wondered if he would see smoke if he called the alchemist short.

"Then why did we humans beat you homunculi, if we're such idiots?" Envy glared at his little brother, the words angering him. He didn't give his smart mouth brother a chance to say another word, charging him. Ed knew his brother would attack him after his words, getting ready for it.

Envy jumped into the air, intent on crashing into his brother. Ed moved out of the way, Envy's foot hitting the air Ed's head had been only a couple of seconds sooner. The homunculus landed on the ground with a loud thump, creating an indention in the earth. Ed leaped at Envy, bringing his leg up. He managed to hit Envy in the face, but the homunculus grabbed a hold of his leg. Envy used his superior strength to spin Ed around, throwing him. Ed flipped his body so he landed on his feet, skidding backwards, creating marks on the ground.

"I'm impressed." Envy commented, once again charging at the blonde alchemist.

Ed flipped backwards, avoiding Envy's fist. The teen landed on his feet only to find Envy's right foot inches away from his feet. Bringing up his automail arm, he caught the kick. The force of the kick jarred Ed, making him loose his bearings. Envy saw his chance, using his right arm; he managed to punch the blonde alchemist in the gut, following it up to a kick in the face. Ed flew backwards, landing on his back.

"Damn." He muttered, pain shooting to the spot in his back. Aria did say that she hadn't fully healed it. The spot where the table leg had hit him was throbbing. He could taste the blood in his mouth. The alchemist hopped back onto his feet, spitting the blood out of his mouth. _I'm starting to wonder how I have all my teeth._

"I'm not impressed." Envy yelled, smirking at the teen.

"Neither am I." Ed growled out, spitting out another glob of blood. He would have to have another healing session with Aria; one for his back and another for his nose. He just hoped she'd be nice and heal him.

"Why you little insect!" Envy growled out, losing his temper. This time Ed didn't allow him the chance to charge him, he charged Envy.

The teen leaped forward, raising his fist backwards. _Fall for it Envy._ At the last minute he propelled himself onto his hands, right in front of Envy. The teen used his strength to push himself off the ground and flip over Envy. As he sailed over Envy he transmutating his automail into a blade and slicing Envy's skull open. He landed on his feet behind the homunculus, only to clap his hands together and slam them into the ground. A giant fist flew out of the ground; landing on Envy's regenerating body. Once again he did it repeated the process, creating a dome around Envy's body. He created fists to hold down the dome. The structure looked strong, but Ed wondered how long it would last if Envy transformed, if it lasted at all. Allowing himself a minute to relax, he looked towards the other group of fighters.

* * *

Aria noticed Ed's direction and decided to allow him to fight Envy. The two seemed to have a personal grudge between them. She had already decided that her target would be Sandy. He knew something about her parents and she was determined o find out what. The girl was charging up her alchemy, planning on pounding everything she could out of the homunculus.

The teen reached the homunculus, striking out towards his face. He dodged it easily, just moving his head to the side. She feigned a left hook to his face, going to punch him in the stomach, but Sandy seemed to know her every move. The teen brought her right leg up to catch his side but he jumped above her.

"Envy used that! I won't get hit by that again!" She cried out, moving away from Sandy. She wasn't going to waste energy healing a neck wound that she could easily avoid. She stopped a few feet away, keeping her eyes on the descending sandy haired homunculus.

"I had to admit you learn faster than your mother. It took her a few times to not fall for something." Sandy offered, as he made contact with the ground. His hand stroked his chin a few times in thought. The child did seem to have more potential than her mother. But then her mother had only really fought him, this girl was fighting many opponents and had been through much more than her mother had.

"How in the hell did you know my mother?" The girl yelled, her blood pressure rising at an alarming rate. Her clenched fists were shaking at her sides and her jaw was tight. She was downright furious and her instinct that told her to punch someone was roaring its head. She often had this instinct around Edward but around Sandy it was much worse than it normally was. The teen was ready to rip the man to shreds and then put him back together piece by piece and then rip him to shreds and burn the pieces.

"I told you before that is not any of your business." He said, calmly. He seemed to be enjoying this, but then she couldn't tell. The fake human didn't seem to wear his heart on his sleeve, he was calm, collected, and acted as if nothing was a threat to him. He seemed to know how everything was going on. There was also the business with him seeming to know everything she was going to do before she even knew.

"Why won't you tell me?" Aria asked; her eyes on his movements. She couldn't afford to allow him to pull something. The teen silently thought what could happen if he made a move to really fight back. She could tell that he was playing with her. He was making no moves to fight back and she had a feeling that if he really did, she would lose.

"You don't need to know." Sandy said, crossing his arms. The fake human watched her. Her most basic form of fighting was like her mother's. She went in blazing and if that didn't work would try and fool her opponent. Even if the opponent blocked it, she would use her strength to crush him. Using alchemy to enhance her speed and strength and then combining the healing, gave her a fair chance. It would work on most, unless they were too fast for her to hit. The child's worst weakness was that if her opponent went on the offensive. She wasn't good at dodging; she was more for the take out her opponent quickly and efficiently. "You can't handle a long distance fight or a fight that is dragged out too long. Your alchemy uses your energy and eventually you can't use it anymore. You also can't dodge your opponent that well."

"How do you know that?" Aria asked, subconsciously taking a step back. There was no way this guy could know that. How did he know so much about her alchemy? He couldn't have gotten that much information by watching her fight could he? There was no way, just no way. He'd seen her fight, what two times? You can't know that much, after only watching two fights. _Maybe about the long distance fighting, since I've stayed close, but the alchemy and everything else? No way, just no way._

"I keep telling you the same answer. You don't need to know child." Said Sandy, boredly. He was growing tired of this game. He just wanted her at the hideout. This whole affair had become much more complicated than he thought it would be. They were supposed to get in, take Aria and get out. Yet somehow the plan had gone horribly wrong. _I should have just kidnapped her when she was in the meadow. I would have had to kill Lauren but it's not the first time I've killed._ Sandy thought. _But I had to allow Envy his fun. _The sandy haired man scolded himself.

"I am not a child." Aria growled out. She was deciding her next course of action, when something caught her eye.

* * *

Al wasn't sure who to attack. He could help his brother fight Envy, but for some reason that felt wrong. Unlike his brother he was more reasonable when it came to Envy. No matter what Envy said, he understood in a way. How would he feel if his father had left his mother for another woman? He wasn't sure why his father had left, but he did know it wasn't for another woman. He wouldn't act the same way Envy did, but he would be angry about it. And he knew Ed would feel the same way. Ed just needed to look at it the way he did, but he knew that his brother was way too stubborn to do that without a great big push. So in the end he couldn't help his brother attack his oldest brother, it just felt wrong.

He could help Aria, but that also felt wrong. Whatever was between Aria and Sandy was between them. She deserved to get her answers by herself. Al knew that Aria would be mad that he helped if she wanted to fight him on her own. Also Aria was someone who liked to keep things to herself and he had a feeling that this would be one of those times. Yet he could tell that she'd need his help. She wasn't able to land a hit on Sandy. Also from what he had heard Sandy say, she wasn't going to get answers. And if what Sandy had said about Aria's fighting abilities were true, then Aria was in trouble. Sandy would wipe the floor with her.

In the end Al was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. If he helped Aria, she would get mad at him later. And if he helped Ed then he would feel like he was betraying family. He knew that Ed could handle himself with Envy. And Aria looked like she really needed his help. _I'd rather Aria be mad at me, then have her dead or kidnapped. And brother can help himself for the moment._

Al caught Aria's eye, realizing she was forming her next move. He could tell that she needed help and she looked like she knew she needed it.

* * *

Looking her in the eyes, he was happy to notice that she didn't look ticked off that he was coming to help her. Aria broke the eye contact, looking back at Sandy. Al caught on quickly.

"Compared to me you are a child. Even your mother was a child to me." Sandy said, his voice seeming to drift off to a different time. Aria felt the anger at having this man mention her mother. How in the world could he have known her?

"How did you know my mom?" Aria once again asked, a thought taking a hold of her mind. It grew into a plan, but would it work? It was stupid and Al and her had no way to communicate without Sandy knowing he was there. It was so crazy, but she had to try._ Well there is that saying about it being so crazy it just might work._

"You're a stubborn child aren't you?" Sandy sighed, she was frustrating him. When would the girl get it through her thick skull that he wasn't going to tell her? Her mother had never asked him so many times a question. If he refused to answer one of Claire's many questions, it would only take one or two times until she gave up. The woman didn't give up easy, but she understood when to give up. This girl didn't seem to understand when to give up, she was incredibly stubborn. Where had she got it from? Her father?

Aria watched Sandy contemplate whatever he was thinking about. She didn't care or what to know. The comment about her being a child annoyed her, but she didn't allow it to interfere with what she was planning. Her blue-green eyes slid over to Al again. She silently hoped he'd understand what she was trying to tell him. He shrugged his shoulders, showing her he didn't understand. She mentally sighed, this was going o be difficult.

The suit of armor didn't understand what she was trying to tell him. She was looking at him in a way to tell him something, but for the life of him, he just couldn't get it. What did she want him to do? She didn't seem to want him to just jump in. Did she want him to do something specific? He mentally sighed, why couldn't he be a mind reader?

"Oh I understand now." Aria said, raising her voice so Al could hear her. Maybe he'd get it if she raised her voice at certain words.

_What are you trying to tell me, Aria? _Al wondered, wishing he could understand what she wanted him to do.

"So you finally understand that I'm not going to tell you, child." Sandy thanked the gods that she finally understood. Yet for some reason something in her face was sneaky, like she knew something she didn't. It was the same look Claire would get when she was going to surprise him. _I know everything child. You're too much like your mother to surprise me._

"Nope." She popped the 'p' in an effort to annoy him. Aria noticed with satisfaction that it worked. Al watched and listened silently, waiting for any clue. He noticed that she had the look that she got when she was trying to annoy Ed.

"Then what are you getting at child?" He cringed. If there was something he despised it was when people mispronounced a word or emphasized something in a word, especially when people popped the 'p' in nope. It was just a thing with him. Aria mentally smirked; he was losing his patience with her. And when people lost their patience they acted more rash and became sloppy. She needed him to become rash and sloppy, he needed to lose his composure, and Aria needed it to beat him.

"You must have stalked my mom. I bet you never left her alone. You probably sat in trees and watched her undress. I can see it now. I can see my mom saying 'Sandy I like you as a friend but not that way'. I can ever see her punching you out for bothering her." Aria rattled on. Aria emphasized the words 'you', 'stalked', 'Sandy', and 'punching'. Her eyes also slide over to Al every time she said those words, blinking. She silently hoped Al would get the clue to sneak up on Sandy and attack him.

Al noticed what Aria was doing. _Why is she emphasizing those words? She even blinks at those words. What does you, stalked, Sandy, and punching mean?_ Al pondered over the words for a few seconds, even shrugging in Aria's direction. Aria seemed to want to convey a message and then it hit him like a ton of rocks. _She wants me to pull a sneak attack on Sandy! God I feel like an idiot for not getting that until now. _Al nodded, beginning to creep towards the two.

"I bet you were such a creep, but then you are still a creep." Aria continued on, trying to distract Sandy for as long as she could. If only he'd lose control. The teen didn't want him to notice Alphonse yet, it would ruin her plan. "She must have really turned you down. I don't know what you want but just like my mom, I'm going to have to say no." Aria could almost see the steam coming from Sandy's ears. He looked like he was ready to charge her.

Sandy was seeing red. He hadn't been this angry in years. The last time he had been this angry was when Claire had gotten married. He closed his eyes, remembering the day like it was yesterday.

_

* * *

_

Claire was dressed in a long white dress, she was wearing a blue gem necklace that Sandy had given her when she was younger. It represented something blue and something old since it was over one hundred years old. She wearing new blue gem earrings to represent something new and she was using make-up as her something borrowed since it had been borrowed from her friend Lauren.

"_Sandy, doesn't Claire look lovely?" Lauren asked Sandy. Lauren was in a green bridesmaid dress, with a green ribbon in her hair. All the bridesmaids wore the same dress and green ribbon in their hair. The bride also had a green ribbon in her hair. It was the bride's favorite color and she had decided that she would incorporate it into her wedding. Luckily they had talked her out of the green tuxes, and gotten a whole bunch of different green shades of green flowers. The wedding was being held in the only church in town. The reception was going to be held in Claire and Ryan's new house._

"_Yes she does." Sandy whispered. The bride was truly stunning. Her golden hair was pulled up into a bun in her hair, pieces of it hanging down from the bun. Some of her bangs had been curled and were hanging on each side of her beautiful face. A crown with studded jewels rested on top of her veil, keeping it on her head._

"_Claire your parents would think you were so beautiful." Lauren was bubbly then. She sat next to the bride, hugging her best friend. Sandy liked Lauren, she was a very nice girl, a fine friend for Claire._

"_You really think so?" Claire asked, hesitantly. She didn't seem as spirited today. The nerves were probably getting to her. Sandy sighed, he hated this entire day. He hated the day she told him she was getting married. He had thought her crush on Ryan was a simple crush and then he had watched the two fall in love and he hated it. He simply wished he could kill Ryan, but Claire wouldn't be happy and if it made Claire happy he would accept it._

"_Of course!" Lauren exclaimed, throwing her arm around Claire, giggling her head off. And then Lauren lost her balance and fell out of the chair._

"_Remind me not allow you to have anything else to drink." Claire laughed, watching as her best friend ran to the church window and puked. "You really can't handle your liquor." She laughed, grabbing a towel and wiping her friend's mouth off. Her friend had been married about two months ago and she still acted her same old self. Maybe being married didn't change you. They would find out a couple of days later that Lauren was pregnant._

"_But I'm not drunk!" Lauren shouted, already reaching for a bottle of wine. The girl was absolutely the life of the party. Claire reached for the bottle, throwing it to Sandy who caught it effortlessly._

"_Don't worry, I'll tell her husband to keep her in check. We don't need her throwing up as she walks down the aisle. It would ruin your wedding day." He truly wished this day wouldn't happen or more to the point the upcoming ceremony. _

"_Thanks Sandy." Claire whispered, giving the sandy haired man a hug. He was truly her best friend, her brother. And he meant the world to her. "I'm so thankful that you're walking me down the aisle, since my father can't." Claire's parents had died when she was younger and she had asked Sandy to give her away in her father's stead._

"_It's my pleasure." In truth the homunculus would rather be doing anything else, but walking future Mrs. Claire Renaldie down the aisle. He hated that the most, that she had asked him to give her away. That he was giving her away in her way, it infuriated him._

"_Come on girls, it's time to get into position for the wedding!" One of the other bridesmaids called. Sandy noticed that Claire looked nervous and he wasn't the only one._

"_Claire you don't have to do this." Sandy whispered to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, making her look straight at him. _

"_Yeah he's right." Lauren piped up from behind Claire. "I mean Ryan will understand if you want to wait."_

"_I've already pushed back the wedding three times. I don't know why I can't just commit." Claire said, sitting down in a chair. _

"_I felt the same way when I was getting married." Lauren sat next to her best friend, while Sandy sat on the blonde's right, placing his hand over hers._

"_You didn't put it off three times." Claire announced sarcastically. She felt like such an idiot. Sure she loved Ryan, but she just couldn't tie herself down._

"_You do love him don't you?" Lauren asked, already knowing the answer._

"_Yes, of course I love him." Sandy nearly growled out at the words._

"_Then what's the problem?" The homunculus asked, curious._

"_I'm scared." The girl, no woman answered. She truly was. She didn't know how to be a wife. Both Lauren and Sandy were confused._

"_Why? Ryan's a good man. He loves you and will take care of you." Lauren responded. Sandy nodded, agreeing with Lauren. Even if he hated Ryan, he had to agree, the guy had never done anything to make him bad in Claire's eyes. He could take care of the blonde woman and loved her very much. That was the only thing saving him from becoming chopped liver._

"_I don't know how to be a wife. I mean look I've traveled my whole life with Sandy." The woman admitted. "I guess I'm just going to miss traveling all the time. I don't know how to live in one place, tied down to one house. I'm going to miss traveling with Sandy." Claire admitted, leaning her head on Sandy's shoulder. To Claire, Sandy was family, a brother. She had known him most of her life. He had come to be her lifeline._

"_Trust me it's not that hard. And I doubt Sandy will go too far away. If you really love Ryan, you have to give up some things. That's what married life is: give and take, compromising." Lauren said, in one of her more profound moments. Claire shot her friend a look. "I've been married for two months." She held her hands up in defense._

"_And that makes you an expert?" She asked, skeptically. "Two months does not make you an expert." _

"_You know I'm right so stop fighting me on it." Lauren was right. "Sandy, tell her I'm right?" Lauren asked, in a sing song voice. The two friends always used Sandy as the vote to tell who was wrong and who was right._

_In that moment Sandy could have lied and maybe make Claire hold off on the wedding for awhile, but he knew it would only be awhile. Claire loved Ryan and even if they never got married, she would always stay with him. They would one day have children married or not and he was just going to delay the inevitable. It was fighting gravity, you could delay falling back to earth, but eventually you'd hit the ground. And Sandy knew that, as much as he hated it, he knew it._

"_Yes Claire, Lauren is right. You are ready to be married." He added, scowling mentally. Lauren did her little victory dance, grabbing her flowers before leaving the room._

"_Thanks." Claire whispered, reaching for her flowers. The green flowers were beautiful in her hands. She was beautiful. _

"_Come on, you don't want to be late." He smiled at her, hooking his arm through hers. _

"_Are you okay?" Claire asked, she could tell that something was off, but couldn't tell what. Maybe Sandy was feeling uncomfortable with them not traveling together anymore? They had always been together and were like brother and sister. _

"_Yes. I'm just happy for you." Sandy brushed off her worries. He smiled at her again. Inside he was mentally screaming. He hated that after centuries of living this one human female had this effect on him. _

"_I'm happy too." She tugged him towards the door, laughing. They reached the doors in which he'd walk her down the aisle, where her fiancé was waiting. "Sandy thank you for raising me and turning me into the person I am today. I'll always love you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. She thought that she had banished any thoughts of his about their relationship falling apart. He was her brother and nothing would change that._

_In that moment he began to hate her. _

_As he walked the human child he watched grow up into a human woman he had fell in love with, he began to plot against her and the rest of the humans that took her away from him._

* * *

Sandy had been so distracted that sneaking up on him had been truly easy. Aria watched him for a minute as he seemed completely and totally distracted. When he opened his eyes Al was right behind him and he didn't even seem to notice. At that moment Aria raced forward, intent on having him dodge her and Al hit him.

Sandy saw her coming and at that moment the hate that had started all those years ago broke within him. Sandy had always been a creature that hated things; it was his sin in a way. And when he truly hated something he always got his revenge.

He pulled back his fist almost too fast for Aria to see, it would have hit her, if she hadn't dropped down to the ground at the last second. The female teen alchemist swung her right leg to try and knock Sandy off his feet. But the sandy haired homunculus jumped above range of her leg. In the blink of an eye he had reached down and grabbed Aria's ankle intent on dragging her away even if she got hurt.

Al noticed that something had changed. The homunculus was actually fighting back and his entire posture had changed. It wasn't relaxed anymore, hatred seemed drip from his every pore. Aria noticed it as well; she could almost see the pitch black aura of hatred around him. Al waited for Aria's signal but when the homunculus grabbed the teen's ankle, he couldn't wait anymore.

The suit of armor closed the gap between Sandy and him in a second, his hand reached out grabbing Sandy's shirt, about ready to pull him back and send him flying from the two alchemists. In that moment Sandy seemed to realize Al was there. The sand blonde whirled around, pulling Aria with him.

"Damn!" Aria screamed, her body being dragged in a semi circle so fast that colors and everything else were a blur. She momentarily dazed but shook her head, focusing on Al. He was fine. The two were only a foot apart and everything seemed calm and collected, like the calm before the storm. They stared each other down and Aria watched the space between heat up with electricity.

And then Al was sent flying two hundred meters in the opposite direction. He didn't roll or anything and there were skid marks of his feet flying those two hundred meters. Aria didn't know what happened. Al had been there one second and then the next second there was a great wind and Al was gone. The teen heard the crash and the smoke that flew up when Ed hit whatever he had hit. She observed the skid marks, trying to figure out what exactly had happened.

"Envy might be mad that I killed one of the brothers, but he still has the other one." Sandy sounded angry and different from before. His voice before was disinterested but now it was cold and calculating. His whole demeanor had changed.

"W-what did you do?" Aria asked; her mouth wide open. She was laying on her back, one leg still on the ground and the other was held up by the ankle that Sandy had a firm grip on. She relooked over the skid marks and back to Sandy and then back again.

"I pushed him." Sandy figured that telling her wouldn't hurt. He looked in at the girl on the ground. She was afraid of him and a part of him rebelled that she was afraid of him. But then Claire had also been afraid of him before she died. She reminded him so much of Claire.

"Why are you doing this?" Ari yelled, trying to pull her leg out of Sandy's grasp. She couldn't even make it budge an inch. The fake human had her ankle in a tight iron grasp. She sat up propping herself on her elbows. "Damn it! Let me go!"

"What I do is none of your business." The fake human said, beginning to walk. He was going to go get Envy and leave. He didn't even seem hassled by hundred and fifteen pound screaming and kicking teenage girl. He dragged her behind him, not even trying to avoid obstacles. The homunculus walked right over the debris of the fallen building.

"Yes it is! You damn asshole! Let me go! You can't treat me this way!" Aria screaming, grabbing onto anything that was within her grasp. She tried reached for a plank of wood that was part of the original building's floor, grabbing it she tried to keep Sandy from pulling her any further. He just kept on walking, pulling her and the plank after him. Aria was thankful when they left the debris area.

"No." The word was commanding, like an adult telling a child to behave. Aria recognized the tone; it was the same one her mother used to use on her. The fake human didn't even glance over his shoulder at her.

"Alphonse! Edward! Let go of me!" Aria screamed, digging her hands into the ground, digging her heel in as well. None of it affected the homunculus, not even when she managed to wrap her arms around a tree trunk. He just yanked a little harder, causing her pull the tree from the ground. He didn't seem affected by the weight of the tree. "Alphonse! Edward, help me!" She screamed, digging her hands into the ground once again. Her hands were screaming in pain and she left a bloody trail to mix with the dirt as she was dragged behind Sandy.

"Stop screaming." There was that tone again. Aria managed to look over her shoulder to see Ed, running towards her. Behind him was a dome that looked like it had been built to keep something in and she silently wondered if that thing was Envy. Aria could see Al coming towards them with a rather large hole in his armor; she couldn't tell if his back had the same hole as well. She was thankfully that Al didn't have a human body or he would be dead.

"You are not my mother! You cannot use that tone of voice with me!" Aria screamed, thrashing back and forth, anything to get out of his grasp.

They stopped.

Sandy was stumped; the words had ignited a memory within him.

* * *

"_Stop crying. So what if it's raining and you're cold. If you had listened earlier you would be in a nice warm bed." Sandy sat on a rock, his clothes soaked and his hair plastered to his face. He hated rain. And the sad thing was he couldn't get revenge on the rain. And the even sadder part was that he had known that it was going to rain, but he had allowed the six year old girl in front of him to continue traveling and ignore the nice warm inn even when he knew it was going rain._

"_But I'm cold." She cried, tears flowing down her face. The girl's light blonde hair was plastered to her face and darker than usual, her ocean blue were sad, red and puffy. He still wasn't sure why he tolerated the child, but he did._

"_I told you it was going to rain." His voice changed. "Stop crying, now." _

"_You are not my mommy! You can't talk like her!" The six year screamed, the pouring rain chilling her._

* * *

Today was just not his day. He kept remembering all those memories he had locked away. Once they had been fond memories but now they were all shrouded in hatred. He remembered the thing he had said back then.

"_I may not be your mother, but I am in charge of you, so I can talk to you any way I want."_

"You are not in charge of me, so you cannot talk to me any way you want!"Aria screamed, thrashing once again in his grasp. Sandy hadn't realized that he had said that out loud.

"I am in charge of you now." He said, keeping his eyes on the sixteen year old in front of him. She might look like her mother, but they were much different. She didn't listen and she seemed to be much more stubborn than her mother.

"Oh fuck no." Aria snarled, she glared daggers at the created human in front of her. Sandy wondered where she had gotten her mouth from. Neither Ryan nor Claire had her dirty mouth. He wondered if the reason was the Elric brothers. Sandy bent down eyelevel with the teen, slapping her across the face.

"Your mother taught you better than that." Aria recoiled from the shock of being slapped, he had hit her amazingly hard, but she wasn't surprised.

"What do you know what my mother taught me?" Aria growled out. Her hand had found a rock and she was going to try and hit him upside the head with it.

"I wouldn't do that." Sandy's hand flew towards her hand. She stopped, how did he know what she was planning on doing? "You're like your mother in fighting and that makes you predictable, at least to me." Sandy added. He was wrapped up in this conversation, it reminded him of the last time he had saw Claire. They had talked together at first as friends and then it had come to be something like the conversation with Aria.

"How the fuck do you know so much about my mom?" Aria yelled. Once again she was slapped, her head recoiled again. Her face would be bruised, she was sure.

"Stop cussing." Sandy scolded, letting go of her ankle. He didn't think she could run if she tried. Aria growled, glaring at the man in front of her.

"Go die." Aria told him, her voice even and flat. She could see Ed about to clap his hands together. Aria made eye contact to him, she allowed her eye sight to drift to Al, hoping Ed understood. And like magic he did. The blonde alchemist gave her one look, shooting a dirty glare at Sandy before heading towards Al to fix the suit of armor, before anymore of him fell apart.

"I'm a homunculus, I can't die." The sandy haired man lied; he didn't need Aria to know that he could be killed. He didn't want any more trouble with her, she caused enough trouble without the added on hope of her thinking she could kill him. He was going to make sure she wouldn't get the information from Elric brothers, since h planned on killing them.

"Nothing lasts forever. Everything fades with time to create something new." Aria spoke, remembering her mother telling her that once. She even remembered the look on her mother's face; it had been sad and wistful, like she had lost something dear to her.

"There are ways around that." Sandy spoke, thinking about the Philosopher's Stones.

* * *

Ed watched as his brother was knocked away like a play thing. He wanted to race to him, but something else was keeping him in place. Looking towards Aria, he noticed her being dragged in the opposite direction of Al and him. _Al I'm sorry but I think Aria needs my help more at the moment. _He could tell that his brother was still alive and fine, he just had a giant hole in his chest.

He raced towards Aria and Sandy, intent of getting the homunculus away from Aria. Aria's screams were loud and she was cussing, even worse than normal. And then when Sandy slapped her, he near about growled out in anger. He stopped running, intent on sneaking up on the sandy haired homunculus. And then his golden eyes locked with Aria's blue-green ones.

She was trying to tell him something and then her eyes slid towards Al's metal body, as he clapped his hands together and he understood what she wanted. He worried about leaving her, but he felt like she was ordering him. And it would be easier to take out the homunculus if the three of them worked together. Ed raced towards his brother, reaching him in record time.

"You should be helping Aria." Al muttered, but Ed was already gathering the pieces of Al's armor that he could find. They could find more of the pieces later to thicken up the armor, but Aria needed them at the moment.

"She wanted me to come put you back together." Ed said, throwing a particularly heavy piece of armor towards Al. He did a quick double check, finding a few more small pieces. Anything smaller would have to wait for later. "How in the hell did he do this anyway. All I saw was you flying backwards." Ed asked, eyeing the giant hole in both Al's chest and back.

"He just thrust his palm out." Al said simply. He had barely caught what Sandy had done.

"What?" Ed asked in surprise, dropping the piece of armor he was moving. He locked eyes with his brother, his mouth opened in shock.

"He placed enough force in his palm and struck me with it." Al said, surprised himself. Sandy was no pushover and the guy was stronger than Aria, which was saying something. He had never met anyone as strong as Aria and this guy was stronger. It freaked him out a bit.

"No fucking way." Ed said, gathering the pieces against Al. He clapped his hands together and when the blue light ended, Al was all in one piece; the teen had also fixed Al's dents.

"I'm telling the truth brother. He's stronger than Aria at her strongest." Al argued.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Ed growled, this was going to be so much harder than he thought it was going to be. Couldn't things ever go their way?

"Brother we really need to help Aria." Al said already heading towards Aria and Sandy.

"I know Al. I think our best chances are to get him away from her and then see if we can pin him down." Ed followed after his brother, thinking about their chances.

"Brother what are we going to do?" Al asked, worried. They could both see that Aria was still sitting on the in the spot that Ed had last seen her in.

"I'm not sure." Ed admitted, his brow furrowing in thought. Something was terribly wrong. The two Elric brothers could tell that something was wrong. Aria's face was getting paler and paler. Something was bothering her.

The quiet that they had fallen into ended.

Aria was screaming. She wasn't screaming the type of screaming when you're angry or when you're scared. This was pure fear, one of those screaming bloody murder screams. It sounded like someone was dragging a knife through her skin, like someone was slowly torturing her. It was like Sandy was murdering her.

Ed and Al stopped. Ed hadn't heard screams like that since the time he thought he had lost his brother when they tried to transmutated their mom or when Winry was screaming at Scar about her parents. Ed also remembered the screams like that in his nightmares. Al remembered the few times he had heard screams filled with such pain. A few times was when his brother woke up from his nightmares.

And then Ed was running.

Al watched his brother take off and he followed after him. He knew his brother was angry, he himself was angry. The screaming wasn't stopping and it drove Al faster. He felt fearing shooting through him, because she just kept screaming.

Ed ran faster than he had run in a long time. Something drove him faster still, towards the screaming girl. Fear bubbled inside of him, what had Sandy done to her? He had heard screams like this in the past, his own screams had sounded like this before, but the screams like this from Aria was worse than any of the others. He couldn't stand to hear it.

Ed plowed into Sandy with the force of a two ton wrecking ball. He knocked the created human flying, quickly getting off the homunculus and heading towards Aria. He dropped to his knees next to her; Al was already on her right side.

"What's wrong?" His own scream was barely heard over hers. Ed checked her for any injuries that could be the reason for her screaming. Her hands were worse than they were before and her right cheek was blood red. There would be a bruise there in the shape of a handprint. Aria would have bruises in several places, but then so would Edward. Otherwise the teen was fine.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Al asked, grabbing her shoulders, hoping to calm her. The gesture had a negative effect. Aria shoved Al away from her, screaming even louder.

"Aria stop! Tell us what's wrong?" Ed shouted, sitting right in front of her. He grabbed both her shoulders shaking her lightly. "What's wrong?" He shouted again. The blonde alchemist used his flesh hand to jerk her chin up to look at him. "Tell me what's wrong." Ed commanded. He couldn't stand to see her in such pain. There was something terribly wrong and he had to help her.

"Please Sister stop screaming and tell us what's wrong." Al cried. Neither alchemist could figure out was wrong.

And then Aria stopped screaming.

Both Al and Ed mentally sighed. She had stopped screaming but something was still wrong. Under Ed's hands, Aria's shoulders were tense. Her eyes were locked on something behind him; she seemed to be seeing only that one thing. The blonde alchemist gave Aria's shoulders a squeeze.

"Interesting. She stopped screaming after you called her sister." Sandy commented, he stood a few feet behind Ed and he was glaring at the alchemist with his arms crossed over his chest. Ed turned around, placing his body directly in front of Aria's.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Ed snarled, glaring at the created human. Al's glowing eyes focused on Sandy, watching his every movement.

"I simply told her something that she's spent the last few years searching for." Sandy said, simply. He sounded sad in a way.

"And that was?" Al asked, angry. What was going on between the two of them?

"I told her who killed her family." Sandy said, staring intently at the teen girl, whose eyes were fixated on the sandy haired homunculus.

"And that was?" Al asked again. Sandy laughed, his hatred side of him finding the situation funny.

"You really find this funny don't you?" Ed asked. You couldn't see his eyes, but Al had a feeling that they were angry.

"Yes I do." Sandy laughed again. "I must admit, you're smarter than I gave you credit for." Sandy offered the alchemist. He had to give the teen credit for something.

"What are you here for?" Ed asked, picking his head up to look Sandy right in the eyes. Al looked between the homunculus and his brother confused, what was going on?

"To take her with me." Sandy said, smiling. Al was starting to get it.

"What so you can finish the job?" Ed sneered, scooting closer to Aria. Al could see the dirty blonde girl shaking.

"No." Sandy commented, his eyes watching the shaking of the girl.

"Then why?" Al asked, glaring at the homunculus.

"I simply wanted to see if she remembered me." The sandy haired alchemist smiled, shaking his head. His eyes seemed to lock on Aria at that moment and both Elric brothers turned to look at Aria.

"Of course I remember you. How could I forget you? You murdered my family."

* * *

Well yeah, new chapter! I'm trying to give Sandy and a few others more of a character. Also the flashbacks with Sandy, only he knows about them. Later more will be revealed about everything.

Also why hasn't anyone reviewed? I understand my anonymous reviewers but the rest of you? I'm seriously getting worried now. Please leave a review.

Well I might have the next chapter out by Saturday, so yeah be happy people. My butt actually hurt the oher day from sitting so long and typing this.

Til next time!

-j.d.y.


	12. Promise

Well yeah, hi! Another chapter out. Yeah I'm seriously free alot right now. And my internet is finally back! I typed all night to get this done. If I'm in the mood I might type some more tonight. But otherwise than that, don't expect another chapter out for a few weeks. I have summer reading to do for A.P. English and school starts in like a few weeks.

Well thanks ike1440 for telling me all those times to continue writing this and asking when I'm going to write more. I hope this chapter makes you happy!

Completion date: August 13th, 2010(around like five something in the morning)

Release Date: August 13th, 2010

Word Count: 10,353(without author's note)

Well I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, sadly. If I did I would be rich and the first anime would have been so much different. Also I would have a pool of Roy, Ed, Al, and Envy plushies. And then I'd have a Winry plushie to throw darts at.

* * *

Aria silently watched Ed make his way towards Al. The teenage girl knew she had better keep Sandy's attention on herself. Sweeping her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder, she thought of ways to distract Sandy. And then she thought of a way.

"What exactly is a homunculus?" Aria asked, tilting her head to the left. She had to keep his attention, Ed and Al would need it to sneak up on him. Sandy seemed unfazed by the question, even running his hand along his chin, as in thought. The created human sighed, thinking about her question.

"I can't believe your mother never told you." Sandy sad, his voice wasn't filled with such hatred anymore. There was a wistful tone to his voice, something that she desperately wanted to know about. Questions about this man and her mother filled her mind. She wanted to know how they were connected, how he seemed to know so much about her.

"Well she didn't." Aria ignored the thought that desperately wanted to burst from her mouth. She wanted to ask him how he knew her mother but he knew the man wouldn't tell her.

"May I ask why you're suddenly not trying to kill me?" He asked, making Aria still. Sandy had noticed that her attention had shifted. He had a feeling that she was trying to come up with another plan and was stalling. He watched her eyes dart back and forth and then to something behind him.

"I don't think I can. You seem pretty good at kicking my ass." She tensed, expecting another slap across the face but it never came. She opened her eyes, hearing Sandy let out a chuckle. He seemed rather amused at her assumption.

"I'm not going to slap you, at least not this time. You amused me." Sandy said, once again watching her eyes move to something behind him and then back to his face. She was being sneaky, but that's what made it obvious. Her facial expressions were like her mothers. "Whatever you're planning isn't going to work." He added on, seeing her face fall.

_How did he know? Was I being that obvious? I tried to only look when he was talking._ Aria kept her eyes locked on his face, trying to fool him. The teen had a feeling that Ed, Al, and her were running out of chances to beat this guy. They couldn't continue to drag this out any longer; it would just end in their defeat.

"I'm not planning anything." The teenage girl lied. She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. There was no way he could know what she was planning. Sandy smiled at the girl's attempt to lie, noticing that she was a very good liar. She looked you straight in the eyes when she lied, her posture seemingly relaxed. The girl's eyes looked open like a book, like she was the most truthful person alive.

"If I hadn't had over a millennia to study human behavior, I would believe you." Sandy said, she was able to lie, he hadn't expected it. Claire couldn't lie to save her life, at least not at first. Over the years of being a mother she had learned to lie and in the last few months of her life, he had been captivated by her lies, completely falling for them. This girl had somehow picked up how to lie from another source, he guessed. When Claire lied she used her looks as her background to get you to believe her, she wasn't a natural liar but she had found ways around that. Aria was a natural liar on the other hand.

"I could be planning nothing and you would just get worked up for nothing." Aria responded. The truth over his age scared her. There was just no way he could be that old. No one lived that long. It was impossible, like moving a mountain. "You're lying right now." She added on, glaring at Sandy. She kept her eyes glues to his face, making sure to make eye contact when they spoke.

"Why do you say I'm lying?" He asked, still hunched down in front of the girl. She made excellent conversation, just like her mother. The woman could always keep him entertained. She'd have him guessing one thing and then completely surprise him with another. He guessed it was because Claire had been traveling with him so long that she had figured out ways to outsmart him at least momentarily.

"Because no one can live that long. It's impossible, like moving a mountain." The female alchemist acknowledged, smug. Her point was right when it came down to it. There was no way he could prove her wrong with this one. Yet instead of the reaction she expected, he laughed.

"But mountains are moveable." Sandy laughed, he had missed this. Humans were good for entertainment and Aria reminded him so much of Claire with her wit.

The child in front of him even looked like her mother. She had the same lips, the nose that most would consider kind of big, but on her face was perfect, and she even had the same shape of eyes. The girl even had the same body type as her mother at her age. Yet he could see Ryan in her as well and that angered him. Her hair wasn't her mother's light blonde but a dirty blonde-a mix between Claire's blonde and Ryan's black hair. The deep ocean blue eyes of her mother were still there but Ryan's emerald green was there as well. Claire had been tanner, while Ryan was pale-no matter how long he was in the sun and Aria seemed to have the same trait. He hated all the things about her that didn't look like her mother and looked like Ryan.

"No they're not." Aria noticed the way he looked at her, like he was comparing her to someone else. He seemed to be trying to find someone else within her and it bothered her to the point that she said something about it. "Stop looking at me like that." She snapped, her eyes glittering dangerously.

"If you use alchemy, you can move a mountain." He said, amused by her anger. "You look so much like your mother, but Ryan has his appearance in your features as well." The created human spoke; amused when she seemed to bite back her retort. Aria just didn't understand how this man knew her mother.

"How did you know her?" She blurted out once again. This guy knew so much, he seemed to remember details that Aria herself had begun to have trouble remembering.

"We were friends once." Sandy gave her that bit of information hoping she wouldn't ask for more. He didn't need to get into it with her at that moment everything that had happened between Claire and himself.

Aria remembered something from his words.

* * *

"_Momma, who's the man in the picture?" A four year old Aria asked. Her hair was in pigtails and she was wearing her favorite light purple dress. She was looking at a wedding photo of her momma and daddy. Her momma was leaning her head on her daddy's shoulder, while Lauren was hugging her husband. A sandy haired man had his arm around Claire's shoulders, smiling at the camera._

"_He's an old friend dear." Claire whispered sadly. She traced the outline of the picture, smiling softly at it._

"_Is momma okay?" The child asked, pulling on her mother's skirt. _

"_Yes. I just miss him." Claire told her daughter before scooping her up in her arms and carrying her off to the kitchen. "I promised Lauren we'd make cookies for Leroy's birthday party. We have to make a lot. Will you be mommy's little helper?" Claire asked; a smile on her face._

"_Yep! I love being momma's helper!" The child squealed, smiling with her mom. Yet she could tell that her mom was still sad, because she wasn't smiling like she was usually smiling._

* * *

"You were at the wedding." Aria whispered, something in her mind clicking in that moment. Sandy nodded, watching the thoughts and emotions play across the teen's face.

_

* * *

_

Aria sat hunched in the corner hiding beneath the table. Her younger brother had been there earlier, but only a few minutes earlier, he had been dragged away. The body of Ryan Renaldie was only three or four feet away from her. She could still see the way he had died in her mind. Flashes of knives being driven into his skin and cut marks scarred her mind.

"_Leave the children alone, please!" Her mother screamed from somewhere in the dark. She couldn't see her mother, but the woman couldn't have been that far away. They had all been locked in the same dark room together. The dirty blonde could hear her brother's cries, but she was too afraid to venture out into the darkness to find him._

"_It has to be this way Claire." The voice was calm, but there was something there? Regret? Aria rocked herself back and forth, crying. She heard footsteps closer to her, hoping it was her mom._

"_Mommy?" She was twelve and she called her mom mommy, but in that moment she didn't care. She wanted her mother to hold her in her arms, to rock her back and forth and tell her everything was going to be okay like when she had woken of nightmares when she was a little girl._

"_No child." The voice was close. She pushed herself further against the wall. Maybe she could become one with the wall._

"_Leave her alone!" Her mother's voice rang out in the darkness. Aria was shaking, tears flowing down her face._

"_This was your choice Claire, you made me do this." The man's voice was even close, she swore she could feel his breathe on her cheek._

"_Mommy, I'm scared." Aria cried out, her cries echoing in the darkness._

"_You have such a beautiful daughter Claire, so much like you." The voice called out, Aria shook in fear. "Too bad she's not going to be able to grow up and grow even more beautiful." _

"_Momma help me!" Aria yelled out, wishing she could run away. She pulled in on herself, crying._

"_Leave her alone!" Her mother screamed. "Sandy please!"_

* * *

"You were there. You killed them." Aria's eyes got large, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Yes." Sandy said, before he could think better of it. She knew that even if he didn't agree, it was the truth. Every fiber of her being was screaming that this man had killed her family.

Something inside her snapped at his answer. Something that had been threatening to snap for a long time, but had held on by a thread. Her mind rebelled and all she could see were her family. She didn't even realize when she started screaming bloody murder.

She didn't even register when Ed and Al dropped down next to her. After all these years she had finally found the man who had killed her family and she didn't believe she could kill him. Something about this whole situation was breaking her spirit. Her family was dead and the goal that had taken up her whole life, except the small sliver that made up Ed and Al, was impossible. What did she have now?

"Aria what's wrong?" AL placed his hands on her shoulders and somewhere in her she knew he was only trying to help her, but she didn't care. The teenager shoved him away; she didn't want to be touched.

"Aria stop! Tell us what's wrong?" Ed's voice shouted, plopping in front of her. She could feel him shaking her, but she didn't care. "What's wrong?" He shouted again. She could feel when his flesh hand jerked her chin up to make her meet his eyes. "Tell me what's wrong." Ed commanded. Something about his expression nearly stopped her screaming.

"Please Sister stop screaming and tell us what's wrong." Al cried. His voice made her feel his concern for her. And the thing that had snapped inside her fixed itself. The two boys fixed something within her, bringing her back from the edge of insanity.

She stopped screaming, allowing herself to hear more of the conversation. She could feel something growing in her at their words. Sandy was now just rubbing it in. He was torturing them with information. Aria felt anger and then hatred blossom in her heart. Her eyes weren't leaving Sandy and he seemed to be watching her.

"I simply wanted to see if she remembered me." Now he was just being ignorant. It had taken her awhile, but there was no way she could ever truly forget him. He was the thing that haunted her nightmares; that drove her forward. She didn't care if she lived in this world as long as he wasn't in it with her.

"Of course I remember you. How could I forget you? You murdered my family." Aria snarled out. Her eyes seemed to blaze and before either boy could stop her, she was on her feet and charging the homunculus.

Sandy expected it. He had a feeling that she would charge him, the minute she snapped out of her shock. Her first punch he leaned back, missing it completely. He bent back, using his hands to flip away from the girl, kicking her in the process.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Aria growled, once again charging the homunculus.

"Aria wait!" Ed yelled, running after her. He caught the back of her tattered shirt, mildly surprised it didn't fall apart. She turned to face him, her face furious. She looked ready to attack him.

"What?" She snarled, her knuckles cracking at her side. The alchemist didn't get a chance to reply.

Sandy jumped in the air deciding that he didn't want to give them a chance to regroup. Al barely had time to pull back both fighters before Sandy landed where they had previously been. Al stood in the middle of the three, before clapping his hands, creating a wall between them and the already charging Sandy.

"We need to come up with a plan!" Al yelled. He shoved his back against the wall, digging his heel in to keep it from falling over. Sandy seemed to be trying to break it down. "Aria I need your help!" Al shouted, he wasn't' strong enough to keep it up for long.

"Let me deal with him." Aria yelled, enhancing her strength to its highest levels, pushing against the wall with all her might. "Damn him! How in the world is he this strong?" She yelled. She kept pushing on the wall.

"No way in hell are we allowing that." Ed yelled, an idea coming to his mind. He wondered if it could work, calculating the chances.

"I can handle him." Aria yelled, shoving against the wall. Her muscles were screaming at her and the wall was starting to be pushed in their direction. "Why isn't he just jumping over it? I know he can."

"I think he's trying to wear us down." Al spoke up. "Brother help!" Al shouted, turning to look at his brother. Why wasn't he helping them?

"Yeah Shorty, help." Aria grinded her teeth together, annoyed. Her alchemy was weaker than normal, she noticed. _I'm so tired from my injuries before and all the healing. I need to work on alternative ways to increase my alchemy power._ Aria thought, her shoulder was starting to hurt from being shoved against the wall. They were losing ground against Sandy.

"Aria do you think you can knock the wall back on Sandy?" Ed asked, clapping his hands together and creating stone pillars to strengthen the wall. Aria seemed to think it over.

"Maybe, but I'd need some help." Aria wasn't sure if she had the strength but it was worth a shot.

"Al, keep the wall up. Do not allow it to fall okay?" Ed commanded his younger brother.

"Yes brother." Al knew when to listen to his older brother and he would always listen. He understood what his brother was having him do.

"Aria come over here." Ed said; Aria seemed to hesitate. She didn't want to make Al have to hold it up by himself. Could he even hold it up by himself?

"Listen to brother. He's normally right when he's like this." Al told her, nodding his head in Ed's direction. Aria gave the wall one last push, before joining Ed at his side.

"What do you need me to do?" Aria watched Al for any signs of crumbling, but he held strong. She understood now what Ed was really doing when he created the pillars. He was setting up for his plan.

"On the count of three I want you to run against the wall with as much force as you can and shove it against Sandy. As soon as you ram against it, I'm going to use my alchemy to create rock fists to shove against the wall. Hopefully it will crush him and give us time to regroup and attack." Ed told the other two. He didn't mention the second part of his plan.

"It might work." Aria put her hand on her hip thinking it over. If they put enough force behind it, it might work. "And then he's mine."

"We'll take him down together." Ed told her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Aria shook it off angrily, glaring at the teen. Ed noticed that she seemed to be shying away from human touch. She was turning back into how she was before, but worse. He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"He killed my family; he's mine to deal with." She hissed, this was none of his business. His whole family wasn't killed by a monster. His mother died of an illness and he still had Al. He didn't understand.

"It doesn't matter! You can't beat him alone! Aria he'll kill you!" Ed shouted, angry. He practically stomped his foot in anger. Aria glared at the blonde and he glared back.

"Stop it!" Al yelled, the wall was beginning to slide closer to the two arguing teens. "Fight him, not each other!" Al yelled again.

"He's right. Sorry." Ed looked at the female next to him. She had her hand on her hip and her hair was crazy. The rest of her looked worse for war as well. He was sorry that they were fighting but she needed to understand that she needed their help.

"Yeah I'm sorry too." The female alchemist smiled at her companion. She wasn't accepting their help but right now they needed to work together.

"Can you help now?" The suit of armor yelled, annoyed. He pushed against the wall. Both teens nodded, Aria beginning to charge her muscles with her alchemy.

"On the count of three." Aria nodded, preparing to charge. She tucked her hair behind her ears, ready to knock Sandy on his ass.

"One." Ed assumed the position that looked like he was praying.

"Two." Al felt himself being pushed closer to his brother and Aria.

"Three." Ed yelled the last number. Aria surged forward, leaping across the space at the last second, ramming her right shoulder against the wall. At that moment Al gave a mighty push as well, while Ed created several fists and slammed them into the wall. The efforts of all three pushed the wall back and along with it Sandy.

"How much time do you think that gave us?" Aria asked, raising her eyebrows. She was rubbing her right shoulder.

"You okay?" Al asked, coming to stand next to her. Aria nodded, rolling her shoulder a few times. If it would stop throbbing she'd be even better. "You sure?"

"Well I just found out who murdered my family, any pain I got can hold off until I kill that bastard." Aria snarled. In her own way, she told them that she was in pain but that she could ignore it.

Ed clapped his hands together again, transmutating a dome around the wall that Sandy was trapped under. Al followed his idea, reinforcing the dome. They wondered if it would hold up against the homunculus.

"Brother, do you think that'll do it?" Al asked, eyeing the dome. They had made sure it was five feet thick all around and several rock fists held it down.

"I'm not sure, it managed to hold Envy." Ed responded, watching the thing for any sign of a crack. Aria growled at the idea of it.

"Your plan is to lock him in there?" Aria wanted her revenge and that consisted of killing the bastard, not locking him away.

"For the moment yes." Ed told her, plopping down in the grass. He closed his eyes, blocking out the sunlight. His body ached and he was tired. And then he felt a shadow appear over him. He had a feeling he knew who it was. Opening his eyes, he found Aria's face blocking out the sun.

"You're an idiot." Aria said, glaring at him. How could he just sit there when Sandy was in the dome only a few feet away? Wait Envy was in one of these things too? "You're telling me that Envy is in another one? How can you just sit there? He tried to kill you!" Aria asked him, infuriated. There was just no way he could be that uncaring.

"I'm tired. I need to catch my breath and think of a way to beat them." Ed answer, reclosing his eyes. His mind was going through the possibilities. He wondered how many lives Envy had left.

"Brother's right. Plus Envy is our older brother; I don't think its right to kill-" Al got cut off. Ed and Aria both snapped their attention to him.

"He's your older brother!" Aria yelled, looking between both brothers. How could they not tell her, that they had an older brother?

"That bastard is not your brother!" Ed yelled, jumping to his feet. He glared at his brother for saying that.

"So which is it?" Aria asked; her hands on her hips. She looked between both brothers, confused. Al said he was their brother and Ed said he wasn't. Which was it? Ed and Al met eyes and wondered what to tell her.

"Well he's our older brother-" Ed cut off Al.

"_Half-_brother." Ed corrected. Al could have rolled his eyes if he was able. Aria looked to Al to finish telling the story.

"Our father had another woman before our mother and from that union came Envy." Al told her, not sure if it was the time to tell her the rest of the story.

"Tell me the rest. He said he was a homunculus. Are you two homunculus too?" Aria asked, crossing her arms. She looked between the two, confused. She was still angry, but at the moment her confusion and curiosity were winning in the war of her emotions.

"We're human don't worry." Ed told her. He took pride in being a human and was glad that he wasn't a homunculus.

"Only one of you are humans; the other one is a soul connected to a suit of armor." All three alchemists snapped their heads in the opposite direction of Sandy's dome.

A giant monster stood in front of them. He had human bodies sticking from his torso, with a long tail, green hair sprouted from the top of his head. His teeth looked like square planks and his face looked like a deformed mix between a horse and a dog. His eyes were a deep purple and he had green skin. All of the humans were saying different things: 'don't look at us', 'my baby', 'mommy where are you?', and many other fragmented thoughts.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Aria asked. Her mouth was hanging wide open and her eyes were once again the size of saucers. She had never seen anything like it. She wanted to turn to Ed or Al and see their reactions, but something was telling her to keep her eyes on the giant monster.

"That is Envy's true form." Ed told her. They were in so much trouble. Envy was hard enough to beat in his regular form, but to beat him while in his true form? They were going to have a hard fight on their hands. Al had only seen Envy's form briefly once, while his brother had seen him twice. He had heard what his brother had said about the monster.

"Do all homunculus turn into these monsters?" Aria asked, her eyes still glues to Envy's monstrous form. Envy seemed to enjoy the attention.

"No little girl. I'm the only one who can change into this form of monster." Envy seemed to grin, before shaking his butt like a dog ready to pounce and then leaping up.

"Aria don't let him hit you with his tail or throw you." The Full Metal Alchemist yelled. His yell broke the trance that Aria seemed to be in. The three scattered in different directions to avoid nearly getting crushed under one of Envy's massive paws.

"How much do you think he weighs?" Aria yelled, circling around the monster known as Envy. She was looking for any weak spots in him. Envy chose her as his next target.

"Haven't you ever heard it's considered rude to ask someone their weight?" Envy roared, chasing after the girl. He pounced on the teen, thinking he had gotten her. He lifted one paw only to discover that the girl wasn't there.

"Hey Envy!" Envy snapped his head around to find a rock fist in his face. The rock fist plowed Envy over onto his side. Al transmutated rock trains to trap Envy to the ground.

"Good job Al." Ed called to his brother, giving his brother a grin. "Where's Aria?" He asked, looking around for her. She was nowhere in sight. At first he had believed that maybe she had been crushed, but she wasn't under Envy's paws.

"I'm right here!" Aria called from the other side of Envy. They couldn't see her, but she seemed aggravated. Al climbed onto Envy's side, seeing Aria sitting on a rock.

"Are you okay?" Al asked her. Envy thrashed under Al's feet, nearly making Al fall off the dog horse monster.

"I'm going to kill you!" Envy roared, thrashing in his chains. Ed felt something was wrong. He knew what Envy could do.

"I'm fine. That damn ugly horse dog thing nearly crushed me and then Ed almost made him fall on me!" Aria was really aggravated. She had barely been able to get out of Envy's way and then Ed had to be an idiot.

"Little girl, I'm going to rip you to shreds first!" Envy screamed, thrashing again. Ed watched, a feeling of foreboding entering his gut. He had a feeling that Envy was planning something and then it came to him.

"Al move. Get off of him right now!" Ed yelled, standing up. But it was too late.

"I got you now!" Envy yelled. The human bodies that made up Envy's sides were grabbing Al's body and pulling him down.

"Damn it!" Ed yelled, clapping his hands together. He transmutated a rock fist, hoping to hit Al with it and knock him off of Envy's back, but the bodies pulled Al down at the last second, the rock fist going only a few inches above his helmet. "Damn!"

Aria ran towards Envy's thrashing body, using one of the rock chains to climb up. Staying on the chains, she managed to keep the bodies from pulling her amongst their midst. She fell when one body with the face of a child grabbed her ankle.

"Mommy, where are you?" The little girl asked her, tightening her grip on her ankle. The creature was pulling her, but Aria hung on the chain for dear life. After a minute Aria yanked her ankle free; the child's hand still wrapped around her ankle.

"I'm sorry." She told the child running along the chains. She reached Al who was struggled to break free from the bodies. Aria wondered how she was going to be able to get him. And then an idea came to her. She judged the distance between herself and the rock fist and decided she could make. "Hold on Al." She called to him.

The teen readied her muscles and jumped. She managed to reach the stone fist, grabbing onto the thumb. As she went to pull herself up, something pulled her back down. Looking down, she could see that a couple of the bodies had decided to also go after her.

"Your soul is going to become a part of my Philosopher's Stone." Envy roared, laughing.

Aria felt herself slipping and silently wondered what was going to happen now. There was no way she could pull herself and Al out of the mob of bodies. Would she really become part of a Philosopher's Stone? _Sorry Al. Sorry mom, dad, Leon, I couldn't get your revenge._ A single tear ran down her face. She felt the bodies yank harder at her ankle and then her fingers slip off the smooth rock.

She was falling.

But then her wrist was grabbed by something cold. Aria opened her eyes to see her hand caught by a metal hand. Her eyes followed their way up the metallic arm to see Edward on top of the fist. He was pulling her up.

"Aria grab hold of the rock." He told her and Aria obeyed once she could. After another minute of struggling, he had her next to him.

"Thank you." Aria smiled at him, before leaning over the edge, offering her hand to Al. He was sinking down deep. "Shorty hold on to me." Ed looked like he wanted to protest being called short but he listened to her. "Al grab my hand!" She yelled over the chanting of the bodies. Leaning back over the rock, she leaned down, her fingers an inch or two from Al's. She stretched her body even further, hoping to save Al.

"He's a goner." Envy sang, but he was ignored by the two alchemists. Aria's fingertips reached Al's and she squeezed them, but he didn't squeeze back.

"Why isn't he squeezing my fingers back? I have a grip on them." She said, worried. She yanked on Al's hand, pulling him more out of the mob of bodies.

"He can't feel anything." Ed shouted, the bodies' chanting getting louder. Aria nodded, yanking Al up again. She saw his eyes and they were still glowing so she knew he was still there. He seemed to see her because his metal fingers tightened around hers.

"Shorty pull us up." Aria yelled, using her superior strength to pull Al further out of the mob. She took her other hand and grabbed his forearm, helping her keep a grip on him. A tug of war ensured between Aria and Ed and the bodies over Al. Ed and Aria seemed to have the advantage until the bodies began attaching themselves on Al's arm and then onto Aria. "Get off of me!" She yelled.

* * *

Al couldn't see anything but bodies; torsos here, an arm there, even a head or two. He wasn't sure he would be able to get out of this. And then he saw light, he could see Aria, holding onto his hand and he griped her hand in response. He kicked back and forth trying to make it harder for the bodies to keep a hold of him. It seemed to be working until the bodies starting pulling at Aria. The suit of armor used his free arm to rip the bodies off the teen girl.

He watched as more of him became visible until, even Aria was on the rock. Both his brother and Aria were now using their strength to pull him. The bodies weren't giving up without a fight but Al knew that his brother and Aria wouldn't let him reenter the mob again.

"Thank you." He told the two as they pulled him up to the rock fist. Both flesh alchemists collapsed on the fist, exhausted.

"I can't fight anymore. All of my energy is gone." The only female alchemist of the group told the other two. Al could believe that she couldn't. Her body was covered in marks and her arms had bite marks and scratches. His brother didn't look any better. Edward's automail looked torn in a few places and Al knew that his brother would make him use alchemy to cover the exposed wires and fight with it until it completely fell apart and Winry had to fix it.

"Why won't you just die?" Envy howled, his rock chains starting to break from his thrashing. "At least I can kill you this way!" The sin howled with glee. Neither Aria nor Ed made a movement. They were still too tired to move.

Al made a rash decision, grabbing Aria in his left arm and Ed in his right; he jumped off the created rock fist. Right as Al jumped, Envy was completely standing again. The three alchemists hit the ground in a heap, Al losing his grip on his brother and their traveling companion. The Full Metal Alchemist landed a few feet away and after rolling a few times, finally stopped on his back. The female alchemist landed on her stomach, feeling something sharply hit her side.

"Ouch." Aria groaned, her head throbbing. Her vision was blocked by random spots and stars that liked to spin in an odd circle pattern.

"Damn." Ed cussed, his wounded back, sending pain shooting through his spine. He had a feeling that he'd just messed up what Aria had done to fix his back. After a few seconds he called to the girl, "Is it okay that there's a pain going up and down my spine?"

"Not really." Aria yelled back not sure where he was. "Can you still feel everything?" She asked; her mind cloudy, but slowly but surely it starting to function like normal.

"Like a bitch." He yelled back. He could see clearly at least, but his back was killing him.

"Are the two of you okay?" Al asked, not sure who to help. Aria looked pretty bad but from what his brother had said, his brother was in worse shape.

"That's a stupid question." Aria said, annoyed. Who asked is you were okay, when clearly you weren't? "The better question would be what hurts? Or maybe what can I do to help?" She was being sarcastic and Al allowed her to be. She was in too much pain for Al to get offended about it.

"My back hurts." Ed spoke up. The teen alchemist tried to get up, but the pain in his spine was too much.

"We know that already dumbass." Aria called to him, sarcastically.

"Al asked." Ed responded, too tired to put much emotion in it.

"You two are arguing, that's a good sign." Al stated, worried.

"I can finally kill my brothers. And since Sandy isn't around I can kill you too little girl." Envy spoke up, reminding the trio that he was still there. Al whirled around, facing the horse dog monster that was hell-bent on killing him.

"Aria can you walk?" Al asked, a plan coming to his mind. Aria didn't even want to think about walking, but she knew she had to.

"I think I can." Aria responded, slowly sitting up. Her side burned as she got up and she wondered if she had internal bleeding but the chances weren't likely. The teen got to her feet, wobbling.

"Do you really think she can fight?" Envy asked, eyeing the female alchemist. She looked like if he blew on her, she would fall over.

"No." Al said, clapping his hands together, creating a huge rock fist, making it hit Envy.

"I won't fall for that again." The homunculus screamed.

"I know." Al once again clapped his hands together creating a wall. "Aria take Brother and go. I'll hold him off for as long as I can." Al commanded Aria.

"I can't leave you." Aria told him. Did he really think she would leave him?

"Aria we'll all die if we stay. You once said it was better to move an army in parts and if you have to, leave someone behind. I want you to do that now." Aria remembered the day she had had that argument with Ed and at that moment she saw how wrong she had been.

"But Al-" She started, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"I'll catch up, promise. Just go." Al told her, his back to her. Aria had a feeling that she was lying, but she couldn't disobey him. She wobbled her way over to Ed.

"Don't you dare." He snarled at her. His eyes told her no, but Aria knew he couldn't fight her on this. His back was hurting him too much. She made him sit up.

"I don't want to." She told him.

"Go!" Al yelled.

"I'm sorry." She told Al and Ed. She put Ed's arm over her shoulder, pulling him to his feet and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I'm going to fight you the whole way." Ed told her. He sounded like he truly hated her in that moment, but she was doing what Al was telling her.

Ed couldn't believe that she was willing to forget about Al like that and just leave him behind. He just couldn't believe it and a part of him hated her for it. But then wasn't Al just doing what he had done so long ago when they were fighting Scar?

"I know." Aria told Ed, pulling him along beside her. Ed was about to scream at her, but he looked over at her he saw that she had tears running down her face. They both did.

* * *

Ed was silent the whole way, even as they made their way into the woods. Even though he was quiet he didn't make it easy. He tripped Aria whenever he could and made sure she fell a few times. He didn't care that he also fell; he just couldn't believe he was leaving his baby brother to deal with the monster that was Envy alone. After awhile they couldn't even hear the sounds of the fight anymore and Ed didn't know if that meant that the fight was over or if they were just too far away to hear. He didn't like either choice.

Finally Aria dropped him on a tree stump and plopped down beside him. It was immature and Ed knew that but he pushed her off the stump anyway.

"I deserved that." Aria didn't even move from her spot on the forest floor. She just laid there on her back in an exhausted heap, her dirty blonde hair fanned around her. Ed leaned back against a tree, glaring at the girl on the forest floor.

"I hate you." Ed told her, angry. He crossed his arms, keeping his golden eyes on her. The female alchemist's eyes were closed. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I hate myself too." Aria spoke up, her voice was a whisper and Ed barely heard it. He actually jumped at her voice, the forest was so quiet. He hated it.

"You should." Ed told her, bitter. Hit brother could be dead now and it was all her fault. The girl didn't ever seem to move when she spoke.

"I'm a horrible person." She told the forest, she didn't seem to even care what she was saying. The Full Metal Alchemist wondered what to say. Was she even expecting an answer?

"You are." He told her. He hated this. He hated that he was stuck in the middle of the forest, while his brother was fighting the one person who wanted him dead over everyone else. His brother's soul could have been absorbed or the blood seal broken. Any of those things could have happened and he wouldn't be able to save his brother. Wasn't it his job to protect his brother, as the older brother? And now Aria had taken away his chance to save his brother. They were supposed to get their bodies back together and now that couldn't happen. He hated her.

"I should be the one fighting Envy, while the two of you run away." Aria said at last, once again startling him. Did she really mean that?

Aria hated herself for leaving Al. She had lost him once and gotten him back and now she was leaving him again. She hated it and she hated herself for doing it. Edward was right to hate her. She couldn't believe she had allowed Al to use her own words against her. She should have argued more and stayed and sent him and Ed away. She was a horrible, horrible monster.

"I should be the one to die." She whispered, covering her eyes with her right arm. "I should have died a long time ago."

Ed watched her, focusing on nothing and everything, until his eyes locked on her bloody torn hands; her knees were also a wreck. She had dug through the rubble to get to him and Al. _It must have been painful._ Ed thought. He looked at the bite marks on her arms and the scratches. _She tried so desperately to save Al._ He looked at the marks on her neck and some of the other injuries she had acquired fighting for him and his brother. _She really didn't want to leave, but Al made her. He made her so we could live._

In that moment Ed felt guilty. He was still angry that Aria had listened to Al, but he couldn't hate her for it. Hadn't he done the same thing as his brother was doing? Wouldn't he want Aria to do the same thing with Al if he told her to? The answer was yes. He would want his brother to live and would want Aria to take his brother. He loved his brother and he also would have wanted Aria to be safe as well. She was a dear friend to him.

"No." Ed told her. He watched her for any signs of movement but she didn't seem to have the life in her to move.

"Yes, I should have. I should have died when I was twelve. You and Al wouldn't be in this mess. Sandy is after me, he and Envy wouldn't have come. You two would probably be traveling around still. Al wouldn't be back there fighting that that _thing._ " The girl told whoever was listening.

"No." Ed told her once again. "You shouldn't have died when Sandy murdered you family." Ed looked her face, seeing the tear strains left by her tears. She was still crying, he noticed, but then so was he.

"Why not?" She asked him, then adding. "Why did fate decide that I could live while they died?" She felt guilty for being alive the teen alchemist realized. His face saddened.

"I don't know." He told her truthfully. He watched her for another minute, noticing the rain drops beginning to slowly fall. His hair was soaked quickly and he noticed that Aria's clothes were soaked through as well. _Her clothes are in such tatters._

"Then there was no reason." The teenage girl whispered. Her mind was flashing down snippets of memories. Her mom, her dad, her brother, Al, and even Ed. She remembered their fight earlier and how he had told her that he hated her. Even if he didn't hate her then, he truly hated her now. "I guess you'll leave me now." Aria whispered, so low Ed barely heard it.

"Yes there was." Ed truly believed that Aria had lived for a reason. "No, I'm not leaving you." He told her. Even without Al there, he couldn't leave her. She had become a dear friend and you don't leave friends behind.

"Sandy just wanted to fuck with my life some more." She said, the rain chilling her to the bone. She hated Sandy even more now in that moment. She blamed him for what had probably happened to Al and what he had done to her family. "Why not?"

"Sandy's a fucking bastard." Ed sighed, he would kill Sandy one day, he swore. "You're my friend. Al might have been the reason you came with us at first, but I want to stay with you. I don' think I can travel around alone." It was true; he couldn't stand to be alone.

"I want to die." Aria told him. Ed had looked away, his face looking up at the sky, the rain falling down on his face. He hadn't known what to do, how to go on from here. At her words he looked back at her, gasping in horror.

Aria had her gun against her temple, her finger on the trigger.

* * *

"Envy stop." Sandy told the giant monster homunculus. He had his arms crossed and was glaring at the green monster.

"You told me I can kill this one." The homunculus whined. Al was under the homunculus' front right paw, trying to wiggle free.

"I have decided another course of action." The millennia old homunculus told Envy.

"And that is?" Envy hugged, practically whining. He wanted to kill his youngest brother and then go after Full Metal and the dirty blonde. If only Sandy had been a little longer he could have killed all three of them and gotten away. _Damn._

"We're leaving." Sandy sighed, would the sin really make him explain himself to him?

"Why? I thought you wanted to capture that little bitch?" Envy asked, still holding Al down. He had Al's hand just out of Al's reach. He looked down at his metal little brother to see him still trying to reach for the damned thing. "Stop trying you dumb ant, you're not going to reach it." He told Al, returning his attention to Sandy.

"It's too easy." Sandy said simply. The girl wasn't going to be help to him yet. He had learned a few things today and he knew that she didn't have the information he needed yet. He would have to keep watching her. Plus it would be fun to watch the scene unfold. He hadn't been this entertained since Claire and had him had still been traveling together.

"So what? We could just be rid of them and never have to worry about them ever again." Envy growled, wishing he could just crush his metallic brother.

"The girl doesn't have the information I need. We're leaving now." The sandy haired homunculus told the green monster. "Change back."

"Just let me kill him first." Envy snarled, applying more pressure. Al tried for the millionth time to push him off, but he just wasn't strong enough.

"Let him live Envy, we need him as well." Envy growled at the words, but did as he was told. He lifted his paw off of the suit of armor, changing back into his normal form. Al silently thanked God that he was still alive.

"That's what Father said and look what happened." Envy muttered, before he was shoved against a tree trunk roughly, Sandy's hand against his throat.

"I am not you Father. I will not make his same mistakes." Sandy said, letting the sin down. Turning towards Al, he said, "Watch after Aria in my absence. Her life is mine and mine only; if she dies I will torture you and everyone you love until you beg for death." Sandy warned.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to her anyway." Al told him. Sandy nodded, before disappearing in the rain.

"I'll kill you and Full Metal Shrimp too." He glared at his younger brother turning to leave. "If I were you, I'd have allowed me to kill you. If only you know what he has in store for everyone." And with that warning the homunculus was gone.

Al gathered up his arm and head in the direction that his brother and adopted sister had gone, all the while wondering what Envy had meant.

* * *

Aria couldn't take it anymore. What was the point anymore? She kept getting forced to see the people she loved die and if she continued to live Ed was going to get killed as well. And Aria just couldn't, wouldn't allow that. She noticed that Ed wasn't looking, her hand reaching for the gun. The dirty blonde silently took the safety off, placing the barrel of her handgun against her temple, her finger on the trigger.

Memories flew through her mind once again. Her first words and steps, playing games with her mother, horseback riding with her father, her little brother's first steps and words, playing with Leroy, and everything else up the night her family was killed. And then everything else after that. The day she decided to leave her hometown and track down her family's murder, meeting a whole bunch of new people, getting stuck in Levy, meeting Ed and Al, and now this.

Her finger began squeezing the trigger but something grabbed both her wrists and then pulled the gun from her hand and then slammed both her hands back to the ground. A weight settled on top of her and she opened her eyes, looking straight into gold ones.

Ed felt like things were slowing down. She was going to kill herself. The alchemist had just lost his brother and he was not going to lose Aria. He raced forward, grabbing her hand holding the gun and her other hand as well, making sure she couldn't knock him off her. He gathered both hands in his flesh hand and used his automail hand to rip the gun out of her hand and throw it out of her reach. He slammed both of her hands down, his palms against hers, straddling the girl. He wasn't going to allow her to do this. His golden eyes locked onto her blue-green one as soon she opened them.

"I'm not going to allow you to do this." He told her, looking her straight in the eyes. She couldn't leave him, not now, maybe not ever.

"Why not?" The female alchemist asked, her voice sounded emotionless and Ed noticed sadly that her eyes looked the same, like she was already dead.

"Why should you?" The male alchemist countered. His eyes were ablaze and he seemed angry but it had no effect on the girl beneath him.

"I have nothing to live for." She told him, her eyes red and puffy. Ed growled; he couldn't lose her. He didn't have many people left and he needed her.

"Yes you do." He argued, the alchemist wasn't going to let her give up.

"No, everyone is dead." Her eyes closed and it made Ed angry. She couldn't even look at him?

"Look at me!" She didn't open her eyes. "Aria look at me, this instant." He had idea, even though it made him feel bad, it had to be done. The blonde alchemist intertwined his fingers with hers, squeezing. Aria's eyes snapped open in pain and Ed felt guilty, he loosened his grip, but kept their fingers intertwined. "Listen, you have me to live for. I'm not dead. You promised to help us get our bodies back." He told her. It saddened him that he'd never be able to get Al's body back, but if it kept her alive and with him, he'd use any card he had.

"You hate me." She told him, seeming sad about the fact.

"No I don't. I told you earlier, you're closer to me than anyone else." _Especially now._ He added mentally. She was the closest to him now that Al was gone. He nearly choked a sob, but he had to be strong for her.

"You said it earlier." The dirty blonde argued. It tore at her heart that he said that about her. The rain was still falling and Ed's hair seemed to create a curtain between them and the world. He was keeping most of the rain off of her, but she was already soaked. "Even the heavens are crying." She murmured, Ed silently agreed.

"I was angry. You were only doing what Al told you to. I don't want you dead Aria. I need you." Ed told her, giving her hands a gentle squeeze, noticing she cringed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I deserve it." She looked at the blood that was mingling with rain and staining their hands. "I'm bleeding on you." She told him.

"No you don't." Ed told her. "I don't care." He added, wishing he could take her pain away. The rain was cold on his back and it seemed to be the only thing that kept him from believing it was only Aria and him in the world.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked him. He noticed the barely there hope in her voice.

"Yes I do. You mean so much to me." Ed told her, he leaned back. Ed tore a piece of his black pants off, taking her right hand in his, wrapping the piece of cloth around it. He repeated the same procedure with the girl's left hand. He looked up at the sky once more, the rain hurting his automail. The teen looked back at the female alchemist beneath him, seeing her reaching for the gun again. He grabbed her hands again, intertwining their fingers. "Stop this!" He yelled at her.

"What's to live for after?" The dirty blonde alchemist asked the male above her. She had her head tilted to the side, curious.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked her, trying not to put too much pressure on her torn and bloody hands. _At least their somewhat bandaged now. _He mused; it was better than nothing.

"What's to live for after you get your body back? Even with Al still around you wouldn't have an answer for me, would you?" She asked, being completely serious. Ed was completely stumped; she was right in a totally deranged way.

"You've thought about this before haven't you?" He asked, tilting his head.

"More times than I can count." She told the boy above her.

"Why?" He was confused.

"I had no reason to live after I got my revenge. Nothing or no one to live for." Her eyes were once again emotionless.

"I don't know." The blonde alchemist told her honestly, answering her prior question.

"See? What's the point of continuing if you have nothing to live for even after you complete your goals?" She asked; her eyes boring into his. Edward felt like she could see into his very soul and he could see into hers.

They were both wounded souls, who had one goal in mind. They only had that one thing in mind, but after was a different story. They had no plans. The two of them had so many things they blamed themselves for, all of the things they had done wrong, all their mistakes, they never allowed themselves to forget them. They were two of a kind.

"You can't just give up." Edward told her.

"Why? I'm stuck in the past." She asked him confused about his reasoning.

"So am I." He admitted, realizing he was trapped in the past.

"Then why?"

"Because life is about moving forward." He realized it, the moment he said it.

"I don't know how any more." The girl said, looking into his eyes. "And neither do you." They both knew she was right and Ed wasn't even going to try and tell her she was wrong. The two stayed there for a few moments, the rain pouring down on them. Ed's automail bothered him and Aria's side bothered her, but neither cared.

"We'll do it together."

"What?" Aria snapped out of her blank state of mind.

"We'll move forward in life together." Edward told Aria, his eyes boring into hers.

"You make it sound like we're getting married." Aria muttered, causing Ed to chuckle, which caused Aria to smile slightly.

"I mean let's figure out how to move on together and stop living in the past." Ed told her seriously.

"I don't know how." She whispered.

"I'll be right here to help you." He told her honestly.

"I'm expected to do the same for you, right?" She asked, something in her voice was happy.

"Equivalent Exchange." Ed told her. The alchemist smiled, causing Aria to chuckle.

Everything still seemed wrong in the world, but I seemed just a bit brighter. Aria knew she could rely on Ed, and Ed knew he could rely on the dirty blonde. They had each other and for that they were happy. They were still upset about Al and the rest of the skeletons in their closets, but they believed that they could move on, if they worked together. They had each other.

"Promise?" Aria asked. "I can't do it alone Ed. Part of me wants to grab that gun and kill myself, but you're the only thing holding me to this world. Promise me you'll be there every step of the way." She told him, truthfully. These were her terms or she couldn't stand to live life any longer.

"I promise." Ed promised before continuing. "Promise me the same thing. I need you just like you need me. We're each other's lifeline." Ed had the same feelings as Aria.

"I promise."Aria promised. She looked at their intertwined fingers and noticed something. "We don't even need to pinky promise to seal the deal, they're already intertwined."

"Oh sorry." He went to pull his hand away, blushing, but Aria squeezed his hands, keeping them intertwined.

"I don't mind." She truly didn't, it was comforting in so many ways. She needed the closeness if only just this one time. Ed understood that as well.

"Do they hurt?" The golden eyes alchemist asked.

"Not right now." She looked towards his automail. "Doesn't it hurt?" She remembered Al telling her while they were in Central that Ed's automail hurt in the rain and snow.

"Yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle." He told her honestly.

"You sure?" She wondered if it better for him to get somewhere dry.

"Yeah." Ed told her honestly.

At that moment both of them snapped their heads in the direction of a twig snapping.

* * *

"Brother? Sister?" Al couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ed was straddling Aria, shirtless and soaking wet. Aria was lying beneath him seemingly content, their hands were intertwined. "Umm, if the two of you are in the middle of something…" Al trailed off suggestively.

He didn't get a response. Ed was on his feet quickly, dragging Aria to her feet. The two raced towards Al, tackling him to the ground.

"Al you're okay!" Aria sang, hugging him.

"Thank God Al." Ed also hugged his brother from beside Aria.

"I promised I'd catch up with you later." Al reminded Aria.

"You were lying. You didn't even think you would." The soaking wet girl scolded the suit of armor. Edward also fixed Al with a glare.

"I'm sorry." Al apologized, holding his hands up in surrender.

"What happened?" Aria asked, worried.

"They left. Sandy said something about you not knowing what he needed you to know." He left out the part about the threat Sandy had made concerning Aria's life. He would tell Edward when the two of them were alone.

"I want to know what he wants with me." Aria wondered out loud.

"So do I." Al said, the attack was so sudden and called off so suddenly.

"He was at my mom's wedding. He knew her before he killed my family." Aria whispered. Ed wrapped his automail arm around her shoulder, pulling against him. Al was confused but decided that it was better than their normal banter.

"He won't let him hurt you." Ed told Aria honestly. Al wrapped arm around Aria's shoulders, overlapping his brother's arm.

"I'm not going to allow him to hurt my sister." Al told the dirty blonde.

"You really mean that?" She asked, looking between her friends.

"Yep." Al told her, wishing he could have smiled, especially when Aria smiled. Al looked over his siblings noticing they were soaking wet. "You two need to get dry. Come on; let's head back to Lauren's. I bet she's worried sick." Al told them, leading the trio in a random direction.

"Al you do know that Lauren's house is the opposite direction?" Aria asked, smug. Ed hide a smile at Aria's words. The two were closer than ever.

"How about you lead the way." The suit of armor told the dirty blonde. Al watched both his brother and sister walk a few steps noticing how slow they were. "Do the two of you want me to carry you?"

"There's no way you can carry both of us." Aria muttered.

"If I could would you let me?" Al knew he had to be sneaky about this. Ed felt weary about his brother's question but was too tired to really think about it. He was emotionally and physically drained.

"Sure, sure." Ed spoke up for both exhausted alchemists. Both blondes stopped when they heard metal clicking. They turned around to see Al's chest panel open.

"You said I could." Al reasoned, expecting a fight, but Aria and Ed were both too tired to care. They allowed themselves to be squeezed inside of Al. "Watch the blood seal." Al told them.

"I can't believe we both fit." Ed muttered, yawning. He wondered how much longer he had until he passed out.

"We're both tiny." Aria told him yawning. Ed felt something lean on his shoulder, realizing it was Aria's head. He ignored the tiny part of her statement and allowed his head to rest on hers. He was too tired to care and drifted off to sleep.

Both didn't realize that something had blossomed between them.

* * *

Well the battle arc is over now. That took me forever and all. I'm just happy I wrote so much so far. Well don't expect another chapter for a few weeks. I do have school starting in two weeks and a summer reading project to get done. If I finish it early, I'll write more. I might write another chapter tonight and upload it, but if you don't see an update tomorrow then you know I failed. I promised I'd start my summer reading tomorrow. Oh why did I challenge myself? But I'm a junior now! Yay!

Well I know that people have been reading it because I at least got a favorite for this story, so I know someone read it. But please leave a review, telling me what you think. I like to hear people's thoughts and ideas. Also try if you have any questions, just ask away.

Well thats all people. Today is my last free day before summer reading starts. *crys* Wish me luck as a Junior!

Til next time!

-j.d.y.


	13. Cinnamon

Well hi everyone! Yeah I know I told you guys that unless I updated Saturday, don't expect another one for a few weeks. Well I kinda haven't been working on my summer reading and today I just caved in and wrote another chapter. Lucky you!

Date of Completion: August 16th, 2010(at like three in the morning)

Date of Update: August 16th, 2010(at fourish, it took me that long to edit it, wow?)

Word Count: 9,387

Well I sadly do not own Full Metal Alchemist. *pouts*

Thank you ike1440 for telling me to write this story and beinga lovely beta.

* * *

Al was once again glad he had a metal body, if just for the simple reason that the cold didn't affect him. He did miss it though. The suit of armor missed feeling the white fluffy flakes of snow melt against his warm skin and being able to stick his tongue out and taste the falling flakes. In a way he also missed the way the cold would turn his cheeks pink and the way it could turn his flesh body numb if he stayed out in it too long, but he didn't miss being so cold he felt like he was going to freeze to death.

"Remind me why we're out in this?" Aria asked, rubbing her arms to try and get warm. The sixteen year olds hair was handing down, a black warm hat on her head. She was wearing thick black gloves and a black scarf. The teen had finally got rid of shorts and short sleeve shirts, leaving them at Lauren's in exchange for pants, long sleeve shirts, and plenty of warm socks. The teen had on a plain purple shirt under her black jacket.

"Maybe you should have packed for colder weather?" Al answered her question with a question. He felt bad for Aria. She didn't seem to have a thick winter coat and she hadn't had the time to put on more layers since they got off the train. When they gotten on the train, there hadn't been snow and Aria had just had her jacket that Lauren had bought her while they were still in Aria's home town. Now the girl was freezing in her clothes, wishing she had a heavier jacket.

"Oh shut it." She told him, wishing to just settle down in front of a fire and stay there the rest of winter. "I hate the snow." She muttered, another drop of the white flakes coming to rest on her nose. Why couldn't they be in the desert? At least it'd be warm there.

"You hate the snow?" Al asked, curious. When he had had his body, he had loved the snow. Aria seemed to glare at the snow in response, making Al laugh at her.

"I hate the cold." She answered, shivering again. When she was younger she had enjoyed playing in the snow, but now it seemed a pain. The dumb snow had made the train have to stop before they reached the train; making people either choose to stay on board and wait for the train to be dug out and that could take _hours_ or _days_ or walk to the nearest town. The three had decided that braving the snow wouldn't be so bad, but Aria was seriously wishing she had rethought her vote.

"At least you don't have automail." Ed called back to her. The alchemist had decided he would take the lead, allowing Al and Aria to walk behind him and his trampled pile of snow. The blonde alchemist had his hair braided like always, just with a red cap on his head. He wore a red scarf with matching gloves. The teen was wearing a fur lined coat, with his normal red jacket on underneath. The rest of attire was still the same, but Aria had a feeling that he was wearing a long sleeved shirt along with his normal tank. It was just that damn cold.

"Is it that bad brother?" Al asked, worrying. Maybe he should walk first, allowing the two flesh alchemists a much easier time. Yet he had a feeling that his brother would insist on leading, since that was his brother. Aria had offered to take the front once already and Ed had snapped at her, which had insured a wrestling match in the snow.

"I'm fine." The oldest Elric told his little brother.

The trio settled into a comfortable, Aria still confused about where they were going; the two brothers had insisted they visit. Aria still wasn't sure who they were visiting, but she just wanted out of the snow and into a hopefully nice warm inn. Ed had been leading the way for quite a few minutes and she wondered if she could ask to lead the way again after what happened last time.

"Hey Ed." She called to the alchemist in front of her. Al was behind her bringing up the rear. In a way she was thankful, he wouldn't let her be left behind. The eldest son of Trisha seemed to pause before continuing forward.

"Yeah?" He asked. Aria noticed him shake the snow that had gathered on his shoulders. He hadn't stopped walking, but the pace had seemed to slow. Maybe he was getting tired? It was good thing she was about to offer to take the front for him.

"Why don't I take the lead?" She asked, picking up her pace to walk right next to him. She noticed that his cheeks were rosy from the cold and his lips looked chapped to her.

"You don't know the way." He snapped at her. Aria felt a pinch of anger at him, but pushed it back down. He was tired she reasoned and he was just being his normal stubborn self. Plus they had been getting along a lot better.

"Just point me in the right direction." She told him, walking right next to him. She was now fighting against the snow as well. "You can tell me when to change direction and the train signs help."

"No." His word sounded final and she didn't like it. He couldn't tell her what not to do. Ed wasn't going to allow her to have her way. He could handle the snow; he'd rather her stay back with Al. The teen had to admit that he was being stubborn, but she only had a jacket and he at least had several layers of clothing on. He had been able to take off his shirt and dress himself better, while she had not. The teenage female next to him was barely dressed for the weather.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked, knowing he was. She wondered if he would ever admit it, but then guessing his personality would only admit it in one of those odd non-Ed moments.

"Nope." He lied and they all knew it. To tell the truth his automail was beginning to hurt and he could feel the inner gears of his metal leg beginning to freeze, he had to keep the pace up. The tissue around his automail was freezing enough as it was. Ed sighed, wondering how long until they reached Dublith.

"I know your automail must be hurting you!" She exclaimed, glaring at the stubborn alchemist known as Edward Elric. He continued to walk ignoring her statement anyway.

"It's fine." He once again lied. When he got to Dublith he was going to take a nice hot bath he decided silently. Aria huffed from beside him. Al watched the two argue back and forth wondering if this was going to end badly or not.

"Brother you're lying." Al told his brother, causing his brother to turn and stick his tongue out at him. Aria giggled at the teenage boy, which caused Ed to smile at her.

"I promise its fine." He told the two alchemists who seemed to worry over him constantly. He picked up his pace, once again trampling down the snow for the two behind him.

"You're not going to let me take the front are you?" Aria asked, only two or three feet behind the golden eyed alchemist. The teen seemed to think it over, before calling back to her.

"No." He sighed, would she stop bugging him on the subject. The trio fell back into silence, Al thinking over the way things had turned out since they had left Carasole.

Ed and Aria had seemed to forgive each other about the whole 'I hate you thing'. The duo had also seemed to settle many of their differences. They still fought, but they didn't seem to be as bad as before. He wasn't sure when they had sorted everything out and he didn't care; he enjoyed the talks the three of them could get into when they were all behaving.

It had been weeks since the fight with Sandy and Envy. They had stayed in Carasole long enough to heal everyone's wounds and with Aria's help it had taken much less time. The teenage girl had left most of her clothes for warmer weather with Lauren, finally allowing the woman to buy her clothes. Al had actually been afraid of Lauren when she had begun yelling at the three of them. She had made them swear to be careful and all three knew they would probably run into more trouble.

The three had also gone back to Central once to tell Roy about what had happened, but the Colonel hadn't been there. Hawkeye had told him that he was on vacation visiting his family and had left a note telling the Elric's to not cause any more trouble and a note to Aria about another date. Al had noticed that Ed seemed happy that Roy wasn't around, while Aria had seemed a little upset about it. Hawkeye had practically spent a good bit of her time with Aria, practicing the female teenager's shot.

Edward had finally declared that they couldn't wait any longer to see Colonel Bastard. Aria had argued that they should wait, but Ed told her that they had plans for Christmas with someone and needed to leave to get there. The female alchemist of the group had told them she wouldn't go, but Ed had told her that she'd be stuck by herself, bluffing. Aria had just eventually gone along with it.

She silently wondered if she should have decided to just spend another Christmas alone and stayed in Central in the Elric's military barracks room where it was warm and dry. But something about having people to spend Christmas with had made her want to spend Christmas with them. It had been years since she done anything for Christmas but stay inside and ignore the rest of the world. Now she actually got to spend Christmas with someone. Now Christmas was a week and a half away and she silently wondered what she'd get the boys.

"Sister, what are you thinking about?" Al called to her. It had become a habit of his to call her 'sister', but still referred to her as Aria sometimes. The female alchemist didn't mind and it actually made her feel happy to hear it.

"Just that this is the first Christmas I've spent with someone in years." They knew when that had started and didn't bother to ask if it had been because her family had died. Ed wondered how lonely that must have been to spend the most family oriented day of the year by yourself. He felt bad that she had to deal with it and he knew that even if she hadn't agreed to come with them to Dublith, they would have either stayed with her or dragged her with them.

"Well you have Brother and me to spend Christmas with this year. Plus teacher and her husband." Al told her, wishing he could smile. Aria turned, smiling at him. She silently hoped she had this opportunity to spend Christmas with someone every year, hopefully the Elric's.

"Thanks for inviting me to come with you guys." She thanked both brothers, smiling to herself. "Who is this teacher person?" She asked, wondering who they were. They were clearly important to the Elric's if they'd spend Christmas with them.

"She helped teach us more about alchemy when we needed help to further our education." Ed told her. He smiled at some of the memories from his time with Izumi. "She also taught us how to fight." He actually cringed at that. Aria noticed that both of her friends had cringed and she laughed.

"May I ask why you're laughing?" Al asked, confused. Aria cut of her giggles, trying to compose herself. Ed had turned and was staring at her, stopping their move forward. Aria smiled sweetly, acting innocent. Edward raised his eyebrow in question.

"You both cringed when you mentioned that she taught you how to fight. I have to wonder what's she like to be able to scare a suit of armor who doesn't feel pain and the almighty hero of the people." Aria snickered, seeing both boys embarrassment. Edward glared at her, wishing he could get her back.

"Oh shut up." The hero of the people told her, glaring at her. Aria held her hands up in surrender, smirking.

"So she really taught you alchemy?" Aria asked, wondering what kind of woman she was. The teen rubbed her hands against her arms once again. She hated the cold, especially when it made her be able to see her breathe in the air.

"Yes. We had been learning from our father's alchemy books, but she could do alchemy without an array and we wanted to learn to be like her. We eventually found out that if you went through the gate and gave something up you didn't need an array." Ed told her, darkly. The teen continued walking in thought.

"I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories." She told the two brothers, who seemed to have gone quiet after the gate was mentioned. The female teen wondered what the gate was like.

"It's fine." Al told her, coming to walk right next to the teenage girl. Aria once again wondered what the gate was like.

"What's the gate like?" The female asked, hesitantly. The girl hoped her companions wouldn't get too angry with her for asking. Aria kept her eyes on the ground, not wishing to meet their eyes. The Full Metal Alchemist stopped, making Aria nearly crash into him. Al had stopped as well, surprised by his friend's question.

"Why do you want to know?" The question was deadly, serious. Aria had a feeling that mentioning the gate around the two was a stupid decision. She looked to see why Ed had asked, but she figured that it was because the memories that went along with seeing the gate.

"I just wondered, that's all." She answered, having a feeling that she should have never asked and just allowed her curiosity to be unsated for the rest of eternity. The teen sighed, wondering what was going through the boy's minds.

"Tell us why." She hadn't been paying attention and was shocked when Ed grabbed her shoulders, making her look him dead in the eyes. He seemed angry in a way. Ed had to know, was she ever thinking of opening the gate?

"I just wanted to know what it was like for you guys to go through the gate and back out again." Aria told him honestly. His eyes were glittering dangerously and she had a feeling he was angry about her asking about the gate.

"That's all?" He asked; his eyes hard. The teen seemed, aggravated and Aria wondered if it was just Ed or both brothers. Al had the same thought pattern as his brother; he never wanted Aria to open the gate. She could lose anything, a leg, arm, her organs; neither he nor his brother wanted that.

"Yes, promise." She told the oldest Elric, who seemed to be thinking over her answer. When it came to the gate, Edward was one of the serious, if not the most serious person you will ever meet. The only way he'd ever open the gate again was to get Al's body back.

"Alright." The oldest Elric said, letting girl of her shoulders, before turning around and continuing to trudge through the snow. Aria stared in amazement at what had just happened, confused. What had just transpired? He still didn't answer her question, but she decided it would be better not to push her luck. She continued following after the silent alchemist.

"Don't take offense to that." Al told her, appearing out of nowhere. Sure he had been there the whole time but she had been so preoccupied in her thoughts that she had forgotten he was there. The suit of armor wanted her to know that they weren't angry.

"What?" She asked, her eyes shifting from the alchemist in front of her and the one at her side. Ed didn't really seem mad, he just seemed well standoffish. She decided to never try and bring up the gate again.

"We're not mad that you asked, just worried." The suit of armor told her, the snow falling around them. He hoped teacher had some blankets and hot chocolate for his flesh companions. They both looked like they needed plenty of warmth.

"Why would you be worried?" She asked, her brow furrowing in thought. Why would they be worried that she asking about the gate, it wasn't like she was asking for their notes on human transformation? Al noticed his brother was paying attention to their conversation; his head was cocked to the side and had slowed his pace so he was closer to the two of them.

"Because we're afraid you'll try and open the gate." Al confided in her. He was secretly afraid that she would open the gate to try and bring back her family. Neither of the boys were too sure that Aria wouldn't, especially Ed. He knew how far she had been ready to go that day in the woods and it worried him and if he truly admitted it, scared him. It scared him that next time he wouldn't be there if she tried something to that effect.

"Why would I try and open the-oh." Aria stopped. She understood where she was coming from. She now understood Ed's reaction when she had asked.

The teen had seen her at her lowest point and they had made that promise. In a way she glad that promise had been made, it kept her from falling off the edge of what she was sure was her sanity. She knew that Al didn't know about it and she had a feeling that it would stay between her and Ed unless somehow it was mentioned in front of Al.

The teen was also glad that it was just between Ed and her. It wasn't that she didn't want Al to know about it, it was just that it was special. Something special that she just wanted to share with Ed and only Ed. They had become closer because of it and she enjoyed it, she enjoyed not fighting with him as much and everything else that had come of that promise.

"See?" Al asked, wondering what she was going to say now. Had the thought ever crossed her mind? Ed was paying strict attention, even ignoring the cold of the snow and how much the automail hurt him.

"I'm not that stupid." Aria told the two of them, slightly offended.

"I know your n-" Al got cut off by Aria. She came to stop in front of the suit of armor, facing him. Al had a feeling that she was debating on whether or not she should whack him.

"Let me finish." She told him sternly, her hands on her hips. Al had the distinct feeling to back up a few feet, maybe yards. "Unlike you and Shorty I actually listened to my alchemy teacher. I came to terms a long time ago that my family was dead. What's dead is meant to stay dead. End of story. You can't bring someone back from the dead. I'm still having issues with the whole homunculus and their regenerating bodies." She turned to Ed now, picking up and throwing a snowball at the back of his head, hitting him to get his attention. He turned around, with a surprised look on his face. "And you! To even think that I'd use human transformation especially after I've seen how it's changed the two of yours lives."

And with that the female alchemist stalked forward, making Ed fear that she was going to knock him into next week, but she passed harmlessly beside him, taking the lead in the direction they were going.

"She's mad." Ed snorted, watching her walk in front of him. He was happy to hear that she wouldn't open the gate. Al stood next to his brother also watching the pretty female alchemist battle the snow.

"No dub dumbass!" Aria called back to Ed, nearly falling in the snow. God she wished she could destroy it and keep it warm or at the very least fall weather all year around. Ed snickered, following after the enraged female.

"Why are you laughing?" Al asked, wondering why his brother thought it was funny that their prone to violence friend was angry at them. Did his brother even have self-preservation anymore?

"For once it wasn't me that pissed her off. It was you!" Ed laughed, hurrying to retake his place in the front, chasing after his dirty blonde friend. Al shook his head, hurrying after the two.

"You do realize she's mad at you too, right?" The suit of armor asked, a smile in his voice.

"You were the messenger and the one to say it, not me!" Ed told his brother, walking next to Aria, about to get in front of her. He didn't like that she was battling the snow with barely any protection from the cold.

"Don't even think about it." The female teen growled at him. She looked like a horse, picking her feet up high to walk through the snow. She silently wondered how high the snow drifts would get. At least the snow wasn't coming down any harder, she reasoned.

"Come on; let me take the rest of the way." He tried to step in her path, but she was having none of it. Aria shoved Ed a few feet back, making him fall into a snow drift, making the female smirk. At least he'd get payback for trying to take her place.

"You've done enough. I can manage the rest of the way." Aria told him, continuing to battle the snow. She really was starting to hate the snow.

"I can keep going." Ed trotted next to her, trying to shake the snow off. Aria looked over at him, glaring. Al watched the scene between the two of them, wondering if he'd have to break up a fight or another wrestling match in the snow.

"Your automail is hurting you. I bet that it's been hurting you for awhile now. If I take the lead it will help some of the pain go away." She told him, picking up the pace every time he tried to step in front of her. There was no way in hell he was going to pass her.

"Your clothes look soaked and you don't even have proper ones. What you're wearing is more for taking a quick walk in fall, not walking through snow while it's snowing in December." Ed told her, looking at her. She did indeed look soaked; she truly didn't have clothes on for the weather. It would have been okay if they were taking a very short walk, but not for what they were doing.

"Brother has a point." Al told the girl. She did look furious and it probably had something to do with the way they talked about the gate and now that Edward wanted to deny her the chance to take the lead again.

"Oh shut it Al." She looked towards Al, still moving forward. The suit of armor followed after and picked up the pace again and Ed had tried to leap in front of her and take the lead. "Stop that!" She scolded, about ready to shove Ed's face into the snow.

"Let me lead the way then!" He huffed, throwing his hands in the air and stomping his foot like a child. Why was she such an infuriating girl? Aria scowled, refusing to allow it.

"No way in hell." She growled, choosing to grab his collar and push him behind her when he successfully jumped in front of her. Al was actually amused at their little display, even if worried that they might freeze.

"Come on!" Ed whined, jumping up after landing on his butt in the snow. It sure was cold. He grabbed Aria's arm, stopping her. He knew that she could rip out of his grasp if she so choose, but hoped she wouldn't. "You're gonna get sick. I've been in worse weather than this, I can handle it." Ed told her. He was surprised to see concern in her eyes. Aria's eyes flickered to his automail arm and leg and back to his face, he did look concerned, but she didn't care. He wasn't going to win this, no way in hell.

"I don't care! Listen I can handle it too. What if your automail damages the surrounding tissue? You'd have to go to Winry and I don't think you want her to know how reckless you are." Aria told him, her eyes were hard and Ed had a feeling that they would fight about it the whole way. She wasn't going to let him lead the way.

"Alright." Ed sighed, defeated. He hated losing but Aria wasn't going to let him win. Edward huffed and walked after the smug female. She was never going to let him forget this. Aria continued walking, a smirk and a smug look in her eyes. "You're a smug one, aren't you?" He muttered, stomping after his friend. Al brought up the rear, watching one smug female and one childish alchemist, silently laughing all the while.

"Yep." Aria popped the 'p', practically singing. She had gotten her way and there was nothing the Shorty could do about it. Though she had to admit it was tiring to make a path in the snow and her clothes were quickly becoming even wetter than before. She hoped that she could take a long hot bath to chase the cold out of her bones.

"What are you thinking about?" Al asked, turning the question to whoever wanted to answer it. He figured the time would go by faster if they were talking.

"Well I'm thinking that I want a nice hot bath." Aria told him, shivering. The wind was starting to blow harder and it was chilling her. She wished she had a heavier coat or at least one that was water proof. Ed watched her shivering and wondered if she was going to start clattering her teeth. The blonde was also thinking about what she had asked about the gate.

"I was thinking about alchemy." He lied, not wanting to tell that he was thinking about the female alchemist. Aria cocked her head to the side, thinking about it.

"Bullshit." She called him out on it. "You were thinking about something else too." She clarified. Aria knew when people were lying and she enjoyed calling people out on it. Ed was confused, how did she always seem to know when he was lying?

"Was not." The alchemist said, defensively. Aria looked over her shoulder, noticing Ed's expression. She wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Come on brother tells us." Al whined, poking his brother. Maybe if he annoyed him enough, he'd talk. Ed knew what his brother was going to start doing and hoped Aria wouldn't join in.

"Promise to stop bugging me and answer a question I have." Ed promised, deciding if they promised that he'd answer.

"Sure." Al knew that his brother rarely withheld information unless it was really important.

"Aria?" So Ed wanted to ask her something, interesting.

"Promise." Aria told him, continuing to walk.

"Here," Ed started off, taking off his outer coat, handing it out to the stopped Aria. "That's one thing I was thinking of." He reminded her.

"I couldn't." The girl didn't reach for it, just left it hanging between the two of them. She stared at the heavy coat and then at the boy holding it.

"You're nearly soaking wet and you're leading the way. Just take it; I have plenty of layers on, while you don't." Ed reminded her, smiling. She really was shivering and Ed wasn't going to take no on this. Aria looked at Ed and he pushed it toward her. Aria took a step back and kept on walking, ignoring the gesture, blushing. Something about the whole thing seemed weird to her. It reminded her of the way her father used to give her mother his coat on cold days. If anyone did that, it would be Roy, they were dating, right?

Ed frowned, why did she have to be so stubborn? The girl was shivering and her skin looked pale, with only a hint of pink. He walked after her, throwing his coat over her shoulders, causing Aria to stop.

"You need it." She told him, not even turning around. She couldn't take it. _Friends didn't give each other coats, did they?_ She asked herself, confused.

"Unless you take it, I'm taking the lead again." He told her, it was his compromise. He didn't want her sick and she looked like if she didn't get dry soon, she would be sick.

"But-" Aria started again, wishing to just hand it back, but he had his hands on her shoulders, keeping the coat there. She had to admit that his hands were warm through her wet shirt on her cold skin.

"Just take it. Please?" Ed asked, sighing. Aria seemed to think it over a second before slipping her arms through the right holes. She was warmer, she admitted to herself. "There not so hard." Ed smiled, this time being the smug one. Al laughed, causing Aria to glare at him, before walking again.

"Thank you." The teen whispered, smiling. The jacket smelled of Ed: oil and some type of fruit. Lemons, maybe? She sniffed at the collar once, realizing that it was lemons and oranges. "You smell like oil, lemons, and oranges." She told Ed, wondering how he smelled so good.

"You smelled my jacket?" Ed asked, smirking. He thought this was hilarious, as did Al.

"The smell is strong!" Aria exclaimed, crossing her arms and pouting. Thank God, only she could see it. Edward chuckled, an idea in his mind.

"Do you like the way I smell?" He asked, teasing. This was getting interesting. Al watched as well, about ready to step in and keep the peace.

"I am not answering that!" She shouted, her cheeks turning pink. Stupid idiot was making her blush. Ed chuckled again, watching her stomp through the snow like an elephant.

"Oh come on, it's a simple question." Ed asked, following close behind the girl. He was having fun with this.

"What question did you want to ask me?" Aria asked, trying to change the subject, but Ed was having none of that.

"This is my question." He told her, smirking. He noticed that she was walking faster and her hair was hiding her face. He was enjoying taunting her.

"No it's not!" She told him, having half a mind to slap him.

"It wasn't your original question brother." He decided to help Aria out. She seemed pretty flustered.

"It's my question now." Ed told the two of them. For some reason the idea of her liking his smell intrigued him.

"Well I'm not answering it." Aria told him, stomping her foot.

"So you're breaking a promise?" Ed asked, knowing it would have a deeper meaning between the two of them. Aria stopped, making Al confused.

"You're pulling that on me, low blow." She muttered, only Ed being able to hear her, before speaking louder. "Yes." She told him louder, answering his question.

"Yes what?" He asked, smirking. He wanted her to say it louder.

"You know what I'm talking about." She growled out stalking off. Al had a feeling that his brother enjoyed annoying her.

"No I don't." Ed followed closer behind than normal, knowing it would annoy her. There was just something about getting a raise out of her. Al wished he could roll his eyes.

"Yes you do!" Aria stomped her foot, throwing her hands in the air. He was doing this on purpose, just to annoy her! Did he enjoy making her mad? _Yes, yes he does._

"Nope." He popped the 'p'.

Aria lost it, turning around to tackle the blonde alchemist. They both landed in the snow, Aria on top. Ed was laughing his head off; even if he was lying in cold snow, it was worth it to see her reaction. Aria glared at him, wishing looks could kill.

"Come on, just tell me and I promise to stop." He told her, grinning ear to ear. Aria huffed, throwing her arms in the air.

"I hate you sometimes." She told him, glaring. Al watched the scene fondly, laughing on the inside.

"I still haven't heard it." Ed taunted in sing song voice. Aria was red in the face and she looked ready to kill him. Ed had to admit though that he liked the image that was in front of him. Aria was sitting atop him, her hair hanging down for once, wearing his winter coat, and the snow falling softly around her. There was just something right about the image.

"Fine!" She shouted, once again throwing her hands in the air. "I like the way you smell! I like the way the oil, lemon, and oranges just smell right as you! There happy?" She shouted. Ed burst out laughing at her, smiling all the while. Al finally couldn't hold in his own laughter.

"Actually yes." Ed told her, still laughing. His body was shaking with laughter and it created an odd sensation in him. He realized the way Aria was sitting was putting pressure on certain areas and with his laughing had actually made it worse. _There is no way this is turning me on._ He told himself.

"Shut up." Aria told him, oblivious to what was going on in Ed's head. Ed smiled again, sweetly trying to distract himself. Aria slapped him lightly against the cheek, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to sting a little bit. This caused the alchemist to laugh harder as she got up and went to start tracking through the snow again. He really hoped she hadn't or wouldn't notice his little problem. Aria didn't notice, but Al did.

"Having problems?" Al whispered with glee, as he fell in step behind his brother. Al watched as his brother whirled around, glaring at him, his eyes wide. The suit of armor snickered, looking at Aria who didn't seem to notice.

"Shh." Ed put his finger to his lips. Al was barely containing full blown laughter. "This isn't funny!" He shout whispered.

"I'd be quiet or she'll turn around." Al told his older brother, watching Ed look over his shoulder to check. Aria was still walking, seeming too embarrassed by earlier to pay much attention to them.

"Seriously this isn't funny." Ed told his brother, glaring. The suit of armor just chuckled, continuing to walk. Ed walked next to him, glaring at the ground.

"Yes it is. I mean Aria is a pretty girl, it's not odd that you'd be _attracted_ to her." The younger Elric nearly snickered again, but held his hand over his mouth. If he didn't stop his brother might take him apart.

"I am not attracted to her!" Ed shout whispered, this time getting Aria's attention. Aria turned her head to look back; she hadn't heard what he said exactly just that he sounded defensive. She turned back around choosing to ignore it and trying to continue her trek through the stupid snow that liked making her look like an idiot.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Al asked, watching his brother's face as he asked. It was a simple enough question, he had even admitted that he thought Aria was pretty, but he didn't like her like that.

Ed thought about it. Did he think she was pretty? When he had first met her he had thought she was pretty until she called him short. He had to admit that Aria had a pretty face and with those blue-green eyes she looked unique, not in a bad way, but a good way. He thought her hair seemed to fit her and overall with everything, she was pretty.

"Yes." Ed answered, honestly after a minute. "But I'm not attracted to her." Attracted would mean he thought of her in a romantic way. That he was willing to date her, that he had a crush on her and he did NOT want to date her and did NOT have a crush on her.

"Whatever you say Brother." He decided to stop pushing his brother at the moment. If he didn't then his brother would be shut off of it completely. This way the thought would wiggle his way into his brother's mind. It was manipulative but his brother needed a good push in the right direction.

"I'm not!" He shout whispered again, throwing his hands up in the air, huffing. Why didn't his brother believe him? Was his brother always this much of a busy body?

"And I believe you." Al half lied. He believed his brother was attracted to Aria, just that his brother didn't realize it. His brother was so stubborn sometimes and if he let Aria get away, he was going to whack him upside the head.

"You two are walking so slow!" Aria complained. The teen was about thirty feet ahead of them, with her hands on her hips. She looked kinda annoyed that they were so far behind her.

"Sorry!" Al called, rushing to the anger prone female. Ed continued at a slower pace, his thoughts overtaking him.

"Hey guys, is that where we're heading?" Aria asked; when Ed and Al had finally caught up to her. She was pointing to a small city that could have been called a town.

"Yeah that's Dublith." Al answered, since Ed and seemed to be off in lala land. Aria seemed to notice as well, but left it alone, deciding to ignore him.

Ed was in lala land, just over to different reasons. One reason was that he had never thought about Aria in _that_ way, until Al brought it up. He tried pushing it out of his mind, but suddenly remembered the dream he had had when the building had came down on him and Alphonse. He remembered how he had wanted to make her pain go away after seeing the happy Aria. Once again the alchemist pushed it out of his mind to think about another day.

The second reason was he had never really told his two traveling companions what else he had been thinking about or the real question. He decided that giving up asking Aria about her alchemy was worth teasing her about the way he smelled. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Aria what it had felt like going through the gate. He had promised after all, but she wasn't asking anymore and he wasn't sure he wanted to reveal that. The memory of what happened at the gate was always lurking somewhere in his mind and came back out full force when he slept.

"It was horrible." Edward finally said, as they were walking. They were nearing the city and he decided to tell Aria before they met Izumi.

"What?" Aria asked, looking over her shoulder at the teen. She nearly did a double take to find his face completely serious and dark in a way that frightened her. What in the hell was he thinking about?

"The gate, it was horrible." Ed paused for a moment. His eyes registered Aria's shock on her face before looking at Al. His brother had long ago remembered what had happened to him at the gate. Al gave him a nod giving him permission to continue talking about the gate.

"When you summon the gate, you feel you body taken apart piece by piece and then all you see is white with a door in front you covered in alchemy arrays and a giant tree. There's this being there, made of nothing, but you can still see him. He normally talks to you and then the gate opens and black hands come out and pull you into it. And then you're painfully pulled apart piece by piece again and all the information in the world is pushed into your head. When you're put back in front of the gate again, you think you're normal and then you see the man made of nothing in front of you, suddenly with a part of him you could see made of skin and bone. And then you feel the pain, he takes away something from you; making it apart of his body. And then you're put back in the real world with the missing part of your body still gone."

Aria was silent when Ed finished. The gate was that horrible? It sounded gut wrenching. How could anyone stand to have that done to them? She looked at where she knew Ed's metal limbs to be and then to Al. How could the two of them still be sane? It sounded like it would drive someone to be insane. Ed knew it with such clarity, like he had been there more than once.

"How many times have you been through the gate?" She asked, the question slipping out. The air around the trio seemed quiet, like their own private bubble. She couldn't stand to look at her companions, wondered how it had felt to have your body ripped apart like that.

"Four and then I was pulled through Gluttony's fake portal and that was kinda painful but not nearly as bad as the real gate." Ed answered and Aria nearly grasped in horror. Ed wondered what she was thinking since she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I've been pulled through twice." Al told her, wishing she'd look at the two of them. There was just something that bothered him when she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I understand now why you guys were worried about me asking about the gate." Aria told them, still looking at the ground. She didn't know what else to say, deciding to turn around and continue walking.

"Hey!" Ed shouted, following after her. It seemed that the female alchemist was running away. He caught up to her easily, plowing through the snow beside her. Al was on her other side, boxing her between them.

"What?" Aria asked again, she seemed to be asking that a lot. She mused that over for a second, snapping to attention when Al started talking.

"Why did you suddenly turn around and start walking?" The suit of armor asked, confused. Was she running away from the two of them or was it something else?

"I just have nothing else to say." Aria told them. She wasn't sure if it was true or not. She could say something, tell them what her emotions were saying, but her thoughts weren't forming and she didn't think whatever she could say would be appropriate.

"Nothing to say?" Ed asked, surprised. The alchemist could have sworn that she would have said something. Aria was a very opinioned person and didn't have issues with telling people what she thought. "How can you have nothing to say?" He wondered aloud, sure Aria wasn't a big talker but this was one of those things he thought she'd comment on.

"What am I supposed to say, Edward?" She asked, angry all of a sudden. Aria silently wondered if her moods were swinging for a reason and then wondered if the boys had ever looked up what was on the sheet of paper she had given them, when they were in the desert.

"I don't know." He admitted, sensing the swing of her moods. Why was it that once a month her moods went crazy? Al also noticed and inched away from the girl next to him. He remembered the last time they'd ticked her off when her moods were swinging rapidly. They had been in Central and she had thrown them both through two walls for asking why she seemed off that morning. The men serving under Mustang had called them idiots, while Riza told them to be careful when Aria's mood swings were in full swing.

"I guess I just feel bad for the two of you." Aria told them, her voice gentle. _Why do I have to get it around Christmas? _Arias asked herself, hoping it would go away before then.

"Why?" Ed asked, hoping she didn't feel pity for the two them. He hated to be pitied.

"You had to go through the gate so many times and from what it sounds like, it's pretty painful." Aria told them, once again fighting against the snow. She really hoped this teacher person had a nice warm house.

"It is." Al told her. The conversation seemed to just drop there as the three made their way into Dublith.

* * *

The city had its bad parts and good parts, Aria quickly realized. The trio had to walk through the bad parts to get to Izumi's place. They walked past a few bars, once or twice drunk men made cat calls at Aria, while a few hookers asked Ed and Al to join them for the night. They were ignored.

"If you ever bring a hooker into the hotel room I share with the two of you, I'm killing whoever did it." She told the two of them as soon as they got into the cleaner parts of Dublith

"Same goes for you." Ed told her, glad to be out of the area. It had brought up memories of the Chimeras and Greed from when King Bradley was still Fuhrer.

"I don't even have a body to do things with a hooker." Al told the only female of the group, causing both flesh alchemists to blush.

"You didn't need to be that clear." Aria muttered, smirking after a bit. "I guess I know the first thing you're going to do when you get your body back." Now Ed partially choked, while Al made coughing noises.

"You think I'd go find a hooker?" Al managed to force out of his mouth after a minute of silent walking, the air around the three was awkward. Ed's cheeks were pink and he couldn't believe this conversation was happening.

"Nope." Aria said, sweetly. Al had a feeling she wasn't done talking. "You'd go find Winry." Al stopped along with Ed, completely surprised.

"Are you calling Winry a hooker?" Ed managed to say after a minute. She had never even met the girl, how could Aria judge?

"No. Al said a while back that he loved her. And since he agreed to tell her the next time he saw her, I think they'd be in a relationship once he gets his body back. I wouldn't be surprised if that's one of the first things they do." Aria shrugged. Edward began laughing, no longer confused. She did have a point there.

"Just be safe." He told Al, walking forward again. "I don't want little nieces or nephews running around until you and Winry get married." Al was shocked out of his surprise and if he still had his body, he'd be choking at that moment. Aria and Ed were laughing as they walked, Al catching up to them.

"Was that payback or were you being serious?" He asked, looking between the two. He shook his head, as the two put matching sweet innocent smiles on their faces.

"Both." Edward told him, as Aria nodded. Al seriously wanted to whack the two over the head a few times. The three continued forward, until Aria had to know.

"Did you two ever look up the word on that piece of paper I gave you while we were in the desert?" The teenager had to ask. It took a minute before either one of the teenagers seemed to get remember.

"No." Al told her, wondering why the sudden mention. Aria had been so embarrassed about it and now it was like no big deal. But then she had gotten more comfortable around them, especially since she mentioned his sex life.

"Why?" Ed asked, just as confused as his brother. He wondered why he always seemed confused around Aria. For some reason, she always made him confused. The girl was the only one who could keep him guessing.

"Ask your teacher about it." She told them. In a way she wanted to hear what they said to her afterward, because she just knew there would be a comment. In a way she thought it was funny and silently hoped she might be able to overhear the conversation and hear their reactions, especially Ed's.

"Why do I get the feeling you think this if funny?" Ed asked her, seeing the smug look on her face that he had started to hate. Aria smiled sweetly at him and he felt fear enter his system; she was just as scary as teacher.

"I just can't wait to see what you say." She smiled, allowing the boys to lead her down another road. She was so going to get lost if she went anywhere without the boys.

"Brother do you think we just shouldn't ask and never know?" Al asked, feeling that that might be the best course of action.

"Trust me, if the two of you ever get married, you'll know about it. Don't you want to know before you're trapped in a commitment with a woman?" She asked, teasing the two of them. She wondered if either of them caught on to the hidden mark she made.

"So it has to do with what happens between a man and a woman?" Al asked, not wanting to say it out loud. Aria was about to answer, when Ed yelled.

"Are you implying that we're gay?" He yelled, facing the dirty blonde. Aria smirked; she had a guess that Ed would be able to catch the hidden meaning, since Al was the more innocent of the two.

"Actually in a way yes." She told Al, before turning to Ed. "I'm not implying that Al is gay, just you." She smirked once again, enjoying seeing Ed flustered. This was so payback for the smell thing.

"I am not gay." He growled at her. His hand itched to hit her over the head with his automail fist, but he had a feeling that would ensure something getting blown up and he didn't want Izumi to kill him.

"Then why have I never seen you flirt with any girls? You never seem to take interest in one. I bet that's why you don't like Winry anymore." Aria taunted, she was enjoying getting the alchemist back.

"There's none I'm attracted too." Sure he thought some were pretty and he'd think about going out with them, but always decided against it.

"See, you're attracted to men. I bet that's why you always fight with Roy, because you secretly like him." She told him. "I don't have a problem with you being gay. What about you Al?" Aria silently begged Al to just play and not try and stick up for Ed.

"Love is love to me. If Brother loved a guy, it's okay with me." The suit of armor actually meant it. He had a feeling that Aria knew that Ed wasn't gay and was just playing with him.

"I do not love Colonel Bastard. I am not gay. And I am only attracted to girls." Ed told the two of them sternly. He couldn't believe that his own brother would think he was gay. It wasn't that he didn't like gay men; it was just that he didn't want to be called one.

"Then why don't you prove you only like girls?" Aria asked, smirking. She enjoyed making Edward squirm. Al decided to push this even further.

"Aria's a girl Brother. Why aren't you attracted to her?" Aria turned a glare on Al. She had a feeling that he had a hidden motive and she was so going to kill him later for bringing her into this.

"What do you want me to do? Kiss the next girl I see?" Ed asked, choosing to ignore Al's statement.

"That would work, but then you could put on an act." The female alchemist said, one hand on her his and the other on her chin in thought. This was proving to better than she thought it would be.

"No way am I kissing some random girl just to prove I'm not gay." Ed held his ground. He wasn't getting any disease just to prove he wasn't gay. He could deal with Aria teasing him, if he had to.

"Then I guess you're gay." Aria smiled. She wanted to run to the nearest phone booth and call Roy and tell him of this. This would love to see some of the things he'd say about it.

"You could always kiss Aria." Al said simply.

"What?" Both Ed and Aria said at the same time, turning towards the suit of armor.

"Well you know Aria doesn't have any diseases and it would prove you're not gay." Al told the tow of them, loving the idea.

"I'm dating someone Al." The female of the group told the non-flesh alchemist.

"Roy doesn't have to know and I think if it's to tell if Ed is gay or not, he wouldn't mind. And it's not like you're cheating." Al told her, hoping it would work. Edward thought it over; it would prove that he wasn't gay and get Aria from annoying him about it. He smirked.

"I'm still not sure." Aria bite her lip. This wasn't the end result she had in mind when she started to tease Ed.

"I am." Was all she heard before, she was spun around and Ed kissed her.

She wasn't ready for it, just like the first kiss Roy had given her. The teen gasped in surprise, allowing Ed to stick his tongue in her mouth. The alchemist had made sure to put his automail arm around her waist to hold her in place. Somehow he ended up with his hand tangled in her hair. Aria actually closed her eyes, surprised that Ed was a good kisser.

Ed had to admit that kissing Aria was something he couldn't believe he was doing. He hadn't meant to stick his tongue in her mouth at first, but then it was a way to show her he wasn't gay. He mildly registered that she tasted like cinnamon and he decided that it fit her. Her hair was wet and tangled between his fingers, but he didn't mind. Aria hadn't really responded, just going along for the ride, but he didn't mind. He pulled back after a minute.

"See, not gay?" He told her, as he pulled back. "Happy now?" He had to admit that he tasted cinnamon now and he kinda liked it. He walked off, towards Izumi's place leaving his companions there.

"Actually yes." She called to him, her face a rosy pink. "Al, did that really just happen?" She asked, surprised. Al snorted, keeping the chuckles to himself.

That had gone perfectly in his opinion. Even if the other two didn't agree with him. The picture the two had painted, while kissing in the middle of the street had been great. He also thought it was rather cute that snow was falling around them, with Ed's automail arm around Aria's waist and his flesh hands tangled in her hair. They looked prefect together. _Perfect._ He thought.

"Yes." Al told her, grabbing her arm and pulling him along behind him. Aria was still wet and she didn't need to be out in this cold winter night while the snow was still coming down.

Up ahead of them Ed was wishing he had some cinnamon candies to suck on. He refused to believe because he wanted to be able to taste Aria again.

* * *

Yeah I need to learn to summer reading in the beginning of the summer instead of waiting towards the end.

Also I don't know where this chapter came from. I was supposed to have Izumi meet them this chapter and it just be them all have Christmas together, but I like this. It has some relationship buidling in it and you do learn a few things, in a way. But don't worry, we'll have Izumi in here next chapter, promise! I love Izumi, she's one of my favorite characters and I can't wait to mix her with people.

Also the time skip thing. I needed this time skip. It was only a few weeks. It was October when the boys meet Aria and about November when they were in Carasole. Carasole is close to the desert, so of course it's going to stay warmer longer. But it's December in story world and it's going to be cold. So people get over it!

If you have any questions, just ask.

Also press the magical button that says review, it makes me type faster.

TIl next time!

-j.d.y.


	14. Merry Christmas

Hi everyone! Yeah I know once again I am putting off my very important summer reading for all of you! And trust me I am so in trouble for it! Life has been well really crazy lately. I'm just glad that I was finally able to get this up. School starts next wednesday, sadly. :(

Date of Completion: August 20th, 2010(At like 4:30 in the morning. Why do I always seem to post chapters at weird times?)

Date of Update: August 20th, 2010(At 4:30 in the morning. I do this one because sometimes the chapter doesn't come out when I finish it.)

Word Count: 9,785(Without author's note)

Also I must thank my lovely beta ike1440 for not only being awesome and always encouraging me, but keeping me sane. Trust me I might have went off the deep end by now.

I do NOT own Full Metal Alchemist, sadly. Personally if I did Ed and Al(when he was human) would be shirtless all the time, along with Roy. They would serve grapes while only wearing pants. Hmmm nice mental image.

* * *

Ed stood outside the home and butcher shop of Izumi and Sig Curtis. The alchemist didn't want to knock or even let his teacher know he was there until Aria and Al joined him. The blonde haired sixteen year old watched the snow fall increase and silently wondered where his brother and the girl that had somehow stuck to them like glue was.

Thinking about Aria brought the kiss back to his mind. He silently wondered if it would have been better to just kiss some random stranger. He wondered if he had somehow messed up their odd but peaceful friendship. Strangely he had enjoyed the kiss and the taste of cinnamon wouldn't leave his mouth. And if the alchemist truly admitted it, he wanted to taste cinnamon again. _Fat _chance_ in hell._

Ed had kissed girls before. Right after his brother and him had managed to save Amestris a lot of girls had come onto him. Edward was ashamed to admit he had acted like Roy for a bit and went out on dates with a lot of girls, he never took it past the kissing stage, but he had kissed a good many. He silently thanked Roy for nearly setting him on fire and telling him that the womanizer position was already held by himself. He hadn't dated anyone since.

If he really admitted there was another reason for not dating. He couldn't trust many people with the knowledge of Al's blood seal and you just don't keep that from someone you're dating. There was also that he never stopped traveling and couldn't bring them along with him. His brother was his first priority and he had decided to hold off on anything he wanted until he got Al's body back.

"Damn automail." He cursed, placing his flesh hand on his automail shoulder; he discovered that it was cold to the touch, well more like frozen. Ed knew he should just wait for his companions inside but he'd rather not make his teacher angry and if he was going to get his ass kicked he decided he wasn't going to be the only one. The temperature was dropping as the sun went down and Ed silently mused that the snowstorm was only going to get much worse.

"You don't have to stand outside you know." Edward must have jumped two feet in the air at the sound of his teacher's voice. The woman was standing on the doorstep to the butcher shop looking both amused and angry at the same time. The blonde alchemist cringed at seeing her glare at him.

"Hi teacher." He waved at her, praying that his companions would arrive soon. He didn't want to bear the brute strength of Izumi Curtis all alone.

"It's been a long time." She scolded him. The woman's eyes scanned him, before sighing. "Where's Al?" She asked, wondering where the suit of armor was. It was rare to see one Elric brother without the other one. It normally meant something was wrong and one of them was captured or worse.

"I'm not sure." He answered honestly, knowing it was coming. The teen was suddenly punched in the gut, Izumi grabbing his collar, and slamming the teen back into the ground. He was used to the black haired woman's punishments by now, but still she had a lot of brute strength.

"Is that why you came to visit? To have me help find Al?" She asked, angry, but worried at the same time. The Elrics were like her own children and now one was missing. And in a snowstorm to boot!

"No. I'm here to spend the holidays." Ed watched his teacher with a wary eye. "Al's around here somewhere, he didn't get captured if that's what you're worried about. He's just back with rhino." Ed realized with a jump what he had said. The teen prepared to cover his head, waiting for the attack he knew normally came when he called Aria, something besides her name.

"May I ask why you look like you're about to be attacked?" The adult female alchemist asked, greatly amused. It reminded her of that one time Ed had ducked to avoid getting hit by Winry's wrench. The woman raised her eyebrow in response, wondering who this rhino person was.

"Because normally I'd have either the nearest object thrown at my head or been whacked upside the head by now." Ed told her, looking around for any signs of his brother and the girl that tasted like cinnamon. The blonde alchemist groaned at that, now whenever he thought of Aria, he thought of cinnamon. "Teacher, you wouldn't happen to have any cinnamon candies would you?" Ed asked, hoping that he just needed something to eat.

"I think so." He was acting strangely, she decided. The woman decided to see what was really going on first before calling her former student out on it. "Stop calling me teacher. I told you, you're not my students anymore." She grumbled, would they ever stop with that? It made her feel older and she _hated_ feeling old.

"Brother!" Both alchemists turned towards the suit of armor walking towards them. Izumi's eyes zoomed in on the dirty blonde. _I wonder who she is._ The adult female alchemist thought. She couldn't tell if the girl was a fighter or not, wrapped up in the coat she was wearing. She did notice that the teen carried herself with grace, making her feel like the girl could fight.

Al silently laughed; he couldn't wait to see what would happen next. The whole way over since Ed had separated from them, Aria had been muttering curses under her breathe, glaring at the ground.

"What took you so long?" Ed asked, crossing his arms over his chest. They had taken a long time in walking here. He had been waiting for a few minutes.

"We stopped to help this dog." Al told him, waiting for Aria's magical reaction that he knew was going to happen. "Hello teacher." He greeted the older alchemist with a healthy dose of fear and respect.

"Hi Alphonse." She told him, banging her fist upside his helmet. Even if he couldn't feel it, didn't mean he didn't get the message. "Stop calling me teacher. How many times do I have to tell the two of you?" She asked, glaring.

"Until it sticks." Edward told his teacher, smirking at her. Al looked over to Aria, knowing that his words had just sparked the ignition fuse.

"I'm going to kill you." Aria snarled out, already reaching for the short blonde alchemist. Ed took the cue to use alchemy, clapping his hands together and summoning a cage around his angry travel companion. The Full Metal Alchemist looked smug with his work, sticking his tongue out at the girl in the cage.

"Brother." Al tried to warn his stubborn brother, knowing Aria's temper was short from the cold, shortage of food for the day, her weird mood swings, and then the kiss on top of it. Locking Aria in a cage would get his brother killed for sure.

"Oh calm down Al." Ed told him, it had been a while since he had locked Aria in a cage. He needed anything to get his mind off the kiss with the dirty blonde alchemist currently trapped in a cage.

"When I get out of here…" The female warned, trailing off dangerously. Izumi wondered what the hell was going on, but finding the scene amusing.

"Should I be worried?" She asked, crossing her arms. Al thought about it for a couple of seconds.

"Only about the shop. Aria's still a little angry about the cold and brother took something a little too far and she's going to whack him over the head a few times, give him a concussion, maybe even crack his skull and then everything will be okay again." Al told the woman.

"And you're gonna let her give your brother a concussion?" She asked, deciding that she might come to like this girl

"She'll heal it." Al told her, watching the scene in front of him unfold.

"I reinforced the bars with as much steel as I could. I wonder if you'll be able to break them this time." Ed smirked; he was trying to find the one thing that could keep her in.

"It won't do you any good." The dirty blonde told him, reaching for a bar to her cage. The ten pulled on it sharply; it budged a little, but didn't break.

"Looks like I win this round. Promise not to kill me and I'll let you out." He loved winning against a game with her. Aria seemed to think it over, placing her hand on her hip, thinking it over.

"I think I'd rather freeze to death out here and promise that." She smirked. The teen bet that if she applied more of her unnatural strength she would be able to break the bars. She already knew that she'd just throw the bars at him and then attack him while he was distracted.

"You don't mean that." Ed frowned; the idea that she wouldn't admit it and stay in the cage worried him. He didn't like the idea of hr staying outside in the cold all night. The blonde alchemist knew that Aria was stubborn enough to stay there to prove a point.

"Would she really stay out here?" Izumi asked, watching the two with amusement. She didn't know what the girl could do, but she had a feeling that the girl was more than she appeared.

"She's stubborn enough." The suit of armor told his alchemy teacher. "But Brother wouldn't do that. He'd drag her inside if he had too." Al knew it to be the truth. His brother had become protective over the sixteen year old female, they both had. "If I have to, I'll drag her inside."

"What does she mean to you?" Izumi asked, her eyes sliding from Al to Ed to Aria and back again. Al didn't get the chance to answer, before Aria had yanked a bar free from her cage.

"Shit!" Ed cursed clapping his hands together, a wall forming between the two blonde alchemists.

Aria threw the bar at Ed, knocking over the wall with the force she had thrown it. Once again Ed clapped his hands together, destroying the wall when he touched it. The teen leaped through the dust, ready to charge the teen. Aria couldn't see in the dust, allowing Ed the chance to slam into her. They both hit the snow covered ground, Ed straddling the alchemist. Using his automail hand, he jerked both of her hands into his, holding them above her head. He knew that if he wasn't careful, she'd kill him.

"Get the hell off!" Aria yelled at him, thrashing around. Ed shook his head, trying to hold her down. The girl was using her alchemy to enhance her strength levels to ones higher than Armstrong's.

"Is this a normal occurrence?" Izumi Curtis asked, raising her eyebrow in response. She had to admit that the two were rather entertaining.

"When she first started traveling with us yes, after awhile no. They do this every few days or when Aria's having those weird mood swings of hers." Al really was pleased with all of this. Ed and Aria had kissed and now they were fighting. He wasn't surprised that they were fighting; it just seemed to be someone the two of them did when they were confused.

"You mean when she has her period?" Izumi raised her eyebrow; watching Ed snap his head up in her direction. The teenage boy seemed interested and then Izumi realized that neither of the boys probably understood what she was talking about.

"Her what?" Ed called, tilting his head to the side. In that moment Aria finally managed to break free of his restraints, throwing him off of her. The female got off the ground, brushing herself off.

"Can we continue this discussion inside, I'm freezing?" Even in Ed's coat her wet clothes were still bothering her and even if she was about ready to make a pancake out of Edward Elric she still didn't want his automail to be hurting him.

"Sure why not?" The oldest alchemist out of the four of them said, walking into her home all the while wondering who this girl was. It wasn't normal for the Elric brothers to travel with anyone unless it was ordered or Winry had decided she was going the same way. The way Al had sounded was that Aria had been staying with them for awhile.

Aria appraised the woman in front of her. She had black dreadlocks, but they also looked like micro braids to her. The woman had a long white coat on over a pair of black pants and black boots for the weather. The woman had the same tattoo that Ed had on his coat and Al had on his arm. _She doesn't seem so scary. _The teen wondered what was so scary about the woman that had Al and Ed afraid of her.

Izumi led the three past the butcher shop part of her home and into the back, where the house actually was. Aria was glad to see a fire going in the fire place. She didn't want to seem rude since the woman was going to allow her to stay in her home, so she stood next to Al.

"You can go sit by the fire as long as you take off your wet clothes." Izumi noticed that the girl was shivering, her skin paler than it probably should be. "Here give them to me and I'll take them to the washroom." Izumi held her hands out to the teen ready to take her coat.

"Thank you." Aria took Ed's coat off, along with her thin jacket. "Is it okay if I use your bathroom to change into something that isn't wet?" She was soaked all the way through and even if the fire did look inviting she wanted to change into something dry.

"Al show her where it is." The adult alchemist ordered, before holding her hand out to the teen in front of her. "I'm Izumi Curtis."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Aria, Aria Renaldie." Aria smiled, allowing Al to lead her towards the bathroom.

"Here's your suitcase." Al opened his chest panel, handing the wet teen's suitcase to her. "Do you need me to wait for you" He asked, worried.

"I'm not helpless." She glared at him, giving his chest armor a good whack, before venturing into the bathroom.

"You do realize that you might actually break something when I get my body back, right?" Al shook his head. The suit of armor chuckled hearing the snort on the other side of the door before heading back to his brother and teacher. He had a feeling that his brother was going to ask about the mood swings.

Aria quickly slipped out of her clothes, sorting through what clothes she did have that was warm. Finally she put on a pair of long pajama pants and a thick purple t-shirt. The teen paused when she looked in the mirror. It wasn't the color of her skin or even how damp her hair was that made her do a double take. It was her eyes.

They weren't lifeless anymore.

Aria had known before that she really didn't live for much. The only thing that kept her tied to this world was her fight to get revenge on the person responsible for her family's murder. Even with that goal in mind, she had felt herself slipping away. But she realized that she wasn't slipping away anymore. She had things that kept her in the world besides her goal of revenge. Mainly Ed and Al. She still couldn't figure out when that happened, she realized that she had figured it out back in Carasole, but she wanted to know when exactly had it happened.

"Stupid Shorty and talking suit of armor." She muttered, stilling thinking it over. She smiled faintly at herself in the mirror, noticing that had changed as well.

She used to never smile. She stuck to herself and if she did smile in any way it was a smirk or a fake smile. The teen still didn't smile that often to anyone besides Ed and Al and maybe Roy. But her smiles weren't fake anymore, they were real. Aria decided that she happy and once again wondered when all this had really changed.

"She does _what_ from _where?_" Aria burst into giggles at Ed's screams. She decided to push the thoughts out of her mind, gathering her wet clothes in one arm and her suitcase in another. Oh god, she couldn't wait to see what the boys would say. The teen sounded pretty panicked, Aria decided. She had just managed to get rid of her fits of giggles under control when, "And they don't die?" Ed once again shouted, causing the female alchemist to fall into another fit of giggles, wishing she could see his face.

"Oh God, why couldn't I have been there to see his face?" She asked herself, she wondered what both boys would say. She silently pondered if they'd say anything at all. Al would probably say nothing or if he did he's be quiet about it, but Ed, now he would be the one to ask. She made her way back into the living room of Izumi's home, noticing Ed's odd look. She snickered, before handing her wet clothes to Izumi who practically took them out of her hands.

"So you look warmer." Al told her awkwardly. He was still in shock about what his teacher told him about women's bodies. The lower part of his metal helmet was even hanging down a bit.

"I am." Aria plopped herself down in front of the fire, sticking her fingers and toes dangerously close. The heat felt good on her cold skin.

"Does that really happen?" Ed asked, a little scared. Was his teacher pulling his leg or was she being completely serious?

"Yes." Aria told him, frowning. They were keeping their distance. "I'm not going to bite." She patted the seat next to her, telling the boys to come sit with her. Ed and Al seemed to think it over before Al sat Indian style next to his female companion.

"Ummm…" Al started off, awkwardly. What do you say to that? Aria shook her head.

"If you want we can never mention it again." She told the two of them, silently deciding to forget the teasing, realizing how awkward it was. At that moment, Ed decided to plop rather ungracefully beside her.

"Deal." Both boys said at the same time, making Aria chuckle. Ed turned a quick glare on her, sticking her tongue out at her.

"What? I find this kinda funny." She told the two of them, holding her hands up in surrender. Aria's feet were rather cold and she reached for her suitcase again, finding a pair of socks and quickly placing them on her feet, once again placing them close to the fire.

"Be careful." Al warned, warily watched the fire and her toes.

"Hey when did you get changed?" Aria asked, noticing Ed was in a pair of black leather pants and a tank top, with a pair of socks on.

"I had these on under my water proof clothes." He told her, sticking his body close to the fire. Aria watched the glow on his face and silently wondered how hot his automail could get.

"You didn't answer." She told him, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, her head on her knees. The Full Metal Alchemist noticed that she looked so vulnerable at that moment.

"When you were in the bathroom." He paused, smirking. "I think the cold has frozen your brain, it's not working right, not that it ever does." He told her, laughing when she smacked him in the chest.

Izumi watched the three of them with a fond smile. She noticed the chances in her two students, Ed seemed a little bit more open and Al just seemed happier. She wanted to know more about Aria and what was going on with her.

"Have the three of you eaten?" The black haired alchemist asked, causing the three to look at her.

"They haven't." Al told his teacher. He had a feeling that they were hungry but weren't going to say anything.

"I'll get you some sandwiches." She told them, already through the door. "Also why don't you put your things in your rooms?" The alchemist all agreed quickly. Aria ended up sharing a room with Al and Ed like always, claiming one of the beds.

The rest of the night was spent down by the fireplace, eating, talking, and just having a good time. Izumi and Aria got along quite well, much to the Elric Brothers amazement. Izumi had to laugh when Ed had to carry the sleeping Aria up to their room, Al behind them chuckling. This was one guest besides the brothers she didn't mind in her home.

* * *

Ed couldn't believe he had gotten roped into this. He had to admit that he had forgotten about it, but still. He silently blamed Al and his teacher who both seemed to be up to something. The annoyed alchemist sighed, how much longer was he going to be tortured like this?

"Stop sighing. I'm not any happier about this than you are." Aria told him. Al had mentioned that everyone needed to go Christmas shopping and since Aria didn't know her way around Dublith would need someone to go with her. Ed had been picked for the job.

"I think you're the only girl I know that hates shopping. Even teacher doesn't seem to mind it that much." Ed told her, watching her look at a few items.

"When am I ever that girly?" She asked, looking for something for Al. She couldn't figure out what to buy him. Seriously what do you buy a fifteen year old with a suit of armor for a body?

"No." The male alchemist watched her take down a few things from a shelf and put it back shaking her head. "What are you looking for?" He asked, he had to do some shopping for Al and her.

"A gift for Al." The female looked over a sculpture of a kitten and thought it was cute but she wanted to get Al something he could take with them and actually use.

"What I don't get a gift?" Ed teased, receiving a whack for it. He rubbed his flesh arm in response, he wondered if he would ever get used to how hard she hit him.

"Why would I get you one?" She teased back, leaving the store. There was not a single store for something for Al anywhere. Ed followed after her, pulling his coat tighter around him. The snow was piled high already and the damned stuff just kept coming.

"Because we're friends." He called to her, eyes scanning the windows for something for his kid brother. He noticed a few things he might consider for his brother, but like the girl walking next to him was looking for the perfect thing.

"Are you getting me something?" Aria asked, watching her breathe in the air. She was really starting to wish for the heat. Once again Aria only had her black jacket for protection from the elements.

"Yeah a coat." He told her watching her hug herself, trying to get warm. "Do you even own one?" He asked, wondering if he should just give her his jacket again.

"I normally go on short walks or stay inside; not play around in the snow." The female alchemist said, rubbing her hands together. She stopped to look in a window and Ed wondered what she was doing looking in a candy and hot chocolate shop for Al. "Come on. I have an idea."

"You do realize that Al can't eat right?" The alchemist asked darkly. Guilt rose in him at the memory that he had trapped Al in a body that couldn't sleep or eat or even feel.

"I want hot chocolate." She told him, grabbing his flesh arm and pulling him towards the counter.

"What can I get for the two of you?" A blonde woman asked.

"Two hot chocolates please." Aria told her, Ed turned towards her. He didn't want anything.

"That'll be five dollars, Sir." The woman said. Ed looked for Aria to pay, but discovered her browsing though the candy. He pulled out his wallet, paying for the drinks and taking them.

"That wasn't fair." The blonde alchemist told his friend. He joined her at a table, refusing to give her her drink. Aria reached across the table, while her companion pulled it out of her reach, just barely.

"So not fair." She whined, once again trying to grab the hot chocolate. Ed smirked, the hot chocolate only about half an inch from Aria's finger tips.

"Neither was making me pay, when I didn't want it in the first place." The male alchemist told her, giving her a smug look.

"All's fair in love and war." Aria told him, once again reaching for the hot chocolate. Her fingertips grazed the cup before Ed pulled it away, shooting her a smirk. "Now you're just torturing me."

"This isn't love or war." He told her, taking a long sip of his hot chocolate. He gave a sigh of appreciation just to annoy the blonde in front of him.

"I love hot chocolate so it's fair." She lunged across the table once again, making Ed glad he was holding her cup with his automail hand because the hot chocolate spilled.

"Opps." Ed said, having a feeling that he was in a lot of trouble. He looked at Aria, gulping. She had that expression that said if looks could kill you'd be dead. The blonde alchemist held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm so going to kill you." She reached for him, ready to knock his brains out. Ed backed up a few feet, racking his brains for a solution.

"What if I buy you another one?" He told her, even if he had bought her the first one, he would buy her another one, as long as he didn't get whacked upside the head.

"A large?" She asked, after thinking it over for a minute. Ed nodded his head yes. "Go get it!" The female ordered, waving her hand in the direction of the counter. The male alchemist hurried over to the counter in a rush. Unfortunately for him there was a line.

Ed had to wait for several minutes to order the anger prone female he called a friend a large hot chocolate before she bashed his skull in.

"I saw you with your girlfriend, you two are rather cute together. You even offered to buy her another hot chocolate."An elderly lady at the counter told him. She smiled, handing him the large hot chocolate.

"We're not together."He frowned, the thought making him think of cinnamon. His mind flashed back to the other night in the snow, Aria's lips against his own. A part of him wondered how he had ever allowed himself to be baited into kissing the teenage girl.

"Oh. I'm sorry, but the two of you remind me so much of my husband and me when we were younger." The woman apologized and Ed just nodded his head, brushing it off. The teen allowed the next customer in line to take his spot, heading towards where he had left Aria. The male alchemist felt annoyance bubble in him when he discovered that she wasn't there. The oldest Elric scanned the shop to find her missing. Something in him began to panic, remembering the words his brother had told him.

"_Watch after Aria in my absence. Her life is mine and mine only; if she dies I will torture you and everyone you love until you beg for death."_

Ed wasn't worried for his sake, but those words implied that Sandy was going to come after the dirty blonde he called a friend. What if in his five or ten minutes he had not been with her, that Sandy had somehow managed to capture the girl. They had shared a promise and he swore along with it that he wasn't going to let anything happen to Aria. He searched the shop once again, nearly ready to flash his State Alchemist pocket watch and demand everyone to tell him where they had seen the girl. That was until he noticed a knock on the window.

Aria stood there, a bag in her hand. Ed noted that she looked annoyed with him. The teen couldn't care less but headed outside anyway.

"Where did you go?"Ed asked, once again holding Aria's precious hot chocolate hostage, this time for information. The super strong alchemist reached for her hot chocolate, dismayed when Ed held it over his head.

"I'm taller than you; I think I can reach it." Ed glared at her for her words. The female alchemist was taller, but Ed noticed with glee that she was only maybe an inch or two taller than him. Aria smirked, once again reaching for her precious drink.

"Reach for it anymore and I'll dump it." He told her, even tilting the cup just a bit. The teen withdrew her hand in response, her gaze drifting between her hot chocolate and Ed's face. The male alchemist fought to hide his smirk but allowed it to slip onto his face. "Where did you go?" He asked again.

"I saw something I wanted to buy."Aria told him simply, once again her eyes darted for the drink and Ed gave in handing her the hot chocolate. "Thanks." She smiled at him, already walking down the sidewalk.

"You owe me." He told her, walking beside her. Ed's eyes drifted to the bag to discover that it was double bagged so he couldn't see the contents. _Damn her._

"That'll be my Christmas present." She told the boy beside her, pulling Ed into another store. The teen had noticed something that had caught her eye and for some reason it seemed perfect. "Now go scatter, I have shopping to do and I don't want anyone else to know what I'm buying everyone." The female teen waved the boy off, even giving him a hard shove in another direction.

"I'm starting to think I liked it better when you wanted to kick my ass all the time." Ed muttered, heading off in the direction she shoved him in.

Aria waited outside the store waiting for her blonde friend. He was an annoying little squirt she admitted to herself, but he was her friend and it was what made him Ed. Plus she annoyed the hell out of him, so it was worth it.

"Aria!" The female turned to see Izumi, Sig, and Al walking towards them. Al had taken to running towards her, stopping barely a foot away. She wondered when she had gotten comfortable enough to allow anyone this close to her, but once again pushed it out of her mind.

"Hi Al!" Al looked at the girl in front of him. Her arms were weighed down with bags and it looked like she even had wrapping paper as well.

"You really went all out, didn't you?" He asked, surprised. Aria didn't seem the type to be this crazy over Christmas.

"I haven't celebrated it in years; I guess the excitement got to me. Some of this stuff is for other people too. I'm going to mail it to them." Aria smiled once again looking for Ed. They had been in there a long time and she was getting cold. The girl didn't want to just leave him, but she was seriously considering getting back to the Curtis household and plopping herself in front of the fire.

"Do you want me to put the gifts in my armor?" He asked, trying to be the gentlemen his mother had always told him to be.

"Is that why none of you are carrying anything?" Aria asked, looking at the bag less Izumi and her husband. Sig was a nice man Aria had decided, just quiet.

"Of course! Al offered and accepted." Izumi grinned at the girl. The oldest alchemist staying at the Curtis household gladly allowed the girl to stay with them. She actually helped out and she proved interesting entertainment.

"Well when he offers who am I to deny him?" The super strong teen made sure to tie all of her shopping bags shut and stuffed them in Al's armor. "Thanks Al, I might have super strength but it gets tiring to use it all the time and carrying bags is annoying for normal people." She smiled at the suit of armor.

"You guys are awful." Ed popped out of nowhere, carrying some bags of his own. Aria turned her head towards him, rolling her eyes. He always had to pop out of nowhere, but it seemed a habit of both Elric brothers.

"No it's cold and we're tired." Izumi told her eldest student. She crossed her arms, staring down Ed, wondering if he was going to be stupid enough to comment.

"No you're all just lazy." Ed muttered, already heading in the direction of the meat shop. He missed seeing the dirty look both Izumi and Aria shot him.

"What did you say? Aria asked, her tone causing Ed to stop. There was that I'm going to beat you into a pulp tone and Ed had the feeling that he should run, but then again Ed was really brave or in other words just stupid. The teen turned back around, lifting his eyebrow.

"I said you were lazy." Ed smirked, once again the feeling of doom descending on him.

"Why you little runt!" The Elric's teacher yelled, jumping into the air to clobber the teen. Edward honestly tried to get away, but it's hard to run away when you have a super strong female alchemist who is currently pissed off at you grabbing the back of your coat to keep you from running.

Just as Izumi was about to plow into Ed, Aria let go, getting away from two alchemists. The snow seemed to fly up in a wave, covering everyone in it. The female teen watched Ed's former teacher pick Ed up and land a punch to his gut, before kicking him in the face and away from her. Aria's mouth just about dropped when the woman patted her hands together, walking in the direction of her home.

"Is she really going to just leave him there?" The girl asked, looking between the bleeding alchemist on the ground with a head injury and the one walking around down the street.

"You should see what Winry does." Al muttered, poking his brother gently and cautiously. His brother didn't seem to respond to anything he tried.

"Just leave the brat there!" Izumi yelled, waiting for the teens.

"Let me heal him first!" Aria called to the woman, bending down next to the blonde alchemist. Some blood mixed with his sun colored hair, yet to Aria, Ed still looked kinda like an angel. Mrs. Curtis silently observed, the girl knew medical alchemy?

The healing alchemist placed her palm on the bleeding head wound, the array on the back of her neck flaring to life. She focused on mending the tissue around the wound back together and fixing the crack in the teen's skull. She sat back sighing, before checking the wound. Ed's head was fine and he shouldn't even have pain.

"I didn't know you knew medical alchemy." Izumi stated appearing behind the trio. How had she healed the wound? The girl hadn't drawn an array or even clapped her hands together. "I must know how you did that." Izumi continued, watching Ed regain consciousness.

"Damn." The teen muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He was sure he would be in pain or at the very least been bleeding.

"Don't worry I healed the wound for you." The teen told her companion. She felt a little tired after healing Ed.

"Are you okay?" Al noticed, Aria looked a little pale.

"Healing takes my away my energy." Aria muttered; rubbing her head. She realized with a start that she hadn't eaten anything and hadn't slept much the night before. _No wonder I feel drained, I didn't have much energy in the first place._

"That's how you do it isn't it? You use your own energy to enhance your muscle strength and to heal people." If Al had eyes, they would have been the size of saucers. It was a simple concept now that he thought about it. Ed also realized what Aria was doing and wondered where the array was.

"Where's the array?" Izumi asked, speaking the unspoken question. There had to be an array somewhere on her body, she never drew one.

"On her neck." Al answered and Aria snapped her head up to stare at the suit of armor. "I noticed the tattoo on the back of your neck when you were unconscious and we were heading towards your hometown with Lauren." He explained quickly, fearing that Aria was about to whack him.

"How do you activate an array on your neck? Most alchemists who have tattoos of arrays are normally on their hands, so all they have to do it clap their hands together." Izumi stated, wishing to look at the array, but wasn't going to unless Aria said it was fine.

"With my thoughts. It was hard to learn but once you figure it out, it's fairly simple. The array is really just a way to help me use my natural energy to enhance my muscles and channel it into people's bodies to heal them." Aria told them, her eyes darting between the others and herself. They were all staring at her confused. "I'd have to show you the array and I don't feel like doing that at the moment." Aria told them, helping Ed stand. She didn't seem to like having everyone staring at her.

"Let's get back to the house." Ed said randomly. He had noticed the rigid posture of the girl and decided to help her out. Izumi took the hint and arm in arm with Sig headed back to her home. Al walked side by side with his brother, Aria on the other side of Ed.

"Thanks for that." Aria whispered, shooting Ed a grateful smile. Ed smiled back, nudging her shoulder with his own. Al watched from the corner of his red glowing eyes, please. The three were silent after that.

* * *

"I can't believe you left me to sleep in front of the fire." Aria asked, cracking her back as she stood. The teen had fallen asleep on Christmas Eve among the blankets in front of the fire and they had decided to leave the girl there.

"No one woke me up either." Ed complained, working the kinks out of his automail. He glared at Al, who seemed smug and was standing a few feet away. "Al, why didn't you wake us up?" The teen asked his little brother, curious and highly annoyed.

"You two looked so content and cute and I just didn't have the heart to move you." Al snickered; thankfully glad that both hadn't woken up to the flash of the camera. The younger Elric had caught Aria with her head on Ed's flesh shoulder and Ed with his cheek resting in her hair. It looked like the two had gotten cold and snuggled up to each other in warmth. The flash had seemed to make them move apart but the pictures were evidence enough for the suit of armor.

"Shut it Al." Aria snapped, head off in the direction of the kitchen. Izumi was already there, handing the teen two cups of hot chocolate.

"Take one to Ed."The woman told her, gathering her own mug. They both left the kitchen, heading towards where Sig, Al, and Ed had already perched around the tree.

"Thanks dear." Sig said, as his wife handed him a mug of hot chocolate. It seemed that since Aria practically asked for it twenty four seven lately they had bought a lot of it and everyone was drinking it.

"Here Shorty." Aria told her blonde friend, plopping down between Al and him. The teen was still dressed in her pajamas; a pair of long bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Thanks Gorilla Girl." Ed snapped back, he didn't feel like turning this into a fight, but he had to at least get revenge. It was Christmas and he figured that neither Aria nor him would start anything today.

"I'm choosing to ignore that statement." Aria mumbled into her drink. Al wished he could have smile as he ruffled Aria's hair. The girl glared at him, giving him a solid whack in the chest. "It's too early to be doing that." She scolded, taking another long swig from her drink.

"It's never too early, especially for a person who doesn't sleep." Al taunted, already thinking about getting the pictures developed. His teacher was going to enjoy the picture and probably keep it.

"Shut it Al." Ed said, annoyed. He wished he could have slept longer, but his little brother had been so excited that he had woken the two teens up. His little brother still had that child quality that loved Christmas and Ed was glad that at least that hadn't changed.

"Why don't all three of you shut up?" Izumi asked, glaring at the three of them in question. The woman did love the entertainment the three would provide her, but today she wanted them to actually get along. "Now get to opening." The woman commanded; she was happy to spend Christmas with the Elric brothers and Aria. The boys had become like her own children to her over the years and Aria was earning that status as well.

Both Elric brothers dug into the presents with a childish glee, surprised to discover presents from Winry, Pinako, Roy, Riza, and a few other people besides the ones around them. Aria was also surprised to find presents from Roy, Riza, Lauren, and the rest of her Lauren's family from Carasole.

Al was happy to discover toys and other creative things to amuse him, especially the books he got. Sig and Izumi had gotten him a portable chess set that would easily fit into a suitcase and Aria and Ed promised to allow him to keep it in one of their suitcases. Mustang's men had sent some money and said that when Al got his body back, they were buying him a dog. Mustang himself had sent armor polish. Riza had gotten Al a gift card for some clothes and sent money for the big guy to buy whatever he wanted.

Ed was dismayed that Winry and Pinako had gave him coupons for money off his automail but decided that it fit in a strange oddly way. The teen alchemist was horrified that all those under Mustang's command except Riza had gotten him a book or a magazine involving smut. There was also some money sent in the card. Roy had gotten him a hair ribbon to hold back his 'girly hair' as the Colonel had put it. Riza had sent some money and clothes.

Aria couldn't believe how much clothes Lauren had given her. The woman made it seem like she was starting from scratch with her wardrobe. The woman had also sent money saying just in case Aria needed something special. Leroy and the others had also gone a little crazy, sending her pictures and money. She could have choked when she discovered the purple dress that Roy had sent her; it looked so expensive. Riza had sent a large package of ammo and money.

"You guys made out well." Sig noticed, but none of the teens had given each other theirs gifts.

"We're not done yet!" Al exclaimed, reaching into his armor to pull out two presents. He handed the smaller one to Aria and the bigger one to his brother. "Well open them." The childish suit of armor was nearly bouncing off the ground and it made both Ed and Aria smile.

Aria opened hers first to discover a beautiful charm bracelet. Normally the teen wouldn't be up for jewelry, but it was special. The bracelet itself was a silver color and it looked live vines were wrapping around her wrist. The bracelet only had one charm, but it looked like two. One side of the charm was a suit of armor that looked like Al, while the other side was of Ed even with his blonde hair and red coat. The detail was incredible.

"It's amazing Al. I love it." She played with the charm, smiling at it. The teen held her hand out to Al, mentioning for him to put it on her.

"I was thinking of putting more on, but then I decided that for every Christmas we're all together, I'd get you another charm." Al told the girl, fastening the bracelet around her wrist.

"Thank you." The teen smiled softly at the suit of armor in front of her. "Well looks like I know what I'm getting next year." She joked. Al would have blushed if he was able, but instead settled for ducking his head, when Aria kissed him on the cheek in thanks. Both teens turned to Ed to see his reaction to the present.

The Full Metal Alchemist unwrapped it carefully, not wanting to rip the paper. Edward discovered that his brother had gotten him a chain in much the same fashion as Aria's. Ed's was black in color though and the teen discovered that at one end was a large circle that opened. At first he thought it was a pocket watch, but discovered that it wasn't. On one of the circle, there was a picture of Ed, Al, and their mother, while the other side held Aria, Ed, and Al in the snow.

"Now I know why you insisted on a picture." Aria had jumped on his back earlier in the week after throwing a snowball at his head. The snow was still in his hair and Al was shaking his head back and forth at their antics. They were all smiling.

"Do you like it, Brother?" His brother had been hard to shop for and he had finally decided that this would work.

"It's great Al." The oldest Elric hugged his younger brother, finding it difficult to wrap his arms around his brother's giant form.

"I'm glad you like it." He told his brother, once again wishing he could smile. The suit of armor shook his head, before adding, "We're still not done!" Aria and Ed both grinned at the youngest of their group's antics.

"Hold on a minute." Ed said, getting up and getting something from behind the tree. He plopped back down in his spot. "What? Did you think I would open up my chest and pull these from my body?" He asked, catching Aria's curious look.

"Not really." Aria was excited. For some reason after seeing Al's present, she desperately wanted to know what he had gotten her. E chuckled at her expression before handing her a box, handing his brother his present.

The suit of armor pulled the box off his present playing with the idea of what was inside. The teen alchemist made of metal was surprised to find what he found. Al held up the camera in the air, excited. He was especially happy when he found a whole bunch of film around the camera.

"I noticed that you liked to take everyone's cameras and use them, so I figured to get you your own." Ed was nearly crushed when his brother hugged him. Aria laughed seeing Ed turning blue and smiling when Al practically began reading the owner's manual at a breakneck pace.

"Thank you Brother! I'm so happy!" Ed smiled; seeing that his dear younger brother was bouncing off the walls happily. Ed had a feeling that the camera was going to be used in so many ways for blackmail, but as long as his baby brother was happy he didn't care.

"You're Welcome." He nearly went blind, when his brother took a real up close picture of him. "Aren't you going to open your gift?" The blonde teen asked, noticing Aria hadn't opened it yet.

"Yeah. I was just happy to see Al so happy." Aria smiled, taking the lid off the box carefully. Ed wasn't sure she'd like his gift but hoped it was okay.

Aria pulled the coat out of the box carefully. She had to admit that normally getting clothes wasn't her thing, but getting the coat made her happy. The coat was black and lined with fur or something else really warm. The outside was waterproof and the coat had a fur lined hood. Aria tired it on, feeling that it was warm. She would never get cold again. The teen looked into the box again to discover a thermos and plenty of chocolate to make hot chocolate with.

"Do you like it?" He asked, he knew she wasn't the clothes type, but the girl needed a coat. She was always freezing and even though he didn't mind lending her his coat, he figured that she needed her own.

"Yes." Aria twirled around once, even putting the hood up to show the occupants in the room what she looked like in it. "Thank you." Aria smiled and then hugged the blonde alchemist.

"You look pretty." Al commented. "Brother, don't you think Aria looks pretty?" He watched his brother freeze up at his words, inwardly smirking. He was one day going to make his brother see the light.

"Yes." Ed managed to say after a moment. He had to admit that the teen did look pretty, beautiful even. He would never admit that he thought the girl in front of him was beautiful, not even in a million years.

"Thanks guys." Aria thanked the boys, blushing. She used the trimming to hide her blush and then busied herself with placing her new coat carefully into the box.

"It's true." Al said, watching the blush fade on Aria's cheeks. He had noticed that his brother also blushed at the words he had told the girl in front of him. "We're still not done!" The youngest son of Trisha exclaimed.

"Let me get your presents." The teen ran up to the room where Ed, Al, and her had been sharing. She reached under the bed pulling out two decorated Christmas bags. The girl raced back down the stairs, handing each boy their present. "I got you each two things. One thing is the same for both of you." She told them, watching them each pull out the box from the bag.

The two teen boys opened the small boxes to find identical necklaces. Each was bound together by a leather strap and had a pendent made of silver. The pendent was actually an alchemy array. Around the outside of the array in fancy letters were the words: _'To gain something, something of equal value must be lost'_. Both boys were shocked, it felt like something was being thrown in their faces.

"Look at what's on the other side." Aria told them gently, noticing their shocked and hurt looks. Both boys turned the pendants over to find in the same fancy letters the words: '_Love is the opposite of Equivalent Exchange, you don't need to lose anything and it never runs out_'. "My mother once told me those words, giving me a pendent just like you have." The teen pulled out a necklace and pendent just like the ones both boys had in their hands.

"Thank you." Ed spoke first, wrapping the dirty blonde in a tight hug, before both were hugged by Al.

"Thank you Sister!" Al slipped into calling Aria sister again, causing Aria to smile.

"You're welcome! Now you still have one more thing." She reminded them.

Ed nearly choked when he discovered his present. In the bottom of the bag was full of cinnamon flavored treats like hard candy and even a shampoo that smelled like cinnamon.

"I noticed that you seemed to like cinnamon a lot, so I went all out." Ed remembered when Aria had disappeared in the shop they had been in.

"Thank you." Ed realized with horror that he had never truly liked cinnamon that much before, but now he loved it. He silently wondered if it was because the girl in front of tasted like cinnamon. He had noticed before that she also seemed to smell like cinnamon and lilac, spicy and sweet.

"You're welcome." Aria turned towards Al, wondering what he was going to say about her present.

Al wished he could have grinned because he'd be grinning from ear to ear. Aria had gotten him radios and not the cheap kind either. There were three of them and they all seemed to be turned to one channel and the suit of armor had a feeling that Aria had done it so that the three could always keep in contact even if they weren't together. Plus he knew that he could turn the channel and pick up music if he tried hard enough.

"I had a hard time with your gift. Did I do okay?"Aria asked, nervously. She hadn't been lying; it had taken her hours to find the radios for him.

"Of course, I love them!" Al practically pounced on the female, giving her a bear hug. He swung her around a bit, causing everyone in the room to laugh. Al finally put her down, enjoying the giant smile on the girl's face.

"Well that's it everyone. Let's clean up and start making dinner." Izumi clapped her hands in a chop chop manner. Aria waited until Izumi and Sig went into the kitchen, turning towards the two alchemists.

"Thank you." She told them once again. Ed and Al noticed that the teen had the biggest and brightest smile that they had ever seen on the girl's face. Aria noted that the day had been perfect so far and realized with a start that she hadn't been so happy in years.

"For what?" Ed asked, sucking on a cinnamon flavored hard candy. He instantly remembered the kiss again and swore mentally. The Elric decided that he was going to get Aria back for this.

"Making this Christmas the best I've had in a long time." The female alchemist told them, pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"Don't worry about it Aria. We were glad to have Christmas with you." The youngest son of Trisha concluded honestly. He knew that his brother had enjoyed having Christmas with the teen and so had he.

"Come on you three! If you don't hurry in here and eat, I swear I'm going to throw the food away." Izumi called and the trio quickly made their way towards the kitchen. Aria had already learned that the butcher's wife meant what she said.

Al had just crossed into the kitchen and only heard the mutter of curses. The suit of armor turned around quickly to see Aria trip and fall, but before she could hit the hard wood floor, Ed had caught her.

"Thanks." Aria muttered, blushing. She hadn't meant to trip but she had stepped onto the edge of one of her socks and tripped herself. She had fully expected to hit the floor, but Ed had somehow caught her.

"You're welcome." Ed silently wondered when he had become so used to catching Aria when she fell. He began to release the dirty blonde, but was stopped.

"Look its mistletoe! You guys have to kiss!" Al cheered. It was his lucky day he decided.

"There is no wa-" The Full Metal Alchemist argued but was cut off by his Aria.

"It's a tradition." Aria had always believed that traditions were to be kept. She had always marveled at the mistletoe and promised that she's kiss someone if they had been caught under it.

Aria leaned forward, interlocking her lips with the blonde who had caught her. The teen seemed to realize what was going on and lock his arms around her waist. He kissed her back and Aria once again noticed that he was a good kisser and that kissing Edward Elric wasn't bad, it was actually pretty good.

The two teens broke apart, momentarily. Edward looked Aria in her blue-green eyes, smiling.

"Merry Christmas." Ed wished the girl in front of him.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Aria smiled, before Ed kissed her again. The two forgot about what was going on or that Aria was dating someone, until a light flashed. The two teens jumped back, searching for the reason of the flash only to find Al with his camera.

"Al." Ed's tone was a warning and Al had a feeling that he should run. The suit of armor took off running, his older brother running after him. Al had decided that he wouldn't let anything happen to his picture and was going to get it developed and frame the thing. "Give me the camera!" Ed roared, lunging across the table to hit the wall. Al dashed out of the room with Ed hot on his heels.

"Why me?" Aria questioned, yet at the same time fondly. She shook her head, deciding to get Al back later.

"Because you're the only girl in the group. Boys naturally like to bug girls." The wife of Sig Curtis said, rolling her eyes. She loved the Elric brothers but sometimes they were quite the handful.

"I guess you're right." Aria nodded, deciding to brush it off. The teen ignored the flutters in her stomach from the kiss, instead focusing on helping Izumi. Somewhere in the deep parts of her mind, she wished that she could kiss Edward Elric again.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs Edward was banging on the door to the shared room. He silently cursed that he had promised not to transmutate anything while in the house. Another thought that nagged at him more was that while cinnamon was delicious, he much preferred to taste it when he was kissing Aria. The teen banged his head against the door, wishing the thoughts of Aria and cinnamon out of his mind.

* * *

Well guys I might have to hide my flashdrive from myself. I really need to work on my summer reading, it's really easy but boring and I hate doing boring things. I'm being completely and truthfully honest, I will not write anymore until my summer reading is done and everything is settled. ike1440 told me that I was going to keep pushing it back and I have. I hate it when he's right. Damn him!

Also Ed is in denial. I personally like schemeing Al. It's rather fun to write. Aria is starting to get confused, but don't worry this won't become a love triangle. Roy and Aria's relationship will be taken care of. Izumi is hard to write and I'm not sure I truly captured her. UGH I hate that. I wonder what people think of Aria and what she looks like. *hint hint*

By the way does anyone else see the irony that it's Christmas in my fic and it's August in real life? It reminds me of that Christmas or is it Halloween in July thing? I actually think it's funny in a weird little way.

Well people tell what you think. I had fun writing this chapter, even though deciding the gifts was diffucult. I had other ideas but they were almost all scrapped and made up on the spot after a minute or so of thought. It seems I think best on my feet.

Until next time!

-j.d.y.


	15. Yin and Yang

Hi everyone! I'm sorry that it's been so long sicne I've updated, but school is really hectic. I never really get the chance to write between all the classes I have. They're keeping me really busy. . Thankfully I had a day off yesterday and was able to write this chapter.

Completion Date: September 14th 2010

Release Date: Wednesday, September 15th 2010

Word Count: 7,888

Thanks to all those who reviewed! And thanks ike1440 for being such a great beta!

Also for Raven, I did not do my summer reading, but school caught up with me, so I'm sorry this is so late.

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, if I did I'd be swimming in Ed, Roy, Al(both human and suit of armor form), and Envy plushies.

* * *

"You three had better be careful." Izumi warned, watching as the snow fell down. The woman's coat was pulled tight around her keeping the cold out of her bones. The alchemist has decided to escort the Elric brothers and Aria to the train station.

"Stop worrying so much Teacher." Ed muttered, re-braiding his hair after Aria had stolen his hair tie. The teen was standing next to Aria, Al on his other side.

"You only have to worry about Shorty; I'm not going to pull the same stunts as him." Aria smiled slightly. The girl's right hand was on her hip and she was leaning heavily on her right hip. It was two weeks after Christmas and everything had been rather quiet since then. Also in that time Ed's birthday had came and went and both Al and Aria had gotten him something. Aria had gotten Ed a new pair of boots and Al had gotten him a new overcoat.

"Who the hell are you calling so short a bean is a giant compared to him?" Ed glared, turning in Aria's direction. The female alchemist raised her eyebrows, dropping in a fighting position easily. The teen had been allowed to train with Izumi, Ed, and Al during their time with Izumi.

"You of course." The female teen smiled, wondering if Ed was going to take her upon her offer.

"Whoa, whoa, just calm down." The suit of armor pushed his way between them. He prayed that a fight wasn't going to break out again.

"Yeah Aria the little brat isn't worth getting in trouble over." Izumi called, smirking. Ed turned to glare at his teacher instead of his friend. "You are little, so don't even go there, brat." The black haired woman warned, crossing her arms. Ed seemed to think it over before deciding that it wasn't worth it.

"Yeah we have to go anyway Brother. We're going to miss the train to Central."Al reminded his stubborn brother. He would rather not have to hear his brother complaining the whole time about missing the train.

"Yeah, he's right. We're supposed to be boarding the train now." Aria noticed that people were already heading towards the train. The female grabbed her suitcase ready to leave as soon as they were all done saying goodbye.

"Why are you guys even heading towards Central?" The woman asked, wishing her students didn't have to leave yet. She rather enjoyed having them around and it even made her feel less stressed out.

"The Bastard wants us to report in." Edward sneered the word bastard, hating that he had to follow Roy's orders. Aria rolled her eyes at Ed's words.

"Roy isn't a bastard at all." The teenage girl told her friend. Ed whirled on her, glaring at her all the while.

"Just because you happen to have a crush on the man whore doesn't mean he's a bastard." The Elric's eyes narrowed, something once again sparking within him.

"He is not a man whore!" Aria countered back, her eyes focused on Ed. Al and Izumi watched the two smirking; they were always a good source of entertainment.

"He's fucked every woman in Central and Eastern Headquarters!" The bright blonde exclaimed, making his dirty blonde friend ready to punch him in the face.

"That's never been proven!" The female clenched her fists at her sides; torn between walking away and punching the teen alchemist in the face.

"He even admits it! That's proof enough in my book!"Izumi watched her student and his friend argue over whether or not Roy Mustang was a man whore, sighing softly.

"Ed just because someone claims something it isn't always true. I personally believe that Roy does go through a lot of women but it's not like he's going to cheat. And on another note it isn't any of your business if Roy is a man whore, the only here who has any right to know is Aria." The woman effectively ended the argument, giving both teens a solid glare before adding, "The three of you need to go." Izumi sighed wishing that the trio didn't have to leave. She rather enjoyed having them there with her.

"Good-bye Izumi." Aria held out her hand to shake Izumi's in greeting but was pulled into a hug instead. "Why are you hugging me?" The surprised teen asked.

"Because I'm going to miss you." Izumi gave the teen a smile as she pulled back.

"I'm going to miss you too." Aria smiled, giving Izumi another quick hug, before heading off to the train. The girl just couldn't believe that Izumi really cared that much about her. The Renaldie gave one last wave to the dark haired alchemist, before ducking inside the train.

"She really is something, isn't she boys?" Izumi asked, chuckling.

"Yep, Sister is the best." Al piped in, wishing he could smile. He wondered if Aria even noticed the smile his brother had sprouted on his face when Aria had turned and waved, her hair blowing in the breeze. "Sorry to say Teacher, but I have to go. I wish we could stay longer." Al towered over the woman over him and allowed her to bring him into her arms much like when he was younger.

"Be careful. I hope to see you again soon." Izumi winked at him. "And I mean in the flesh." She smiled allowing the suit of armor to make his way and enter the train. "You didn't answer my question." The older alchemist wondered aloud, still facing the train.

"She's great Teacher." Ed told her, a smile still on his face from when Aria had turned and smiled at them. He actually hadn't really known what to say, the only thing he could say was that she was great.

"I like her." The alchemist told her student. Ed nodded a faint smile on his face. "You know that if you don't make a move soon, she'll be lost to Mustang or some other guy." Izumi watched the Fullmetal Alchemist's face carefully. She watched something that he probably didn't even know was there called jealously and then anger.

"What in hell's name are you talking about?" He asked, angrily. The alchemy teacher wondered if she should have phrased that a bit differently knowing the way the teen could react to certain things.

"Oh never mind, just think about what I said." The woman sighed, seeing Ed's temper not lessen with her words.

"I got to go." Edward announced after a moment of silent. The gears in his mind was turning, digesting his teacher's words. They suggested that he liked Aria, but that was furthest from the truth. Right?

"Well be careful and try not to land yourself in any more plots to destroy this country while you're traveling, okay?"Izumi joked, but the silent warning was behind it.

"Yeah yeah I know already. Don't get mixed up into any more attempts to steal the souls and turn them into one big Philosopher's Stone to create the perfect being, got it." Ed back, but the seriousness was there. Neither alchemist wanted to go through that again. The teen waved at his teacher throwing her a smile, before being pulled into her arms.

"I deserve a good-bye." She told him, before pulling back. "See ya Shrimpy!" The alchemy teacher smiled, watching her student nearing scream in frustration.

"Bye Teacher." Ed stomped off, much like a little child. Mrs. Curtis laughed, waving to her student while he ducked into the train angrily. She was going to miss them.

* * *

Ed was still thinking about what his teacher's words when they reached Central. He didn't understand what she had meant when she had talked about him losing Aria to Mustang or some other guy. He didn't like Aria _that_ way. The girl was a dear friend and he'd fight for her to the end, but she wasn't that type of friend. Yet something about losing Aria ran a shiver through him. It wasn't the good kind of shiver where you felt something good was going to happen, it was the kind when you felt like something was going to be ripped from you and pure fear shot through your veins.

"Hey Shrimp, what are you thinking about?" Aria asked, seeing the teen's eyebrows knit together. For the last two days, Ed had seemed to be distracted and it had all started when they left Dublith. It worried the female alchemist. Something just seemed to bother him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T REACH THE TOP OF A BEAN?" The alchemist exploded, but to Aria and Al the teen's heart just didn't seem to be in it.

"You, of course." Aria smiled. "Now please answer my question." She looked straight into gold eyes, a silent battle of wills.

"Nothing." He once again questioned if it was nothing. He thought back over the kisses he had shared with Aria. He had to admit that he liked kissing Aria; there was a certain taste to her mouth that he liked. And she was pretty he would also have to admit. _Now stop right there, I do NOT like Aria._ The alchemist stopped all this thoughts focusing on what Al was saying.

"-distracted. Are you sure you're okay, Brother?" The suit of armor asked, worriedly. His brother had been much quieter than normal and he seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"I'm fine, just tired." Ed lied. He couldn't allow his brother to know something was wrong. If his brother found out he would never stop teasing him or trying to help. He would just settle this himself.

"Well if you want to talk about it, I'm here." Al told his brother, eyes raking over the Elric's appearance. Nothing physically was wrong with him and they hadn't been doing too much, but maybe it was just the gate taking Ed's energy again to help Al's body on the other side of the gate.

"There is nothing to talk about." The alchemist snapped at his companions, glaring at the both of them. They needed to stop worrying about him. He was fine!

"Whatever you say." Aria eyed the son of Trisha once, before turning to Trisha's second son. "How about we play some chess to pass the next hour or so?" She asked, smiling. Al and Aria had quickly become attached to Al's portable chess board, loving to try and outwit each other. AL won more than Aria did, but it was still fun for the two.

"You guys are going to play again?" Ed groaned. The two never seemed to stop playing. He couldn't see the point in the game and had grown tired of it after awhile. He just couldn't sit still as long as the two of them. The annoying click of the pieces every few minutes when the two would make a move would nearly make him scream in frustration.

"No, we're just going to take the pieces out, put them on the board and debate if they look pretty or not there." Aria's sarcastic reply came. Ed fell back into the seat, covering his eyes with his flesh arm.

"Do you have to be so annoying?" The question made Ed get a rook tossed at his head. "You do know that I'm not returning that, don't you?" Ed smirked, imaging Aria's face at the moment. _She's probably glaring at me, while trying to keep her mess of dirty blonde hair out of her face. I can already see the wheels turning in her head._

"Yes I do. Now give it back. We can't play without it." Aria was glaring at the teen, while trying to keep her hair out of her face. Al watched the two, seeing what he called flirting going on between them.

"Now won't that be a shame." Aria growled at his tone, causing Ed's smirk to grow.

"Yes it will, now give it back." The teen reached for the rook Ed had in his automail hand.

"Why should I?" He asked, wishing to see her face. He loved to see her face when she was annoyed.

"Because you're a good person and good people don't take other's things."

"They do when it's thrown at them." Ed heard her growl and let out a barely audible chuckle. "And who said I'm a good person?"

"Don't call someone annoying then. The people of this country think you're a good person. Now give it back." Aria tried to steal the rook from Ed's hand but he closed his metal hand into a fist quickly.

"Then don't be a smartass then." Ed sat up, playing with the rook in his hands, twisting it back and forth. He toyed with the idea of crushing it, but then he'd have to transmutate another one. "And the people of this country don't know anything."

"Then don't complain." Aria watched the rook in his hands, before looking into the alchemist's eyes. They looked sad and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. "Well I know you're a hero." The teen shocked both of the Elric brothers.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked, his head snapped up, his eyes trained on her face. Al watched both of them, his game of chess forgotten.

"You're so willing to help everyone. You're just a hero to everyone you meet at least after a while. Seriously Ed you helped save the country, I think you're a hero." Aria announced honestly, watching the light play in his eyes. There was something there that he seemed to want to share but not have the courage to say.

"All I wanted to do was get Al's body back. We never meant to get ourselves mixed up in all of that. The only reason we were even noticed by the homunculi was because we had opened the gate and was qualified to be sacrifices." Ed wondered aloud, telling the truth of the matter. If they had never tried to bring their mother back to life, they would have never been mixed up with the homunculi.

"Explain." Aria wanted to know what was going on and what had really happened.

"There was this guy named Father. He created seven homunculi and over the years used them to help make this country bigger. King Bradley was known as Wrath and was one of the homunculi and was used as the leader of this country to make it bigger. Another of the homunculi named Sloth was used to dig a giant transmutation circle underground. One homunculus called Greed escaped for a short while and was a free agent, but eventually was destroyed and became Ling. Pride hide himself as King Bradley's son Salem. Envy, Gluttony, and Lust practically did other odd jobs for Father. Envy was the one responsible for the Ishvalen Civil War. " Al told Aria, trying to help her understand what was going on before launching further into the tale.

"Wait there was seven beings like Envy and Sandy?" Aria asked, her mind absorbing the information and trying to make sense of it. Both brothers nodded. "Wait who created Sandy?"

"We have no idea who created that bastard. There was another homunculus named Dante and her and our bastard of a father is responsible for Father being created. We think Dante was in cohorts with Father when they released him from the flask. Envy is the son of Dante and the bastard. The bastard brought him back to life after he died." Ed added, watching Aria's face. He wanted to desperately know what she would think of him after what they were done telling her everything.

"So your dad is a homunculus?" Aria asked, confused.

"Yes." Al answered, the train cabin becoming quiet.

"The two of us started investigating how Philosopher's Stones were created and through that met some really nice people and each time we always seemed to be helping them out. Somehow in all this we came in contact with the homunculi and discovered what they were planning when we found out that King Bradley was a homunculus. Brother and I got separated and everyone thought that brother was dead. By then a few of the homunculus were already dead and the rest were killed during the fight when we launched a full out attack on the day Father was calling the promised day. Well except Pride and Envy, Pride was taken in by his human mother and Envy we thought had killed himself, but that clearly isn't what happened." Al continued, after sensing that no one was going to say anything.

"Wow. What was the promised day?" Aria asked, her interest growing. She had a feeling that the boys were leaving some stuff out, but she had a feeling that those things were truly horrible things to talk about.

"It was the day that Father sucked everyone's souls out and created a giant Philosopher's Stone. The only ones who didn't get their souls out were Mustang, Hawkeye, Brother, Father, Teacher and her husband, Scar, May, myself, and a few others. He trapped the gate inside his body after we destroyed his immortal army. Mustang lost his eyesight when he went through the gate. During the fight I lost my automail arm and was about to be killed, but Al gave up his body to give me my right arm back and was reunited with his soul on the other side." Ed gave a grateful look to his brother.

"Wait then why is your arm automail?" Aria asked, looking at the teen's automail. His arm should be made of flesh instead of metal. "And couldn't you just make another automail arm and attach it?"

"Stop interrupting." Ed snapped, casting an apologetic look when Aria curled into herself a bit.

"My blood seal was messed up, I was dying and I knew brother needed his arm back. Plus brother and I really don't know the inner workings of automail, so it would be difficult to create a new one from nothing." Al answered Aria's second question choosing to allow his brother to answer the first.

"You almost died." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Aria couldn't see it; she couldn't see the younger Elric dead. She couldn't see a world without Al. The teen also couldn't see Ed without Al; she wondered how he had felt in those minutes where his brother was gone. Ed and Al were like Yin and Yang; they just didn't fit into this world without the other. She couldn't see the Brother's ever really being apart, no matter what. Even when they got married and had families, she could only see the two being a few miles at the most apart. They were just that close.

"Yes." Al answered honestly. The suit of armor watched Aria's face change as she thought and he wondered what she was thinking.

"Yin and Yang." Aria muttered, quietly. And then she looked at Al and then Ed. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU UNDERSTAND?" Aria roared, shoving Al up against the seat with so much force the train car shook. Ed at first thought that they were going to knock the train car over with the force Aria had slammed the suit of armor into the side. _I wonder how much she can really lift._

"But what if Brother or you are in trouble?" Al asked; silently glad that he couldn't feel anything. She would have broken at least a few bones throwing him against the wall.

"The Ed or I will come to the other's aid. There are three of us and I doubt someone can't reach the other one." Aria challenged. "Never again, got it? That goes for the both of you."

"Fine." Both brothers told her, but they knew that they would sacrifice themselves if it saved their companions.

"Now continue the story." Aria commanded, allowing the youngest Elric to fall into the seat. She returned to her seat, sitting across both brothers.

"I kicked his ass, causing him to release the gate and free the millions of souls in this country. Afterwards Mustang used a Philosopher's Stone that this doctor we know had to get his eyesight back. We could have used it to get Al's body back, but we don't want to use a Philosopher's Stone." Ed said, his eyes distant, thinking over memories of the past.

"How did you get Al's body back?" The last Renaldie asked, watching the emotions play across Ed's face.

"I was going to give up my alchemy to get his body back, but the gate sent me back saying that I couldn't give it up yet. The gate said that my ability to use alchemy is still needed in this world. I came up with the idea to put Al back in a suit of armor and find another way to return his body to him. I transmutated a suit of armor exactly like his old one and then opened the gate giving up my right arm to seal his soul to the armor. I trapped my baby brother." Ed said, closing his eyes, allowing the tears to flow freely.

"Brother I don't blame you. I think the world really does need your alchemy." Al tried to comfort his brother, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulder.

Aria was suddenly struck with the feeling that she didn't belong. Both brothers had each other, what could they possibly need from her? She didn't know what to say to make everything better. The teen stood up preparing to leave.

"Where the hell are you going?" The Fullmetal Alchemist wondered if maybe she was disgusted with them or something now. They had never really planned to fight for the country, they had just wanted to fix their mistakes and get their bodies restored.

"You two don't need me." She turned; about to slide the door open, but a hand around each of her wrists stopped her, one metal, one flesh.

"Yes we do." Al's told her. The Renaldie looked over her shoulder to discover that Ed had a hand wrapped around both her wrists. "Please sit with us." Al's voice sounded lonely, broken and Aria couldn't disobey. She allowed Ed to pull her between the two brothers.

"Say something." The elder Elric pleaded. There was something in his voice that the female alchemist couldn't identify. It begged her to say something and she racked her brain for something to say.

"I think you're supposed to do something great with your alchemy." Aria rested her head against the seat, hoping she had said the right thing.

"You and Al are way too optimistic. I think the gate did it to fuck with us some more." Ed sounded hateful yet sad at the same time.

"And you and Al are Yin and Yang. Ed is Yin and Al is Yang." This caused both boys to look at her.

"How the hell am I feminine?" Ed asked, confused. Yin stood for darkness and feminine stuff, while Yang stood for masculine stuff and light.

"Well you are short and have long hair so you're kinda girly." Aria allowed that to hang in the air for a moment, watching Ed's face turn angry. _He looks like a red balloon about to pop._ "I mean that you are the darkness. You have so much of it in your heart and I don't mean like the kind that's evil, just the kind that is a wounded soul. Al's the light, he keeps you going and he's much more childlike and light. Also Yin and Yang can't existence in this world without the other, like the two of you."

"So we keep each other balanced?" Al asked, slightly confused but trying to understand her point.

"Exactly." Aria smiled, the atmosphere in the cabin lifting with her smile.

"I am not girly." Ed pouted, causing Al and Aria to burst into laughter. The alchemist couldn't help but smile at the laughs of his companions; they just seemed so much lighter when they smiled.

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that." Aria giggled, resting her head on Al's arm. Most people would have shrunk away from Ed's glare but it only caused her to laugh harder.

"For that, you're not getting your chess piece back." The alchemist threatened, twirling the rook between his metal fingers, wondering how much pressure it would take to break it.

"Keep it." She told him moving to sit on her side of the chess board. Her gaze caught Al's and he understood what she meant.

"You can't play without it." The blonde alchemist reminded his friend. He eyes her smile, warily. He had learned to be wary of that smile, it spelled his demise.

"That's what you think." The girl snorted, before adding, "Come on Alphonse, let's play."

"You can't play without all the pieces." He turned towards the suit of armor, confused. "Al, what am I missing?" The younger Elric snickered, before answering.

"Simple brother, I can make another one." Aria shot Ed a smirk, giggling at his defeated expression. Al plopped down on his side of the board, ready to clap his hands together and create another rook.

In the end there wasn't a need to create another rook.

* * *

"Are we going to have to wait to see Roy?" Aria asked. The trio was making their way through Central headquarters, trying to dodge all the people carrying paperwork. Central Command was chaotic and crazy and everyone seemed to be in a frenzy.

"I wonder what's going on." The suit of armor said aloud. Ed shrugged his shoulders in advance, working his way around a corner. The teen barreled into someone knocking a whole bunch of paperwork everywhere.

"I'm so sorry, Sir." The woman didn't even look up, but was trying to gather all the paperwork quickly. The Elric's recognized the girl in the military uniform.

"Hi Sheskia." Al greeted the book smart woman. She looked up nearly falling as she did so.

"Hey if it isn't the Elric brothers? Hi guys!" Sheskia pushed her glasses higher onto her nose so she could see the two brothers.

"Hi. Is the military life treating you right?" Ed asked, helping her pick up her paperwork. Aria studied the woman, she wore black glasses and they matched her black hair. She struck the teen alchemist as the librarian type and seemed clumsy.

"Yes. Thank you once again for getting me this job." She bounced happily, rearranging the paperwork she held.

"It's fine; you did us a big favor by being able to remember every word in that book." Al helped Sheskia up, handing her the paperwork.

"Well you needed help and I could help so I did no big deal." The former librarian seemed to finally notice Aria. "You probably need to get somewhere, I'm sorry! I'm blocking your way!"

"I'm with the boys, its fine. My names Aria." Aria held out a hand, smiling. Sheskia was nice, she liked her.

"Oh I'm being really rude! I'm sorry! My name is Sheskia!" The assistant tried to juggle the paperwork and shake Aria's outstretched hand, but it didn't work. Luckily for her, Ed caught the paperwork right as it went to fall. "Thanks Ed, you're a life saver! Work is just so stressful right now!"

"What's going on anyway?" Al asked, curious. Everyone was going crazy.

"There are so many stories going around. I heard from the Lieutenant that Drachma is causing problems and there have been talk of some trouble in towns to the east. Also the State Alchemist qualification exams are coming up and there are a lot of new recruits this year, plus people who are already State Alchemists have their assessments at the same time. Everyone is just running around going crazy." Sheskia babbled on, but everything she was saying was true.

"Oh dear, it sounds like everyone is busy." Al wondered if the attacks to the east could have anything to do with Sandy and Envy.

"Yep, but work is work. I have to get going now. Bye guys!" And with that the woman was off.

"She's very nice." Aria observed, her mind spinning over the information she was given.

"Yes she is." Edward murmured. His mind was on the Drachma attacks, problems in the east, and his state assessments. Why couldn't life ever be easy?

"What's on your mind?" Al asked, seeing that his brother was distracted. Ed's head snapped up, but he continued walking towards Mustang's office.

"Drachma, the problems in the east, and even though it really shouldn't matter my state assessments." The teen alchemist hoped that Mustang would have more answers than questions, but he highly doubted it.

"If the fighting gets bad enough, won't they send in State Alchemists?" Aria asked, worry shooting through her. That's what they did with the Ishvalens, would they do it again?

"Yes, which would mean I would have to go." The military dog spoke, knitting his brows. He wondered what would happen if he was sent. Al and Aria weren't part of the military, so they're would have to go, but he knew they would go anyway. He admitted that he wouldn't want them to come, the risk of the two of them dying were very high. Ever they just took care of the injured, it was still risky.

"Brother do you think it will get that bad?" Al asked, worriedly. He didn't like the talk of his brother going to war. Aria felt the same way as Al and silently hoped it wouldn't happen.

"The last time State Alchemists were sent in was because it was a part of a plan that had been set up for years, plus the North wall can handle Drachma, they've been doing it for years. I doubt I'll be sent." He could feel the worry from the other two alchemists and he was glad when it went down.

"Well if you went, I'd go along for the ride anyway. I've got nothing else to do." Aria piped up, causing Ed to groan. "What?"

"I wouldn't want Al or you in danger like that. Al might nearly be immortal, but once you destroy or even damage his blood seal he's gone. And even with your kickass healing, I doubt you could re-grow a missing limb or fix a gaping hole left by a cannon ball." Ed sighed, turning a corner. Two images flashed before his eyes.

_A metal body was torn to pieces. The red glow of eyes wouldn't shine no matter how you screamed, the blood seal was gone._

_A girl's body lay on the ground, covered in blood. Some of her limbs were missing, but the killing blow was a hole through her abdomen._

"Neither could you." Aria reminded him, walking beside him. She watched him flinch at something she couldn't see.

"Brother, are you alright? You look like you just seen a ghost." Al asked, seeing his brother go pale and flinch. Aria and Al had sandwiched the teen between the two of them.

"I don't want either of you ever going to war with me, if I ever get sent." Ed's tone meant that there was no room for discussion, but Aria or Al wasn't going to allow that to shut them up.

"The chances of us going to war with Drachma are very low, so don't worry about it." All three teens stopped dead in their tracks. Aria was the first to turn around.

"Roy!" She smiled, allowing him to pull her to him for a hug. Ed grumbled behind her something incoherent, but Aria choose to ignore it.

"It's nice to see you too!" He chuckled, noticing the changes in the girl in his arms. She seemed happier, lighter.

"What the hell were you doing sneaking up on us like that, huh bastard?" Ed asked, angry and jealously sparking within him. He really didn't like that Roy still had his arms wrapped around Aria.

"Maybe if you were more observant of your surroundings I wouldn't have snuck up on you, Fullmetal Shrimp." Roy waited for the outburst that he was expecting.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN THAT CAN'T EVEN GROW?" The alchemist exploded, lunging at the Flame Alchemist. Al quickly grabbed the back of his shirt, keeping his brother from destroying the State Alchemist.

"He seems angrier than usual." The Colonel observed, silently wondering why.

"I'll show you angrier than usual!" The short alchemist slipped from his brother's grasp, lunging for the dark haired Colonel. Roy pushed Aria behind him, suddenly glad he was wearing his ignition gloves. The alchemist got ready to snap his fingers.

"I'd move Al!" The Flame Alchemist yelled, giving Al just enough time to duck behind a corner, before snapping his fingers. The result was immediate; a ball of fire hit Ed square in the chest knocking him backwards and through a wall.

"Oh my God, you could have killed him!" Aria exclaimed, running towards her friend.

"Be careful!" Roy warned her. He eyed the edges of the hole made by Fullmetal; the edges were glowing red hot and looked like they might melt right off. Anyone who touched it would quickly get third degree burns. _I might have overdone it, I hope Fullmetal is okay._

"Brother are you okay?" Al shouted, jumping through the hole in the wall. Aria was patting down Ed's clothing, tearing it off him in some places. His brother was practically on fire. The teen suit of armor ran, helping Aria tear the flaming clothes off his brother, leaving only a bare piece of his boxers left.

"Al I'll take care of him, you make sure a fire doesn't start from his clothes." Aria ordered, placing her hands on the muscular chest of Edward Elric.

"Don't worry the fire from the clothes has already been put out." Roy plopped himself down on the other side of Ed. His subordinate had burns all over his chest, left arm, and right leg. "Damn it." The Flame Alchemist actually felt bad about hurting the younger alchemist. He had never wanted to hurt the teen that way. The smell of burnt flesh hung in the air.

"I'm going to kill you for this, Colonel Bastard." Ed growled, causing everyone in the room to snap attention to him.

"Brother don't talk!" Al commanded. He sat next to Aria, wishing he could help or at the very least glare at the Colonel.

"I thought doctors like patients who could talk; it meant they were going to survive or something." Ed countered. The pain was incredible, it shot through him. He wondered what was worse: the initial pain of being on fire or the burns afterward. He still hadn't decided.

"Shut up, you idiot. I'm going to use some of your own energy to help you, so I need you to conserve it." Aria commanded, shooting a glare at Roy. He was in so much trouble with her later.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Hawkeye asks, her eyes flickering between Ed, the hole in the wall, and Roy. "And what did I tell you about using your flames in the building?" She snapped at Mustang, using her gun to hit him in head. She would have preferred shooting him, but at the moment she figured hitting him with the metal was the better choice. She'd shoot him later where there wasn't so many witnesses. "Is he going to be alright?" She asked, worried.

"He will be." Aria told the others of the group.

"Go get help Hawkeye." Roy commanded her. The Lieutenant took off at a break neck pace, disappearing for help. "What makes you so sure he's going to be okay?" He asked Aria, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Don't bother her!" Al snapped. Roy felt that the intensity of the suit of armor's eyes was going to burn him to ashes.

"Why not?" He whispered, wondering what the hell was going on.

"She's going to heal him." Al said, watching as the blue light flared up. "There she goes."

Aria focused on the charred skin feeling how damaged it was and if left to be treated another way it would have scarred, but she wasn't going to allow it. The teen didn't seem to have any internal damage and she was glad that she didn't have to heal any cooked organs. She concentrated on focusing on the energy that ran through Ed's body and connecting it with her own. She wasn't using the energy of the soul, but the energy the body naturally possessed that you had each day depending on what you did, how and what you ate, and how much sleep you had the night before. She was thankful Ed had had plenty of each.

Underneath her fingers she felt his damaged skin turn smooth and knit back together. She opened her eyes, not ever realizing that she had closed them and realized that his chest was healed and decided to move onto his arm and then his leg. _He's going to feel tired after this and so am I._ She quickly healed his arm and then his leg. _He has so much energy, but while I was healing him it felt like something else was draining it._

"Are you done?" Al asked, looking at his brother's body. There wasn't evidence that he had ever been burned.

"What do you think?" Aria murmured, her eyes closing. She had taken more energy from her own body than Ed's. Roy watched the girl sway, catching her shoulder as she went to fall forward.

"Is she alright?" The Colonel asked, worried. Aria looked paler than normal and she had passed out. Yet at the same time that he was worried about the girl, questions buzzed in her mind. She knew medical alchemy? He hadn't been informed of that by her or the Elric brothers. What else could she do? His military brain was already implanting her in his chess game wondering where he would place her and classify her as.

"She just needs food and rest." Al had his hand on Aria's shoulder, taking the place of Roy's. He careful laid her down on the ground beside her brother.

"Why wasn't I told that she was an alchemist?" Roy demanded. He was in full on Colonel Mode.

"It was Aria's secret to tell and we didn't know until after last time we saw you. A lot has happened and most of it is Aria's business." Al said, his voice was equally steady. He wasn't going to give anything up. Roy held no command over him or Aria. They weren't in the military.

"If it interferes with this country it is my business." Roy countered. He glared at the suit of armor but found that it lost most of its effect.

"Actually it would be my business." Both alchemists turned towards the voice.

"Further Armstrong." Mustang identified. Al nodded his head in greeting towards the woman. "What are you doing down here?" The Flame Alchemist questioned, treading in uneasy waters. He was in so much trouble for the damage he had caused.

"I came to investigate the burning hole in one of the walls." Olivine Armstrong stood there watching the group. "I see you still haven't gotten your body back and that your brother is still at the central of trouble, yet this time you've brought an unfamiliar face into my midst." The woman's eyes glanced from the odd trio to Mustang and focused on him. "May I ask what you did, Mustang?"

"Fullmetal lunged at me for calling him short and I defended myself. I admit that I over did it a bit." The Colonel showed no emotion, just a report.

"I think this qualifies as more than a bit." The Further observed, raising her eyebrow. "Even though no one looks hurt, I must hear why Fullmetal is nearly completely naked."

Al stilled at her words, he wasn't sure that it was a good idea for the Further to know about Aria's healing abilities. He trusted the Further, but Aria wasn't too keen on people knowing about her abilities and word would surely spread. The men with Armstrong would surely tell people about this. The whole building would know by the end of the day.

"Edward Elric was hurt." Al snapped his attention to Aria. She was sitting up, but it looked like she was fighting to stay awake.

"And you are?" Olivine asked, studying the girl in front of her.

"Aria Renaldie." Aria kept her response short and clipped, returning the stare of the woman in front of her. The woman might be the Further, but it really didn't matter to Aria. The woman could go to hell for all she cared.

"I don't see a scratch on him." The dull blonde woman observed, her eyes once again raking the alchemist's body.

"I healed his injuries." The teen female waited for any signs of a response, but found none. She watched some of the men with the Further expressions change but she ignored them.

"I would assume you are a medical alchemist." Aria nodded. "What exactly were his injuries?" Armstrong watched the girl; she seemed to be stronger than she let on. Not many could hold her gaze and not back down, but then again Fullmetal did keep strange company.

"He had third degree burns covering his chest, his flesh arm, and his flesh leg." Al wasn't surprised by Aria's behavior; it was defensive wall going up. Mustang himself was amazed by the girl; most people would be shaking in their boots, but she stayed clear and level headed.

"Will he require medical attention?" The woman further herself wondered who this girl was. She had many questions and decided that she would have fun later getting them out of Mustang and the Elric brothers. At her back she could hear the men under her command whispering and she silently decided she needed to teach them how to be quiet. Her Briggs men never did this.

"No. There is no internal bleeding and none of his organs were damaged by the excessive heat." She was fighting going back to sleep, but she didn't want to show weakness. Her body begged lay down and she pushed it away.

"May I ask you what exactly happened?" Armstrong had decided that this girl was trustworthy, at least more so than Mustang. But then again she had very little trust in Mustang. You couldn't trust someone who wanted your job.

"Colonel Mustang called Major Elric Fullmetal Shrimp which caused the Major to lunge at him, but Alphonse Elric stopped his brother. The Colonel taunted Major Elric and he got away from his brother and lunged at the Colonel again. Colonel Mustang used his flame alchemy on Major Elric." Aria told the truth being as truthful as can be.

"Do you think Colonel Mustang went overboard?"

"Absolutely." The woman was trying to get a rise out of her.

"Explain." Aria nearly snorted. What the hell was there to explain?

"Major Elric wasn't using his alchemy and the Colonel could have avoided the attack, but he choose to use his alchemy. He simply could have created a wall of flames, but he created a strong enough blast to create third degree burns and blast the major through a wall."

"What is your relationship with Major Elric?" Armstrong asked, hoping to cause the girl to explode. The teen couldn't naturally be like this.

"He's my friend." Aria felt her eye lids shut and she forced them open. She could not, would not fall asleep. Al watched Aria ready to intervene if she needed his help.

"And your relationship with Colonel Mustang?" Armstrong knew she might have been going overboard but she was bored. The woman missed the life of the North and all of its excitement.

"He's my boyfriend." Aria smiled, seeing the ice queen's eyes enlarge marginally. _Take that bitch!_ She mentally cheered.

"You do realize that you're getting him in trouble, right?" Armstrong asked, confused.

"Yes." Aria felt like being a smartass at that moment. She needed to try and keep herself awake. "You do realize that you're brother is very odd, right?"

"Yes." The Further answered, not even skipping a beat. The girl was a sharp one, she had to admit. "You don't mind getting him in trouble?" Aria shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I figure getting him in trouble at work and a punch to the face will be punishment enough."

"Why is he in trouble?" Armstrong was glad that for once something besides paperwork was going on.

"He nearly killed my best friend." The female teen felt dizzy, the room was starting to spin on her. _Do not pass out. Do not pass out._ Aria continued the phrase over and over in her head. The Further was starting to notice that the girl was weak and tired.

"Who's going to punch him in the face?" Armstrong felt her composure slipping.

"I am." And that was the last of the North's ice queen's composure. She laughed. Aria grinned, feeling her eye lids drift shut. "I'll have to finish this conversation with you later." Aria slurred, before her eyes completely drifted shut. They didn't open this time and when she went to fall over, Al caught her, gently placing her on the ground.

"Well that sums that up." The woman chirped, wishing she could have had her fun some more. "Mustang you will fix the wall and the damage to this room. You will also pay for anything clothing of the kid's. I will think more of your punishment later." The woman turned to walk away, tossing over her shoulder one last thing, "Elric tell your friend to drop by my office later." And with that the Further was gone.

"I think Edward will be the end of me one of these days." Mustang muttered.

"You were the one who sent him through the wall." Al countered, feeling the need to defend his brother. The suit of armor wondered how he was going to get Aria and Ed back to their room without making two trips.

"Do you need help getting them to the barracks?" Roy asked, feeling that he should at least help. The brothers were supposed to give him a report but he figured that he's let slide for now. It was partly his fault he wasn't getting the report.

"Yes please." Al was mad at the Colonel and he was going to get back at the man, but he needed his help at the moment.

"You guys will just have to give me a report tomorrow." The Flame Alchemist sighed; at least he had a decent reason for not doing his paperwork at the moment. _But that just means more later. _He groaned.

"It's your fault." Al accused, picking up his brother. He hadn't been able to decide who to take, but decided that his brother would be furious if the Colonel carried him home.

The two made an odd pair as they made their way through Central Headquarters, trying to avoid people with giant stacks of paperwork. Al groaned, seeing how many people pointed and whispered at the group. _It's official. The military is made up of old gossiping women that disguise themselves as soldiers._

* * *

Welll this is the end of this chapter. The first part was some more mush. The fight is alot of what happened with the humunculus in the manga with some of the anime parts mixed in. Now people understand everything in the past. My story is after the manga and the anime, but Ed didn't go to the other world and didn't lose his alchemy. Al still doesn't have his body back and Roy is not blind or missing an eye.

Also this last part sets everything up for the next chapter, trust me. It's going to be much easier to understand what happens with the next chapter, because of this chapter. I think this story is going to be very very long, trust me. So I hope everyone can bare with me!

Also does anyone know how to draw?

Well until next time!

-j.d.y.


	16. The Sun

Hi everyone! This update was faster than my last update and I find a tradition starting. I have to update a chapter a day after it's written because I simply don't have internet access that day because the library is closed.

Word Count: 7,597

Date of Completion: September 19th, 2010

Update date: September 20th, 2010

I have to thank my lovely beta ike1440

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist if I did I would have several of Winry dolls with darts in them and Ed and Al plushies running around like crazy

* * *

People learned different things as they grew up. People learned who they were through several different methods. So many things could make a person change into someone else; a death of a family member, close friend or lover, a war, getting married, getting older, falling in love. All of these things can make someone change into unrecognizable character, but in some part of them their core personality would always remain. Even if they never showed it to anyone else ever again, it was still there, they were still them. Some things were just unchangeable.

Aria had decided that no matter what happened in Ed's life or how old he got or if he had been given a whole other life he would always love books, just a little too much.

"Bored Sister?" Al asked her. Aria tilted her head towards the large suit of armor; he was sitting Indian style with a row of books around him. Every time he shifted too much there was a clank as he hit a shelf or knocked another book over. The isles in between the book shelves were truly too small for a person of Al's size.

"I want to train today." Aria was bored and she wanted something to do. She was supposed to be resting, but the military barracks that she stayed in with the boys was only so big and you could only pace in it so many times before you created a rut in the floor. It didn't help her case that Ed was also stuck inside on rest after being blasted by Roy and had taken a liking to annoying her.

"You're lucky you got out of the barracks today." The female teenager looked over her shoulder to discover Roy Mustang a few feet behind her, his head buried in the books as well. Were all State Alchemists such book worms? She herself enjoyed a good book or to study alchemy but to reread the alchemy book over and over was a way over the top.

"I wasn't the one hurt in the blast and I'm completely rested. I don't feel weak at all." The bored alchemist groaned. Was she ever going to get out of the barracks and out of the library and into the clean fresh air of the world outside?

It had been a complete week since the incident at headquarters and the two alchemists were still stuck inside. She couldn't believe so much of her energy had been taken. Yet for some reason she believed there had been a reason. When she had healed Ed, there had been something pulling his energy and when she had joined her energy with his, it had sucked her natural energy from her body as well. Something was off and she didn't like it.

"Well until you leave Central I think you should take it easy. Fullmetal Shrimp and you have had a rough time." Roy was also being protective, way more than what was needed. He sent officers to watch over them when he wasn't with the trio and when he was able to spend time with them, he did.

"Fuck off Colonel Bastard!" Ed yelled from a few shelves over. The teen had been punished for attacking the Colonel. He had ended up deciding that he would just insult the Flame Alchemist and only strike back if the jerk attacked first. The alchemist was hoping that if he annoyed the man enough he would attack him.

"Brother be quiet! We're in a library!" Al called, trying to shout quietly. It didn't help that everyone in the library heard him. Aria giggled, deciding to check up on her blonde friend. She didn't like leaving him alone; he seemed to get into way too much trouble when he was by himself. His personal philosophy seemed to be: _If I can't beat them, I'll blow them out of existence!_ It was a rather entertaining philosophy, the female had to admit.

"I'm going to go and check on Shorty." The teen was glad that she hadn't stacked a lot of books around her or it would have made getting up rather difficult. She left the two books she had been absent mindedly been looking through to the side, maneuvering around Al and his massive collection of knowledge and then Roy's. As she passed Roy, he gave reached for her hand, giving her a kiss on the hand.

"I'm still waiting for the punch to the face." He murmured. Things between the two had been strangled. Aria was still rather mad that he had nearly killed Ed, but she still liked him a lot. It was a tough decision that she was confused over. On top of it, Roy seemed to want to try and patch things up between them. It made her head hurt to think about it.

"Well I'm waiting for the right moment." Aria murmured back. If she was being completely honest she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to taste fire that was all him. The girl wanted to, but she held onto her beliefs. She was mad at him. He nearly killed Ed. He had Ed and her practically locked up. And again she was mad at him.

"I really am sorry about what happened." Mustang told the girl, he looked at her hand he held in one of his own. Her hand fit neatly in his own and he was struck on how young she really was; only sixteen, going on seventeen. He was in his twenties and while it wasn't uncommon for older men to have younger wives or even the opposite it was still rather odd. Yet the girl didn't act like she was sixteen, she acted more like she was in her twenties.

"Sorry doesn't change things, action does." The girl leaned down and kissed the man among the books. She smiled at him before turning to find Ed among the shelves. Roy felt that any chance the two had of lasting was slipping away and he had no way to stop it. You couldn't stop the sun.

* * *

"May I ask what we accomplished today?" Ed watched the girl from the mirror. He knew that she didn't know he could see her and he was glad she didn't. Aria was laying on her back, her dirty blonde hair was wet and spread around her head, and she wore just some pajama pants and a tank top. Al was with the Colonel talking about alchemy.

"Well nothing really. I was hoping you'd be able to help after you read some of the books from the State Alchemist library." The State Alchemist frowned at his words. He wished there was a way to help Al get his body back. Aria wasn't just sticking around any longer to help Al get his body back, she was around to stay, but it would be nice if she could help them.

"It's too boring in there. I'd rather read out in the open light with the sun shining on my face." Ed watched her lips move, smiling. He was laying on his bed, using a mirror to watch Aria. He liked watching her.

"We'll take some out tomorrow then." The eldest son of Trisha said. The alchemist smiled when groaned.

"You are such a bookworm." Aria wished that she didn't have to go back to the library; that she could spend the day outside, but it was too cold to stay out for too long. "I'm glad this place has heating."

"So does my automail." Ed murmured, suddenly hungry. Getting up, the teen discovered that the mini fridge in the barracks was completely empty except for some chicken that looked like it had been in there for months. Debating if he should go down to the barrack's kitchen or go out to dinner.

"On a scale of one to ten how bad does automail hurt?" Aria asked. She watched Ed get up, noticing things. She realized how is automail leg came down a little louder than his flesh leg, but decided that it was much heavier than his flesh leg. The teen was fairly sure that she could tell anyone who had automail apart from people who didn't.

"One hundred." He breathed, sighing. The barrack's kitchen was normally taken over by normal soldiers and didn't have much variety of food. _Looks like eating out is the only way to go. _He shut the refrigerator door, nearly running to grab his coat. The teen pulled on his boots and grabbed his keys ready to walk out the door. He caught a reflection in the mirror, a thought running through his brain. "Hey Aria you want to come?"

"Where?" The girl alchemist watched her friend busy himself with getting ready to leave. A thought that he might have a date crossed her mind, but she decided against it.

"To get food, I'm hungry." Aria's face brightened into a smile and she practically ran to find her things. Pulling on one boot, while hopping to put the other on, the girl nearly fell over. Ed caught her, a hand around her waist. "I'll take that as a yes." The male chuckled; smiling brightly at the girl he called his friend.

"Of course." She leaned heavily on the boy, pulling her boot on. The teenager quickly searched around for her coat, quickly grabbing it when Ed held it out to her. "Thanks. I really love how you always seem to know where my stuff is." This earned another chuckle from her bright blonde friend.

"You put it in the same place I do." Both teens smiled, Ed pulled Aria after him, locking the door behind them.

"Well that way I never lose it." The two made their way through the barracks, trying to avoid every other soldier who seemed to be going at this time at night. They all seemed to be either drunk or on their way there. "Why are we waiting till this time to eat?" She asked, heading out into the falling snow. It seemed to be eternally winter, the snow never stopping.

"I wasn't hungry and this way we don't have to be monitored by Al and Colonel Bastard." Ed watched Aria's face change when he mentioned the Colonel, it was so brief before her features were rearranged back into a smile, but he still caught it. "Hey what's with Colonel Bastard and you?" He asked, something flaring up inside him. If the bastard had hurt her in any way…

"We're fine." The oldest son of Trisha knew that she was lying and wondered if he should pursue it. He watched Aria's still wet hair make the outside of her jacket wet. The teen decided that he was glad that had bought her a water proof coat. Her hands were gloved and he wondered if it was okay if her hair was wet while they were out in the snow.

"Liar." Aria frowned, knowing that he had saw through her lie.

"Why do you think I'm lying?" The girl asked, allowing him to lead her around a corner and into downtown Central. The businesses here were booming and there were a lot more people on the streets. The duo had to dodge cars and people. At one point Ed took Aria's hand, pulling her behind them, waving them through the crowds. The teen boy smiled; he enjoyed holding her hand. He was glad that his flesh hand was holding her own; he could feel the warmth from her small hand. For some reason her hand felt fragile in his own.

"I live with you, I've learned to pick up on when you lie. Now what's going on?" Ed felt her hand squeeze his, pulling him back onto the curb, barely missing a car. "Thanks." She nodded.

"I feel angry at him for hurting you. You mean so much to me and then I thought he had killed you. I feel like my loyalty is split between you and Roy." Aria's eyebrows bent together. She felt Ed's hand in her own and for some reason she enjoyed the feel of his hand in her own. She felt safe there with him.

"The bastard is your boyfriend, I can understand why you might want to side with him. Seriously I would have survived, so don't worry about him nearly killing me. The Colonel and I one day will probably have an alchemy duel one day, so it was good that I was able to see how truly quick he is." Ed grinned at the girl next to him. He was surprisingly happy that she was torn between Roy and him. When she was with Roy the Fullmetal Alchemist felt jealous. She meant so much to him.

"Oh shut up. I don't like the idea of you and him fighting." Aria gave him a light punch to the flesh shoulder, which Ed used his automail hand to rub.

"Ow, that was mean." Ed whined, grinning. He pulled Aria towards a restaurant that served Xingese food.

"Big baby." The girl in an extreme show of immaturity stuck her tongue out at her friend. As soon as they reached the restaurant, Aria pulled her hand from Ed's, suddenly feeling awkward as everyone in the shop had turned as the bell over the door rang.

"Table for two?" A waitress asked. She was a very pretty brunette and obviously knew who Edward was. "Oh my god! You're Edward Elric, the famous Fullmetal Alchemist! Do you remember me? I'm Mary! We went on a date together a few months back." The brunette clomped onto the teen, practically trying to infuse them together. Aria pulled back a few feet from the couple, crinkling her nose in disgust. Edward had went out with a girl like her? She had lots of make up on, her skirt was way too short, and her shirt was way too low cut to be her work shirt.

"Hey Mary." Ed shifted awkwardly, feeling guilty. The look that Aria had sent him was full of disgust and he never wanted the girl to be angry with him.

"Hi Ed! It's been so long since I talked to you! Why didn't you call me back, we could have so much fun together!" Aria had a feeling that the girl's idea of fun involved a bed, lots of alcohol, and clothes on the floor. Ed cringed, remembering why he had decided to never call her back; all she wanted was to be arm candy and be able to tell all her friends that she had slept with the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"I have been rather busy." The teen with a bit of effort disentangled himself from the girl's iron grasp, putting an arms length of distance between the two. "Now if you would please seat my friend and me." He prompted after a minute.

"Oh of course Eddy." There was another reason that he hadn't called her back; she called him Eddy. Mary had finally seemed to take notice of Aria and seemed to be sizing her up, eventually glaring at Aria. The greeter led them though the restaurant, avoiding the swells of people and waiters carrying food to the customers, finally seating them at table by a window. "You're server will be with you in a moment." After sending one last glare at Aria, she turned and stride back towards her podium.

"You went out with _her_?" The female alchemist asked once Mary was out of ear shot. Ed groaned expecting the question. Why couldn't for once she not be curious? He watched her open her menu and look through all the food.

"It wasn't my greatest decision." He admitted, already looking for his favorite foods from this place. He was glad when their menu hadn't changed since last time.

"No duh. I must ask what you were thinking." Aria asked, finding a few things that she knew that she liked from Xing. Peering over her menu she discovered that Ed was studying her closely. It unnerved her, but she decided that he was just watching her reaction.

"I wasn't." Ed hated admitted that he had been a little out of it for a while. His gold eyes locked with her blue green ones and he saw some many things there. Ed was once again struck by how similar they were. They both had complicated pasts and really didn't know what to do with their lives after they completed their goals. The teen was silently glad that he had made that promise with her.

"For once the great State Alchemist isn't thinking, pinch me, I must be dreaming." Aria joked, grinning. She put down her menu deciding that she wanted beef sticks, honey chicken, wonton soup, and fried rice.

"I was caught up in the rush of being a hero. I admit that I let it go to my head."Ed sighed, remembering how stupid he had been. But then again wasn't he always stupid with his decisions?

"So you admit that you are a hero." She played with her fork, watching the light catch Ed's golden eyes. She had to admit that they reminded her of the sun along with the hair. Yet unlike the sun it wouldn't hurt to look at them. The girl wondered if she'd ever see the same color eyes again in anyone but Edward Elric, before remembering that Al probably had the same color eyes.

"No I admit that I caught up in the attention. I still don't think I'm a hero." The blonde frowned. Hadn't they already had this conversation a week ago? He had too many sins to be considered a hero.

"Well I think you are." She shifted her long hair over her shoulder, taking off her coat as she did so. It was too warm inside to keep her coat on. "What color are Al's eyes?" Aria asked, suddenly unable to deny that she desperately wanted to know what the younger Elric looked like. If she admitted it, she really wanted to know if he looked as beautiful as his brother.

"They're the same color as mine. Why?" Ed's mind grabbed onto the conversation change, happy that there was no more talk of heroes. He was surprised that the teen suddenly wanted to know what Al looked like, but he figured it was curiosity.

"I just wonder what he looks like." She twisted the fork in her hand, silently wishing for the waitress to come and take their drinks.

"Why?" Ed asked again, watching her play with the fork. She looked flustered and he mentally begged to know why.

"Hi I'm Christy and I'm going to be your server tonight." She paused and Ed silently cursed a god he didn't believe in. Why did the damn woman have to interrupt now? "May I take your drinks?"

"I want ice tea please, no lemon just sugar." Aria smiled, thanking each god she knew of for the interruption. She hadn't figured out on a proper response to the Elric's question and she hoped this would give her time to figure out an answer.

"Same thing, but can you put a couple of lemon slices on the side?" Ed was waiting for the waitress to leave and restart his interrogation. "Can you take our order now?" He asked, knowing it give him more time without interruptions to question Aria.

"Sure, if you're ready." Their waitress smiled at them, ready to take their order. She looked at Aria first.

"I want an order of beef sticks, a large order of honey chicken, wonton soup, and fried rice, please." The woman looked surprised that the girl would order all that food.

"Okay and you Sir." She turned to the blonde teen, pen in hand.

"I'll have two orders of seafood egg rolls, four dumplings, and a large container of white and fried rice each. Oh and a thing of beef sticks and a large thing of wonton soup too." Ed hand the menu to the shocked waitress, already waiting for her to leave.

"Will that be all?" She asked, wondering if the two could fit anything else in their stomachs. The two blondes weren't even that big! They were small and skinny.

"Can I have a second order of beef sticks and two dumplings?" Aria asked, thinking ahead for lunch the next day. There was absolutely nothing at the barracks.

"Sure." The woman sounded unsure and both blondes grinned at her.

"Thanks." The two said in unison, watching her leave.

"I think we scarred the waitress somehow." Aria stated, smiling. She could eat a lot and so could Ed. Ed nodded, smiling. They were quite a pair he admitted.

"Why do you want to know what Al looks like?" Ed asked after a minute of silence. Aria had turned to watching the people walking past the restaurant through the window. They looked so happy she had decided.

"I just wanted to know how much the two of you look alike. I've never seen Al before except as a suit of armor." Her gaze fell on the oldest Elric and she could see a sort of understanding in his eyes. She wondered if he wondered what his brother looked like now. She silently watched as Ed pulled out a picture from his wallet.

Ed didn't look much different, except he had all of his limbs. The blonde boy in the picture had his golden bangs much like he did now, but his hair was cut short in the back. He was also wearing shorts and a short sleeve shirt and Aria knew that the teen didn't do that anymore. She briefly wondered if it was because he didn't like to show that he had automail. He had a very large smile on his face and it caused Aria to smile. She wished he would smile like that more often; even his eyes seemed to be smiling.

Al on the other hand looked completely different. He had the same exact golden eyes as his brother and Aria noticed that they were happy. The child was about an inch taller than his brother even though he was a year younger, causing Aria to smirk. He was wearing shorts and a tank top with an open button down shirt over it. His bangs were to the left side and it was short everywhere else. The hair itself was golden, but a shade or two darker than his brother's. He was also smiling. He looked just like she had imaged him in the dream when Envy had knocked her out.

"You two look very happy." She observed. The teen traced her hand over the two boys' picture, suddenly missing her younger brother. It was obvious that even back then the two brothers were close as close can be.

"We thought we had discovered the way to bring the dead back to life. We were finally going to have our mother back. We missed her so much then." Ed told her, watching her face. He suddenly wondered his mom would have thought about Aria. Would she have liked her? _Of course mom would have liked her, mom liked everybody._ "We were dead wrong." He added after a minute of silence.

"You and Al remind me of my brother and me." Aria told him after a sitting there for a couple of minutes. The waitress had brought their drinks and mentioned the food only being a few more minutes.

"Why is that?" The male alchemist sipped his ice tea, taking a slice of lemon and licked it. _What about me and Al, reminds her of her brother and her? _

"We were really close like you and Al. We had a few more years between us than Al and you but we were still really close. He used he have me play his horsy." Aria laughed sadly at the memory. Leon always wanted to get piggy back rides.

"How far apart were the two of you?" He asked, seeing her dreamy expression.

"We were four years apart. Leon was six when he died." Her vision was blurry and she struggled to not cry in the restaurant. It had been years and every time she still cried. She felt her tears beginning to slip from her eyes, but a hand on her own, kept the tears at bay. Opening her eyes she discovered Ed's warm flesh hand on her own.

"It's okay." He gave her a small smile, squeezing her hand in comfort. He reached forward using his automail hand to wipe the few tears that had managed to slip from her eyes, wishing he could feel her skin. Aria felt the cold smooth metal in contrast to her warm skin, confused why he would do such a thing.

"Thanks." Aria jerked her hand back quickly using the excuse to dig through her wallet she kept on her at all times. Fishing out the picture of Leon and her, she handed it to Ed. "Leon was six and I was ten."

Ed eyes were drawn to Aria first if by instinct. Her dirty blonde hair was hanging crazily in her face and was all the way to her waist. She had pulled it into low long pony tails but it seemed to be escaping. Her blue green eyes were focused on the camera, but they were smiling. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. She was laughing in the picture and he had to admit that she looked very innocent as a child. There was no darkness in her like when he had seen her on the swing set.

Dragging his eyes on Leon he discovered that the teen looked much like his sister. It was obvious they were related. The child's hair was also dirty blonde but was more blonde his sister's; the bangs were choppy and to the middle of his face, while the rest was cut really short. His eyes were the same exact blue green that Aria had and were bright and happy. His eyes were smiling, matching the smile that light his face up. It seemed the child also had dimples.

"You two look so much alike." He murmured. A part of him wanted to keep the picture to remind himself of what the girl in front of him used to be like, but he knew that this picture mattered a lot to Aria. Instead he settled for committing to memory.

"It's funny. Our mom had really blonde hair and blue eyes, while our dad had pitch black hair and green eyes. Everyone said we the mix between the two. I always wished I had taken after one of them, so it would be obvious that they were my parents." She laughed; her mind a million miles away. Ed knew her mind wasn't in the present but in the past. He selfishly wished her mind would stay in the present with him.

"The bastard had bright blonde hair and golden eyes like me and mom had dark brown nearly black hair with matching eyes. We took after the bastard." It didn't take much for Aria to realize that 'the bastard' meant Ed's dad. She decided not to comment on it. "I think you look pretty the way you are." Ed added offhand.

Ed stopped, he couldn't believe he had just said that and mentally panicked. He was sure that his eyes were the size of saucers. Looking towards Aria, he noticed that her eyes were definitely the size of saucers and he began freaking. _Why in hell's name would I tell her she's pretty? Now she's going to think I like her or something!_

_Did Edward Elric just call me pretty? _Aria didn't understand why he had called her pretty. Was he just trying to be nice or did he really mean it? And even if he really meant why would he say it? Did the teen like her or something? She just couldn't make sense of it. Her eyes met his and a thousand emotions ran through each other's eyes. She could sense his panic and he could sense hers.

"Here's your order!" Christy was suddenly there, placing all their food on the table. "Is there anything I can get you?" Both teens shook their head no, still trying to get over the earlier comment. "Well just call me over if you need anything!" She winked at Ed and he got the sudden impression that she was like Mary. She bustled off, heading for another table.

"I think she might want to get in bed with you Elric." Aria mumbled, reaching for her beef sticks.

"I think you're right." Ed mumbled back. The two fell into an uncomfortable silence stuffing their faces.

* * *

Aria carried her take out walking along side Ed. Things were still awkward between them, but for the most part they were ignoring it. Both had leftovers and were planning on eating them for breakfast or lunch the next day.

"I swear the temperature just keeps dropping and dropping." The cold girl mumbled. She pulled her coat tighter around her trying to keep the chill from her bones.

"Its wintertime what do you expect?" Ed avoided looking at the teen beside him. He had only spoken the truth when he had called her pretty. He thought she was much more than pretty but he would never tell her that. To him Aria was just a friend, a very very close friend who mattered the world to him, right?

"I wish I could live somewhere it didn't snow and it never got cold." She muttered, checking both ways before crossing the streets. There were a lot of people out even though the temperature was around ten degrees and it was about eight o'clock at night. "I bet Roy and Al are worrying their asses off."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they sent out search parties." Ed chuckled and it wasn't long before Aria joined in. Neither would put it past the overprotective obsessive suit of armor or the crazy pyro Colonel.

"And they're screaming our names with an 'are you there' or 'where are you' added on." Both teens laughed harder, the awkwardness between them fading with each laugh.

"And they all have flashlights and are soaking wet from the snow." Ed was laughing so hard that he could barely get the words out. Aria leaned against her friend, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her shoulder. Both couldn't stop their laughing.

"I bet they're searching all the worst places too. Like the sewers or the back alleys." They crossed the street, heading into the park.

"They'll search the park last and then we'll be back in the barracks sound asleep." The oldest Elric looked over his companion enjoying the fell of her tucked against his side. The two passed a pond, stopping to catch their breath.

"Yep and then they'll wake us up to make sure we're not dead or something. That's the only thing not funny about this." Aria murmured her gaze on the pond. Ice covered the top of the water, but she wondered how truly safe it was. She suddenly had the urge to go ice skating.

"Do you want to go ice skating?" He asked, noticing her eyesight on the water. He thought back to how long it had been since he had gone ice skating. It was before his mother had died. A lot of things he had done involving fun was before his mother died. Lately anything fun seemed to involve the girl beside him.

"We don't have skates." Aria said, her eyes never leaving the frozen surface of the pond. The pond looked like glass and she could see the quarter moon's shadow among the ice's surface. She hadn't ice skated since before her family had been murdered.

"You're wearing steel toed boots, right? I can transmutate the metal to form skates." He told her, already clapping his hands together to transmutate his boots into skates.

"But we don't know if it's safe." Aria watched him create skates from his boots and a part of him wanted to go out onto the ice with him, but she was unsure. Her mother had always told her to test the ice before going out on it.

"So what?" Ed stepped out onto the ice, recklessly. He didn't even place just part of his weight on the ice to see if it cracked or anything.

"You could fall through and freeze to death." The Elric skated out onto the middle of the pond, effortlessly. It was easy to skate, once you learned you never forgot even if you hadn't skated for years, like riding a bicycle. "Seriously Ed come back!" The female shouted, watching as he skated across the ice to stop where the ice met the shore.

"I weigh at least twice as much as you do with my automail, if it can hold me, it can hold you." He told her, holding his hand out to him. Aria looked at him, noticing that his hair had wiggled its way out of his braid, flowing around his face. His golden eyes sparkled in the moonlight and his face was flushed from the cold but he looked beautiful.

"The others will be waiting for us." Edward looked into her eyes, seeing the way she looked at that moment made him want to kiss her, but he didn't. Her hair was flowing down her back and he realized that it had grown since they had first met, it stretched to her elbows. He liked the way her hair looked lighter in the moonlight and that she looked surreal in it. She looked beautiful and he swore that he'd never forget what she looked like in that moment.

"Who cares?" He looked her in the eyes. "Please?" He added. The snow fell around them in soft waves.

"But the ice-" He caught her off.

"Trust me. I won't let anything happen you. Just come skate with me." She didn't know why she was saying yes, but she did. She trusted Edward more than she trusted anyone in that moment. Ed meant everything he said, knowing he would never let anything happen to her.

She stepped out onto the ice.

"Fix my shoes for me, will you?" She asked. The Fullmetal Alchemist clapped his hands together, placing one hand on each of her boots. Aria wobbled a bit as she was suddenly given another inch or so on her height. Standing straight, Ed held his hand out to her, beckoning Aria to grab onto it. She did.

The two skated around on the ice at a leisurely pace. Neither was in any hurry to speed up or make their hearts race. They were comfortable just happy to be doing something that they hadn't done in years.

"I bet Al would be so jealous right now." Aria broke the silence, spinning around Ed, causing him to spin since she still held a firm grip on his hand.

"He would be having so much fun." Ed commented. He loved watching the way her hair would spin when she did. Ed let go of her hand, giving himself room to do what he wanted to do. Instantly both teens missed the warmth of the other's hand.

Ed skated quickly picking up speed before jumping into the air and spinning. The teen landed on his feet, keeping up his speed he raced towards Aria, coming to a quick stop. He grinned at his companion, showing off.

"You are such a show off." Aria grinned along with her blonde friend. She had enjoyed watching him play around like that.

"Al and I used to do tricks for our mom when we were younger." Ed smiled; remembering the way they would do leaps and spin around trying to impress their mother. It was like when they had made sculptures with alchemy for her.

"Well I can so beat you." Aria challenged. Before Ed could even comment she raced forward. She picked up speed, her hair fluttering behind her; she faced the middle of the pond and skated around the edge of the pond sideways. The girl came to an abrupt stop next to Ed, after leaping into the air and twisting twice. "Beat that." She once again challenged, smirking.

"That was child's play." Ed announced, taking her up on her offer.

And thus the game continued. The two kept trying to outdo the other. They started off with more basic things and then combined things they already knew to do into little routines to try and convince the other to give up. Finally Aria dropped to the ice, panting. She didn't know any more moves and to keep trying without practicing them might cause an injury, but still she wasn't ready to give up.

"Do you admit defeat?" Ed smirked, coming to a stop in front of the girl. She looked rather adorable his subconscious admitted. Her hair was flying around her and her face was flushed from exhaustion and the cold. Aria looked up at him, glaring at him.

"Over my dead body." She panted, causing the oldest Elric to laugh. Ed dropped down beside her, tired himself. He didn't have any tricks up his sleeve either, but he didn't want her to know that.

"Well whatever that was getting boring anyway." He lied and they both knew it. Aria grinned, lying back on the ice. It was cold against her back, but at the moment she didn't care. "May I ask what you're doing?" He followed her gaze to look up at the night sky.

"I was trying to find the stars, but there are none. The city lights don't allow you to see them." The girl stuck her tongue out catching some of the snow.

"If you go to the outskirts of Central you can see them." Ed nearly jumped back up after lying back on the ice. The cold bothered his automail and he decided that maybe he should call Winry and have her put the automail that was made for being in really cold temperatures.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked, turning her head to look at him. She had heard his yelp from the cold.

"Yeah, the cold is just bothering my automail." Ed admitted, looking over at his companion. She seemed guilty he noticed.

"I'm sorry. We can go if you like." She was already sitting up, when Ed put his hand on her arms, stopping her.

"This is worth the pain. I haven't gotten to go ice skating in years." _It's worth it if I can stay out here with you._ His mind added. _Why the hell did I think that?_ The alchemist had no idea what was happening to him when it concerned the girl next to him, but for the life of him he couldn't see in his heart to care.

"Are you sure? I don't you to be in pain because of me." It was the truth.

"Don't worry about me. Up North is so much worse." Ed didn't like to make her worry, even though some part of him jumped for joy that she cared enough to worry. He looked over at the girl on the ice next to him and felt something different. She was special to him he realized and he didn't understand it. Yet he didn't care to analyze it like he normally would have done.

"I hope I never have to go up there." Aria worried for her friend. She silently vowed to read up more on automail to increase her knowledge of it. She was a medical alchemist and automail was considered to be a medical science. She really needed to learn about it. Her eyes slide to meet Ed's and she wondered what he was to her. Was he a brother or a friend or somewhere in between? Was he one of those friends that mean the world to you?

They both realized that they're relationship was complicated and all the time it was on the danger of being torn apart. It was just who they were. Ed had his temper and Aria had hers. Plus they already had so many things that could pull them apart. Aria had Sandy that could take her away and Ed had the military. They lived on a slippery slope.

Yet Ed decided that he would fight for her. She was a very dear special friend to him and he would fight to protect her and he reasoned that he couldn't do that without being near her. A thought popped into his mind and for some reason under the moonlight night on the ice he couldn't deny it.

He liked Aria Renaldie.

He liked her more than a friend and he didn't like her like a sister, but as a boy likes their girlfriend. And yet for some reason Ed can't help but accept it. _I hate it when Al is right._ Ed thought, suddenly realizing all the times he could have just admitted it. The teen thought back to all the times it was just Aria and him or the two of them had been sharing something private.

"Ed what's wrong?" Aria asked and the male shook him out of his stupor. He watched the way her eyebrows and furrowed in worry. Aria watched as Ed seemed to go into a daze. He seemed to forget everything that was around him and go into a whole other world. Yet as she thought about it weren't they in a whole other world? It was just the two of them and it seemed like that was how it was supposed to be.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just dazed off for a second." Ed wondered what he was going to do. Should he just tell her or leave it be? But then what was the point? She hadn't shown any interest in him before then? It wasn't like anything was going to develop between the two friends.

"Brother, Sister are the two of you out here?" Both friends snapped their attention in the direction of a voice.

"Looks like Al found us." Aria remarked, sighing. She had been enjoying her time with the oldest Elric. She liked spending time with her blonde friend and she wished it didn't have to end.

"He always does." Ed commented. He had a feeling that he was going to be thinking over his feelings all night.

"It's like he has radar or something." Aria mumbled, causing Ed to chuckle.

"Brother, Aria where are the two of you?" Once again Al's voice reached their ears.

"We're over here Al!" Aria shouted. The teen didn't bother to get up; she was comfortable on the cold ice. Even if it was cold, she had found a comfortable way to lay and it also helped that Ed's flesh shoulder was against her own helping to keep her warm. His body was a great source of heat.

"I'm coming you two!" Al sounded really worried. Both teens wondered if something was going on.

"He's going to be really mad at us." Ed commented. His brother seemed to worry a lot, especially when it cold or raining. He was going to be mad that they were out in the cold this late at night.

"What time is it anyway?" Aria asked, remembering it was about eight when they left the restaurant. She didn't even want to think about what time it was now.

"It's ten o'clock. Damn." Ed checked his pocket watch again in surprise. They had been outside that long? Time seemed to fly when they were having fun.

"Damn. I doubt we're going to be left alone to go to the bathroom." Aria didn't like the sound of that at all. She rather liked her freedom and she felt that she barely had any of it anymore. _Stupid stupid military boyfriend and overprotective suit of armor brother. _Aria thought, cursing. Ever since she had met the boys her life was dramatically different.

"Want to run away now?" Ed joked. Yet the idea of hiding out with Aria was interesting he had to admit. Aria seemed to think it over for a second.

"I say we go to Izumi's. She is not nearly as protective as Roy or Al." Ed felt a spike of jealously at Roy's name and realized that was another reason not to tell the girl beside him that he liked her or even try and pursue it. She liked and was dating Roy Mustang. He decided swiftly that he hated it. And in that moment hated Roy mustang more than he normally did.

"That would be fun to drop in on Teacher." Ed declared. He knew his teacher wished they would stay with her more, but getting Al's body back to him was more important.

"I wonder what's taking Al so long." Aria felt a sense of foreboding. She had a feeling something was wrong, but didn't know what to do about it. Al was Al and there was no danger from him.

"I don't know." Ed could hear the worry in her voice and realized that something was bothering her. At that moment they heard footsteps get closer.

"Looks like Al is here." Aria muttered, quietly. Ed nodded already reminding himself to not forget the Xingese food.

But the Xingese food was to be forgotten.

"My, my what have we got here?" Both teens gasped, looking at the person who had entered their sight.

It wasn't Al's voice.

* * *

Does this qualify as a cliffy? I think it does. Anyone want to take a guess at who our misterious guest is?

On another note I still haven't figured out how this chapter came to be. I mean I wanted what's going to happen at least partly in this chapter, but it turned into this. I'm happy about it though. I like the ice skating scene, I have to admit that was my favorite part.

Also Ed is no longer in denial. He admits that he has a crush on Aria, not that he loves her. I also hinted at something in this chapter if any of you can get it!

Can anyone draw? I suck at it really bad, except lighthouses for some odd reason.

Well until next time!

-j.d.y.


	17. Ice

Well hi everyone! I hope this was fast enough for all of you. And I have something to say. I have good and bad news. Well neither is really bad to me and certain people reading Natsuki, but to you guys who read this it might be considered bad. So let me explain. I had a story called Natsuki that I began writing a little over a year ago and then gave up on it. Well i finally told people I wasn't writing it anymore and then I got a lot of reviews for it and well I decided to continue writing it. I only update for that story once a week and I know most of you are thinking "You don't update this once a week!" You see those chapters are much shorter, between 2000-3000 words. While the shortest of chapters for this story is just over 7000. Plus this story has a much better and longer plot and this story will take much more time. Also I have to plan out things and everything for this. I also have school work and this story is my main focus. I now try and update this story every tew weeks or so. So I've gotten much better.

Also I have another story up as well called The Game of Life. It's a FMA fanfiction like this one and don't worry only the prologue will be up. I'm not updating that story for awhile. Most of its going to be on paper and then typed up. It doens't take away from this fic at all. Also I might update that fic after I get to a certain point. So that's kinda on hold.i mostly put it up to see what people would think. Now if people really like it, I might writ on that too some, but this fic is my main project and is kinda like my baby, so don't worry! Also I hope to have another chapter up by my brithday, which is this wednesday, the 13th and the one year anniversity of this fic.

Also thank you my lovely beta ike1440 who always encourages me and tells me when to stop rambling, like right now.

Word Count: 7,374(without author's notes)

Completion Date: October 9th, 2010

Update date: Saturday, October 9th, 2010

I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did I would have hundreds, upon thousands of plushies. Do NOT make me name everyone who'd I have plushies for. I did it once for my beta ike1440; it was a very long list.

* * *

The night was peaceful and there wasn't a sound except for the breathing of the two teens as they lay out on the ice, under the beautiful quarter moon. The air was crisp and cold and they could see the puffs their breathes made in the air. It both fascinated them and reminded them that the temperature was dropping and they should probably go inside. The way everything looked was magical, perfect. Yet their perfect night was shattered by the sound of the voice.

Ed snapped his head up quickly, his eyes trained on the creature in front of him. The blonde teen nearly growled at what was before them. _Why can't things stay peaceful? _He asked himself.

Envy stood before them, just finishing up his transformation back into Envy, abandoning the suit of armor that was Al's body. He seemed to have just appeared out of the darkness.

"What are you doing here you bastard?" Ed snapped, jumping to his feet. His instincts were on high alert and he could feel every muscle in his body preparing to attack. The teen unconsciously shifted his body to shield Aria. His eyes were burning like molten gold trained on Envy and his face had scrunched up in anger.

"Can't a big brother come and see his little brother from time to time? A little family reunion." He smiled, but it was anything but comforting. It reminded Aria of a wild cat hunting its prey and had caught it in its strong deadly claws.

"You are no family of mine!" Ed spat. Envy seemed to smile wider, showing off his brilliant white teeth. Aria stood behind her friend, looking over his shoulder at the homunculus. He hadn't changed at all since last time and was still wearing his purple skort and tank top belly shirt. Her eyes raked his form once before finding a tattoo on his thigh that she recognized. _How did I not see the Ouroboros tattoo last time? Mom told me that they were signs of evil and I didn't even see it!_ She mentally scolded herself, reminding herself to look more carefully next time.

"Oh how you hurt my feelings baby brother!" The homunculi dramatically cried, showing fake tears. He even placed his hand on his created heart in a show of being heartbroken, even staggering a bit. "What a horrible thing to say to your older brother!" He smiled playfully, pushed his green locks back over his shoulders.

"Don't call me your baby brother! I have no older brother!" Ed yelled, his temper rising. His fists shook and the playful smile on the created humans face only caused his temper to flare even more. He was just so _angry_.

Angry that the homunculus had barged in. Angry that he was going to attack them. Angry at his father for even making this situation possible. Angry that his good time with the girl behind him had to end. He was especially angry that her life was now at risk.

"I can call you whatever I want little brother." The sin put heavy emphasis on little, making sure his brother understood what else little stood for. He smirked eyeing the way his brother's face seemed to go a blood red, before the skin of his neck seemed to turn red in a wave. His little brother's body seemed to shake and he knew the reaction was going to amazing.

"WHO IN FUCK'S NAME ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT THE SMALLEST OF SMALLEST BEANS CAN'T EVEN SEE BECAUSE HE'S SO TINY, YOU STUPID PALM TREE?" Ed screamed. Worse curses were filling in his brain, clogging it, making it unable to think. Edward Elric's below average height was his biggest weakness, when someone called him small he couldn't control himself. The golden blonde haired teen growled once before blindly charging at the monster in human form.

Aria knew that the minute Ed was called small that he was going to react in his normal way. She had to admit that his little tirade that time was funny and she would have laughed if it had been any other time, but right now they were facing off against an immortal and there was no time for foolishness. They both needed to stay focused if they had any chance of winning this fight and staying alive.

"Stop!" She shouted, running after the State Alchemist. The teen only had one little problem and she would have caught up to him, if it hadn't been for that problem. Her steel toed boots were no longer steel toed boots, but the steel had been transmutated to the bottom of her shoes to create thin blades of steel that worked as ice skates. The female managed to catch herself on the ice, before her face slammed face down into it, the cold sending chills through her palms and into her bones. "Damn it!" She swore, knowing that there was no way for her to go after her blonde friend now. "What can I do?" She asked herself.

She knew that she could try and attempt to get to Ed and then have him put the steel back to into the toes of her shoes. _But will we have time by the time I get over there to help him. Hell, would Envy even allow him time to fix my boots? I need to learn how Ed's alchemy._ She decided mentally. The female alchemist could also just break off the metal blades and just use her boots as they were, but she had a feeling that that it would tear the soles and she really didn't want to have to buy new ones. In the end the teen was left with only one option that would save both her boots and time and she_ detested_ the idea.

She took her boots off.

"I better not get frostbite." She mumbled angrily, pulling off her boots and chucking them to the right of her. They made a clinking sound as the metal scraped the ice and the female quickly decided that her socks had to go as well. She threw them in the direction of her shoes, getting to her feet quickly, swearing. "Fuck!" She yelled, the ice already making her appendages turn a light blue. It wouldn't be long before she had frostbite on her toes. Her feet felt like a million needles were piercing the skin.

But her feet were the least of her worries.

_Crack._

At that moment thousands of cracks had begun appearing in the ice. Her body froze up, remembering reading about where you were supposed to stay still when ice began to break apart or was it to run to the shoreline as quickly as possible? She couldn't remember which one she was supposed to do and which one she wasn't supposed to do. _If I stay in one spot, it won't break the ice up, but won't it just make the ice beneath me crack and wither and make me fall through? But then won't running towards the shoreline create more cracks and more ways for me to fall in the ice?_ She mentally screamed in her skull, searching every part of her memory trying to figure out what to do.

There was another very large, loud _crack._

The whole pond seemed to be cracking and she understood that she was in the very middle of the center of the pond. Her head spun around looking for an area that seemed to be safe for her to run in. She very suddenly didn't thinks she should just stay where she was. Land was much better than being in the freezing cold water. The way the ice was cracking, she didn't think that it would be easy to break the surface once she went into the depths of the dark water.

_But hey, it's only a pond, how deep can it really be? I bet I can stand in it! _Her mind floored, trying to get her racing heart to calm itself. An image of one of the neighbor's sons falling into the frozen pond and never coming out when she was eight filled her mind. She still remembered the way he had screamed when he went under, never to pop back up alive again, the way the ice had sounded as it buckled under his weight, she even remembered what he looked like after they had gotten him out of the pond finally when spring had came, and their pond had only been about four feet deep! She did not want to end up like her neighbor's son.

"You look scared little girl." Her head snapped to Envy. His hand was sticking through the ice and she suddenly realized why the ice was even cracking. The damn bastard had broken the ice, using so much force that every inch of the top of the pond frozen would soon crumble. The _thing _was smirking at her, as he pulled back his fist, the blood flowing from his right hand already gone, the wounds healed.

"You bastard." She snarled, ready to run across the collapsing ice and throttle the creature. Envy's smirk grew larger, noticing the way her eyes were glaring at him. All of the cracks he had created were growing larger by the second, spreading out like s spider's web; deadly and beautiful. The ice beneath her feet was starting to crack as well and she wondered how much time she had. She knew she had to move, but knew the homunculus wasn't going to allow her to escape this easily.

She couldn't see him very well, he knew that, but he could see her, every detail about her. Her hair was down and flying everywhere in her face. The girl was barefoot and he could see the coloring of her toes already fading, the life was fading from them. A snarl marred her face, but he had to admit that it made her look all the more striking. Her eyes were angry, hateful, and promised pain. She wanted to end his life and this caused him to laugh.

"I do what I can." He shrugged his shoulders, a smile in his voice. His chuckles were still escaping and he watched as her fists curled in on themselves in anger. She looked like she was trying to control herself and not charge him like Ed had done, but then again the teen wouldn't have charged him if he hadn't called him short. He silently mused that he could smell blood in the air from where her nails were digging into her palms. _I bet they're a scarred mess._

"When I get a hold of you-" Envy snickered as the ice beneath the teen finally collapsed. He had distracted her long enough for the cracks to weaken the ice at her feet to not be able to support her anymore. The female fell into the pond with a loud splash and a scream. He just laughed.

* * *

Ed felt his muscles clench and unclench as he raced towards his older half brother. All of his rage at the created human's words fueled his run, making him reach the fake human faster. He managed to break his skates in his run, not even caring that he now had to buy completely new boots, if he wanted steel toed boots.

He reached Envy in record time, already leaping to punch him in the face. The teen missed the first punch, because Envy moved his head to the side at the last minute. He landed right in front of his enemy, jerking his leg up to kick the homunculus in the ribs. The green haired created human responded by thrusting his elbow into the teen's face, before putting some distance between the two. He had to rethink what his plan was.

He wasn't supposed to be there.

The homunculus was supposed to be checking up on the borders, but had decided to cut through Central on his way. He knew his little half brothers would be there along with Aria and had decided to kill them once and for all. His revenge hadn't been fulfilled yet and he knew that Sandy wouldn't allow him to get his revenge for quite a while. They weren't supposed to come after the girl again for weeks, maybe months. How could he kill his younger brother's if he didn't run into them? The point was he couldn't and he wasn't going to allow Sandy to have so much control over him.

Sure Sandy would be mad, but the older homunculus could deal with it. Sandy wouldn't have been mad if he was just planning on killing the Elric brothers, but he wasn't. He knew the girl would fight for the lives of his teen brothers and he hated her. He wanted to end her life. She had caused him enough trouble and in his opinion was a flight risk and all risks were supposed to be eliminated.

So what if he would have to spend the rest of his very long life running from Sandy?

He still didn't understand the odd obsession the immortal had with the little mortal. They were boring stupid little ants to him who deserved the fate of being wiped out, if they were so stupid to make the same mistakes over and over. Why an immortal would want to waste their time with them was a mystery to him.

He wondered how long he would be able to outrun the homunculus before he caught up with him. Envy knew Sandy would eventually kill him in the most painful way possible. Yet a part of him didn't care. The rest of his little family of created beings was gone and the only thing he really wanted to do was kill his brothers, he didn't think his father was alive anymore or he'd go after him too. So what was he still doing on this earth with the pathetic ants?

"Are you going to just stand there or fight? I thought you wanted to kill me!" Ed snapped, taunting his older half brother. The teen had allowed the homunculus to think that long and was already charging by the end of his little tirade. The bright blonde clapped his hands together, transmutating his automail arm into his metal blade.

The son of Dante dodged at the last second, preventing his head from getting cut off. He had to admit that his brother was a fast one. Ed pulled back his automail blade, managing to slice the homunculi cleanly through the stomach. Once again the homunculus quickly put distance between his younger half brother and himself, giving his wound time to heal. He brought his arm up blocking his brother's kick to the shoulder, grabbing the teen's ankle.

"What are you going to do now?" He applied pressure, watching the teen's tan face. There wasn't even a slight twitch of the beautiful golden eyes, and it annoyed the fake being. "Scream little brother! I want to hear your screams as I kill you!" He roared, his hand tightening around his brother's ankle, yet there still wasn't a reaction, at least not one that his brother wanted.

Edward laughed in his brother's face.

"You're forgetting something." Ed talked quietly, a smirk appearing on his tanned face. He gave the fake being created hundred years before himself to think it over. And then the explosive force that was Edward Elric exploded. "You're grabbing my left ankle you dumbass!" He roared, twisting himself so he was able to use his automail blade to cut his brother's head off in one clean swipe, right through the carotid artery, causing blood to spray on Ed. The homunculus let go of Ed's metal limb, his body dropping to the ground, while the head rolled a few feet away, his violet eyes facing away from the teen.

The teen landed carefully on his feet watching both pieces of Envy's body, wondering which piece would regenerate. The head or the body? He still wasn't sure how their bodies worked, but then was anybody? Only Father, his own father, and the homunculus seemed to understand how they worked.

The teen took a step in the direction of his brother's body to feel his automail leg wobble before supporting his weight fully. The teen debated for a moment if he should keep watch over the body and head or check his leg. _If I look at my leg it might give Envy a chance to regenerate and attack me, but he hasn't fixed himself up yet. Why hasn't he? It normally never takes this much to time for his body to reform. Maybe he finally exhausted his Philosopher's Stone. _The teen debated for another minute if it was worth the risk before deciding that his leg was more important.

"Shit!" He cursed loudly. His automail ankle had an imprint of Envy's hand on it. "Winry's going to kill me." He said aloud, knowing it to be true. He wondered how much of a concussion she was going to give him. He also silently wondered what she would do if he used alchemy to fix his automail, but decided against it after the last time…

* * *

"_Brother, is that a good idea?" Al asked, warily. Ed had just gotten automail for his arm after had given it up to seal Al to a new suit of armor. They were sitting in their hometown on the porch of the Rockbell household. The sun was just setting and Winry was up in her room sleeping off her exhaustion from working so hard on Ed's automail._

"_It'll be fine. Winry will never know. I won't tell her, you won't tell her. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." The suit of armor watched his brother face the setting sun, his hair unbound and blowing in the wind. His brother seemed troubled to him and he kept looking at his new automail arm in longing. Al suddenly felt bad. His brother finally had a flesh arm and he had given it up so Al could still be in this world, while they searched for a way to get his body back._

"_But you don't even know how to fix automail!" Al cried. Ed had broken his metal leg when the two brothers were sparring. Ed shrugged his shoulders, being unnaturally calm._

"_So? It shouldn't be too difficult. Just a quick clap of my hands and bam! I got a nice little leg." The teen seemed to stop for a second. "NO I JUST ADMITTED THAT I'M LITTLE!" He face palmed himself in anguish. Al laughed at his brother's antics, shaking his head._

"_Oh shut up!"The small alchemist shouted, his face growing red. The teen clapped his hands together._

"_Brother..." Al warned, suddenly feeling that something bad was going to happen. He watched as his brother placed his hands on the broken metal leg. The leg seemed to bend itself back in place and there was no reaction._

"_See, nothing to worry about Alphonse." He reassured his little brother. The youngest son of Trisha let out a sigh in relief. There were no throwing wrenches or yelling or screaming, not even his name being screeched. Ed slumped back against the railing in relief. _

_And then there was the sound of metal hitting bone, hard._

"_Brother!" Al cried as his brother's face hit the porch, blood pouring out the back of his skull. He turned in the direction the wrench had flown from to discover Winry standing at the doorway, pissed off beyond belief._

"_HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO BE MORE CAREFUL WITH YOUR AUTOMAIL? YOU JUST GET ALL NEW AUTOMAIL AND YOU BREAK IT AND THEN YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO TRY AND USE ALCHEMY TO FIX IT! YOU IDIOT! YOU MESSED UP MY BELOVED MACHINE, ALL MY HARD WORK WAS THROWN IN THE TRASH. I'M GONNA BE UP FOR DAYS TRYING TO MAKE YOU NEW AUTOMAIL!" Winry roared, hitting Ed a few more times with the wrench until he was a bloody thing on the ground. She unhooked his metal leg from the automail ports, taking it to be fixed and left him there. Al had to carry him inside._

* * *

The alchemist cringed, choosing to allow his automail to hold up on its own. He really hoped that he could defeat Envy before his automail leg gave up on him or that Envy was down for the count. That would be a very good thing.

The teen looked over at Envy's body; it was still in its place. _I guess the bastard really is dead this time._ For some reason Ed couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. He had killed his brother, even if his brother was a messed up psychotic killer, part of him argued that it wasn't his fault. Envy had been changed after he had been brought back to life by Hohenheim as a child; his father had even told him that once. Plus to be raised by Dante and the rest of the homunculi would drive anyone to the brink of insanity and push them over. It just seemed wrong to kill your own family member.

Ed jumped a foot in the air.

The teen's head snapped in the direction of the pond, hearing Aria's scream. There was something wrong. She had screamed and then her scream had just cut off like someone had cut off her ability to scream. His golden eyes scanned the area for Envy's head only to discover it gone. _No, no, no, this can't be happening. I was so sure he was dead._

"Damn it!" He realized that Envy had been playing with him. The created human had made sure Ed's guard was done before he went after the other teen, or had he somehow transformed? Envy was the ultimate face. Each homunculus had a power and Envy's was the ability to transform into anyone, like Pride's ability had been to control the shadows.

The teen raced in the direction of the once icy pond, pushing the dread down inside him. He tried shoving down his nagging, worried thoughts, they screamed at him. _What could Envy have done to her? He could have easily cut the airway to her lungs off by strangulation or knocked her unconscious. What if Sandy has showed up? _His mind buzzed through the options at a million miles an hour. It wasn't a short sprint from where he had previously been fighting with his older half brother, but to him it felt like time was going agonizingly slow. He finally reached the pond and his mouth gasped in horror.

The once beautiful ice covered pond in the moonlight was gone.

The ice was broken up into horrible choppy blocks. They covered the water's surface, bouncing up and down, making the other blocks of ice move up and down. Some of the ice turned over and slammed into each other, the noise a horrid sound. The water slapped at the shore of the pond forcefully. The ice still shone, but it looked deadly, scary, like it was ready to swallow you whole.

The teen ran his eyes over the pond and over the ice, hopping to see his companion clinging to the ice. His golden eyes didn't see her and he had to force them from the ice to search the shoreline. _Please be there. Please be on the shore, even if you're unconscious, just be there. Please don't be where I think you are. Please Aria be on the shoreline. Be there, just be there, please. _His mind begged, he wanted her to be on the shoreline so bad that he could even picture it.

_Aria lay on the dead brown grass that winter had claimed as its victim. The pond's water still slapped across the shoreline, but it barely touched the girl's feet. Her hair was spread around her and her jacket and the rest of her was soaking wet. He could nearly feel his feet running at her, to hold her, to check that she still had a pulse, to just feel that she was alive._

Ed practically had to dig his heels into the ground to stop from running at the scene in his head. She wasn't there, she was somewhere else. His mind filled with dread because unless she had run away, there was only one place she could be. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw one of the blocks of ice had one of Aria's military boots on it, the metal from the blade itself lodged in the ice.

"Well is the Fullmetal Pipsqueak worried about his little girlfriend?" The teen's eyes snapped to Envy. The homunculus stood a few feet out of his line of sight and the teen instantly growled at the sight of the green haired being.

"What the _fuck_ did you do?" Ed growled out. His vision was seeing red and he was livid. He was angrier than any other time Aria had been hurt. It felt like as time grew; he got angrier when she got hurt. His hands were clenched at his sides, his nails dug into the palms.

Envy smirked, crossing his arms. After his brother had cut off his head, he had used his right eye, popping it out of his skull and regenerating his whole body from it, away from the teen's watchful eyes. He had been lucky that he had learned to manipulate his bodily structure over the centuries he had been alive, even as he spoke, he was allowing the rest of his carcass he had left to trick his younger brother to wither away to bones and then to dust. And then he came and annoyed the girl for all she was worth and made sure she died by the ice. It hadn't taken long for his brother to come running from the screams the girl made.

"I just punched the ice a few times. It's not_ my_ fault the ice was so thin it practically gave way beneath my hands." The homunculus lied. In fact the ice was thicker than he thought it would have been. He had had to use more of his supernatural strength then he believed he would have to, to get the ice as stirred up as he did.

"You bastard!" Ed seethed. He clicked his tongue in his mouth against the roof of his mouth. The blonde's face was blood red, the anger shooting through his veins like hot deadly mercury. His pulse quickened through his veins, his body temperature rising at an alarming rate, along with his blood pressure.

"I can't believe you're just standing here, it hasn't been that long since she fell in the below zero water, she could still be alive. Maybe if her body hasn't frozen up from hypothermia or if she hasn't been crushed by the ice chunks in the water, or hasn't drowned yet, she still _might _be alive." The fake human grinned largely, showing off his sharp inhuman brilliant white teeth. He taunted the teen with the information and it wasn't long before he could see the urge to _go._

_She might still be alive?_ The question flowed through him. He didn't even think about what he was doing, but just_ ran. _He knew that she could be dead, that the possibility that she was dead was very, very high, but he didn't care. He didn't care that it might kill him to enter the freezing cold water, or that his automail might shut itself down, or even the fact that he if he pulled his friend out, she might not be alive, he simply just didn't care. All that mattered was getting to her.

Envy watched as the teen raced forward, but he wouldn't allow that. He just couldn't, wouldn't allow that. The homunculus raced forward as well, managing to plow himself into the tiny alchemist, knocking the teen over. The two sons of Hohenheim wrestled on the ground, rolling over each other, scraping at the other's skin to try and gain the upper hand. Envy might have been stronger, but Ed was quicker and the strengths evened out.

"She's going to die of a watery tomb, you are not! I told you earlier, you're going to scream while I kill you. I'm going to watch the light fade from your eyes as I kill you!" Envy screamed, attempting to wrap his nonhuman hands around the human teen's tan neck. Ed managed to break his automail arm out from under Envy's knee, thrusting the elbow of the machine arm into Envy's chest, knocked the air out of the fake human and managing to crack the breast bone.

"I will not let her die, bastard!" Ed balled his flesh hand into a fist, punching the sin directly in the face, breaking the creature's nose, blood pouring. Envy flew back, losing his concentration. This gave the teen enough time to shove the created being off of him. Envy attempted to tackle his brother again, but the blonde was already bounding away.

Ed clapped his hands together right as he reached the place where the shore met the water, using his alchemy he cleared away some of the ice around the shore. He yanked his coat off, some part of his mind screaming that he'd need it after he pulled Aria out. The blonde male went to jump in the freezing water but was stopped by a pain in his leg.

His_ metal _leg.

Actually it was more along the ports where his automail connected to his flesh, where the wires met his actual nerves. His feet weren't even touching the ground when the pain flared; he had already jumped to get into the pond. He looked right over his shoulder to see that Envy ripped his automail leg off.

Unlike when Scar had destroyed his automail arm, this really hurt. That had stung a bit at first, but it hadn't hurt afterward. This would hurt until he got new automail. Envy hadn't just ripped the metal limb off, he had ripped the wires that connected to his nerves and now they were exposed to the open air and freezing water when he hit the water. It was like having his leg ripped off all over again and he wondered if he might go into shock.

Envy had ran as fast as he could, hoping to be able to get a hold of his brother before he reached the water's edge. He would have never reached the teen in time, if it wasn't for the fact that the sixteen year old had to take his coat off. He was barely able to grab Ed and he was hoping o drag him back onto the land, but the force of the teen caused him to rip his younger brother's leg off, blood pouring from the stub.

Ed landed in the pond, the force of his leg getting ripped off, made him land in the shallows. _This is bad! Oh shit, my leg fucking hurts! It hurt enough in the cold air and the freezing water makes it burn! _He pushed his head above the water, turning to look at his stub of a leg. Blood was staining the water around him a red crimson. The teen bite his lip from crying out in pain, he had survived worse than this and he knew it. Hell he had survived this when he was eleven, he could survive it when he was sixteen.

"Oh poor little alchemist. Do you really think you're going to live now? You can't run away now and that girl won't save you, she's going to die too." Envy stopped, grinning. His green hair was wild and looked much lighter in the moonlight, a slivery green. His dark purple eyes were much lighter than normal and he looked more human than normal, yet at the same time he looked deadlier.

"Fuck off." Ed managed between gasps. He had his flesh hand on his wound, attempting to stop or at least slow the bleeding. It wasn't working that well. Blood still flowed from the wound, all over his hands, his pants, and spreading through the icy water. He could already see some of the ice chunks returning to their place, threatening to crush him against the bank.

"You know I was originally going to kill you slowly and painfully by my own hands, but this seems so much more fitting. I mean, you'll either be crushed to death by the ice or bleed out slowly. I doubt you can get to the bank and I know you won't leave your little friend. You're just too loyal to your little girlfriend." Envy grinned watching the golden haired male try and sit up. He could literally see every part of Ed's body turning blue and he decided that he was going to wait around until his brother died.

Edward had another idea.

Clapping his hands together, he touched the bottom of the pond, sending two rock fists flying at Envy. The son of Dante jumped out of the way of the first one, but was hit by the second one; he tumbled back, hitting the trees. By the time he was to his feet, the blonde alchemist was already under the water and ice, searching for his lost friend.

"Damn it! I wanted to watch him die!" The green haired creature cursed. He stomped his foot on the ground much like a child when they don't get their way, crossing his arms. "Well at least I know he's going to die." Envy decided that he had better leave, sighing.

Sandy always kept careful watch over him and he was greatly surprised that the older mysterious homunculus hadn't come after him yet. The sandy haired homunculus seemed to have the ability to know when envy was planning something, at least when he was around him. Envy was starting to wonder if Sandy could sense those types of things, as if it was his power in a way. It scared him and the purple eyed being was glad he had decided to come after the girl and his brothers while he was out on patrol.

"Well I'm off to go find Al." He spoke to no one in particular but the night sky and any creatures of the night. And with that he was gone, disappearing into the night once more.

* * *

The cold hit her skin, as the ice hit her lungs. It felt like millions upon needles were plunging into every inch of her pale skin. When she opened her blue-green eyes all she saw was darkness, not even the stars or the moon was there to give her a clue. She couldn't tell up from down, right to left. There was nothing, just her and the cold. She tried to move her limbs but they seemed heavy and when she did succeed in moving them, all she got was the cold water flowing between her fingers.

The water around her was swirling and choppy, she could hear the ice somewhere in the darkness clashing against the rest of the ice. She at one point could have sworn she saw a beam of light but it was gone before she could really tell. She reached her arms and legs in any direction, hoping, praying that she'd either hit the bottom or hit the ice that was somewhere in the darkness of her chilling underwater world.

_I'm going to die._ Was all she thought, as she still couldn't feel anything. Her lungs were burning, screaming for air that was just not there. Her lungs ached for her to throw some of the water inside of her out, but she kept her mouth clamped tightly shut for fear of using up her last bit of oxygen. The teen kicked her legs wildly attempting to find anything. Maybe she could reach the top of the ice and break through it.

_But what do I do once I break through? _Her mind was foggy and she couldn't understand what to do after she broke through. Her thoughts were shutting down. She kept thinking of random things that really didn't matter. She couldn't even think on how to break the ice, or how to activate her alchemy now. Her mind was going numb from the cold and lack of oxygen to her brain. She gave a kicked her legs once, twice, three times, but nothing. She couldn't move them after the third time; it was like her legs were frozen in place, like she was wrapped in ice. Her arms were moving more, but barely.

_I'm really going to die. _At long last her mouth opened in a scream, her last air bubbles exiting her body and into the water. The icy half frozen water entered her mouth then, going down her wind pipe and into her lungs. She tried coughing it up but underwater that's impossible. It just kept on flowing in, chilling her lungs until they felt like they just couldn't work right anymore. Her feet and hands were numb and her legs and arms were joining them in that category. Her bones felt like they were made of ice and she was actually burning from the sheer cold.

Just as she blacked out she remembered something.

_

* * *

_

She looked over at Ed, watching the way the sunlight hit his hair in the early morning. He was still asleep, but she wished he would wake up to show her his golden eyes. It had been a few days since their encounter with Envy and Sandy and Ed still had awakened yet. The female had only woken up that morning and still alerted anyone that she awake. She could literally feel Al's eyes going back and forth between her and Edward.

_It seemed Al was worried and she wouldn't put I past the suit of armor not to leave the two alchemists side at all while they were unconscious. She wondered if she should tell him that she awake. Most of her hurt and she could ask him to bring her some painkillers and something to drink. Her throat felt rather scratchy and it would be a good idea to drink something. She sighed quietly._

"_Alphonse?" Her voice hurt to use it and she could hear the suit of armor literally jump up from his seat against the wall on the floor. He seemed to have been guarding the door. _

"_Aria." It wasn't a question, but a statement, a statement that she was okay. His cool large metal hand touched her forehead as if to see if she had a fever before pulling back in dismay. She noticed that his voice sounded happy and relieved and still had the teen's soft tones._

"_May I have some water?" She asked quietly, before adding, "And maybe something for the pain? Also if not, can you put your hand on my forehead again, it felt nice." Al's cool hand was on her forehead in an instant and she realized that she had to have a fever. She could see Al crouching down next to her bed, watching her carefully. It must have looked odd, Al's left metal hand on her forehead while his other was on the bed resting by her stomach and crouching down next to her; like an adult over a sick child._

"_Of course I will. I'll be right back." He sounded really worried as he rushed off to get the things she had requested. Aria immediately missed the cold on her overheated skin. She must really be sick. The dirty blonde looked up at the ceiling and then back to Ed only to find him staring right at her. _Well at least I can see his golden eyes. _Her sick self reasoned, stupidly._

"_I fucking hate being sick." Was all he said, turning to stare at the ceiling and she joined him in the task. _

"_The germs hate you too, Ed." She murmured, half out of it. Maybe she was delirious?_

"_Are you okay?" He asked suddenly and she had a feeling that there was something more to his question, but she couldn't figure it out._

"_Huh?" She asked, her mind slipping away from her. Not a minute later she heard the sound of a bed creaking before Ed's flesh hand was on her own. _

"_You have a high fever." He said. His hand was cooler than her skin she knew, but it still felt hotter than normal._

"_So do you." His flesh hand was removed before there was his automail one being placed on her forehead. It felt good there. His weight settled on the edge of her bed, leaning against the wall, his automail hand on her forehead, much like Al's had been. _

"_You're such a bother." He whispered, closing his eyes._

"_Shut up." Aria watched him, confused. He was being so nice and was considering it being a dream. The room was quiet for a moment._

"_I meant what I said." For a while she couldn't figure out what he was talking about, until it hit her: The Promise._

"_I know." And she really did mean it. That promise had meaning to it, they would move on together. They wouldn't let the past hold them anymore._

"_Good." He patted her head and Aria decided that he was just as delirious as she was but she was the worst out of the two of them. "I won't let anything happen to you." He added as an afterthought and Aria stopped. Did he really mean that? She looked up at him, only smile when she did. _

_Ed had fallen asleep, leaning against the wall, his hand on her forehead. He looked completely peaceful, with a slight smile on his face. Wild golden hair fell across his face and over his shoulders. She briefly wondered what to do about it. _

_She would later blame this on being delirious. _

_Very carefully Aria managed to get Ed's sleeping body down on the bed next to her without waking him up. She threw the covers over him and watched him sleep, the air leaving his body in little puffs, going in and out. She smiled slightly as she poked his cheek, watching him frown before smiling again. She smiled softly._

"_Do I even want to know?" She felt the suit of armor's weight settle at the end of the bed, before scooting as close as he could to the sleeping blonde and delirious Aria. She could hear the smile in his voice and it made her smile grow._

"_Shut it." Her eyes were closing and she would be able to stay away much longer, but the pain in her body kept her from drifting completely off._

"_Here take this." Al's hand was on her shoulder, nudging her. He gently helped her sit up, his giant metal arm behind her back. He handed her the pills before giving her the water. She handed the glass back to him._

"_Thank you." Aria laid back down, facing Ed. She felt the large suit of armor go to get up._

_She also blamed this on being delirious. _

_The teen reached out and grabbed his hand, holding tightly to it._

"_You can stay here." She said softly, already drifting off. Al wished he could have smiled for she didn't let go of his hand the whole time she was asleep._

_Lauren later checked up on the three to discover Aria wedged between the two boys. Al wasn't asleep but he seemed like he was completely zoning out. He had decided to lay down sometime, with his back against the wall and Aria with her back to his chest, facing Ed. Aria still had a strong grip on his hand and Ed had his automail hand on the girl's forehead, Aria's hand also seemed to somehow have become locked on a lock of the Fullmetal Alchemist's golden sunshine hair. All three looked happy. The woman left the three where they were, closing the door happily behind her and making sure everyone was quiet in the house._

* * *

Her last thought was that she had never been happier.

* * *

There's a lot of line breaks and this chapter feels short to me, but theres nothing else I can add without adding like another 2000 or 3000 words and I kinda want this to be a cliffy. It wouldn't be a cliffy if I added the rest of this chapter.

Yeah, yeah I know two chapters in a row with cliffys! Haha! I bet you all hate me! Hehe. I mean, am I gonna kill Aria or Ed or both off or what? Well guess what I'm not telling you!

Also Winry is going to coming into the scene soon and then you'll all know where we're going after Central. I'm so excited about that! I can't wait for you all to find out what's going to happen!

Well until next time!

-j.d.y.


	18. Slipping Away

Hi everyone! First I would like to say that I'm so sorry this is late! It's jsut that with my brithday ont he 13th and so much other stuff came up that I didn't have time to finish this. I pratically partied this whole weekend with a few of my friends and the kepy me busy. Also I hurt my leg, because my ice skates somehow dug into my leg right above the ankel and cut it open. I didn't even think i was going to be able to get this out tonight. Thank my fast typing fingers and awesome people who let me stay up late!

Word Count: 7,718(without author's note)

Update date: Sunday October 17th, 2010

I have to thank my lovely beta, ike1440 for telling me what scenes were good and what he liked.

I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, if I did I'd have tons of rooms dedicated to my favorite characters with plushies and so many other cute thing of each of them and one Winry room where I throw darts at her.

* * *

Ed hated how the icy January water seemed to burn his skin. He opened his eyes to discover that the ice blocked out the light. He was vaguely glad that he was keeping at least one part of his anatomy against the ice chunks that littered the surface. The teen wasn't quite sure what was worse the cold of the water as it swirled against him or the ice against his skin; both was nearly intolerable but he found the strength to keep moving, to keep searching.

His leg was killing him.

The sensitive nerves of his flesh were exposed and a few of the ports that had been kept intact were tingling in the water. The ports electrical wires seemed to shock him, making him want to growl out. A thousand metal needles were sticking him at the bloody stump that was left of his left leg. Winry would have a lot of work to do to fix his leg. He vaguely wondered how many times she was going to hit him with her wrench, maybe ten times, no a hundred, or would it be a thousand? His mind was starting to grow fuzzy from the cold and the amount of blood he was losing. He knew that must be a lot, since he could literally feel it flowing from him.

His metal arm was aching from the water, trying to pull him down deeper into the water. He fought to stay against the top of the ice, his heart pounding in his ears. He realized that if he was a top strength the task would have been much easier, since he would have been just fighting off the effects of hypothermia and not blood loss. It didn't help any that he was missing his right metal leg to balance his weight somewhat, his left side was incredibly heavy.

The Fullmetal alchemist attempted to clap his hands together to create a whole in the ice above him, but he nearly panicked when he began to sink down into the ponds dark depths. Quickly, kicking his legs, he once again felt the cold ice on his flesh palm; he could actually feel it through his thick white winter gloves. _I need to see. I'm going to have to be quick to put a whole in the ice._

Kicking his remaining leg vigorously until the top of his head was right against the ice, he stopped using his arms to stay in one place. He quickly clapped his hands together, feeling himself begin to sink down towards the bottom of the water world. Thrusting his hands at the ice, he happily used his alchemy to destroy the ice. The light quickly filled the dark underwater world, allowing the Elric to see.

Ed reached up, pulling his head through the hole quickly. He allowed himself a breathe in the snowy chilly moonlight night before diving back down in the icy world. Golden eyes searched for an ounce of color in the black of the water, maybe a tang of dirty blonde hair or an odd shape that resembled the girl he knew so well, anything that could be her.

_Aria, where are you?_ Ed clapped his hands together again; barely able to reach the ice, but this time he put enough power into his alchemy to blow a much bigger hole in the water's surface. The moon's life illuminated the bottom of the pond, the ice casting it on different areas of the bottom every few seconds. The alchemist searched the bottom frantically, his eyes catching nothing. _How fucking deep is this damn pond?_ He cursed, his air supply running out. _If I feel like this, I wonder how Aria feels._

His eyesight clouded over from his lack of blood and he shook his head once to try and clear his thoughts. His eyesight returned to normal, but at the edges of his vision there was blurriness. Quickly he came to a decision, swimming down to the bottom of the pond, feeling the muck encase his foot._ Eww gross. _His mind sang, the muck going between his toes. The teen began to walk along the bottom and sometimes swimming with his hands on the bottom to try and find the girl he had a crush on.

His hands stuck something hard and an ounce of hope went through him, but it was only a rock. He continued on frantically, panicking. His mind was beginning to shut down from them lack of blood to the organ and his lack of oxygen in his blood stream didn't help. He was about to kick to the surface when he felt something fine and then against his flesh fingertips.

The teen grabbed onto it quickly, running more of it through his fingers, to realize it was hair. He tugged on it carefully, his metal hand reaching for the end that had a body attached to it. Hope shot through him, it had to be her, it just had too! He discovered the body easily, looking it full in the face. _It's her! Oh my god, she's not responding!_ Ed screamed mentally, wrapping his flesh arm around her waist. He ordered his metal limb and his flesh right leg to kick and swim quickly.

It was a struggle. His lungs burned, ached, screamed for air and his muscles were screaming as well. Everything about him was burning from lack of oxygen and his instincts kept screaming at him to open his mouth and inhale, but his conscious mind kept his mouth clasped tightly shut. There was no way he would make the mistake of letting water into his lungs; it would only make it worse. His left leg was killing him from where his automail ports were bothering him, but he pushed it off to later.

Finally he once again felt ice above him and he knew he didn't have the strength to swim over to the holes in the ice he had made. Quickly he pulled Aria flush against him, her cold face against his neck and he clapped his hands together. Aria was supported by the crook of his elbow and he could feel them sinking, but he swore he wasn't going to allow the dark water to entrap them in her clutches again.

There was a great explosion as the ice chunks were sent flying into the air by Ed's alchemy. It looked similar to the Flame Alchemist's blasts with the way everything flew up and so much ice was deconstructed. A mop of bright blonde hair broke the surface with a mighty gasp. The teen quickly pulled the dirty blonde's head to the surface as well, hoping she'd breathe.

When she didn't he nearly cried.

Edward Elric swam to the shore, dragging himself and Aria onto the bank. The eldest son of Trisha had quite a difficult time with it because of only having on leg, but he did something similar to an army crawl and it hadn't been the first time he'd had to craw several feet to save someone. Eventually it ended up with the blonde teen sitting with Aria across his lap, his flesh arm beneath her knees and his metal one around her waist, her head was in the place where his skin met his automail.

She still wasn't breathing.

Ed looked down at her for the first time yet. Her normally pale skin had taken on a very blue tint, even underneath her finger tips were blue. Her lips were blue as well and her skin was very cold. Luckily for Ed his coat was not too far away and he managed to get it, wrapping it around the girl in his arms.

Her color didn't change at all.

Going through his mind, he searched for anything that would help and he decided eventually that he needed to get the water out of her lungs. Tilting her up a bit, he beat on her back, trying to get the water to leave her lungs. The beating was frantic, uneven, a crazy manic pace, made out of pure fear. Pure fear that the white as snow girl in his arms would go okay, that she'd wake up.

It wasn't working.

Another idea pooped into his head and he had a feeling it would work. There was just one problem; Aria would kill him later for it. Yet at the moment Ed didn't care, it was the only way to keep her alive. The teen placed his flesh hand on her chest, beating on it slightly, rubbing, trying to get warmth into her body. He was hoping her heart would start up or she would cough the water out. Leaning down, he placed his lips to hers, using his tongue to open her mouth and blew air into it. He repeated the process again, mentally screaming.

_Come on, breathe! Breathe! Breathe! Aria you can't do this to me! You promised we'd move on together and I need you! _His brain was scrambling over his words and it blocked out everything; the pain in his leg, the way his body felt numb, everything that wasn't the girl in front of him.

He stayed in that position, his flesh arm on her chest, while his metal one was around her waist. The top half of her chilled body leaned against him. His legs were spread out underneath her, what was left of his left one bleeding out onto the dead brown grass of winter. His lips touched her, shoving air into her lungs, inhaling through his nose. Using his flesh hand he would push down on her chest every few seconds, hoping praying that she'd breathe. His tears spread down his face, flowing onto hers.

"Goddamn you!" He screamed, giving Aria a solid whack on her chest. "How could you do this to me? We made a promise and now you go and die on me! Aria you damn gorilla, get your ass up and breathe!" The teen's agonized screaming filled the night. He whacked her on the chest once more, tears flowing down his face. He pressed his face to her neck; her head falling back, the girl's long dirty soaking wet blonde hair falling over his metal limb.

This just could _not_ be happening.

But it was and Ed felt everything breaking into a million tiny shatters. They had been having such fun and then Envy had to show up and ruin everything. He thought back to the idea of liking her and he knew for a fact that without a doubt in his mind that absolutely one hundred percent he had a crush on her. And now she was gone and it made him angry and sad at the same time. He was going to _fucking kill_ Envy, when he ran into him. The alchemist even toyed with the idea of tracking the sin down and making him pay.

And then the shatters reassembled themselves.

Water spilled from Aria's lungs, her body shaking from the force of her coughs. Ed pulled back a minute to get a good look at her. She still pretty much had no color what so ever but she had her eyes open. Her body shook and threw his coat; Ed could feel how chilled to the bone she was.

"What is going on?" Aria had felt something slamming down onto her chest, forcing the water out of her lungs but before that everything had been darkness. She didn't remember anything but the memory of Ed, Al, and her at Lauren's and the darkness of the water. Her throat was scratchy and she hurt. It hurt to breathe and she felt like she could barely feel her body.

"You nearly drowned." Ed told her, brushing the wet hair away from her face with his flesh hand. Aria's eyes flashed to his and what she saw surprised.

There were tears there; a gentleness she had never saw before and something that she just couldn't place. His fingers left a warm trail down her face and she didn't stop him. She looked up at him, noticing the way his gold eyes seemed to be molten gold, his hair was flowing down his shoulders in soaking wet waves. He didn't have a coat on as he sat on the snow and she was soon discovered that she was wrapped in it. _He gave me his coat even though he has to be freezing. _All the teen had on was a tank top, his leather pants, and one boot._ Wait why is there only one boot and why is his pant leg torn and bloody…_

And then it hit her like a rock.

"Oh my god, where's your automail?" She screeched, hurrying to get off his lap, but the teen kept a firm grip on her. Her throat burned for the screech and the rest of her ached for trying to move, she was so tired, but Ed's leg was bleeding.

"Envy tore it off." Ed said simply. He felt like he was going to fall over, but he couldn't let go of the girl in his arms. She was precious to him and she seemed so fragile in that moment. Frostbite ached at his arm's automail ports, making the sensitive scarred flesh scream in pain.

"You're bleeding everywhere!" Aria screeched, once again try unsuccessfully to climb off the bleeding blonde's lap, but his grip only tightened again. Her lunges screamed once again in protest of moving and fighting against her friend's tight hold, but she couldn't stand to have him bleed out. He was paler than he should be and she had a feeling it was from both the pond and the lack of blood.

"Yeah, been doing that for a few minutes." She watched him began to sway, fighting to keep his eyes open. His words had seemed slurred and the girl knew that her friend wouldn't be awake and holding her much longer.

"That doesn't mean its okay! Do you know how much blood you've lost?" Normally she would have been yelling, but her vocal cords weren't cooperating with the dirty blonde. Every few words her voice cracked, her words coming out in chokes harsh whispers.

"I lost more the first time I condemned Al to that damned body of his." His grip was slipping and Aria pulled herself out of his gasp, he fought for a moment, but he didn't have much strength left. It felt like he was slipping away.

"Well that was then and this is now." Blue-green eyes watched his beautiful golden ones flutter open and closed before closing one last time. The tan body wavered and Aria barely had enough to time to catch him before he hit the ground with a loud thud. She vaguely realized that he was heavier and rested him against her chest, trying to get a look at his leg. Dirty blonde hair mingled with bright blonde over the automail users shoulders, as Aria assessed the damage using her eyes. She wasn't an automail mechanic, but by the amount of blood he had lost, she knew he was in trouble. "Don't die on me."

"I made a promise, I'm not gonna break it." Ed muttered weakly, before passing out completely. She felt his blonde head hit her shoulder with a thud and it wasn't long before she was already ready to scream in panic.

"What am I going to do?" She mutter under her breathe. Using one hand, she pulled Ed's bleeding leg closer to his chest, like you would do if you're resting your head on your knees. She allowed his head rest against her right shoulder where her shoulder met the muscle of her pale neck, looking over his flesh shoulder to examine the teen's bloody automail ports.

_I really wish I knew more._ The teen sighed, examining what she could. Several wires were sticking out of his flesh and they all looked like they had been ripped off. His tissue was literally covered in blood and the flesh was covered in old scars, from either his human transmutation gone wrong or the automail surgery, she wasn't sure. The metal plate that normally shielded the wires from the weather was left alone, but some of the bolts that held it in place looked like needed to be retightened or repaired or something. Once again she wished knew as much as an automail mechanic. _Maybe I'll have Winry show me something._

Fingering her way through the wires, she discovered that a couple was actually sparking, after she got a nasty shock from one wire crossed over another. Once again trying to feel for where the blood was pouring from to seal it, she cursed getting a shock that actually burned her fingertips. At that moment Ed's blood jumped against her own._ He can feel the shock in his unconscious state. _

Her options were very low and Aria couldn't figure out what to do. She could either try and seal up the whole herself and she was beginning to think that was a _very_ bad idea or she could take him to the hospital. Yet there was one problem with the whole taking him to the hospital plan; she wasn't sure how to get him there.

The dirty blonde wasn't sure if she had enough strength to carry him. Her both was so tired from nearly drowning and even then she felt like it was hard to breathe. Did she have the strength to carry him the long ways to the hospital? And that train of thought led to another. Where was the hospital? _I would not know where the hospital is. Damn!_ She swore a few more times, her mind racing through her options, finally coming to a conclusion.

Carefully, the female alchemist wobbled to her feet. White normally couldn't seem to do flips but in her vision it did, everything swayed for a minute before righting itself. She placed her hand on her head in an effort to steady herself, before carefully bending down to pick up her companion.

Ed's blonde hair rested against her shoulder and her right arm supported the top half of him; she used her left arm to hold him up under his knees. _He's not that heavy, but then having superhuman strength does tend to make heavy things unheavy. Yet I would have thought that with the automail, he still would have been heavier. _Blue green eyes watched as his feet seemed to dangle from mid air.

She studied him silently once. His golden blonde hair seemed to glow a slivery blonde in the moonlight. Beads of icy water clung to his sun kissed skin, rolling off him in drops. Both his flesh and metal arms dangled from his body, she silently wished she'd be able to lay them across his chest, but otherwise he seemed to be content. Blood dripped from his half a leg, red velvet across the grass.

_Drip… _

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

It alerted her to her goal and she didn't stick around for the State Alchemist to bleed out. She ran in the direction she vaguely remembered as the hospital, closer to the military buildings.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Envy pulled himself back against the dirty brick wall behind him. It was covered in dirt and rat droppings, and about any other disgusting germ infested thing you could think of and you wouldn't want to touch it, but it was the only thing the fake human could do, so he stayed where he was. His purple eyes light up in fear and not for the first time in his very immortal life, he felt like his immortal life was being threatened.

"I was going to kill my brothers!" He yelled, furious. The being was furious that his end was going to come to this, cowering against a fucking dirty wall. It just wasn't fair. Where was the glory of that? "We had a deal. I can kill those bastards!" He spit at his attackers feet, wishing he had the courage to actually spit in the bastards face.

"I told you could do that, but right now I need them alive. It would be mysterious if they suddenly went missing. We can't have a search party looking over every inch of this country for them and they would. The Elric brother's have some very powerful connections." Sandy frowned, his eyebrows coming together. Envy had nearly messed up his entire plan.

"Yeah _human _connections. Humans are weak and can easily be defeated." Envy sneered, his fists clenched at his side. It was not coming to this.

"If it were that easy then this country would be completely gone by now, skeletons would still be rotting in the streets, they wouldn't be living, breathing humans." The sandy haired homunculus spat, annoyed with his servant. "Your father proved how strong humans could be when they band together. They defeated the 'perfect being' did they not?" He added as an afterthought to piss the violet eyed creature. It worked.

"You don't know what you're fucking talking about." Growls were heard from the homunculus as he bared his white teeth at the older and more powerful creature. No one talked about the others in front of him and got away with it.

"Do not bare those fangs at me 'Ultimate Face'." Sandy ordered, his patience wearing thin with the child in front of him. Envy was nothing but a child to him, he could easily crush the being, but Envy helped get things done faster. He needed the bastard unless he wanted to do everything himself and he wasn't interested in it. Plus the fake human's skills were quite useful when he did as he was told.

"I'll do as I damn well please." _It seems he doesn't realize that I tried to kill the girl as well. _An idea popped into the green haired sin's mind and he decided to follow through with it. Lifting his right arm quickly, he managed to elbow Sandy in his face, before jumping into the air and changing into a bird. _I can look like anything or anyone, finding me is like finding a needle in a haystack. _

Sandy growled from the attack, his superior eyesight following the bird known as Envy. He chased after the little creature, his anger reaching high levels. Hoping up onto the rooftops, he leaped from building to building chasing after the little blue bird. At one point Envy flew through a section of the city where people hung all of their clothes out to dry on lines, hoping to lose Sandy among all the drying clothes. It didn't work, but seemed to only piss off the elder created human more as he dodged and got quite a bit of women's underwear he did not want.

Envy's brain whizzed, pushing his tiny wings to flap faster, harder, fighting against the wind to go under bridges, around buildings, through windows and out other windows and anything else he could think of to try and lose Sandy.

None of it worked.

Every move he made, he could still feel Sandy behind him. He couldn't see the sandy haired man, but there was a feeling of being watched, chased, nagging at his soul. If he stopped he knew he would be descended on in less than a minute, so stopping was out of the question. To anyone who might see him, he was just some random psycho bird, but his frantic movements had a purpose.

And then the feeling stopped, he thought that everything was okay. Something was different and he felt like he had lost Sandy. The tiny blue bird known as Envy slowed down gradually still ready to put on bursts of speed if he felt Sandy's presence, but to his luck there was nothing. It seemed he had lost Sandy amongst all the buildings of the great lighted city. Eventually he stopped, his tiny talon feet landing on a thick tree branch right outside the city.

He quickly came to transform, sitting his back against the tree's great trunk, his purple eyes watching the city lights. The created human sighed, it looked like he would have to lay low for a long while and go after Alphonse later. He debated if he could transform into someone and watch the funeral of both Edward and Aria, his mind wondering how many would attend. Would they scream and cry in agony or would they all be silent and staring at the bodies of their loved ones? It was always so different with humans. Some expressed their emotions freely, while others shoved them into their vault like hearts.

Dropping his eye lids over his unique violet eyes, he sighed once again. A pale hand ran itself through his green locks, untangling them from their crazy knots; he even picked a leaf out of his hair. He looked down at himself, remembering that he hadn't changed in hundreds of years and suddenly wondered if he should change his outfit at least a bit. He was no longer a servant of father, should he branch out more? He rested his hands behind his head, relaxing. The branches hid him from view, he was safe…

Or so he thought.

* * *

Her ass hurt.

She had been sitting in that damn chair for way too long. And to top it off there was no one to wait with her and no one had come out to tell her if her friend and traveling companion was alright. Once again the dirty blonde searched around for her lost friend only to discover that she was still all alone in the hospital lobby at three am.

Aria figured that she should call Al or Roy or someone, but she didn't know any of the numbers to call anybody. Plus the payphone needed money and she didn't have any at all, so she was stuck all by herself waiting for news about Edward. She really wished Al was there to wait with her, to bear the worry that was burning through her. If anything happened to him…

"Are you alright?" It was the elderly nurse again. The nurses had tried to get her to be admitted but she had refused, only taking the warm layers of clothes the _nice_ nurses had practically shoved on her after pulling the teen's shirt right off her head. She was wrapped in several blankets and an elderly nurse who still insisted that she be admitted came and checked on her every few minutes.

"My ass hurts." The dirty blonde whispered, her voice still cracked and burned when she spoke. The gray haired nurse plopped next to her, her hand finding the teen's forehead, her brow furrowing, as she frowned.

"You'd be more comfortable in a bed. You're still so cold. Let me see your hands and feet." Her voice was gentle, but demanding and the female alchemist had a feeling that she wouldn't have a choice in the matter. She was very reluctant to unwrap herself from her cocoon. Her feet were still bare and she was sitting Indian style on the chair, her hands in her arms pits, trying to get warm.

"It's cold." She complained, stretching herself out with a few cracks and groans from her bones. Cracking each knuckle in her hands, she showed them to the kind nurse. Her hands were still a blue color, but they did look better.

"You probably have frostbite; I wish you'd allow me to check you in." Her hands rubbed Aria's left hand, trying to bring warmth into the freezing limb, before moving onto the other hand. "Let me see your feet." The feet were worse than the hands, a much more blue color. "You're lucky your toes aren't to the point of being amputated." The nurse stood up after a minute, sending Aria a look that clearly said don't move.

"Al would be hovering over me like a mother hen." She muttered, her eyes scanning the lobby for any sign of the doctor that had said he would be in charge of taking care of Ed, before dashing off after the team of nurses and doctors already catering to the injured bloody teen alchemist, the last she had heard was one of the nurses around her friend saying something about surgery. After that she had been forced to stay in the lobby and await any news.

"Stick your hands and feet in these." The elderly forceful demanding nurse was back. Blue green eyes snapped to the two seaming pans the woman had in each hand. She set one down by Aria's half dead feet and the other on the teen's lap.

"What?" Aria muttered, yawning. She was sleepy, but she couldn't sleep until she knew Ed was okay. She looked down to discover hot water in both the pans. The dressed in white nurse looked slightly frustrated.

"Stick your hands and feet in the pans." Each word was spoken slowly and accented, like she was speaking to a small un-obedient child.

"Why?" Scanning the lobby again, she discovered that nothing had changed. This time the nurse looked like she wanted to force Aria to do something, placing her hands on her hips.

"We need to bring life back into those appendages, unless you want to lose them?" She raised her left eyebrow in question. The dirty blonde practically threw her hands and feet into the hot water, splashing water onto her clothes, only to nearly pull them back out again.

It _hurt._

"Holy shit!" She cried, the water burning her skin, sending needles into her hands and feet. In a few ways it felt good to have the warmth on her frozen skin, but it hurt. It felt like her skin was melting. "That _fucking_ hurts!" She pulled her shocked appendages from the hot water, only to receive a smack to the back of the head and her hands being shoved roughly into the water.

"Do not cuss, young lady!" The woman shook her finger at her in anger. "And keep those in the water." The gray haired nurse once again put Aria's feet back into the water, muttering about 'teenagers these days' under her breathe.

"You didn't tell me it was going to hurt!" She argued, grinding her teeth. She was very tempted to pulled her once again poor burning toes and fingers from the water, but wasn't sure the trade off of a hard smack to the head was worth it.

"Do you think putting life back into nearly dead feet and hands would be an easy and painless process, especially considering how long you've waited?" She growled, carefully watching the teen for any chance of her once again trying to exit the water.

"You still could have warned me!" The dirty blonde growled, locking up her muscles to keep her hands and feet in the burning water. She hated winter, correction she hated winter and water.

"You wouldn't have listened to me if I had!" After throwing her hands up in exasperation, the nurse sat down next to the girl, rather ungracefully. She looked right out of her eyes to make sure the girl was listening to her.

"I hate the damn cold!" She exclaimed, wishing she could throw her hands into the air and scream. That was until she received another smack to the back of the head. This time she didn't reach up to rub at her head because she realized she would only get smacked again. "What the hell was that for?" She yelled, turning to the elderly but temperamental nurse. She received another smack. "Ow!"

"Stop cussing, it's disrespectful!" The woman locked her stormy gray eyes on Aria's blue green ones daring her to argue with her. Finally, the female alchemist looked away before she got smacked again.

"Do you want to give me a concussion?" She asked, spitefully, glaring at the white grayish tile floor of the hospital. The nurse reached over pulling some of the blankets tighter around her, trying to keep the heat locked in.

"If it would admit you, then yes." She said sweetly, smiling at her. Aria didn't like it.

"Not happening." She growled, searching the lobby once again for the doctor or any signs of anyone that could help. The nurse hadn't left yet. "Don't you have someone else to take _care_ of?" It was very obvious that she didn't think the nurse was a very caring person at all, but more a nuisance than anything.

"I was assigned to take care of you." She spoke evenly, once again sounding like she was speaking to a five year old. Aria groaned, blowing a strand of her hair that had managed to find itself into her blue green eyes.

"I'm not a patient." She snapped, looking at her hands. They looked somewhat better, but they still were on fire to her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid below freezing water._

"Well I was told to take care of you and so I shall." She looked out of the corner of her eyes to see the nurse smiling at her, she returned it. Her eye lids slide shut, before she snapped them open, scanning the lobby for anyone.

"What's taking so long?" She groaned, before it turned into a yawn. All she wanted to do was sleep. The teen had been up since eight the morning before and after all the fighting and nearly dying she was tired. It didn't help that it was after three am in the morning. "Edward you better be okay." She mumbled, worried. It had been hours and he still wasn't out yet. What were they doing to him? "What's taking so freaking long?" She asked again, making sure to edit out the cuss words, so she didn't receive another nasty blow to the back of the head.

"I can go check if you like." She hadn't expected an answer. The teen looked towards the nurse who was returning her faze with a thoughtful expression.

"That would be nice." Aria answered after a minute, smiling. The elderly nurse was already up and on her feet. She turned to the girl; placing her hands on her hips and pointing her finger her.

"I'll be right back, so don't even think about removing those hands and feet from the water, got it?" The teen nodded, hearing the sternness in the woman's voice. And with that the gray haired silver eyed woman turned on her heel and stormed out of the lobby and into the direction Ed and his team of doctors and went in a hurry.

It was lonely.

For the first time in a long time, she was completely alone. Aria always had someone with her, either it be Al or Ed or Roy, or even a combination of the three. It seemed odd to be without someone with her. She had come to depend on them and she didn't like to be alone in the hospital waiting to hear if one of her friends might not make it, while another was being hunted by a psychotic killer.

She wondered if Al was okay and she wanted to go to him, but she had a feeling that she was needed at Ed's side more at the moment. Plus Al was with Roy and together they would be a formidable force and Roy always had another one of his subordinates with him, so they'd be able to help too. No one would be able to help Ed, if Envy caught wind that he was still alive. She wasn't sure what she could do in her current state to protect him, but she knew she'd do whatever she could.

The dirty blonde wanted to rub at her temples, but she had promised to not take her hands out of the water. Sighing she leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes briefly. Visions danced across her eyes.

_

* * *

_

Ed was bleeding everywhere by the time she had gotten him to the hospital she was covered in blood as well. Where was it call coming from? How could someone so small have so blood in them to lose? She didn't think he could lose much more blood.

_Turning her back so it pushed the doors, open she ran backwards before putting on one more burst of speed to slide across the pristine germ free white tile floor of the hospital, leaving a bloody trail. Her back slammed into the receptions counter, with a thud, pain flaring up her spine. She protected the precious golden blonde in her arms, taking the full impact._

"_Doctor now. He needs a doctor." She panted, falling to her knees, her back sliding down the counter. She was exhausted from running all the way from the park to the hospital in her condition. Her lungs burned and she felt that her feet were bloody from cutting through back alleys in a rush to find a hospital. _

_For a brief minute everyone in the lobby, even the doctors and nurses were quiet, all eyes on the soaking wet shoeless dirty blonde covered in blood, holding the drenched golden blonde missing an automail leg, a trail of scarlet blood left in their wake._

_And then the room exploded._

_Nurses and doctors ran to her aid, taking the half dead alchemist from her arms. A flurry of questions seemed to be screamed at her. Shadows fell into her vision, making her head scream as all the questions seemed to go in one ear and out the other._

_What happened?_

_How long has he been bleeding like this?_

_Are you alright?_

_Are you hurt?_

_Miss tell us what happened?_

_Are you bleeding from anywhere?_

_And then comments of what they thought were going on._

_He has automail; it looks like he got it ripped off!_

_He's a State Alchemist!_

_I think the girl has hypothermia; her system is shutting down!_

_Miss stay with us!_

_They just wouldn't stop and she snapped._

"_I'm fine, I'm fine!" She screamed, startling the array of questioners. They all stopped to look at her. "Don't worry about me, worry about him!" She screamed, her already sore voice box, objecting to the abuse she was putting it through. The waterlogged team hobbled to her feet, swaying back and forth. A nurse put her hand on her shoulder, trying to help, but she shook them off. "Help him! Save him, I'll be fine, but he will not!" She screamed, she wondered if she could actually make her voice box bleed before remembering that she couldn't._

"_But you need help!" A doctor caught her as she fell, letting her rest her weight on him. She quickly righted herself, pushing him away._

"_I'm not going to die! He could, focus on him!" She yelled once more, shoving two doctors in the direction of Ed. He looked so pale, his body resting on a gurney. His automail shined under the bright lights of the hospital._

"_But-" Another started, only to be cut off._

"_I don't give a shit! Focus on me later, Edward first!" Cracking her knuckles in a threatening manner, she growled as another doctor went to approach her. "Touch me and you will go through a wall." She sounded dangerous and the doctor quickly backed off. _

_Any other doctor or nurse that even tried to come near her were quickly scolded and shoved in Ed's direction. Soon the tiny alchemist had his own team of doctors. Aria watched quietly, never far from his side._

"_Aria, Aria?" His voice amongst the midst of shouts and yells brought her back to reality and she ran to it. It was like hearing heaven._

"_I'm here, what is it?" Aria reached for his left hand, it was ice cold, colder than hers. She reasoned that it must be the blood loss. Her voice was gentle and quiet._

"_Stay, don't leave me." His voice came out in small breathes, his chest heaving up and down in labored breathes. He sounded worried, but not scared._

"_I won't." She squeezed his hand hard, letting him know she was still there. She watched his golden eyes flutter open, finding her in an instant and she felt like he wanted to say something, as he gave her a brief smile._

_As if there was something more important than anything else that he had to say to her. More important that he was forcing himself to talk even thought he was clearly in pain. More important to stay awake, to push his body to keep working and not fall into a painless slumber. She had never seen him fight so hard to stay awake._

"_Aria I-" He didn't get a chance to say it._

_In fact she would never know until much later what he had wanted to say to her._

_His heart stopped._

* * *

Aria's eyes snapped open quickly. She had nodded off for a second and she instantly regretted it. Ed he hadn't been fine when the doctors had taken him away. He heart had stopped, he wasn't even breathing. He was nothing as he lay there, surrounded by white, still like a statue. The dirty blonde's heart raced, her blood pumping through her veins. Oh how she wished it had been a simple nightmare…

She allowed tears to flow down her face, tucking her knees to her chest, crying into them. No one could see her crying, no one was even in the empty lobby. Everyone had left or been moved to a room and no one knew had came in to refill the once full white walled lobby. Her body shook with the fear that her friend had actually died on her. There hadn't been news for hours, nothing. She didn't know if he was alive, still in surgery, in a coma, or dead in the morgue and they were still trying to find a way to tell her.

Her mind quickly flew back to what had happened when Edward Elric's heart stopped.

_

* * *

_

The doctors and nurses descended on the couple, Aria's hand tight around Ed's flesh one. Her hand was squeezing so hard, that she knew he should be screaming in pain, that she was slowly but surely breaking all the tiny so very fragile bones in his hand.

_He didn't move._

"_We need to move him!" A doctor commanded to her right. Aria held tighter to his hand, running along the side the gurney as they began pushing it and through a set of double doors. Her hand grasped his as a lifeline, scared to death that if she let go, he'd be gone. _

_They eventually reached a part where Aria felt a doctor pulling her away from the gurney, away from Edward._

"_Let go of me! I have to stay with him!" She screamed, never letting go of his tan hand._

"_Miss we need to prep him for surgery and we can't do that if you're still in here!" The male nurse wrapped a hand around her waist, yanking her. Aria only held tighter to the hand, tears running down her face._

"_He needs me! I promised!" She screamed, elbowing her restrainer in the ribs. He grunted in pain, but refused to let her go and another male nurse had joined him in the struggle._

"_He needs the surgery to live!" The words got to her. She still didn't want to let go though. They yanked again, harder this time. Her grasp on his hand was slipping, but she refused to let go._

"_No! I won't leave him!" She yelled, shaking her head, her wild crazy hair shook with her._

"_If you don't let go, he'll die!" She faltered. Ed was going to die if she let go? There was no way she would allow that to happen._

_There was only one choice and she hated it; hated it more that she hated Sandy, Envy, and herself for letting down her family and leaving Al that one time. _

_She allowed his hand to slip from hers._

* * *

The alchemist had been dragged from the room and all the nurses and a few doctors had begged her to allow them to treat her, but she had refused, her tears flowing down her face. And then the elderly nurse had appeared, stopping her tears when she pulled Aria's soaking wet and bloodied shirt off of her, before using a knife to slash right through her bra and shoving a shirt over her head. After that she had been sent to the lobby and the elderly nurse came and checked up on her.

The whole time she couldn't get Ed out of her mind. She managed to push the worst of it out, mentally blocking it out that his heart had stopped. She had tried not to sleep for the reasons that she didn't want to miss out on what was happening to her friend, but also because she knew she would see that the golden sunshine eyed alchemist's heart had stopped and that she had broke her promise and left him.

But wasn't it for his own good that she had left him? They refused to allow her to be in there while they were operating on him and trying to bring life into the alchemist. She didn't know what to think as she cried into her knees, ignoring the spilled hot water on her lap.

"What did I tell you about keeping your hands and feet into the hot water?" It was the elderly nurse and Aria could hear the woman's disproval. She lifted her head, her eyes blurry, her nose runny, and her face wet and blotchy. The nurse's face softened at her expression, coming to sit next to her, wrapping her arms around the teen.

Aria didn't care that she was being comforted by a complete stranger. She would probably never see this woman again. Her friend might be dead and he might not be. Who cared if she had broken down in front of a complete stranger? She allowed herself to sob hard into the woman's embrace, shaking.

She suddenly remembered why the nurse had been gone. Pulling back to look into the nurses stormy gray eyes, she sniffled once before, using her arm to wipe her nose.

"Did I lose him?"

* * *

Yeah I know I'm so very evil. I left you with like two cliffies in this chapter. One with Envy, even thought I'm not sure you guys care about and one with Edward and Aria. Don't worry I have everything planned out. Well I think this chapter was a success, what does everybody else think?

By the way thank you everyone for all the reviews and just for everything you guys say, it's people like you guys who keep me writing!

Well I hopefully will have another chapter out on the 26th, which will be the one year anniversity of this fic! I can't believe it's been a freaking year already! Yet that makes me sad because I only have 18 chapters, hopefully 19 in a year. But then some of that can be because I was without a computer for nearly three or was it four months? So within the next year of this fic I hope to atleast get another 20 chapters out!

Well until next time!

-j.d.y.


	19. Family Ties

Hiya everyone! Wow I actually got this out on time! Yay! Well everyone this is the one year anniversary of this fic! I'm so excited. I do feel rather bad that I've only gotten 19 chapters out, but I hope to have more out this next coming year! This fic is my baby!

Release Date: Tuesday, October 16th, 2010

Word Count: 7,813 words(Without author's note)

I have to thank my very awesome beta, ike1440 for helping me all the time. :)

I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemsist. I do own this very adorable dog tag with a shirtless Edward on it! I finally got it! :P

* * *

Alphonse was ready to kill his older brother and the girl who traveled with the pair.

Roy and the large suit of armor were out scouring the streets for the two teens. The two had been out discussing alchemy, eventually eating dinner and deciding to bring some back to the two teens. Imagine their shock when the two weren't there. They hadn't even left a note.

So they had looked for the two for awhile, searching all over the city, even hitting the library a few times, before deciding to wrangle the rest of the team to help search the city for the missing duo.

"Do you think Brother and Sister are alright?" Al asked, worried. When his brother disappeared something bad always seemed to happen. He deeply prayed that his brother hadn't gotten into a fight or some other bad occurrence had happened.

"They're strong, they'll be okay." He said it, but he didn't mean it. Roy could feel the pressure building. There was something going on, something bad. He had felt earlier like there was something watching the group and now the presence was gone.

"You really think so?" He was grasping at straws. The snow was falling heavily, the temperature dropping. Every few minutes they would radio back to headquarters and the barracks to see if the two had checked in. Once again when the answer was a no, it seemed to drag their lonely hearts down again. It was getting later and later, where were the two teens?

"Yeah." Roy lied. He was starting to think that everything was not okay. The both continued their search through the city, hitting the downtown district. Maybe they had gone for dinner. Winding through the streets and the quickly thinning crowds, they entered the shops and restaurants, never finding the two alchemists.

"This is getting ridiculous." The suit of armor muttered. They were standing on a street corner, between a restaurant and a cake shop. Neither of them had had any customers that fit Ed and Aria's distraction. He held his radio in his large metal hands, trying to get either radio on the channel they had all agreed to. No matter what he did, they just wouldn't answer. "Aria, Ed are you there? Can you hear me?" Releasing the button, he sighed.

"It is." The black haired man toyed with the idea of calling in headquarters and getting more of the military involved besides his staff. He ran his hair through his silky black hair in annoyance. Why was he always forced to deal with the troublesome ones?

The two stood in silence, before crossing the street. They continued moving forward, checking the streets for any sign of a blonde alchemist and a female alchemist with him. Worry and nervousness shot through them.

Their minds twisted their ideas of what could have happened, to what could be happening in the worst ways. Flashes of broken bones and bloodied bodies entered their vision, sending their heartbeats on a faster track. Everything was crazy. Nothing made sense in the dark; monsters flowed from their minds, their greatest fears being acknowledged.

"Colonel, Sir!" They both spun around, Roy's fingers in a snapping position, Al taking a fighting stance. The night was doing weird things to them. "Calm down, it's just me." Riza held her hands in surrender, showing that she wasn't a threat.

"Don't do that!" Al exclaimed, relaxing. The blonde sniper looked worried, her face pale. There was a car behind her, still running.

"What is it Hawkeye?" Roy sighed. How could he allow his longest known subordinate to scare him, to trick him into thinking she was the enemy? The night really was playing tricks on him.

"Get in." She made her way to the driver's side, climbing in. Roy jumped in the passenger seat, Al forcing his self in the back. There was never much room for the large suit of armor.

"What's going on?" Al asked, the car steadily picking up speed. They didn't even stop as they went around a corner, wildly. They flew over the ice, slipping around another corner at top speed. The roads were dangerous to navigate at night and the ice made it worse than normal, but Hawkeye didn't seem to care, pushing the care even faster forward. The engine wheezed painfully in protest, but she ignored it.

"We found something." The woman spoke softly, her eyes on the road. Ignoring the park sign that said no vehicles, she drove into the park, avoiding the trees and other various obstacles.

"What did you find?" The Colonel asked, his mind spinning through the possibilities.

"You'll see. It's rather hard to explain." How could you explain what was going on without sounding crazy? She turned the wheel quickly, coming to a quick stop by the pond in the Central park.

"May I ask what we're doing here?" The rest of his subordinates were all hear and a few of the Furthers men were there as well. Roy got out, looking out at the pond.

It was a mess he noticed, the ice was everywhere. At one point there had to have eventually a clear smooth surface, but now there was a dangerous mess. The thick ice hit the banks with loud thuds, starting to calm down. Something had happened.

"That's Aria's boot!" Al screamed all of a sudden, causing everyone in the area's gaze to follow his pointing metal finger. On one of the blocks of ice, an ice skate was sticking straight out of the ice, the blade stuck into the ice.

"That's an ice skate, Al!" Armstrong told the suit of armor. The teen's voice had climbed heavily in pitch and panic, alerting the rest of them to how serious this was really starting to get. The large younger son of Trisha Elric raced to the pond's edge, clapping his hands together to make the ice stable, fixing the cracks and creating a smooth surface once again. He ran out onto the ice, sliding across it, stopping in front of the shoe.

"It is hers!" He yelled back to the others, who seemed wilding shocked that he had done that. He pulled the military style boot out of the ice, examining it. _Brother must have transmutated the steel from the toes of her boots to the bottom to create ice skates. I bet he did the same to his own._

"How do you know that?" Lieutenant Hawkeye asked, the only one to venture out onto the ice, coming to stand next to the suit of armor. She watched him turn the boot around in his metal hands, lost in thought. The teen was clinging to the boot as if it was his lifeline, like he needed it to survive.

"I just know it. She wears a size seven and it's a size seven, also she always wears black military boots just like these. I should know, she nearly had a fit the one time when we went shopping when we had to find them in a store. Also she had Brother transmutate her initials on the bottom of both shoes." Turning the bottom of the boot, he showed the blonde sniper the initials, _A.R._, little upraised white letters on the bottom.

Riza was amazed that the teen trapped in a suit of armor remembered all that. Normal people didn't gather and analyze data like that; they didn't pay such attention to details. Most people looked at the big picture, looking at things overall, but Alphonse noticed the things that people didn't. He had a keen eye for things.

"If her boot is here, where is Aria?" Roy had decided to join the two. He reached over to take the boot from the suit of armor, but got it pulled out of his reach.

"My sister, my boot." Al murmured, worried. He hadn't meant to sound so cross, but he had. Aria was special to him and he wanted to keep something of her to him. Allowing his glowing red eyes to search the clearing around the pond, he found nothing.

And then his eyes caught sight of something red in the dead brown grass.

_Oh god, please don't be what I think it is._ Running across the ice at top speed, he ignored the shouts behind him. Jumping the few feet to the shore, he landed heavily in a snow bank before ignoring it. Reaching a spot where the snow had been cleared to show the dead brown grass of winter, he discovered a puddle of blood.

Well not a puddle really, because it was much too big to be a puddle. There had to be several quarts of blood. The person who had been bleeding was probably dead if they had gotten to the hospital in time. There was also evidence of another person, creating imprints in the dead grass.

"Will you stop running off so quickly, Alphonse?" It was Louis Armstrong. He had come to see why the younger Elric had suddenly run across the ice like hell was on his heels. He expected an easy answer, like 'I thought I saw something' or 'I didn't want to be on the ice', but he wasn't expecting the answer he got.

Alphonse fell to his knees in despair.

"What's wrong?" Riza was running across the ice to try and wonder what was suddenly wrong. Was it like that time when Al's body had begun to reject his soul and he had gone into a sleep where he had nearly been disconnected from this world?

The moon shone on the suit of armor, illuminating the metal to glow. His helmet was slumped, his left hand was tightened to a fist at his side against the grass, the right held the boot turned ice skate in a death grip. Metal knees were tucked under him and he felt like crying.

He knew that the blood belonged to his brother.

There had always been a bond between them. Even before they had went and dabbled with the gate, they had always knew that the other was in trouble. And after the gate had created the bond between them, it seemed amplified. There was something that screamed that this was his brother's blood in the ground in front of him.

Taking his left hand he touched the blood, little vibrations extending from his finger to the outer edges of the pool of blood. Pulling back his hand, he watched the crimson liquid drip down his metal finger and back into the blood.

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

Alphonse Elric threw his head back and screamed.

Roy darted to the metal teen's side, his eyes quickly taking in the sight of the blood. He realized what was wrong.

They had found the death site of Edward Elric.

The Flame Alchemist allowed his own tears to flow as the screams echoed through the night, eventually turning into tearless sobs.

* * *

While one brother was screaming at the death of his dearly beloved older brother, the other two were fighting for their lives. One against his master and the other one a wound that was slowly sucking his life force away.

* * *

Envy managed to dodge the first strike, but he was no match for the second strike against him. He had dodged the first attack that Sandy had launched at him, forced to abandon his tree and landing several feet from the living organism, growling. The sandy haired created human didn't give him time to dodge again, simply charging in at full speed, his fist pulled back, breaking the green haired Envy's jaw with a shattering crack.

"Why you bastard!" Envy managed to yell, his words coming out combined into one another, from his broken jaw that was slowly healing itself back together. He jumped back onto his hands, launching himself into the air and away from the other homunculus. Spitting out the blood that had gathered in his mouth, he sent Sandy a dirty look. "I thought I had gotten rid of you!"

"You will never be rid of me, except in death Envy." Sandy was already crossing the distance between the two, his once calm façade failing showing the true monster underneath. Baring his teeth, Envy prepared for the force that was the homunculus.

He flipped over Sandy, coming to land behind the sandy haired man, but the homunculus spun around quickly, bringing his leg up to catch Envy in the throat. Sliding backwards, the created human once again tried to put space between his opponent and himself, but it didn't work.

Claire's teacher clapped his hands together; hitting the ground as he ran forward, creating two three pronged daggers for each hand. Racing forward, he flipped them in his hands a couple of times, getting the feel for his created weapons. He reached the other homunculus, using the three pronged dagger in his right hand to try and slice his opponents head off.

Envy raised his left arm right in time to block the dagger from hitting him in the neck, but instead it stabbed him through the arm, going right through the bone. Howling in pain, he struck out, jerking his arm in a random direction, hoping to make Sandy lose his grip on his weapon. It didn't do a thing, his opponent kept an iron tight grip on the dagger, using his other one to slice through Envy's arm, cutting it off.

"I'll kill you!" The purple eyed screamed, vowing to one day be the end of Sandy. This just caused his opponent to scoff, freeing his dagger from Envy's already disintegrating arm.

"You will never be strong enough to end my existence." The voice was calm, calculated. The sandy eyes were calculating, planning out all of his motives in this fight. Whether it was better for Envy to live or to just kill the homunculus now? Envy was a bothersome subordinate; he didn't like to follow orders. He'd rather not deal with the sort, but he'd hate to have to do everything himself. It was a troublesome decision he was faced with.

"I'm not going to go along with you anymore!" Envy screamed, charging his enemy. He brought his leg, but Sandy dodged it. The homunculus ducked down, taking one of his daggers and cutting Envy's leg at the knee off. Envy met the cold hard unforgiving dirt with a thud, screaming in agony.

"Are you ever going to stop this nonsense?" With his hand on his hip, he looked much like a disapproving mother, but there was no love or care in his gaze, just plain hatred and disinterest in the game they were playing. Blowing a piece of hair out of his eyes, he watched as Envy's leg grew back in a flash of light.

"NO!" Flipping himself back onto his feet using his hands, he prepared to once again engage his enemy in combat. There was no way he was going to lose, not to Sandy.

_So like his brothers and father before him._ Sandy wondered how he could hate his younger brothers, especially Edward, when they were so much alike. They were both incredibly driven and refused to accept defeat when it was placed in front of them without a solution. He was also calmer and thought things through even though not nearly as much as he should, like his brother Al. He carried traits from both his brothers and all three sons of Hohenheim took after their father in some way shape and or form.

That reminded him. He would soon have to look for Hohenheim. The man was the only true obstacle that stood in the way of his plans. The guy was a brilliant alchemist and had many lifetimes of experience. The blonde homunculus also knew just a tad bit too much about Philosopher's Stones and what he was planning. He just knew that Hohenheim was watching from the shadows somewhere. The three pronged dagger wielding homunculus already knew what he was planning to do once he got a hold of Van Hohenheim; to take the man's secrets and kill him.

It was a simple plan really, but he knew now that he should have thought about it sooner, with everything coming to a head soon. It wouldn't be long now, before everything was ended.

His attention was shifted when Envy launched his counter attack, flipping over him and kicking him in the back. Mildly intrigued, he twirled himself around, bringing his daggers up to defend against Envy's next barrage of attacks.

The green haired created human, brought his leg up, bringing it down on the daggers, cutting his leg off from mid calf down, but he was also able to land another hit on Sandy right in the face. Shifting his weight to the unwounded leg, he waited until his leg grew back before charging the creature in front of him once again in anger. Staying low to the ground, he dropped at the last second, avoiding Sandy's daggers and knocking the homunculus's feet from under him.

_This is what I get for diverting my attention._ Sandy growled in his mind, rolling to the right just in time to avoid Envy from crushing him. He hopped onto his feet in a second, not giving Envy the opportunity to try and attack him again. Glaring in Envy's direction, he brushed the dirt off his dark clothing.

"Never going to beat you, huh? I'm going to kick your ass." Envy roared once again heading for the alchemist homunculus.

He never knew what was coming.

Using every bit of speed and strength at his arsenal, the purple eyed created human rushed his ex master, hoping to be able to defeat him in battle. It had worked every other time, after he had figured out how Sandy moved; he figured that he was just clearly the stronger immortal out of the two of them.

It just wasn't true.

The truth of the matter was that Sandy had been holding back. He had been playing with Envy much like a cat will play with a mouse before it devours it. He had wanted a game to play, since it had been a very long time since he had had a game to play with someone who could take the damage of torture. And if there was one thing Sandy enjoyed, it was torturing his victims.

But Sandy was done playing.

Turning his blades so they caught, Envy's wrists he twisted them, cutting both of the homunculus's hands off in one go, carefully using only a certain amount of force to kick the green haired life form away from him. With speed faster than even Envy could see, he clapped his hands together. Quickly he stomped them against the ground.

The array he had in mind had two purposes.

One purpose was to create a wall for Envy to crash into, sealing him to it. Using strong metal chains and rock straps to hold Envy to the concrete wall, he eagerly awaited the second the fake being crashed into the wall, everything activating. Also with the wall, there was a hand that latched onto Envy's Philosophers Stone under his Ouroboros tattoo once he hit the wall. It squeezed painfully around the stone, making sure that Envy wouldn't be able to move without the threat of death over his head.

He waited to activate the second part of the array until after Envy had been bolted to the wall. Pulling three more metal three pronged daggers from the ground he chose the throw four of his daggers, but one, hitting Envy were his arm and legs connected to his torso.

He did all of this in a couple of seconds if not less.

"You were a game that got old Envy." Sandy told his subordinate, twirling his three pronged dagger around his left hand's fingers. His sandy eyes watched it twirl, catching the moon's great reflective light off the shin surface.

It amused him, the things he could do with the beautiful weapon in the moonlight. He could slaughter a whole village of men, women, and children with just that one silver gleaming weapon. He could with the same weapon carve a beautiful sculpture for a woman, winning her love and then that same night, spill her blood all over her white sheets, killing her. He truly was a machine built to kill.

"You fucker!" Envy's screams filled the night. He tried to struggle against the bonds holding him, but between the daggers and everything else, it was a worthless attempt. He was being suspended in mid air by the wall and all of its chains. It didn't help that his basis of life, his Philosophers Stone, was being threatened. If it was to break, he would die.

"You should have just kept you head down; you would have kept who you are." Sandy shook his head. The younger generations were such pains to him. They never did as they were told and they believed the world was themes for the taking. At least in the olden times, the people had a greater belief in the way everything was before.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He was feeling uneasy, seeing the cold calculating look the older male was giving him, especially with the way he held the dagger. There was something there that screamed that everything was going to change and Envy didn't like it, and that was an understatement.

"You won't even remember." Sandy didn't stop until he was but a foot away from the younger homunculus. Giving the younger created human a feral grin, he began preparing the arrays in his mind; he'd rather not make a mistake.

Something in that grin, made Envy nervous and scared, more scared than he had ever truly been in his entire life. Using all of his strength he had in his body, he once again tried to escape the bonds that held him, thrashing back in forth, ignoring the pain of his Philosophers Stone and the rest of the bonds that dug into his immortal body. He couldn't allow the older immortal to do anything to him.

The words along with the tone and then that grin had ignited something within him.

A primal instinct to run away, the one that was called self preservation. He pushed harder against the bonds, arching his back in effort, using every bit of supernatural strength in his arms and legs attempting to break free, his thoughts a tangling mess inside his mind. He could remember everything that had happened in his life from the few memories he had as a human child with his parents Dante and Van Hohenheim to being a servant of Father and to what was going on now. In that single moment and that made him push, fight, try harder. He was at his rope's end staring whatever Sandy had planned in the face and he fighting against it. He just couldn't lose.

It didn't do a thing.

Sandy finally was sure he had the right arrays, combining them in his mind, before clapping his hands together and placing them on the sin's pale forehead.

Nothing was the same for Envy.

* * *

Aria watched the women's face stay perfectly still, no emotion taking hold there. It both annoyed and worried her because she had no idea if this was a good or bad sign. She desperately wanted to know what was going on with her blonde friend. He meant the world to her. Her heart was clinging to the idea that the blonde alchemist would be okay, but there was something in her that dared not let her believe it.

Hope.

She had learned a long time ago that to keep hope didn't do her any good. All those times she had been on her own and had hoped she was one step closer and it everything would always collapse on her. It never seemed fair and eventually she had given up hope that things would change, loosing herself in the stream of the never stopping time.

But yet because of Edward and Alphonse she had begun to pick up her abandoned hope. Part of her was scared that if she took it back up again and it ended badly, she wouldn't be able to pull herself together again. Her heart wanted to hope that Ed was going to be alright, that he had the strength to get through this. She wanted to believe it, but her mind wouldn't let her. It kept whispering to her all the other times everything had failed.

"Just tell me. Did I lose Edward?" Her words were clear and concise and it scared her. She was blocking the emotion from her voice, pulling herself away from the world, from her emotions. She was waiting for the end to come.

If Edward was alive she'd be the happiest person alive, she'd sing from the rooftops in happiness, but if not she'd be broken. There were only so many times in a person's life they could be broken before they were in too many pieces to find, let alone pick up and back again. Fixing something broken wasn't an easy task, it took time and hard work, but mostly it just took the effort to _try._ And the dirty blonde knew that she wouldn't have the effort to try anymore. Her heart and soul would be too fractured, too torn, the pieces scattered to the wind.

"There were some complications." The gray eyed nurse began and Aria's world started crumpling.

Her breathe came in gasps and she vaguely realized it was losing her family all over and that scared the shit out of her more than anything, but later she would examine that.

He was gone, correction dead, not gone, for her to go find like a child finds a lost toy, but dead as in you bury this person and go to their grave on their birthday or the anniversary of their death or when you just feel like crying about them. She had thought that her tears were all dried up this time, but it wasn't the case. They came heavily, flowing down her face like twin rivers, unstopping, unmovable, never ending.

"Stop crying and let me finish!" She received a very hard smack to the back of the head, causing her to rub the back of her head. Looking at the nurse, she watched the grim angry expression, but she couldn't stop crying. Would you stop if you lost your lifeline?

"Leave me alone!" She screamed, her voice being bounced back at her by the walls. She sounded horrible, her voice croaked and she sounded like someone with nothing. She received another smack for her yelling.

"This is a hospital! Be quiet!" The nurse rubbed her temples once, after her yell. "Great you go and make me yell, damn girl." She cursed, her eyes widening briefly. "And made me curse." She shook her head in vain, her glare intensifying. "I should kick you out, but I don't think you'd allow me too. You're probably going to be begging to see him in his room." The elderly woman sighed. Her job was such a hard job to do, especially with annoying teens who loved to pluck her nerves, with all of their 'I don't need medical attention' issues.

"Ed's alive?" Aria grasped onto the news. Inching closer to the nurse until their faces were only a couple inches apart, blue green locked with stormy gray in an effort to make sure she was telling the truth.

"Yes." The annoyed nurse wasn't able to say anything else, before Aria wrapped her arms around the nurse and hugged her.

She felt like she could walk on air; that the stories of a cloud nine existed because she was on it. Wrapping her arms around the nurse and giving her a hug was not what she had meant to do at all, in fact it didn't classify as 'normal Aria behavior', but she just couldn't help it. She was just _so happy._

"Will you get off?" Feeling rather annoyed and just a tad ruffled, the nurse pried the dirty blonde off of her, standing up to straighten her nurse uniform and smooth back her hair. It was people like this that wanted to make her go into retirement.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Aria asked, seeing the dirty looks she was getting from the woman. She stood up, dropping her blankets on the floor. Barefoot on the cold tile wasn't the brightest idea, but she simply didn't care. In many ways she looked like a nurse herself, wearing a pair of thin scrubs as a shirt and a pair of simple loose pants. Her emotions were on high, giving her body energy. She didn't want to be sitting around, she wanted to see him.

"You would have known that if you let me finish." The nurse fixed the bun in her hair, idly wondering if she should have told her not patient later and let her body rest, before the teen alchemist pushed it into overdrive. Sighing she ran through her options.

"Take me to him." The dirty blonde alchemist demanded. Placing her hands on her hips in an aggravated manner, she glared right at the nurse hoping to get her way._ I have to see him. I need to make sure he's okay._

There was just something so appealing about seeing him alive herself that to fully believe he was okay; she had to know.

"Let me explain his condition first." There were other things they had to discuss, but right now she needed to get the terms clear. "And ask you a few questions." Aria nodded, continually shifting her weight from her toes to the heels of her feet.

"Did you injure him?" It was simple and the nurse didn't think the girl had. The overall concern that she had for the teen alchemist was obvious with the way she held him as she ran and the way she was battling her body to see him.

"Never." She shook her head back and forth, the idea of ever hurting Ed repulsive.

"Are you a part of his family?" She couldn't tell the girl anything, unless she was. Looking at the dirty blonde, there was no resemblance between the two.

"He's my older brother; our younger brother is out at the moment." Aria lied, he wasn't really her brother, but he was part of her family and it was the easiest relationship she could think of. A part of her was happy that she could call him her brother.

"What happened to your brother?" This was the tricky one and Aria stopped.

"He's a State Alchemist, its business of the state." The dirty blonde quickly answered, it was the best answer she could come up with and in many ways it was true. The nurse raised her eyebrow, but knew she wasn't going to get an answer.

"Will you confirm his name and yours for us?" Aria stopped, what could she say about her own name? She could just use Ed's name as her own, but if the hospital really dug around they'd know she was lying? But wasn't all of Ed's medical records at military hospitals, so shouldn't she be safe?

"My older brother is Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist. I am his younger sister, Aria Elric." She hoped the nurse hadn't really gone and decided to know about the country's Hero or else she'd know that he really didn't have a sister. It was a very odd thing to hear her name changed to Aria Elric, but she figured it was just for the purpose of tonight and after that she would never have to call herself Aria Elric again. "May I know my dear older brother's condition now, please?" Her voice begged, in that childish girly way, that normally works for girls to get their way.

"The doctor will be here in a minute to explain his condition." The nurse watched Aria growl in impatience, sighing. She hoped the answers would be enough to get the girl to calm down and maybe the doctor could convince her to be admitted to the hospital. She wasn't quite sure the girl was fine.

Aria choose to say nothing, deciding to wait for the doctor. For a few seconds she wondered if she should sit down and relax, but her nerves wouldn't let her. Her body was cold enough and she felt like she needed all the warmth moving around would give her. The dirty blonde alchemist didn't have to wait long before the doctor showed up.

The doctor was a tall man with brown hair and matching brown eyes. He seemed to be the professional type, as he walked towards the teen and nurse with a purpose.

"You're looking better." He commented, his eyes roaming over Aria. "But I still think you should be admitted to the hospital."

"Not happening." Crossing her arms, Aria leaned on her right side. She frankly didn't care about her own health. The doctor sighed, shaking his head.

"I think it's just teenagers." The nurse suddenly butt in. "Doctor Clark, this is Aria _Elric_, the patients younger sister." She said, the word Elric, skeptically.

"It's nice to meet you Miss. Elric." Once again it was strange to hear herself being called Elric, but she ignored it.

"Same with you." She didn't take his outstretched hand, choosing to get straight to the point. "How's Ed?" She almost called him Shorty, but she didn't think they'd know who she was talking about. But then Ed was so short it was obvious…

"Straight to the point, I like it." HE seemed pleased in an odd way that she wasn't be polite, like society normally demanded from people.

"Just tell me what's wrong with my brother." She growled out, her blue green eyes glaring wholes in his face.

"Alright. It's very simple actually. Your brother lost a lot of blood. His automail was torn right along the place where the wires connect to his actual nerves and was causing him much pain. We had to remove most of the wires, but a few and we suggest calling his mechanic and getting her to come here and fix it right away. It wouldn't be beneficial if the nerves were exposed to the cold or if they sealed shut before she could come. He's also suffering from a slight case of hypothermia."

"Is he going to be alright?" That was a long list of explanations and even thought she had understood all of it, she still felt the need to make sure there was nothing else that could kill him.

"Unless he gets really sick from the hypothermia and dies, then yes. I also believe that for a while until his immune system is back to normal, he should avoid going outside, doing strenuous activity, and avoiding people who are already sick. I would advise the same thing for you." The doctor was serious, as he listed off the things to keep Ed healthy.

"He's not going to like this." Aria muttered. The damn midget had a thing against bed rest and people telling him what to do and last she heard, he wanted to avoid being in Central much longer. She was already thinking of ways to keep the oldest Elric inside, entertained and not annoying her, no matter how impossible that really truly was. "What about his heart? It had stopped." Her face turned dark at the memory. She hated that he had nearly died on her watch.

"We got it started again." The doctor was clear on that account. Aria wanted more of an explanation.

"What caused his heart to stop? Is this something he should get checked out? Will his heart stop again?" Her medical mind was already remembering things she had read when she was younger, suddenly deciding to read more up medicine next time she was near a library.

"His heart stopped because the lack of blood. His body had gone into shock and stopped his heart. It wasn't because he has any medical problems. He's a rather healthy young man, if on the short side." Aria sighed at his words, relief flowing through her. As long as it wasn't some other issue with Ed that she needed to know about, since he never told her anything. Finally she smirked, thinking it was amusing that the doctor had called Ed short.

"You noticed that?" She asked, felling a bit better. The brown haired physician nodded.

"Are there any other questions you'd like to ask me?" He asked. The teenage alchemist realized the doctor looked tired and she figured that he had been up all night.

"May I see him?" She asked, any other questions she could answer for herself after looking at his chart and using a bit of alchemy, she figured that she at least had enough strength in her body to do that.

"Yes, Nurse Milburrow shall lead the way." He began walking away, a tired slump in his walk.

"Thank you, for saving him." The doctor turned around smiling.

"You're welcome." Aria smiled back before following the nurse out of the lobby and towards the room Edward had been assigned.

* * *

She decided that the walk to Ed's room, which was number one hundred and four, was complete and utter hell.

Her bare pale feet wanted to run, to fly over the cold tile at alarming speeds to his room, but she knew that was a very bad idea. She could run into over people in the halls, make a mess, and maybe even knock over a gurney with a person on it, and that would delay her even further. She wanted to make sure Edward was okay, but it was an agonizingly slow process.

Between allowing the nurse to lead her, which just annoyed her to end, and her nervousness making time seem to go even slower, it took them forever. By the time they rounded a corner to be in a ward where all the numbers had just started with ninety, she felt like pulling her hair out in frustration and cheering that she only had fourteen more rooms to pass.

"Go on, it's the last room on the right." She realized that the teen was rather annoyed that she had to stay back with her, when she so clearly wanted to move on ahead and find the boy that meant so much to her.

"Thanks!" Aria called down the hallway, already sprinting the last one hundred yards to reach the room. This time when she came to a suddenly stop there was no sliding. Reaching for the door handle, she stood there for a minute willing herself to move. _It shouldn't be this hard._ She reasoned, before finally taking a deep breath and just shoving the door open.

She gasped.

Edward had several monitors hooked up to him, wires coming out of him everywhere. His beautiful long golden hair was fluffed out on the pillow around his head, his golden matching eyes shut in sleep. Underneath the blanket, she knew he was naked, seeing bare left shoulder and the automail sticking out from the blankets. His room was warm and she quickly shut the door, hoping to keep all the warm air inside for her friend to feed off of and get good and strong again.

Padding softly over to his bed, she looked down at him closer. Normally tan skin, was pale. His lips and eyelids were a purple and it scared her. Edward was also on oxygen, and she longer for him to be able to breathe on his own. Reaching down she lightly traced her hands along his cheek and down his face, her fingers leaving a ghostly trail on his pale face. He needed his tan complexion back.

Quietly pulling over a chair, she sat beside him. Her hand seemed to find his and she squeezed it. Compared to her own hands his were somewhat cold, but her own were nearly as cold. Bringing her hand between both of her hands, she rubbed it between her own, trying to warm it, blowing her warm breathe on it.

She quietly sat there, holding his hand between her own, even to the point of placing it against her face. Inhaling the scent, she realized that he didn't smell like he normally did, of oil, oranges, and lemons, but the faint smell of blood and antiseptic filled her nostrils. She sat with him four hours.

Finally her eyes drifted over to the window, seeing that the sun's first rays were beginning to peek over the snow covered horizon. Yawning, Aria stretched, keeping Ed's warmer hand in her own. Looking down at him, she noticed that his coloring had improved, turning more to his normal tan.

It was sad, but hers had not.

She still looked like she was on the verge of falling over any second; the night of skipping sleep had made her condition worse. Eyes lids slid down over blue green ones, but she held tight to staying awake, shaking herself.

"I missed my sleep because of you." She told the unconscious teen. There was no movement. Repressing a shiver, she realized that Ed's hand was warmer than her own. _When did that happen?_ She asked herself, shrugging it off.

Looking around the room, she discovered Ed's things on the table in a baggie. Reaching for it with her right hand, she dumped it in her lap. _Maybe I shouldn't look through this bag, but I want to know._ Opening the bag, she found Ed's wallet, the necklace she had gotten him for Christmas, the chain and picture set Al had gotten him, and his State Alchemist pocket watch.

_Well the wallet will have to be dried and all of his money will be wasted._ Ruffling through its contents, she discovered that most of the bills weren't really ruined, but would need to be dried. She fumbled it around in her hands for a few moments, before putting it to the side.

She smiled at the matching necklace that she held in her hands. In the end the teen alchemist was happy that she had chosen this girl for her friend. It had taken a while to make it, playing around with the arrays and practicing it. She had discovered that earth alchemy was not her style at all; she had no talent for it.

The dirty blonde smiled at the picture of Al and Ed as children, wishing she could have knew them then. Looking over their mother, she decided that the woman was as kind as she was beautiful. The way she smiled showed how much she loved and adored her two sons. It was this photo that made her realize why the Elric brothers had wanted to bring back their mother.

The picture of the three of them in the snow made her smile. She still couldn't believe that she had jumped on Ed's back. It had been such a wild day, after all the shopping and then everything; the female alchemist had just wanted to jump on his back. Ed had nearly flipped out when she'd done it, but Al had been laughing the whole time.

Turning over the watch in her hands, a couple of times, she traced the symbol, knowing the heavy burden it placed on her friend. He was the State's dog, at their beck and call whenever they needed or wanted him. She wondered vaguely why it had been sealed with alchemy deciding that she'd ask Ed to show her later. There was nothing between them after all.

"You know you swept into my life like a whirlwind and I'm trapped inside the vertex of that whirlwind." She said suddenly, placing all of his things in the bag, and grabbing his hand once again. "I still don't know why I choose to stay with you."

Her thoughts turned to the night before she had left Levy and joined the brothers. Her mind had been screaming that she needed a way out. Part of her wanted the boys to teach her to fight, she had just been thinking of getting her revenge at the time and closing the chapter of her life. The dirty blonde wondered if she would have still made the same choice, if she knew it would lead to all this.

Yet at the same time she asked herself that question, Aria knew that she wouldn't change the decision for all the money in the world. Making the decision to come with the Elric brothers was the best choice she had ever made.

"But what does it matter if I don't know why or how or anything else, as long as I know that I made the decision?" Tracing her thumb over the back of Ed's flesh hand, she could feel the difference in their temperatures. He was warm, she was cold. _The nurse isn't gonna like it._

Suddenly, she felt tired. Too many hours of being awake and not enough of being asleep had really brought her down. It didn't help that her body was exhausted from everything else. Aria wanted to stay awake to see Ed wake up, but it wasn't going to happen.

"Sorry, but it looks like, I'm going to be sleeping right here." Placing her head down on the Fullmetal Alchemist's chest in her sleep deprived delusional state; she kept a firm grip on his hand.

With one last look at his face, her blue green eyes shut.

* * *

Sandy was quite pleased with his work.

He watched the new Envy rise, where he had fallen into the dirt. Envy looked the same with one difference; his body was covered in black marks.

On his forehead there was a star about an inch from each point right in the middle. From each point there were straight lines that branched off to go down his body. Where the stars points met on the inside of the star there was lighting looking marks extending down the rest of his body. From the different lines, there was swirling marks coming off them in different places. They never left his body.

"The only time, those lines shall leave you is when you transform, using your 'Ultimate Face' abilities." Sandy had to admit that the lines were an annoying part of the array, but he was still perfecting the arrays, eventually there wouldn't be lines at all. There would be no way to tell if someone had been subjected to his alchemy. It was only a matter of time and time flowed quickly for the patient. "Let us leave, Envy, we have many things to do." He was already heading outside the city, leaving Central behind.

"Yes master."

* * *

Well heres the new chapter to Muscles and Automail, this would have been out sooner, but I had this one chapter for The Game of Life I just had to get out for somebody. They really loved the story and well i jsut had to get it out! Sorry!

Well I gave you guys another cliffy kinda. Well now that you all know that Ed isn't dead, I don't have to hide anymore. Though the people from Natsuki are ready to kill me right now. I killed people off there too. ^^ Also what happened to Envy? Why is he suddenly listening to Sany when he truly didn't want too? And whats Al going to do now that he thinks his brother is dead?

Well you'll have to wait until next time!

Also thank for all the reviews! I love gettign them, they make my day!

Well until next time!

-j.d.y.


	20. Interlocking Strings

OH my god I nearly just lost this but thank god it somehow saved to FF... I was about ready to cry, I had that little fear in my stomach. I think I was about to cry...

Sorry this chapter came out so late, but I had other things to do and life has been really hounding on my lately. It's rather chaotic.

Word Count: 8,879(without author's notes)

Date of Release: Sunday November 21, 2010

Thank you to all those who review, I love you all!

Also thanks for ike1440 for bing sucha very loevley beta.

I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did Winry would have never been in the story at all, okay maybe but not for Edward.

* * *

Aria couldn't decide if she liked the fact that she was out of Central or not.

Her blue-green eyes were centered on the hill side flying by, the trees bare branches covered in snow. The world outside her window was a world of white, the sun glittering off the snow in blinding rays. Every once in a while she'd see someone walking in the snow or a horse drawn carriage pulling a family in some direction. Everyone outside the train was bundled up in thick heavy coats, barely looking human.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this." Looking about her cabin, she felt lonely, being the only one. Her suitcase was on the opposite seat and a pillow and blanket were on her right. Playing with the edges of her long hair, she reasoned that it needed to be cut, it was a mess. Pulling her coat around her, she grabbed the blanket wrapping it around herself.

Ed and Al were still in Central.

The teenager had been sent to go get Winry after they tried calling her to discover that the phones lines in Rush Valley were down. Ed had nearly had a fit. She still remembered the conversation.

* * *

"_What do you mean the phone lines are down?" Ed's loud voice screeched. He was angry, annoyed. He had been stuck in the hospital for over three days and had woken up the previous day. The golden haired teen was sitting in his bed, the sheets balled into his hands. His golden eyes were glaring at the phone and then to Armstrong like he wished he could burn them w here they stood._

"_It seems the snow storms have messed up the phone lines." Major Armstrong told the alchemist for the seventh time. The thick headed teen couldn't seem to get it through his head that nature and phone lines didn't like each other. The large muscular man was rubbing his forehead, in frustration. _

"_Brother, these things happen." Al was saying, the large suit of armor hadn't left his brother's side since he'd found out that his brother was alive and safe. He was always only a foot away from his brother's side, standing outside the door when his brother was in the bathroom. Ed had already kicked him out of the bathroom once. The teen was carrying his brother when Edward needed to use the bathroom or simply wanted to look out the window._

"_I don't care! I need my automail!" Edward threw his hands up into the air in a childish way, huffing as he did so. He seemed aggravated at the news, well aggravated was putting it mildly. He was angry, frustrated, and annoyed, all put into one. He wanted out of the hospital, out of the clean white room and into the streets. He just wanted to walk again._

"_The phone lines will be up in a few days, you can wait that long, can't you?" Aria watched as Armstrong tried to calm the raging alchemist. She hadn't spoken a word the whole day and it didn't seem like anybody noticed. She just didn't have the strength to say that she didn't know what to say. Something had changed when Ed nearly died._

"_And then it will take another two or three days for her to get there! We can't wait that long!" The blonde teen alchemist yelled, slamming his hand down on bed. The only female in the room silently turned to the window, watching their reflections in the window. Outside it was dreary and gray, slush everywhere with more promise of snow that night. She was starting to hate the stuff._

"_What's the rush?" Al asked, all of his attention on his brother. All of his attention was on the alchemist he called brother, he didn't even question if his female companion was okay. _

"_I want to continue searching for a way to get your body back Al! It's been years for Christ's sakes! It's been six years! Six fucking years!" The alchemist glared daggers at the suit of armor, crossing his arms over his chest. His gaze wandered the room to fall on his female companion, taking in her paler than normal appearance. She seemed sad, his golden eyes locked on hers in the image the window showed him._

"_Brother your health is more important!" Alphonse cried, annoyed. Couldn't his brother ever think about his own health, instead of his? He couldn't even get sick! His brother was always being stubborn._

"_Aria, why are you sitting all the way over there?" Ed's voice asked, causing Aria to turn and look at him. The suit of armor and major also turned to examine the girl. Ed looked at her fully, noticing that she truly didn't look fine. She hadn't been talking at all and he was instantly reminded of when they had first met, she hadn't talked much then, but now she was worse._

"_No reason." The girl answered. She knew that there was a reason. Something in her had argued that she shouldn't be there. She hadn't spoken much to anyone since Al had gotten to the hospital and taken over her spot in the chair by Ed's side. _

"_What's wrong?" There was a look of concern on his face and she suddenly wondered why it felt like there was only them, that there was no one else in the room with them, when clearly Al and Armstrong were right there next to them. _

"_Nothing." Aria blew a piece of hair out of her eyes, turning to look back at the window. A part of her wanted to leave. She didn't want to stay there in the room with them._

"_Aria, are you okay?" It was Al this time. It seemed that his attention was finally on something besides Edward. His glowing red eyes seemed to take her in, seeing that she truly didn't look well. "You look like you're sick." The suit of armor rose from his seat, placing his hand on the teen's forehead, he instantly remembered that he couldn't feel if her temperature was high or low or normal._

"_I'm fine." Al's armor was cold to her skin and she pulled away from it. Right now everything was much colder than normal to her skin. The suit of armor allowed his large metal hand to completely engulf the older teen's wrist, pulling her to her feet. He wanted Armstrong or at least Ed to feel how her body temperature was. "Hey Al, stop it!" pulling back, she discovered that Al wasn't letting up. He didn't stop until she was standing next to Armstrong, within arm's reach of Ed._

"_Does she feel warm to you?" The teen asked. He didn't dare release his grip on his companion, knowing she'd quickly dodge any attempts for anyone to touch her. With another tug from Aria, he decided to do something she wouldn't like. Taking his hand that wasn't wrapped around her wrist, he wrapped his arm around her waist, picking her up and placing her on the bed._

"_This isn't fair!" She exclaimed, glaring at Al, who still hadn't released her. Managing to get Al to release her waist, Ed quickly grabbed her arm with his automail hand, holding her between the two brothers._

"_Life isn't fair." Ed spoke, using his left hand to feel that Aria was colder. "You're really cold; your skin is like ice." His hand felt warm on the chilled skin of her forehead, he moved his hand to rest on her left cheek. Aria liked how warm it felt to her, she was so very cold._

"_I told you to get treatment." It was the elderly nurse from the other day. She looked more alert and her gray hair was tied up in a customary bun. Picking up Ed's chart, she took a look at it. "Mr. Elric, you're due for more meds." The nurse seemed to have already known that, bringing a needle that she put into the teen's I.V._

"_I'm fine. Why can't anybody see that?" Aria grinned at the nurse. She didn't feel that well but she wasn't going to put herself in the hospital over it. _

"_You're so stubborn. At least wrap yourself in blankets." The nurse bustled around the room, throwing a blanket to Aria. She looked at the male blonde alchemist's chart once more. "Mr. Elric, when is your automail mechanic coming to fix your leg?" She asked, frowning. She seemed displeased that the mechanic wasn't already there._

"_We have yet been able to get a hold of her. The snow is blocking the phone lines." Alphonse spoke up, worried again about his brother. He didn't like that his brother would be stuck in a bed so long. It would be so long before Ed got rowdy and decided that transmutating hospital equipment would be an ideal way to entertain himself._

"_But don't worry I'm going to go get her." Aria wasn't sure why she had said it, but everyone's eyes fell on her in a second. "What? Ed needs his automail and I can just go get Winry and we'll be back in a couple of days, it'll be quicker this way." She watched the expressions go across her friends' faces. _

_And then there was pain._

"_Ow! What the hell?" She screeched, rubbing the back of her skull. She already knew who it was and managed to dodge another blow from the elderly nurse who seemed to enjoy hitting her. "What was that for?" She asked, eyeing the older woman warily._

"_You do not need to travel in your condition. You should have been admitted to the hospital the night you brought in your friend." The nurse stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at the teen._

"_He needs his automail!" She exclaimed, already ready to get out of the way of the woman's hitting range._

"_I can wait a few days!" Aria turned towards Ed a crazy expression on her face. He stared back at her for a second and Aria didn't know what to say. He had just been saying he couldn't wait?_

"_What the hell? You were just bitching about your automail and now you don't want me to get Winry? What the hell?" She repeated, shocked. Her blue green eyes were the size of saucers._

"_You don't need to go to Rush Valley by yourself." Ed stood firm in that belief. She didn't need to be left alone, who knew what could happen? The dirty blonde's right eye twitched one, before she very softly placed her right hand on his cheek. Smiling softly at him an idea popped into her head. "What ar-" Ed only got so far._

_Slap!_

_The female had very easily suddenly pulled her hand back and slapped her hand into Edward's right cheek, causing his head to turn to the side. It snapped back into his pillow with a soft noise in comparison to the ringing slap. _

"_What the hell was that for?" He yelled, rubbing his sore cheek. He could feel the heat under his palm. Sending glaring daggers her way, he wondered what her problem was. Why in the hell did she have to hit him? _

"_I can and will go to Rush Valley and get Winry and you will not stop me." Crossing her arms, she glared right back at her friend. If she was really telling the truth, she wasn't just doing this for Ed, but because she wanted, needed to get away. She couldn't stand to let herself think on this no longer._

"_Sister, you really shouldn't be traveling!" Al exclaimed, but was shut up when Aria whacked him hard in the chest, leaving a dent. _

"_I am going." She said, her voice hard. There was nothing that was going to stop her. The dirty blonde glared at both brothers before getting up. Her mind was already thinking of what she'd need. _I'll need my suitcase, a few things of clothes, definitely a pillow and blanket, my coat; I'll need the address of Winry's, a train ticket. What time should I leave?_ Her thoughts were spinning through her head at the speed of light._

"_I still don't like this." Ed mumbled, staring up at the ceiling._

"_You don't have to." Aria told him, already reaching for her coat. _

* * *

The female sighed, wondering why she had the sudden need to leave Central. It really wasn't about her leaving the city, because it wasn't the city, at least not really. Sure, she wasn't crazy about staying there for any length of time; she preferred the openness of a small town or traveling to it, but that hadn't been the reason.

Maybe it was because she felt like she needed a break from the Elric brothers. She hadn't been with someone in so long, that prolonged exposure was eating at her. It was driving her insane, she reasoned. Yet there was something to that theory and then there wasn't.

She loved spending time with the two teens.

Alphonse was her little brother. He kept her sane, always ready to listen when she needed something. He seemed to understand her. The suit of armor kept her temper from flaring out; he kept her balanced and calmer. He was close to her, his laughter mingling with hers in a soft way. He would always be there and she attached to him in so many ways.

Edward was her solid rock on shaky water, always trying to make her feel better. He argued with her, pushing her harder and lately he'd been so close to her. He was so close now that sometimes she couldn't distinguish the lines from where his happiness began and hers began. It seemed that if he was happy, she was happy. He made her happy.

They were both her strings to the future.

It was true that she was still pulled into the past. She had never really gotten over her family's death and she didn't think she ever really would, but she was trying. And they were helping. The boys kept her head in the task in front of her, instead of back in her memories. They made her smile, made her want to do things with her life.

Sometimes she thought of what would happen when everything was over; it made her wonder if she could take over her family's stables and make a living for herself. She thought about her future, living in a small house, watching over people. It made her want those things. Yet she still didn't know what she wanted to do after she took down Sandy.

That was something she'd never give up on.

She had to kill him; he deserved to die for what he'd done to her mother, father, and her baby brother. Something in her would never allow him to be free; she'd track him down to the ends of the world, to hell and back to kill him. It was something she'd always thought about, to live in this world free of the murderer. Now she didn't understand what to do.

Sighing the teen looked out the window, resting her head against it.

Everything was changing.

She wasn't sure if she liked it.

* * *

"Brother, do you think it was safe for Aria to leave Central by herself?" Al asked, finally. The question had been digging at him since Aria had left a few days prior. The suit of armor had walked her to the train station, even going as far as to make sure she was loaded and settled in. He had watched as she had waved out the window to him, a slight smile on her face. Something had been troubling her.

It had been bothering Al since before his friend had left. There was something off and he couldn't figure out what. She was quiet, not even arguing with Ed. There was tension in the air with her, no matter who she was talking to. It seemed that she was distancing herself from everyone, creating a wall. It scared Alphonse; he didn't want Aria to suddenly just leave.

"I'm not sure." Ed put down his book. The golden blonde had allowed his hair to let be down and he seemed worried about something. His eyes focused on his hands, thinking of the girl that had captured his attention in such waves.

Whenever she was around, he thought of her. Whenever she wasn't around, he thought of her. His mind seemed to be filled with the dirty blonde blue green eyed sassy girl. They fought a lot, but recently they were talking a lot. He enjoyed talking with her, hearing her voice, it was nice. His mind kept going back to the night they ice skated before Envy got there. It had been perfect.

He could picture her in his mind's eye so clearly that it scared him. His mind continually went over that he realized that he had a crush on the girl. He thought she was pretty and he had to admit that he'd always thought it, even on the day he'd first met her. He liked her personality, how she was always fighting back, she didn't allow him to win. She fought for what she wanted and he liked it. Aria kept him on his toes.

"-are you listening to me?" Al's voice broke through his thoughts. The suit of armor was waving his large metal hand in front of his older brother's face and staring at him strangely. Alphonse had watched as his brother had seemed to drop off the face of the earth, well at least his brain. It had actually worried him; his brother was normally so focused.

"Sorry Al, I was thinking." Ed focused on his brother, willing Aria out of his mind. He could think about her later.

"I'm worried Brother, I mean with Sandy out on the loose and Envy too. I just don't like her being by herself. Sandy wants her for something and Envy just has some personal hatred towards her." The suit of armor twitched nervously. He couldn't stop worrying about his friend. Part of him wished he had gone with her, but he didn't think it was safe to just leave his brother either.

"I don't like it either. I'd rather have waited for the phones to be back up then send her alone, but she wouldn't listen." Ed closed his eyes, hiding their golden pools of emotion. If they were open, you'd see all the care and worry he held for the girl. He used his flesh hand to rub his temples. The alchemist wondered when all of this had happened, when she'd worked herself into his mind so much.

"She's doing it for you." The younger brother told his older brother, his thoughts also on the dirty blonde. He desperately hoped that she was okay. Alphonse hated that she was alone and they couldn't help her, if she got into trouble.

"I know. God I just wish she was here with us." The Fullmetal Alchemist groaned, fisting the sheets. He kept thinking what would happen if she didn't come back, if they never saw her again. He wished she was back with them.

"I do too." The two sat in silence allowing their worry to fill the room.

Ed started thinking suddenly. For some reason the idea was something he liked. If they did it, they would be able to research other ways to restore their bodies and it would hide them from Sandy and Envy for awhile.

"We should go to Xing." Ed suddenly said, his voice booming compared to the quietness from before. Looking into his elder brother's eyes, Alphonse realized that his brother was deadly serious.

"Why?" His mind went over the possibilities of Xing. What could his brother possibly find interesting about Xing except its alchemy? And then it hit him. "You want to study Xing's alchemy."

"Yes and I think we need to stay away for awhile." Ed looked out the window. He was actually excited about the prospect of visiting Xing.

"You mean Sandy and Envy." Alphonse suddenly understood. His brother was trying to find a way to protect Aria and him. He knew that if they all went, they'd all be safe. A sudden question popped into his mind and he had to ask it. "Brother, do you like Aria?"

Edward stilled.

Alphonse watched his brother become like a statue, the atmosphere in the room becoming tense, well still. Nothing seemed to move and it seemed like time had chosen to stop. The two brothers were frozen in time.

"In what way?" Edward finally said, his heart hammering. What the hell was he supposed to say? His brother knew he liked Aria as a friend, right? Had his brother guessed that he had a crush on the dirty blonde who seemed to always be with them?

"I mean in a way that you'd kiss her and hold hands and be dating way." Al watched his brother's face changed. The alchemist's face seemed to take on a slight red tint, covering his eyes with his hair and turning to look at his lap.

Alphonse Elric knew.

That was the moment that the suit of armor knew his brother liked Aria Renaldie, even if he never admitted it.

"That's none of your business." Ed snapped finally, deciding to ignore his brother. The image of kissing Aria filled his mind, of the kiss in the snow and the one under the mistletoe. He suddenly craved cinnamon again, cinnamon and lilac.

"I knew it! Just admit it Brother! What's the problem with liking her?" The younger alchemist asked, trying to get his brother to admit it. The whole prospect was interesting to him and he liked the idea of his brother and Aria together. It meant that he'd have them both forever close.

"Leave me alone Al!" The oldest son of Trisha shouted, crossing his arms.

"You like her, Brother! Admit it!" Watching his brother closely, he could see the red tint spreading down the tan teen's neck.

"Drop it Al!" Edward chose to glare at the wall, angry. Couldn't Al just drop it? They both knew it, why did the younger Elric have to bring it up?

"Tell me why it's so bad to like her then!" He exclaimed. He wasn't expecting his brother's reaction.

The teen alchemist spun around facing his brother, glaring holes at him. His hair was out of his pony tail and his fists were balled at his sides, the knuckles on his flesh hand white. He looked so angry.

"Because I can't have her, she's with someone else." Edward spat it like poison.

The words hung in the air for a few moments.

"I'm so sorry Brother, I didn't mean-" Al started, upset. He hadn't meant to push his brother so far. He hadn't truly realized that his brother really liked their friend that much.

"Don't worry Al, it's just a crush. I don't love her." Ed immediately calmed the younger brother. The older Elric picked up his book again deciding to read, but there was something in his mind. It had hurt him to say the words that he couldn't have her because in that moment it made him realize how much he wanted her.

Al could see the sadness in his brother's face, realizing that his brother liked Aria more than he realized. Something about the two of them was special and even if his brother seemed willing to give it up, he wasn't. Watching the two teens together was always a special treat, they fought, and then they made up, and then repeated the process all over again. It was a continuous cycle. It more often than not now that they were getting along.

It was that moment that Alphonse Elric decided that he was going to do everything in his power to get the two alchemists together.

* * *

Winry and Aria weren't sure how to deal with each other.

To Winry it was the concept of some girl who she had never meet before in the shop telling her that she needed to go to Central.

To Aria it was that she had never meet Winry before and from what she had heard from Ed and Al, she wasn't sure what to expect. She half expected the blonde automail mechanic to throw a wrench at her.

"Who are you, again?" Winry asked, staring at the strange dirty blonde girl in front of her. The teen was dressed in a warm coat and she had a suitcase in one hand and a pillow and blanket under the other arm.

"Aria Renaldie, I take it you're Winry Rockbell?" Aria's blue green eyes scanned the taller girl. She had on tube top only covering her breasts and a pair of work pants with a work jacket around her waist. The other girl was clearly not a fighter in any way.

"Yeah, why?" The blue eyed mechanic kept her wrench by her side, ready to hit the other girl, if she had to. Everyone in the shop was staring at the two blondes, expecting a cat fight.

"I know the Elric brothers and well I kinda came to get you." She felt like dropping her stuff. It had taken her forever to find the automail shop that Winry apprenticed and worked at. It was warmer in Rush Valley than Central, but it was still too cold for her tastes. The place also seemed to have nut jobs who kept asking if she needed automail and if she have some to come to their shop. She ended up punching a few of them.

"What's going on?" Placing her right hand on her hip, Winry still held her wrench in the left. She still didn't understand what was going on. Why hadn't the boys just called?

"Ed got his automail leg broken a couple of days ago." The dirty blonde waited for the response she had a feeling was coming. When it came to people Ed and Al knew, they were all just freaks and from what she heard, Winry was one of the biggest of them all.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BROKE? WHAT DID THE MIDGET DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL WORK OF ART?" The blonde mechanic screamed, her hands throwing themselves in the air. Aria ducked quickly, Winry's wrench coming her way. The wrench whizzed over her head, lodging itself in the wall behind the dirty blonde alchemist._ I am never ever being the bearer of bad news again, not in a million years. _Aria thought, as she straightened herself to her full height.

"Will you shut up?" Aria screamed, when Winry looked ready to go into another one of her rants about her automail. "It was not his fault that it got broke so don't you dare flip out on him." Aria glared at the wrench throwing female, crossing her arms. Her bags were at her feet and she decided that if Winry tried to hit her, she was going to hit right back.

"Then whose fault is it?" Winry growled out. She was surprised though. It wasn't very often that someone stood up to her while she was angry. The room watched the mechanic and the alchemist stare each other down.

"Mine." The dirty blonde said, crossing her arms, cocking her right hip out a bit. From the look she was getting from the other female, she wondered if she should have a weapon in her hand. The blonde looked ready to kill the dirty blonde across from her.

"YOU BROKE HIS AUTOMAIL!" The mechanic shouted, her hand twitching for a wrench. She was going to make sure she was able to hit the girl across from her over the head a few times, _hard_. Toying with the idea, the automail mechanic remembered that another of her wrenches was on the counter a measly four feet away.

"I didn't directly break it!" Aria decided that she didn't like Winry. The girl jumped to the wrong conclusions way too fast and if she admitted it a little, their personalities were explosive. Holding her hands up in surrender, she added quickly, "He was trying to help me and someone pulled the leg completely off."

"WHAT THE HELL HAS HE BEEN DOING?" Winry yelled, before spinning on her heel, heading directly for the counter that housed her wrench of concussions.

"Where ar-" Aria didn't get a chance to finish her question, before the wrench wielding mechanic was spinning around and throwing her deadly weapon. The dirty blonde barely had time to duck before the wrench joined its sister on the wall behind her. "Will you stop doing that?" She yelled, balling her fists at her sides. This was getting ridiculous.

"Why did they send you?" The blue eyed teenager asked, she still looked incredibly pissed off, but not about to pull a wrench on her. But just in case, the alchemist decided to keep an eye on her. She hated flying wrenches.

"The phone lines are down because of the snow. They wouldn't have been able to reach you for a couple more days. Ed wanted to be able to walk sooner, so I volunteered to come and get you." She watched Winry breathe in and out, calming herself.

"Does he need a new one built or have you got the old one?" Winry asked after a brief moment of silence. She didn't understand anything. Why didn't Al just come to get her? Aria thought on it for a second. Ed's left automail had just upped and disappeared, seeming to have never existed at all.

"He needs a new one." At this point Aria prepared to duck again, figuring that this would set the blonde mechanic into another rage. The girl didn't go into as big as rage this time, choosing to stomp her foot and curse a couple of times in anger.

"I wish he would have come. I could tell how bad his automail ports are, they might be completely destroyed." She was talking more to herself than anyone else, as she turned around and began to head in the back room. Aria grabbed her things following after her.

"You know, I could help." The dirty blonde alchemist said, watching as Winry whirled around quickly.

"Do you know anything about automail?" She glared, her hands on her hips. Part of her felt like she was being replaced by this girl, especially if she knew about automail.

"Well not really." Aria wasn't really into automail; she knew the basic knowledge that every doctor would have to know. Her knowledge basically consisted that the wires were hooked to the nerves and the wires were in the prosthetic limb, telling it how to move. She wasn't too sure on which nerves to use and how the prosthetic limb itself was constructed, but she got the basic concept.

"Then you can't help." It was a dismissal and with it both girls felt two very different things over the same subject. Winry felt relief that the boys still relied and cared for her and Aria felt angry that this girl helped keep the boys goings.

"I'm a medical alchemist, I understand the basic knowledge." Trying to help her self esteem and not make her look like such an ignorant fool in front of the taller girl, Aria spoke up. She normally never told anyone at first that she was an alchemist, let alone a medical one; most of the time she never told them at all.

"What do you know?" Winry asked, already sitting at her work bench. The automail mechanic already had a spare leg for Ed, but she had to think about it. Was he the same size? Unless he'd grown taller there wasn't going to be a problem there. It was his ports, she was worried about. Would she have to practically take out all of the damaged ports and wires and give him new ones? It would be like the automail surgery all over again.

"I know that wires connect to his nerves and provide for the electrical pulses in his brain to move the prosthetic leg, like it would the normal leg. I'm not sure on too much more that though." Aria wondered if she could learn more about automail, placing it on her to do list. _That's becoming one long list. I still need to practice more with my marksmanship and then I need to get better with my fighting, after that seems to help the Elric brothers get their bodies back, and now I need to dabble in automail. The last thing on my list would be to kill Sandy. I have way too many things on my list._

"You have a basic understanding." In nearly killed the childhood friend of the Elric brothers to admit that. Something about Aria just rubbed her the wrong way.

"Thanks." The dirty blonde hated that her mother had taught her to be polite, if she hadn't she'd have shoved her fist into the blonde's face for the tone she'd used when talking to Aria. It was like she was talking to a child and the alchemist was no child.

The two sat in silence, each trying to ignore the other's presence.

Aria sat on her suitcase, thinking about the boys. She missed them. A lot. This trip had been for her to get away and think for awhile. To think about her future and just herself, but she couldn't stop thinking about the two alchemists she'd left behind in Central. Her whole world had centered itself around the two of them and the girl wasn't so sure she liked it. _I go to get away and I think all about the two of you. I just keep wondering if you're okay or not. I feel like I should have just brought the two of you with me. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much…_

Winry studied the other girl, watching her. She was short and seemed to be different. There was an air of maturity to her that reminded her of Ed. Instantly she remembered the boys who had been in her life since her earliest memories. The blonde couldn't remember a time when she hadn't really truly been talking to the boys, but now. Before she would sometimes get a letter or at least a phone call, normally from Al, but in the last few months, she'd received nothing. _I know why, they've filled their lives with her._ Her thoughts were so dark.

In the end all either of them could think about was the boys that mattered the most to them.

* * *

The train ride back to Central wasn't a pleasant one.

Both girls had their luggage on one side of them, while their pillow and blankets were on the other. They both sat across from one another trying to look at anything but the girl across from. The short day they had been in Rush Valley had been an interesting one to say the least.

Aria had spent the day following Winry around, since she wasn't really allowed to do anything else. Winry had ended up taking her spare leg for Ed and grabbing a few parts to use in the rare case that Ed had gotten taller. She also made sure to bring much of her tools to replace Ed's wires on his nerves. During the whole process of deciding this, she had ended up throwing her wrench at Aria a total of ten times. Aria had ended up screaming at her and picking Winry up and telling her to throw one more wrench and she'd be thrown through a wall. No more wrenches had been thrown after that.

Sighing Aria looked out the window. The girl wished that the train would go faster and she'd be out of the booth she was stuck sharing with the mechanic. They didn't get along and seemed ready to attack each other, before actually saying something nice. And it was a different feeling that how it had been with Ed before. There had been a chance of the relationship changing, there wasn't with this one.

"How did you meet them?" Winry's voice snapped the dirty blonde to attention, her eyes meeting the deep blue of Winry's. Their gazes met.

"I was staying in a town they saved; I ended up leaving with them." She sighed, leaning back against the seat. Her mind filled with memories of that day, the night she had taken a bullet for the oldest Elric.

"Why do you travel with them?" The taller teen felt that she had a right to ask. Out of the two, she had known the Elric brother her whole life. Normally Aria wouldn't have answered with the truth, but she felt that Winry deserved it.

"I can't bring myself to leave the only two people who mean anything to me." Aria stood up, her words had shocked the other girl. She had meant her words.

"You haven't even known them that long, how can you mean that?" Winry asked, shocked. There was just no way the other girl felt that way. Didn't she have anyone else? Did she even mean anything to her once friends now?

"I know how much they mean to you because they mean just as much if not more to me. We don't get along and I doubt we ever will, but trust me I understand." The dirty blonde kept her back to the other girl, choosing to ignore her question. Turning she headed towards the door, choosing to allow Winry time to think.

"Thank you." Winry whispered to her. Suddenly she felt better. Before she had been feeling that the other girl was trying to take away her place among the Elrics, even if it really didn't look that way. Aria was right, they may never get along or even like each other, but they understood.

The both shared a smile before leaving each other in blissful silence.

* * *

"You're a stupid idiot!" Ed cringed, warily watching the taller blonde mechanic holding the wrench only a few feet away from him. She was glaring daggers in his direction and her expression just screamed what she wanted to do to him.

"Hey I wasn't the one who ripped my leg off!" Ed shouted, crossing his arms over his chest childishly. He was sitting upright in his bed, in a t-shirt they had allowed him to wear. The teen was wearing black boxers, while Winry examined his automail ports.

"You shouldn't have been in the situation to get your leg ripped off in the first place!" Winry yelled, she shook her wrench one for good measure, making sure he was paying attention. Ed's eyes focused on the wrench, wondering how bad of a concussion he was going to have by the end of his check up with Winry.

"Winry do you remember my threat?" Aria's voiced floated across the room. She was sitting on Al's left knee watching the two blondes interact curiously. The female had made a threat to Winry that she couldn't hit Ed with anything until after he had his automail leg back. It wasn't fair to hit someone when they're done, at least in her opinion. Unless Winry wanted to be thrown through a wall, she wouldn't dare hit Edward.

"Shut up." The blonde glared at the other female, choosing to turn her back on her. Tugging on a wire connected to a nerve, she felt Ed shudder. "Sorry. Well we know that one is still functioning." This was the way she was using to figure out if a wire was connected to a good nerve or not. If it hurt, it was still connected and if it wasn't she was going to have to cut it out and that hurt eventually.

"Just hurry the fuck up." Ed growled out. He didn't want to show that he was in pain. Sighing he tried releasing the tension in his body, the hard muscles under his skin were tight, trying to stop his body from shaking in pain. This was something he hated, just another reason to work to get their bodies back. At least that way he didn't have to worry about getting his automail fixed, or the ports updated, or even the rain hurting him.

"I'm rushing as much as I can." Winry growled back at her old friend, tugging hard on a wire. She watched kinda satisfied when he nearly panted out in pain. They had been at this for nearly an hour, working on trying to see what was salvable. So much of his automail ports would have to be fixed. If a wire connected to nerve had to be removed, she would do it at that moment, quickly bandaging it.

"You don't like Winry much do you?" Al whispered to his friend. His glowing red eyes stayed focused on his brother and childhood friend, but the voice was real close to Aria's right ear. He had noticed the air of tension between the two girls, the few forced nice words they had spoken to each other. It was obvious that they didn't get along.

"Not really." Aria said. The teenager picked p the book she had earlier discarded on the table, flipping through to find her place. The only reason she had chose to stop reading, because she wanted to see what Winry was doing.

"Why?" The large suit of armor asked his smaller friend. Looking over her shoulder, he discovered that she was reading some type of novel. It some ways it shocked him, he never realized that she liked to read them. Yet on the other hand, she had never told them or even acted like she didn't like those types of books.

"Well when you've been around her for less than five minutes and she throws two wrenches at you and has an attitude, you're not going to like her." The dirty blonde attempted to read her novel about two friends traveling, looking to help people on farms, while attempting to get a place of their own. It was mildly interesting, but her mind kept going back to her two friends.

"What did you do for to be that way?" Al asked. It just couldn't make it through his mind that the two girls wouldn't like each other after a five minute encounter. There had to be something else.

He wished he hadn't.

"What the _fuck _do you mean by that?" Slamming the book shut, the dirty blonde stood up, spinning to stare at her metal friend. The book remained shut in her right hand, which was on her hip, much like her left one. Her blue green eyes were fixed on Alphonse with a deadly glare.

"Well I don't see how someone could make someone have that type of reaction without the other person doing something!" The teen clarified, hoping to calm his anger prone friend. Holding his hands up in surrender, he realized that it wasn't working.

"All I did was tell her that Ed needed automail and she went ballistic on me! So how is that my fault, I did what I was supposed to do!" Aria shouted, spinning on her heel she stormed past Winry and Ed who were staring at her.

"So you did do something." The whispered voice of Al said. He hadn't meant for Aria to hear it but she did. The female stopped right in the doorway, turning very slowly to look at her normally quiet friend.

Edward watched silently having a feeling that his brother shouldn't have said what he said. He had also been wondering why the two girls hadn't been getting along, but he had decided to leave it. It was a girl problem; they could deal with it themselves. His golden eyes were going from the suit of armor to the dirty blonde alchemist in the doorway.

"Since I did do something, you can clearly return this." The female spoke quietly, but hatefully. Very quietly she took off her bracelet, the one he'd gotten her for Christmas, and threw it at him. And then for good measure she threw the book about the two traveling friends at him as well, hitting him in the chest, before turning on her hell and leaving the room.

"Damn Al, I don't even piss her off that much, normally." Ed whistled, grinning. He didn't like the fact that his friend was upset, but he found it rather entertaining that he hadn't been the one to do it.

"_Shut up."_ The younger Elric said, he was already on his feet, inspecting the bracelet he gotten his friend; it wasn't broken, he silently mused .He quietly took out the wallet he kept fastened on the inside of his armor, delicately placing the bracelet inside.

Winry just stared in the direction the dirty blonde had gone, now wondering if maybe she'd been too harsh in their first five minute meeting to cause them to not get along. And if maybe the fight between the two was sort of her fault.

* * *

"I'm glad you finally chose to forgive me." Roy murmured to the dirty blonde in his arms. The two stood on the train platform. He was wearing his normal military outfit, but with a coat added on. Aria was wrapped in layers as well, leaning into the Colonel's chest.

"So am I." She told him, leaning up to kiss him.

It had been a few days since the fight between her and Al and things hadn't gotten better. She refused to spend any time with the suit of armor, which led to her barely spending any time with Edward. The female spent most of her time hanging around Roy's crew and talking to him. The two had finally made up, everything between them good as gold.

To Aria it was the fact that he'd assumed that she'd done something. It made her feel like he thought Winry was the better one out of the two of them. How could he have just thought that she naturally did something to the other girl? She wasn't a terrible person, was she? It all went back to the arguing between the two girls and the way Aria had been feeling out of place lately among the group.

It had been the other night that she'd come back to the military dorms. The girl had come back to discover Winry there, resentment had filled within her and she'd nearly left. She had the money; she could rent a hotel room. Her mind was still debating the pros and cons of leaving when Ed had spoke up. He'd told her that the three of them were going to Xing when he'd finally healed up, which would only be a couple of days. The dirty blonde had simply told him okay before going in the shower.

She'd done a lot of thinking before going to bed and in her head she'd almost decided to not go with the Elric brothers. It was a thought that kept coming back to her lately, ever since she'd nearly gotten Edward killed and then Winry walking into the picture. Something between the three teens didn't feel right anymore, between her and Al not talking and then Edward starting to act strange.

And Edward had been acting strange. He would look at her sometimes, she noticed with sadness. It made her think that he wanted something from her. The golden blonde smiled at her weirdly sometimes as well and it was scaring her. She didn't know what was going on. Maybe losing all the blood and nearly dying from hypothermia and his heart stopping had screwed up his brain?

"You can always stay in Central with me." Roy's low voice filled her ears, his lips only an inch from her own. Aria had told him that she was considering leaving the Elric brothers and he's enthusiastically said that she could move in with him. Part of her actually wanted to consider it.

"I know." Smiling at him, she kissed him again. The Flame Alchemist was so warm, as she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him.

Roy was happy, but something was nagging at him as he hugged the younger girl. Their relationship was solid, but he had noticed the way the Edward had been staring at her. He easily understood the look and part of him argued that it wasn't right for him to take away the boy's chance. And yet there was something about Aria that pulled to him. He liked her. He actually meant it when he had said that she should stay in Central.

She was a great alchemist and would probably be able to get State Alchemist certification if she tried. He liked having her around and the dirty blonde alchemist could easily make a life for herself. The girl had told him, that she had the idea of becoming a doctor in her mind. It wouldn't be hard for her to stay in Central with him, he knew she liked him and he liked her. It was easy.

Yet he knew that something was slipping. It wasn't just the fact that she traveled around. He could deal with that, but it was the fact that she was traveling around with someone who liked her. The Flame Alchemist for some reason wouldn't put it past Edward to start trying to make a move on the girl and he didn't like it. You can turn down someone so much, before you give them a chance.

And he could see the two alchemists together. Aria and Edward had something, they were close. Sure they fought a lot but they also made up and when they got along it was a sight to see. Mustang had seen the way Aria had healed the alchemist, there was such care there. He had been told about how'd the Elric brothers and Aria had fought back against Envy and Sandy, they were team.

"You should keep your head in what's going on, not the clouds." Aria's voice broke him out of his stupor. She was tugging on his hair slightly.

"I know." He repeated her earlier words, with a grin causing her to huff. Looking behind her, he could see Edward glaring at him with Al sending him a warning look. Rockbell was watching curiously as well, but he really didn't care. He smirked quickly at the two boys, before kissing the blue green eyed dirty blonde sliding his tongue into her mouth.

"Will you two hurry up with your goodbye?" Ed shouted. He hated that he had to watch their little make out scene. He had barely been able to see the girl he wished to see all the time in the last few days. He knew it was because she had been with the Colonel and it made him angry. The alchemist allowed his fists to tighten at his sides to stop himself from doing something stupid. The smirk Roy had sent him had nearly made him blow his top once already.

"Looks like you've got to go." Mustang chuckled, enjoying the fury he could see in the molten golden eyes of one very pissed off Elric. Pulling back, he unwrapped his arms from the smaller frame, holding her hand instead.

"Sadly." Aria didn't want to leave. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes locked onto the two brothers. Edward looked angry and she shrugged it off due to the fact that he was a witness to her and Roy. Alphonse looked like he wanted to break them up as well. Sending them quick glares, the dirty blonde turned her attention to the man holding her hand.

"The offer to move in with me still stands." Raising his eyebrow the once man whore of Central kissed Aria's hand. Ed looked angrier than ever.

"I want to, but I made a promise. I can't go back on it." Sighing she realized her words were true. Everything felt different between the brothers and her.

They truly did mean so much to her, but Roy was battling them for that place. The last couple of days had only seemed to make her grow fonder of him and the Elric's had seemed to relinquish their hold on her heart. Everything was awkward between them and she didn't want to stay with them like that.

"So noble. Do I get a promise?" Roy asked, smiling. He wanted her to stay.

"I promise to come back and stay with you after Xing." Her words stopped him cold, looking into her blue green eyes he could tell that she meant them. She was giving up staying with the Elrics. The image of her with her long dirty blonde hair down and blue green eyes looking at him like that would stay in his mind for weeks.

"What about your promise to the Elric brothers?" That was the reason she couldn't stay now.

"While we're in Xing I fulfill my promise, I'm only supposed to show them my alchemy. They're the ones who think it's important." She spoke. Coal eyes were locked on blue green ones.

Leaning down, Roy kissed Aria softly, the promise sealed.

* * *

Well this is the new chapter everyone! Yes I understand that it's really rather choppy but it covers alot. You see this is tieing up all loose ends, everything is going to be different between the thre now. Xing is a very important part of this story! Very very important! Also yes I realize that I thought Winry and Aria were going to get along, but I quickly realized that they wouldn't. Winry would be jealous of Aria and Aria eventuallly would be jealous of Winry. So it's one big girl issue. They'll even everything out eventally after Aria gets over her issues with the boys.

Also I have something to say! I was originally going to have Al with Winry as a side pairing thingy, but now I'm not so sure. I kinda hate her. I was thinking of May, what do you guys think?

What about that promise to Roy? Oh you shall all see!

Also this is not a RoyXAria pairing. It's EdwardXAria. Edward just has to work more for it. lol...

Til next time!

-j.d.y.


	21. Guinea Pigs

Hi everyone :D Wow it's been a really long time :D hehe Yeah I'm really really sorry about that. Life got in the way an then I had other projects and well let's just say things were diffucult for awhile, but now they're not so much. So yeah. hehe I plan on updating this more often with Natsuki every other week and this being probably every other week to a month. Hey but it's still more often than once every four months. Summer is coming up and you all remember how much I cranked out chapters last summer :D It'll be the same this summer :D hehe

Word Count: 7,046

Release Date: Wednesday, April 20th, 2011 at like 2:30 in the morning :D

Also thanks to my beta ike1440 for being so nice and letting me ramble things to him over and over. hehe :D

I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did I'd have too many plushies to count :D hehe

* * *

To say that the air was stifling was an understatement.

Resting her head against the window was the only thing Aria could think to do in that moment. She couldn't talk to anybody in the booth with her and she didn't feel like reading a book. She couldn't ask someone to play a game of chess with her and life seemed boring.

Things had been well awkward between her and the brothers since they left Central. They were all stuck in one cabin, which caused the three to end up with Aria trying to put as much space between the brothers and her. The situation wasn't being helped with the fact that Winry was sharing the cabin with the three alchemists.

Winry ended up sitting with Ed the whole time chatting with him. Every once in a while they'd look to Aria to determine what she was doing or if she wanted to join in their conversation, but she never did. She kept her gaze strictly out the window, as if there was a wall between her and the rest of them.

Alphonse wanted to talk to her, but whenever he tried, he felt his words get caught in his throat. The suit of armor wasn't sure what to say. How could he get the words to form and say them in ways that wouldn't make his friend angrier? Every way he could think of saying he was sorry would end up with more problems.

It worried him; he was afraid that their little group would split because of this. Something about Aria's face when she had been talking to Roy scared him. It looked like she had been willing to stay with him. And that desperately scared Alphonse, Aria couldn't leave them, she was their friend. And the suit of armor had a good feeling that the one known as Sandy wouldn't approve of them splitting the group.

The guy seemed to have an invested interest in them.

_Well an invested interest in Aria, we're more like her bodyguards._ Al thought, watching Aria lean against the window, her long wavy hair reaching her elbows. Her face was smushed against the window, delicate pale hands settled in her lap. The sixteen year old girl seemed oblivious to the stares of Alphonse.

The suit of armor wondered what Sandy wanted with Aria. They knew nothing of his motives, hell they knew nothing of him. Sure they knew he could do alchemy and that he had some connection to Aria's past, but the wonders of how exactly weren't answered. Al knew that Aria knew some bits of how he was connected, but the rest were all a blank wall. And at the moment he couldn't ask.

He wanted to kick himself for that. He'd hurt her, he knew that. The youngest son of Trisha had a feeling he'd only helped along something that had been forming. Something that he couldn't quite place, but he knew he should be able to; it was important. Things in their little group would hopefully return to normal if he could only figure out was wrong, what had formed.

He swore he would.

Al would fix things.

* * *

"Look we're nearly in Rush Valley!" Winry was suddenly on her feet, sliding open the train's windows. The light blonde breathed in the fresh air, leaning out so far that her torso pretty much disappeared, except for her hands that could be seen supporting her weight on the windowsill.

"Will you get back in here? You're gonna get yourself killed!" Ed shouted, coming to wrap his arms around the girl's waist and pull her back into the train's cabin, narrowly avoiding a sign. "You almost got hit by a sign!" He growled out, as she began yelling at him.

"I was going to pull myself back in!" With her hands on her hips the blonde looked ready to reach for something to hit him over the head with, preferably her famous wrench.

"Pleas guys, we've survived this long without fighting, can't we just get off this train and have a happy last day together?" Al asked, holding his hands up in surrender to show he was just trying to make a suggestion.

"Fine." The oldest son of Trisha huffed, falling back down into his seat. His gold eyes seemed to focus on the quietest member of the group who seemed a little aggravated with the open window. Aria's expression was one of disgust at the window and the dust that was hitting her in the face, a deep frown along with her furrow of her brow.

"Yeah that would be nice." Winry noticed Ed staring at the other female, realizing that opening the window and annoyed the girl. At first she didn't realize why the window being open would bother anyone, but quickly understood when she got dust in her face. And the wind was blowing straight into Aria's face. "Aria I'm sorry!" The tallest blonde suddenly said, reaching for the window.

"What for?" Aria asked, watching the girl fumble for the window handle. Blowing a piece of her long hair out of her face, the teenage girl decided to help the other.

"I disturbed you when I opened the window." The wind blew the two's long hair in their faces and around them. Aria placed her hands above the other girl's, noticing that Winry had more color than she did. "You don't have to help me." The pale blonde said, pulling hard at the window that now refused to shut.

"It's no problem." The Renaldie girl gave a mighty pull with her strength, watching as it willingly snapped back into place as she wished. Sometimes her alchemy was good for more than punching people's lights out. The teen smiled at their handiwork, locking the window in case it decided to open again. She'd rather not have dust and sand in her face again. It wasn't fun.

"Thank you." The slightly tanner girl smiled, happy for the friendliness from the other girl. She might not have really liked her, but the Elric brothers did and they wanted her to be happy. So even if she didn't like the dirty blonde, in fact she pretty much believed she hated her, she'd gladly try and make her happy. For their sake.

"It's not a problem." The only daughter of the Renaldie family retook her dear window seat, resting her pale face against the glass. She wasn't in the mood to deal with any of them. Her thoughts drifted, before settling on the rest of the cabin's occupants.

She hadn't expected Winry to suddenly jump up and open the window, allowing dust and sand from the train to flare up and hit her in the face. Actually at first she'd been pissed, but realized that the Rockbell girl hadn't meant to do it. She had been just trying to look outside and get some fresh air; the cabin was stuffy.

What had really bothered her had been when Ed had wrapped his arms around the light blonde's waist. It had happened directly in her face, her face growing slightly red out of irritation at seeing the Fullmetal Alchemist hug the other girl. The female alchemist had wanted to push Winry out the train window and watch her hit the tracks below, disappearing out of her life forever. The sight of the two like that, with Ed's hands on Winry in any way made her mad. Angry. Enraged.

It didn't bode well with her.

_I'll admit I was jealous._ She sighed, watching the group fall back into a conversation. They were talking about getting dinner once they arrived and dropped Winry's stuff off at the shop where she apprenticed and stayed. She didn't think she was going to go with them, but instead just hang around the town. Her blue green eyes watched the trio talk and laugh and joke and instantly she felt different.

She felt like they were a million miles away from her, as if she didn't belong in their little group. Winry had claimed the spot the dirty blonde had held and as she watched them, she realized that she had never really truly held a place among them. It was like she'd just been keeping a spot warm for the automail mechanic while she was away and since she was back, she was ready to boot out the female alchemist and take what was rightfully hers.

Aria sighed, blowing her long hair from her face. She had half a mind to cut it all off, disappear from the Elric brother's lives and go back to Central and live with Roy. The idea pleased her and she desperately wanted it. To be free of the two brothers and all of their issues, but her body, soul, mind, her _everything_ was caught in their web, entangling her, forcing her to stay with them.

Something about them held her tight in and she was never sure why. Before she would have been happy to stay with the brother's, happy to call herself a part of their little group, happy to fight with them, and if she had to, to even die with them.

She wasn't sure when she had become used to the idea of dying for one or both of the Elric brother's but she had a feeling it was back in her hometown, when she'd believed the brother's to be dead and fought so hard for their revenge. They'd become her constant companion, her friend, and in many ways her family. They had made her happy, happy to be alive, happy to be with them, just simply happy with every fiber of her being.

But now she couldn't stand to stay with them. It made her angry, sad, hurt, to stay in the little cabin of a train car. She could hardly stand to sit there, watching them be with Winry. It wasn't just Winry, but the things that had been said between the dirty blonde and Alphonse. Something felt broken, broken in facts that felt unfixable.

Sure Ed and her weren't fighting, but things with him were weird. He looked at her weirdly, as if there was something different about her. The dirty blonde hadn't changed, she had grew three feet, her hair hadn't turned purple, her eyes weren't red now, there was nothing different about her. So why did he look at her as if she wasn't the same Aria?

It bugged and scared her all at once. The female alchemist didn't look at the Fullmetal Alchemist any different that she had before. Nothing had happened between them. She still thought of him as Edward. Edward Elric who got on her nerves, who made her want to knock down walls, destroy public property, who could make her scream in terror when he was in danger from some stunt, who could make her smile and feel whole again just by smiling at her.

_What?_ Aria asked herself, stopping her train of thought, furrowing her eyebrows. When had he begun making such an impact on her life? When had been able to make her feel so safe with just a smile? _It's not true; he cannot make me feel so happy with just a smile. There's no way._ Suddenly an idea popped into her mind.

"Hey Shorty!" She called him for the first time in days. The other three occupants of the train cabin snapped their heads in her direction, shocked. She hadn't spoken to them without first being asked a question or spoken to since before they'd left Central. Hell, she wouldn't even answer Alphonse's attempts to speak to her at all.

"I am not short!" The short alchemist glared, suddenly happy to hear her talk, even if it was just to call him Shorty. He enjoyed hearing her voice, it made him believe things were going to be okay again in their little group and that's all he wanted.

"Smile." The dirty blonde commanded. Her head tilted to the side as if in thought. She hoped he'd agree to her request. Something within her ached to see the smile and her mind demanded that she see if it was really true. Could his smile really have such an impact on her heart?

"Why?" Edward asked, tilting his head in the same direction she was. He couldn't understand why she suddenly wanted him to smile, when they hadn't talked really in days. He alchemist had attempted, but she'd pushed him aside and continued on in her own little world.

"Just do it." Flipping a piece of hair from her face, the sixteen year old dirty blonde once again imagined cutting it, chopping it to her shoulders, making the bangs go so short she never had to deal with them again. Maybe that would free her from something she suddenly felt trapped in.

"Fine." The golden blonde sighed, deciding to give into the pushy girl's demands. Who knew, this could be her own little way of fixing things. And if it made her happy, he would gladly go along with it. Making Aria happy was a good thing in his book, especially because when she smiled at him, it always made funny little flips in his stomach.

Aria watched the blonde's tan face, deciding that it would do nothing to her if he smiled. She'd just return the smile and it would be done and over with. She probably would just turn around and ignore their whole little debate and what had just happened, the dirty blonde figured.

But then he smiled; a large grin lighting up his tan face.

Aria's heart flared, her stomach flopping wildly with the smile and before she could help it, she was smiling as well. _Well that was a fail, an epic fail._ The teenager shook her head afterwards, trying to dispel the illusion he'd placed over her. Somehow his smile had brightened up her day, making her downtrodden mood skyrocket.

"-ant me to smile anyway? Earth to Aria." Ed was waving his tan hand in her face, his finger only a few inches from her face. He'd gotten ready to poke her nose.

"What the hell are you doing?" Reaching up, the Renaldie girl smacked his hand away, growling at the fact that she'd been so distracted.

"I asked why you wanted me to smile anyway." The oldest Elric sighed, watching the teenage female alchemist frown. Something about her frown made him unhappy and he wanted to make her happy.

"I just wanted to test something." Turning back to the window, Aria watched the desert roll by, the town of Rush Valley getting closer with each passing second. Her thoughts were turned toward getting to Xing and then coming back and staying with Roy.

"Test what?" Cocking his head to the side, the blonde poked his friend in the arm, trying to get her attention. He didn't like her staring out the window as if the world was on her shoulders.

"None of your business."

Al watched the two go back and forth, the feeling in the cabin changing. The two seemed to be fixing things in their own little way, even if it was strange. His brother looked more annoyed by the second and Aria seemed to be enjoying the little exchange

"It is! You're using me as a guinea pig!" The Fullmetal Alchemist glared at his dirty blonde friend, poking her arm again, causing the girl to turn and glare at him, her attention completely on him.

"Do they do this often?" Winry asked, her hand over her mouth, so she could whisper to Al without the other two cabin's occupants hearing. The girl was leaning towards the large suit of armor, trying to keep as far as possible from the two squabbling teens.

"Yeah, it's their way of flirting." Al whispered, watching his brother get in Aria's face. He could have smiled if he could have, but sadly the headpiece of his body couldn't do so. In his large metal hands, he twirled around the charm bracelet he'd given the female alchemist, wondering when she would reaccept it.

"You'd think they would go on a date and eat dinner together, not fight." The automail mechanic said, realizing that Ed was happy. Even while fighting with the other girl, there was a happy glint to his eye, a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, but you know Ed; he never does anything the normal way." Shaking his head, the youngest son of Trisha realized his words were true. His brother was just strange.

"That's a geek for you." Winry agreed, watching the confrontation, smiling as she did so.

"Well you are the size of a guinea pig." Aria smirked, watching Ed's face go bright red in anger. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times from anger. She wasn't sure what he was going to do; she'd really offended his pride to shut him up.

"Well at least I don't look like one." The golden blonde finally said, with a look that said he was quite proud of his comeback. For some odd reason with the look on Ed's face, Aria felt like smiling. She was starting to feel better, happier.

"Thanks for the compliment." The Renaldie teen smiled, gleefully. There hadn't been an obvious retort to the Elric's comment, but she'd finally found one that worked. The look on his face was a good enough pleasure to know her idea had worked. Edward Elric was stumped.

"How am I giving you a compliment by saying you look like a guinea pig?" The golden blonde was so confused. He had no idea what in the hell she meant and her smug look made him annoyed. Smugness was emitted from her every pore and he wanted to know what was so damn funny, especially when he smirked.

"Do you think guinea pigs are cute?" The question was serious and her blue green eyes met his golden eyes. There was something she was waiting for and it only confused the male alchemist more.

"I guess so." As soon as the words were out of his lips, the alchemist knew what he'd done, his cheeks tinted pink.

He'd called Aria cute.

"So thanks again for the compliment." Showing off a large smirk, she turned back towards the window, a few of the signs from Rush Valley being able to be read from the train.

Ed sat flabbergasted for a minute, both shocked and annoyed that she'd gotten one over on him. But then that wasn't a new thing, yet the alchemist really hated letting her win one of their little arguments. He hated seeing that smug look that would make its way onto her face. She was hell to deal with for hours afterward; simply knowing she had won was enough to make her cocky.

Then an idea popped into his head causing Edward to smirk.

"Actually I think guinea pigs are cute, but they're also annoying with their squeaks, they're normally fat too and that makes them cute, plus they like to pee everywhere, and they shed…" Ed began, thinking of another few things the tiny little animals were known for.

Suddenly a nearby bag was thrown at him.

"I get the point, now shut it!" The dirty blonde growled, sitting back down into her seat, her arms crossed over her chest with her lips pouting. Long dirty blonde hair hung in her face and the girl tried blowing it out of her eyes angrily.

"Alright I'll admit you're one of the non-peeing cuter guinea pigs." Ed chuckled, enjoying the way the Renaldie girl was pouting. He hadn't seen her so lively in a while and it brought hope back to his chest.

"Don't make me hurt you." Aria growled, sinking lower in her seat.

Edward thought that just maybe things could return to the way they were.

* * *

The town of Rush Valley was bustling like always.

And of course like normal Ed and Al were swarmed by automail mechanics wishing to examine Ed's arm and leg. Some were even trying to take it apart and find an excuse for Ed to come to them for repairs and such. They all flustered over Al and his wondrous completely automail body. Eventually Ed's temper got the best of him and he flipped out on the people, causing them all to leave the group of teens alone like they wanted.

"You have such a temper Ed." Winry said, as she guided them towards the shop she apprenticed at.

It had been decided that the group would stay one night at the shop and then Ed, Al, and Aria would head out the next morning on the first train to the edges of the country and then travel by camel across the desert and when they finally got to Xing, they'd catch a ride to the capital. It was going to be a long trip, but they'd already agreed to it, making sure to map it out every bit of the way.

"I hate those damn gear heads swarming me like I'm a piece of meat. It's annoying." The sun beat down on his hair and Ed wanted to go inside quickly. He was hot and irritable, to be able to relax while eating all of his favorites.

"I have to admit it's not the most fun situation." Al agreed, wishing he could feel the heat on his skin. It was one of his greatest desires; to feel the sun on his skin once again. His glowing eyes noticed that both his older brother and Aria were sweating, their hair, especially the female alchemist's, was sticking to their skin.

"Well we are in Rush Valley, automail capital of the world!" The pale blonde threw her hands up in the air, gazing at some of the nearby displays of automail, gawking over it. The three teens followed after her, since she was the one in charge of where they were staying that night.

"How in the hell are you not hot?" Ed asked, using his right arm to wipe some of the sweat from his brow. He really wished she'd hurry along and let them into the nice air condition rooms they were staying in.

"She's used to living here. If you lived here, the heat wouldn't bother you nearly as much." Aria told him, raking a hand through her long hair, attempting to untangle the knots, but she realized that they weren't coming out without a fight. And at the moment she wasn't willing to fight her hair, deciding to let it hang every which way in a drenched sweaty mess. "I thought you would know that idiot."

"Well excuse me Miss. I know everything." Ed snorted, noticing that the female alchemist looked ready to punch someone's lights out, but he didn't mind taking that chance. The oldest son of Trisha Elric actually liked arguing with her.

"I do know everything, don't forget it." She felt like sticking her tongue out at him and in a show of immaturity, she did. The Fullmetal Alchemist rolled his eyes at her, continuing after his childhood friend and brother.

Alphonse and Winry were ahead of them by quite a distance, mingling though the crowds. Edward noticed that his brother looked happy to be with the mechanic and he slowed down his steps to allow them some time together; he wanted his brother to be happy.

Aria kept walking, her mind a million miles away. The female didn't know what do, she kinda felt awkward with the fact that she was more of a third wheel in the group. She hardly noticed that Ed had slowed down and was trying to give his brother time with the girl he liked. That was until her hand was grabbed and she was jerked backwards.

"What the hell?" Turning, she raised her free right hand, ready to punch the person who had grabbed her hand, until she saw it was Edward.

"Relax." The golden blonde smiled at her, easing her into a state of calm. "We should hang back a bit and let them have their time together." They were not stopped in the middle of the street; Ed's automail hand grasping her own pale hand firmly but gently.

"I want to hurry them along and get them back to Winry's, so I can eat, take a shower, and go to bed." The teen started walking towards the other two members of their little group, but was pulled back again. Glaring at the male alchemist she tried to wretch her hand out of his, but he held tight.

"I'll make you a deal." He had a feeling that there was no way she was going to listen unless he made it worth her while.

"It better be worth it." Aria's eyes strayed to Ed's golden eyes and to their intertwined hands, wondering why the tan alchemist refused to let them drop. Her face went a tad red at the fact, annoyed and embarrassed. This was weird, she had a boyfriend, she shouldn't hold hands with another guy.

"I'll pay for dinner if you leave them alone, no matter how much of a bill you ring up." Lifting an eyebrow, Edward hoped she'd take the offer.

"Bribing me with food huh?" Putting her free hand on her hip the girl thought it over. She would get free food as much as she wanted out of the deal and being with Edward wasn't so bad. "Anything I want?" Her own eyebrow lifted in question.

"Yes anything and as much as you want." Rolling his eyes, the male alchemist turned and began walking in the opposite direction of Alphonse and Winry, pulling Aria along after him towards the direction of the business and restaurant direction.

"I never officially agreed." The dirty blonde mumbled, weaving after the golden blonde in front of her. The crowds seemed to suddenly begin coming out, people wandering the streets looking for dinner, seeing friends, and just going about their business. The night life had begun.

"You never disagreed." He tugged her hand again, wishing he could feel her skin on his own, instead of her feeling his cool metal automail. Hearing her curse behind him brought a grin to his face and he silently chuckled.

"You better not complain when I empty your wallet." Aria said; the cold automail feeling good on her overheated skin. She allowed him to pull her along into a restaurant, the bell over the door ringing loudly, announcing to all that two more customers had entered the establishment.

"Don't worry I have more than enough money to pay for your weight in food." Ed grinned, waiting for the greeter to seat them.

"Hello how are you today?" Her eyes scanned them, her lips pressing together tightly when she took in their appearance. She didn't look too pleased to allow them in, as if they weren't good enough to enter.

"We're fine and hungry." The Fullmetal Alchemist rolled his eyes, looking at Aria from the corner of them, realizing she was doing the same. They both watched her nose scrunch up in disgust.

"Of course, right this way." Clearly the woman wasn't happy, but she led them to a table a few feet away from all the rest of the tables. Clearly she really was offended by their smell. "You waiter shall be with you in a minute." The woman hurried away from them quickly, glaring at them as she went.

As soon as she was out of sight and earshot, both blondes began giggling hysterically, which eventually elevated to full blown laughter. Ed had let go of Aria's hand and now he was using his automail hand to bang down on the table, his other hand holding his gut. Aria had her right hand over her mouth attempting to stifle her laughter, with her left hand holding up her chin.

"She acts like we're going to make everyone else leave with our stink." The dirty blonde female smiled after finally quieting her laughter. The girl didn't think she stunk.

"I don't know about you, but I won't." Edward looked at the female across from him; her hair was matted, her clothes were covered in dust, and she looked tired, hot, and sweaty. He had a feeling that he didn't look any better, considering he was just as hot as she was.

"If anyone stinks it's you." She was smiling as she said this and Ed grinned, happy that he could spend this time with her. He'd been afraid that whatever was going on with her, whatever she wasn't telling them, whatever had happened between Al and her would impact their relationship. That their little group would always be fractured, but the more he got her to smile, he realized that things could be fixed if he tried hard enough.

"If I stink then we both do." Aria looked over her friend, noticing how exhausted he looked, how so much of his hair had escaped his customary braid, dust covering his clothes, and he looked ready to fall over.

"Hi, I'm your waiter and I'll be serving you." The male server also seemed to be scrunching his nose up, but he seemed to have more manners than the greeter. He smiled at them and took their orders of food and drinks without a tone that suggested that they should get out.

"I really love how much food we ordered." The Renaldie girl giggled; the waiter's eyes had gone big when they kept listing things off the menu. She only giggled harder when she realized that she wasn't paying for any of it.

"You're just trying to make me spend all my money." Huffing, Edward blew a piece of his bangs out of his face. He really didn't mind, but he found it rather funny that she was attempting to make him broke.

"You said you had more than enough to pay for my weight in food." She reminded him, taking a large gulp of her ice tea. The tea hit the spot, seeming to help cool down her body.

"I didn't think you were actually going to try and test that." Finishing his own tea in one sing, he hoped their waiter would bring more soon. He felt like he was dehydrated and needed all the liquid he could get.

"You should know by now Elric that I test everything." Tracing her right index finger along the grooves in the table, she smiled lightly, before taking another swig of her drink. Something about this dinner felt nice, like things were normal to her.

"True, I still don't know why you eat so much." Tilting his head, he leaned it on his flesh hand, watching the girl in front of him. She seemed to be debating something in her mind, wondering if it was worth telling him.

"I metabolize things faster than I should." She said, there was no harm in telling Ed anything. Aria knew she'd have to get rid of all her alchemy secrets soon. She'd promised to help the Elric brothers and then after Xing, Aria was determined to go back to Central, cut the two brothers from her life and then enjoy what she had.

And then suddenly Aria was put back into reality.

The whole night and any time Ed had spoken to her, Aria had been not really been in reality. She'd been in a world where nothing had changed between their small group. Sure Alphonse and her hadn't talked, but they were gonna get over that. Things were going to be okay. She'd fallen back into her habits with the boys; Ed and her had had their regular conversations, the ones where she'd blush, the ones where they teased and bantered back and forth.

But that couldn't happen. It all had to end. She was going back to Central after she told Ed and Al everything and had helped them with their research. She was going back to Roy; they were going to live together. She wasn't going to stay with the boys, Aria had made a promise to the boys and then made another one to Roy and she already made her choice, to be with Roy. The teenage girl would fulfill her promise to the Elric brothers and then also fulfill her promise to Roy.

Aria found that she almost wanted to break her promise to Roy, simply because of the moments she had with Edward. But she couldn't do that and what did a few moments with Ed mean? They didn't happen very often and though Ed made her happy, Roy made her happier. She wanted to stay with Roy, she preferred Roy over Edward.

Or at least that's what she told herself.

"Aria! Aria! Aria!" Suddenly she was broken from her inner thoughts, by the male across from her shaking her shoulder and saying her name over and over.

It scared him that suddenly she seemed to go comatose. No matter what Ed would do she wouldn't answer him. Her eyes had stayed locked on his face, wide and full of emotion. The Fullmetal Alchemist could tell what raced in her eyes, indecision, shock, sadness, and hurt, but he couldn't understand why. Had he said something that had offended her? No matter he said her body wouldn't respond or move, he'd shook her, but her muscles stayed locked rigidly in place.

And then her body had seemed to shake and shudder, her blue green eyes shut briefly, opening and closing a few times in confusion as if she'd just awoke. He'd been happy to see her okay and the golden blonde haired teen was tempted to go around the table and hug her, to make sure she was okay, because there was something really weighing on her. Something that he had a feeling that she wasn't going to tell him, even if he got down on his hands and knees and begged.

"Are you okay?" Furrowing his brow, the oldest Elric brother had his flesh hand atop her left one, stroking the flesh there. He hadn't really realized he'd been doing it, but he gave it a squeeze to hopefully show the girl that he was there for her if she needed him.

"Fine." Aria snapped, pulling back her hand and holding it to her chest. She didn't want to be touched by Ed or anyone. Actually what she wanted was to get into a shower and allow the hot water to cascade down her back, washing away the grime, dirt, and sweat from the road and then allow herself to collapse into bed and sleep for a long amount of hours.

"Are you sure?" Slowly he withdrew his hand from the table where it had hit the wooden surface when she'd pulled her hand back, frowning. Whatever was suddenly bothering her was serious; it wasn't something that was simple.

"Yes." She snapped again, wishing the food would come so she could eat and leave. The idea of just getting up and leaving was starting to sound better and better to her as she sat there with Edward's questioning golden gaze stuck on her. _Can't he look at something else? Why is he staring at me anyway? Let him look at something else._ Her mind wondered, her hands knotting themselves in her lap where they were placed after she'd pulled them from Ed's own warm flesh hand.

"You're really worrying me." His golden eyes pierced her, holding her in place, forcing her blue green eyes to stare into his own. Edward wanted to figure out what was going on with her, more than ever. He wanted to know why he suddenly was so angry, so annoyed when only a few minutes before they'd been laughing and joking together as friends.

"Don't." Her voice was harsh, angry, the type of voice that isn't yelling, but really is just as bad, because it portrays what the person is really feeling, that they want to yell, but just don't because they're in a public place. And even if it's used in a private, it's just as effective, if not more so, because it shows how serious the person really truly is.

Edward Elric was so shocked that when his dinner partner and friend got up, he didn't even stop her. He knew it was futile to go after Aria, she was quick on her feet and he had a feeling that when he caught up to her, things would be said, things that would make everything worse. They'd fight and he had a feeling it would get physical; something he no longer ever wished. To spar with the girl was fine, but this would become what had happened in Carasole, Aria's hometown, something bloody and filled with hatred; that was the last thing he wanted or needed.

"Here is your order Sir." The waiter chose just the right moment to plop down the small mountain of food that had been ordered. "I take it the young lady is angry with you?" The guy asked, handing Ed another drink.

"Disgusted is more like it." And Ed knew Aria was disgusted or at the very least he believed so. Whatever he had done had really set her off, whatever was bothering her had made her foul and grumpy to all.

"I suggest flowers and chocolates Sir and if you're really feeling sorry then a heartfelt note apologizing for whatever you did." The waiter suggested, watching the door that was still swinging back and forth from the angry dirty blonde rushing through it.

"How do you know I did anything?" The oldest son of Trisha wondered if this was how Aria had felt when Al had accused her of doing something for Winry to not like her. If it was then he completely understood her point; it was horrible and he bet coming from someone you cared about was much much worse.

"Girl's don't get that mad for no reason." The man shrugged his shoulders, as if casting the matter off. "If you need anything else don't be afraid to ask." And then the waiter was heading back in the direction of the kitchen.

Edward watched him go, feeling like he should take the guy's advice.

That and that he should really just get the check, because he didn't feel hungry anymore.

"I really need to learn to understand girls." He said under his breath, staring at the food covered table. All of it looked good and he knew Aria would have loved it, but he really didn't want to take one bite. "Fuck." The word slipped out and he banged his head against his automail hand, feeling very much like the idiot Aria always called him.

He had to figure out what was wrong with them.

"Why does everything always start looking up and then fall to pieces?"

* * *

Roy sat in his office enjoying the breeze from the open windows. A large stack of unfinished paperwork lay on his desk with a much smaller finished pile resting beside it. Yet the Flame Alchemist just couldn't bring himself to continue his paperwork when it was such a nice day outside. It was a crime to have to stay indoors working on such beautiful days he thought, wishing he was able to sneak out and enjoy the good weather.

"Mustang Sir!" Hawkeye came in, eyeing his posture – he had his feet resting on his desk, one crossed over the other, while he leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head – and the stack of unfinished paperwork disdainfully. She looked ready to pull her gun on him, but it seemed there were more important matters at hand.

"Yes Hawkeye?" Mustang asked, smirking at her glaring eyes. If she was going to shoot him, he'd long since learned that it would be in the first ten seconds upon entering the room; he was in the clear from any bodily harm.

"Aria Renaldie is on the phone; she says it's urgent." The blonde gun master said, her eyes narrowing at the growing smirk on her commanding officer's face. He would use any excuse to get out of his paperwork.

"Alright thank you Hawkeye, I will get right on this urgent call." Inside the commander was all too happy to talk to his girlfriend in favor of ignoring his dreadful paperwork, picking up phone. Riza shook her head, wondering how the dark haired fire lover had ever gotten this far in the military with his poor work ethic and childish ways.

"It's line three, Sir." And with that the gun wielding officer left the room, but not before sending one more dirty look over her shoulder at Mustang, sending him a silent message that she would get him later for his lack of work. He shrugged his shoulders; at least his punishment would come later rather than sooner.

Putting the phone up to his ear, the Flame Alchemist asked, "So anything new to report Aria?" He was at least trying to make it sound official; he wasn't supposed to use the military's phones for private use.

"No, we just stopped in Rush Valley to drop Winry off and then we're heading to Xing tomorrow morning." Roy smiled, her report was done, so now they could talk about them. He'd missed talking to her.

"When should I expect you back, I want to have our apartment clean." The black haired man smiled at the thought. Who would have ever thought that Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist would play house?

"Never." Her voice came through seriously, as if they were talking about life or death.

"What?" Roy could hardly believe his ears. What in the hell was going on?

"I'm not coming back to Central." Aria said, her voice steady and clean through the phone.

"Why the hell not?" Mustang growled into the phone, his tone angry. What was going on? Only a few days before she'd promised to come and stay with him in Central. What had changed her mind?

"There's someone else."

There was a clicked then the dial tone, showing she had hung up.

Roy slammed the phone down so hard it shattered.

Roy had lost to Edward after all.

* * *

haha Finally updated! haha But at least I don't wait like a year and a half to update! I know people who do! MUHAHAHA! So yeah you all think you know what's going on, but only me does! hehe

If anyone would like to draw Aria or any scene from this go ahead, but please jsut show it to me. I will love ya forever :D hehe

Also thank you so very much for the reviews and favorites and alerts for this story. It really means a lot to me. You don't even know :D

Well until next time!

-j.d.y.


End file.
